A casa dos gritos
by Vanessa S
Summary: Os marotos resolveram colocar mais um dos seus planos em prática para ajudar o Tiago a conquistar a ruiva. Será que esse plano vai dar certo?
1. Trailer

**Os marotos...**

- Por que mesmo que estamos nessa aula? – perguntou o Rabicho com a mesma expressão confusa de sempre.  
- Por que a Lily esta aqui. – respondeu o Remo se jogando na cadeira atrás de Tiago e Sirius.  
- E o que isso tem haver? – perguntou o Sirius que estava escutando a conversa.  
- Se a Lily esta aqui o Tiago também está. Se o Tiago esta aqui o Sirius também esta. Se o Sirius esta aqui o Pedro também esta. Se todos os marotos estão aqui eu também estou. – respondeu o Remo sem dar importância.  
- O lado bom é que se a Lily esta aqui as amigas dela também estão. – comentou o Tiago vendo o olhar malicioso do Sirius.

**Tem um plano.**

- Preciso dizer que isso não vai dar certo? – perguntou o Remo olhando entediado Tiago e Sirius armando o plano.  
- Mas é claro que vai dar certo. Sem contar que você ainda vai ficar perto da Dora. – respondeu o Sirius com o mesmo sorriso maroto de sempre.  
- Até parece que você não esta fazendo isso para ficar perto da Lene. – comentou o Tiago segurando o riso.  
- Espero que a Lily não grite muito. – comentou o Sirius revirando os olhos.

**Mas será que elas...**

- Por que mesmo que estamos aqui? – perguntou a Dora.  
- Por que o Sirius esta aqui. – respondeu Alice entediada.  
- E se o Sirius esta aqui a Lene também esta. – comentou a Lily sorrindo folheando a revista.  
- E se a Lene esta aqui a Lily também esta. E se as duas estão aqui você também esta. E se vocês estão aqui eu também estou.  
- Pensei que a Lily estava aqui para ver o Tiago. – comentou a Lene prendendo o riso.  
- Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que odeio o Potter? – perguntou a Lily já ficando nervosa.

**Vão gostar desse plano?**

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou a Lene confusa.  
- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Lily já vermelha de raiva.  
- Acho que caímos em mais um truque deles. – comentou a Lene derrotada.  
- Vocês não vão falar nada? – perguntou Lílian irritada.  
- Bem vindas à casa dos gritos. – disseram os três marotos sorridentes.

**Não percam a fic "A casa dos Gritos" em breve na FeB.**

- Vamos dar uma chance a eles. Quem sabe isso dá certo. – comentou Marlene sorrindo e piscando o olho direito para as amigas.

**************************

**Olá turma... aqui esta o trailer da fic que falei que iria começar.******

**Como as aulas na facul voltaram e meu trabalho não dá uma folga, então pode ser que eu demore mais do que de costume (uma semana) para postar o cap ok??!******

**Mas deixem mtossss comentários viu?!******

**Bjão e volto assim que tiverem comentários**


	2. Por que estamos aqui?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- E lá vamos nós para uma aula insuportável! – reclamou o Sirius quando saiu dos enormes portões do castelo rumo à aula de trato de criaturas mágicas.

A última aula do dia, mas felizmente não era umas das piores.

- Não é tão ruim assim... – respondi passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Eu adoro essa aula... Ok! Eu detesto, mas ninguém precisa saber.

- Pontas... Nós estamos no sexto ano. Não deveríamos fazer essa matéria ridícula. – disse o Pedro revoltado.

Acho que o Pedro preferiria estar na cozinha comendo, mas...

- Não é ridícula. – respondi avistando a minha ruivinha conversando com as amigas.

Ela estava tão linda, com aquele pôr-do-sol deixando os cabelos dela ainda mais vermelhos.

- Por que mesmo que estamos nessa aula? – perguntou o Pedro com a mesma expressão confusa de sempre.  
- Por que a Lily esta aqui. – escutei o Remo explicando.

O pior é que ele costuma fazer sempre essa mesma pergunta todas as semanas nessa aula.

- E o que isso tem haver? – perguntou o Sirius que estava escutando a conversa.  
- Se a Lily esta aqui o Tiago também está. Se o Tiago esta aqui o Sirius também esta. Se o Sirius esta aqui o Pedro também esta. Se todos os marotos estão aqui eu também estou. – respondeu o Remo, mas sinceramente não quis prestar atenção. Estava mais interessado em ver os cabelos da Lily balançando com o vento e seu sorriso lindo.  
- O lado bom é que se a Lily esta aqui as amigas dela também estão. – comentei fazendo o Sirius estampar aquele sorriso malicioso.

Os meninos passaram a observar as meninas, claro que eu fiquei lá olhando a Lily, o Almofadinhas ficou admirando a Marlene, o Aluado olhando discretamente para a Dora, vi também a Alice que estava conversando com elas e o Rabicho... Esta estava comendo.

- Ainda não sei o que estamos fazendo nessa aula. Ela é ridícula. Para que vamos querer saber sobre dragões? – perguntou o Pedro revoltado.  
- Dragões te matam. –respondeu o Remo cansado de tantas perguntas.

Se ele não quer estar aqui por que não falta a aula e pronto? Não é mais fácil?

- Ela esta muito linda! – eu disse para o Almofadinhas que apenas sorriu.

Vi o Remo fechar a cara. Ele nunca aprende. Sempre com essa história maluca que se eu machucar a Lily ele me mata. Acho que se eu machucar a Lily eu que me mato.

- Eu sei o que esta pensando Remo, mas não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu a amo. – eu disse sem tirar os olhos da minha deusa.

- ... O importante é saber sobre isso é que os dragões... – escutei o professor falado ao longe, mas não consegui escutar nada.  
- Ela esta linda mesmo. Por que não vai lá puxar assunto? – perguntou o Sirius parando ao lado do Aluado.

E Aluado tem que ir falar logo com a Dora ou vamos morrer de tédio aqui.

- Esta falando de quem? – desconversou o Aluado.

Ele pensa que nos engana!

- Estou falando daquela mocinha de pele clara e cabelos negros que você tanto gosta. Vai lá falar com ela. – me disse o Sirius o empurrando para perto das meninas.  
- Vejo que temos um voluntário... – escutei o professor falando.

Acho que o professor interpretou errado... Todos nós olhamos para o Aluado. Ou tiramos ele de lá, ou ele vai ter que subir no dragão.

- Vamos senhor Lupin. Pode se aproximar. Só faça o que eu disse e não o provoque.

Fiquei sem idéia e olhei para o Almofadinhas. Ele tinha que ter alguma idéia para livrar o Aluado.

- Professor! O Remos não estava se voluntariado. Ele só estava indo pegar o livro dele que caiu.

A minha Lily é perfeita! Ela acabou de salvar o Aluado.

- Está aqui Remo. – me disse a Dora pegando um livro do chão e entregando para o lobinho.  
- Obrigado! – ele disse ficando vermelho.

Não acredito que um membro dos marotos possa ser tão tímido assim. Ele mal consegue formular uma frase na frente da Dora sem corar. Ô vida!

Vi o Remo abrindo o livro e vimos e bela letra da ruivinha "Lily Evans", era o livro de feitiços dela.

- O que eu iria ter que fazer? – me perguntou o Remo desinformado.  
- Subir no dragão. – respondi sorrindo.

Eu adoro a cara de pânico dele.

- Ainda bem que a Lily existe. – brincou o Aluado sorrindo aliviado.  
- Não sei o que seria de mim sem a Lily por perto. – eu comentei sorrindo sonhador.

Algum dia eu consigo essa ruiva para mim.

- Você seria um idiota. – respondeu a Lene chegando ao nosso lado. – Olá meninos. – nos cumprimentou depois.  
- Vejo que esta de bom humor. – disse o Sirius se aproximando.

Ele não pode ser uma mulher que fica todo animado, principalmente se essa mulher for a nossa amiga Lene.

Uma coisa em comum que temos é que não podemos perder uma oportunidade de perturbar as damas.

Eu sei que o Sirius afirma que só quer sair com a Lene porque ela é gostosa e todas essas coisas que falamos das mulheres quando elas não estão por perto, e eu concordo que ela é gostosa e tals, mas eu começo aquele cachorro melhor do que ninguém e sei que ele também foi fisgado pelo cupido. Que coisa mais gay!

- Ficaria bem mais feliz se você subisse naquele dragão. – escutei a Lene falando e piscando para mim.

Ela é outro que não perde oportunidade de atormentar a vida do Almofadinhas. Esses dois se completam.

O Almofadinhas fez a maior cara de safado. Espero realmente que ele não esteja mesmo pensando em subir naquele dragão.

- E você sairia comigo se eu fizesse isso? – não acredito que ele caiu nessa história.  
- Eu pensaria no caso... – me respondeu a Lene com um sorriso doce.

Doce até de mais, mas aquele não era um sorriso inocente.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – disse o Almofadinhas fazendo uma reverencia exagerada para a Lene e saindo em direção ao professor sorrindo.  
- Ele não vai fazer isso não é? – escutei o Aluado perguntando.  
- Até parece que não conhece o Sirius. – respondi vendo a cara de felicidade da Lene.  
- Sirius você esta ficando louco? Ele vai querer que você suba no dragão. – ouvi de longe a Lily preocupada com o Almofadinhas.

Ela só se preocupa com ele por que ele é meu amigo.

Mentira... Ela é amiga dele também, mas ela se preocupa mais comigo.

- Observem... – disse o Almofadinha confiante se aproximando mais do professor.  
- Ele é maluco! – escutei o Rabicho dizendo.  
- Professor eu quero montar no dragão. – não acredito nos meus ouvidos.

Acho que o Almofadinhas pirou de vez.

Em segundos os sonserinos já começaram a vaiar, e a zoar. Depois no vingamos deles.

- Até que enfim temos alguém corajoso para enfrentar o dragão. – disse o professor sorrindo para o Almofadinhas.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Ok! Confesso que deveria ter deixado ele cair de cara no chão ou deixar o dragão fazer torrada de Six, mas não consegui deixar as coisas acontecerem, principalmente depois que o dragão chamuscou o cabelo o menino da sonserina.

Assim que vi o Sirius se aproximando do dragão e conversando com o professor em particular, no mínimo sobre a segurança do Sirius, que nessa circunstância não deve ser muito boa, eu corri para junto do resto dos marotos e da Marlene.

Eu sei que o Six não presta e que a Lene é apaixonada por ele e fica dando uma de difícil só para ver se ele muda, mas ela não poderia ter feito isso com o coitado!

- Lene vai lá e tira ele de lá. – eu disse irritada.

Ela iria matar o Sirius!

- Ruivinha... Já estava com saudades. – escutei aquela voz irritante do Potter.

Por que ele sempre tem que me chamar por apelidos? É surdo?

- Evans! – eu disse tentando não me importar com o traste. O assunto importante era o Six e não o mala sem alça. – Vai lá Lene.  
- Ele mereceu Lily. – ela me disse dando de ombros.  
- O que ele te fez? – perguntei colocando as mãos na cintura revoltada.  
- Nasceu! – ela respondeu com raiva.  
- Ainda esta com raiva por causa da loira da corvinal? – perguntou a Dora se aproximando com a Alice.  
- E por que eu me importaria? Entre o Black e o nada, tenha certeza que o nada é mais útil. – ela respondeu nervosa.

Definitivamente isso tem haver com a loira.

- O Six é igual o Potter. Ambos não prestam! Ponha isso na sua cabeça. – eu disse irritada vendo o Sirius montar no dragão.  
- Eu sei que você me ama. – disse o tonto do Potter sorrindo.

Por que ele sempre sorri?

- Se eles são iguais, então por que você é amiga do Sirius e despresa o Tiago? – me perguntou a Alice sorrindo convencida.

Mas ela não vai me pegar nessa.

- Por que o Sirius não fica me chamando para sair toda vez que se lembra da minha existência.

Eu recebo convites para sair do chato até mesmo por carta.

- Se eu te chamasse para sair toda hora que penso em você, você não teria paz. Eu penso toda hora em você.– respondeu o Potter passando a mão no cabelo novamente.

Ele me dá nojo!

- Vai mesmo deixar ele fazer aquilo? – perguntou o Remo que até agora só observava.

Quando olhei para trás vi que o Sirius já estava em cima do dragão e o professor estava soltando as grades.

- Você não vai fazer nada? – perguntei irritada para a Lene.  
- Ele vai se sair bem. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Como ela consegue sorrir desse jeito sendo que o futuro namorado dela pode virar churrasco a qualquer momento?

- Se fosse o Tiago a Lily já teria feito alguma coisa. – comentou a Dora com um sorriso debochado.

Mas é claro que eu já teria feito ele parar. Já pensou se ele quebra alguma coisa? Se o dragão queima o cabelo dele ou coisa do tipo? Isso seria a pior coisa...

Quer dizer... Melhor coisa que poderia acontecer!

- Se fosse o Potter eu estaria incentivando ele a subir.

Eu sei que as meninas ficam inconfrmadas por eu ainda não cai na lábia do Potter e elas sim. Até parece que eu sou tão burra ao ponto de acreditar no Potter.

- E lá vai ele. – disse a Dora apontando para o Sirius que já tinha subido no dragão.

O Sirius é um maluco! Ele esta tentando se matar?

A Lene finge muito mal. Eu vi a cara de pânico dela olhando para o Sirius.

Por que ela não aproveita?

Eu amo minhas amigas, mas muitas vezes eu tenho raiva dessas duas cabeças de vento...

A Dora fica aqui olhando para o Remo o tempo todo e não vai lá tomar uma atitude!

Certo, enquanto eu me lamento eu perdi o Sirius pousando com o dragão de novo.

Pelo visto ele não se machucou. Pelo menos uma coisa boa nisso tudo!

E lá vai a Lene correndo para abraçar o Six. Ela agora esta parecendo aquelas garotas do fã clube dele. Eca!

- Lene! – chamou a Lily a segurando pelo braço. – Você não disse que não iria ceder?

Eu estou tentando colocar juízo na cabeça oca da Lene. Ela tem que fazer o Sirius ver que ela não é qualquer uma e fazer ele se apaixonar.

Não me matem... Eu sei que isso é quase impossível, como ele mesmo diz "Sirius Black não se apaixona", alias, acho que o único maroto que é capaz de se apaixonar é o Reminho. A Dora tem uma sorte...

- Me empolguei. – escutei a Lene cochichando de volta.

Vi o resto dos marotos observando sorrindo enquanto o Sirius fazia uma reverencia exagerada.

- Estão dispensados. – foi à única coisa que ouvi da voz daquele professor que entrou na minha cabeça.  
- Finalmente! – escutei a Alice dizendo antes de nos arrastar para o castelo novamente.  
- Eu nem tive tempo de dizer tchau para o Remo. – escutamos a Dora reclamando.

Como se ela fosse lá tomar a iniciativa.

- Você faz isso mais tarde. Agora temos que nos arrumar. Logo começa o treino de quadribol. – disse a Lene sorridente.  
- Eu só quero ver o Frank logo. – disse a Alice sorrindo sonhadora.  
- Não acredito que você deixou o Six subir naquele dragão. – eu disse incrédula.

Eu sei que a culpa foi dela. Não sei o que ela disse, mas sei que o Sirius só fez aquilo por que a maluca pediu.

- Era só um teste. Queria ver se ele era capaz de fazer aquilo por mim. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

Realmente... Ou ele fez por ela, ou para se exibir. Aposto que foi para se exibir, mas não posso contar isso para ela. Melhor mudar de assunto.

- Preciso ir para a biblioteca. – disse a Dora timidamente.

Ela só quer na biblioteca para ver o Remo.

- E vai fazer o que lá? – perguntou a Alice rindo.  
- O Remo é o goleiro do Time, ele não vai para a biblioteca agora, ou o Tiago iria matá-lo. – eu disse revirando os olhos. Até parece que ela não sabe que a Lene vai nos arrastar para aquele campo de quadribol.  
- Por que você só o chama de Tiago quando ninguém vai escutar? – perguntou a Dora um pouco irritada. Ela sempre se irrita comigo quando o assunto é o Potter.  
- Exatamente por que ninguém vai escutar. – respondi dando de ombros.

Até parece que vou chamá-lo pelo nome na frente da alguém. Isso estragaria a minha reputação.

- Por que você não admite logo que esta apaixonada por ele? As coisas iriam ser mais fáceis. – me pediu a Alice com a maior cara de Sirius abandonado, ou melhor, cachorro abandonado.  
- De quem esta falando? – perguntei me fazendo de desentendida.  
- Do Frank... É claro que eu estou falando do Tiago! – respondeu a Alice se jogando na minha cama.  
- O banheiro é meu. – disse a Lene empolgada pegando uma muda de roupas e indo tomar banho.  
- O que será que ela vai aprontar? – perguntou a Dora curiosa.  
- Até parece que não sabemos. – respondi rindo.  
- Vai tentar colocar uma coleira no Six. – respondemos eu e a Alice juntas e depois caímos na risada.  
- Pelo visto vamos para o treino hoje. – escutei a Dora falando enquanto verificava o guarda roupas.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Depois que essa história se espalhar vou sair com todas as meninas de Hogwarts. – escutei o Almofadinhas dizendo mais uma vez.  
- Pensei que você já tivesse saído com todas. – comentou o Rabicho rindo.  
- Ele só ignorou as do primeiro ano. – comentou o Aluado entediado.  
- Só ignorou por que elas são muito novas para ter curvas. – respondi sorrindo.  
- Por que não vamos azarar o Ranhoso para nos distrair? Estou com saudades de azarar ele. – comentou o Almofadinhas sorridente.  
- Infelizmente fazemos isso mais tarde. Temos treino em meia hora. – respondi ansioso pelo treino.

Os últimos dois treinos as meninas apareceram...

- Está ansioso pelo treino por causa das meninas ou do quadribol? – me perguntou o Aluado rindo maroto.  
- Até parece que você não gosta de ver a Dorinha lá na arquibancada acenando para você! – comentei maldosamente.  
- Podemos azarar o Ranhoso e depois ir para o treino. – sugeriu o Rabicho com aquele sorriso maroto.  
- E um ponto para o Rabicho por ter uma idéia brilhante. – brincou o Almofadinhas rindo.  
- Vai mesmo querer se encontrar com a Lene sem tomar um banho antes? Você esta fedendo! – comentou o Aluado fazendo uma careta.  
- Depois daquele dragão a Lene vai quere sair comigo. – ele disse dando de ombros. – E eu não estou fedendo.  
- Não... Você mais parece um gambá do que um cachorro. – respondi para entrar na brincadeira.

Eu adoro zoar o Almofadinhas.

- Um cachorro molhado já fede o suficiente. Não precisamos de gambá por aqui. – zoou o Rabicho.

O Rabicho nos zoar já vira humilhação!

- Ei! Hoje é o dia nacional de "Tire sarro do Sirius"? – ele perguntou pegando o mapa do maroto na mochila.  
- É o dia internacional de azarar o Ranhoso. – respondi sorrindo maroto. – Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – eu disse tocando o mapa com a varinha.  
- Segundo andar perto das masmorras. – o Almofadinhas disse sorrindo maroto.

Saímos correndo para o segundo andar assim que o Almofadinhas disse: "Malfeito feito!".

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Temos cinco minutos para chegarmos ao campo de quadribol ou não conseguiremos entrar. – disse a Lene impaciente.

Odeio quando a Lene esta com pressa. Ela repete a mesma coisa umas vinte vezes.

- Ainda sou contra ir assistir aquele jogo horroroso. – comentei, mas até parece que alguém se importa com isso.  
- Eu adoro. O Frank fica tão lindo concentrado. – comentou a Alice já suspirando.

Não entendo essas pessoas apaixonadas. Elas ficam suspirando pelos cantos parecendo umas idiotas.

- Não precisa disso para impressionar o Remos, Dorinha. Larga esse livro aí. – pediu a Lene já puxando a Dora para fora do quarto.  
- E lá vamos nós para mais um treino tedioso de quabribol. – eu comentei para a Alice que ainda sorria.

Ela deveria estar pensando no Frank montado na vassoura.

Peguei meus óculos de sol e uma revista para não ficar tão entediada. Essa será uma longa tarde.

Caminhei o mais lentamente possível.

Só faltei pular de alegria quando vimos que o campo de quadribol já estava fechado.

A única coisa boa nessa história é que ninguém tem autorização de assistir os treinos do time, a coisa ruim disso é que por incrível que possa parecer a Lene consegue milagrosamente que as portas se abram para nós mesmo depois do treino já ter começado.

- Acho que teremos que voltar para o salão comunal e descansar. – eu disse já virando para ir embora.  
- Pelo menos o fim de tarde esta agradável. Acho que vou para o lago. – comentou a Dora chateada.

Eu sei que ela queria ver o Remus treinando.

- Com esse sol gostoso dá até para irmos nadar no lago. – comentou a Alice já empolgada.  
- Podem ir parando aí. Nós vamos assistir esse treino. – nos disse a Lene olhando incansavelmente para o portão fechado.  
- Por que não desiste? Podemos fazer alguma coisa mais interessante do que ver meia dúzia do idiotas voando atrás de várias bolas e ficando  
- Vão embora? Já até abri a porta! – nos disse a Lene mostrando a porta aberta.

Essa será mais uma longa e tediosa tarde.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- As meninas chegaram! – eu gritei para o resto do time, quando terminei de lançar o feitiço para abrir a porta do campo.  
- Pensei que elas não viriam hoje. – comentou o Almofadinhas com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Sem elas aqui o Remo não agarra nada. – brinquei.  
- Eu estava distraído. – se defendeu o Aluado.  
- Distraído olhando para as arquibancadas vazias. – comentou o Frank rindo.  
- Você não pode falar nada Frank. Pensa que não percebi que os seus arremessos com a goles estão mais fracos e menos certeiros? – perguntou o Aluado.

Impossível se concentrar sem as nossas musas por perto.

- Agora o problema acabou. Olhem elas ali. – eu disse apontando para as quatro garotas da nossa vida que já se ajeitavam nas arquibancadas.  
- Agora que o treino realmente começa. – me disse o Almofadinhas antes de sair voando para rebater um balaço.  
- Time! Hora de mostrar do que a grifinória é capaz. – eu gritei sorridente.

É hoje que vou impressionar essa ruiva.

Ela pensa que me engana com esses óculos escuros... Eu sei que ela os colocou para disfarçar que não consegue tirar os olhos de mim.

E como ela fica linda com esses óculos, cabelos soltos balançando suavemente com o vento, o sol batendo no cabelo ruivo dela deixando-o ainda mais vermelho, uma perfeição.

Ela pensa que eu não sei que ela não consegue desviar os olhos de mim. Eu sei que por trás daqueles óculos ela esta me observando voar. Sei que ele gosta de me ver voando.

Me perdi na perfeição das linhas de seu rosto. Eu saberia desenha-la de olhos fechados se preciso. Eu sei onde esta cada traço dela, sei o significado de cada gesto e sei que ela não esta lendo aquele revista, ela esta apenas me olhando, me desejando assim como eu a desejo.

Voltei a olhar para o campo quando recebi um balaço na cabeça.

- Sirius! – briguei.

Ele não viu que estou aqui?

- Acorda Pontas! O treino já começou. – ele gritou de volta fazendo o resto do time rir.

Olhei uma última vez para a minha ruiva e fui finalmente atrás do pomo.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

E aqui estamos nós novamente. Sentadas nas arquibancadas vendo o time treinar.

Olhei para o por do sol que esta mais bonito do que de costume. Acho que é a minha sina ficar aqui.

Fiquei folheando a revista que trouxe para ler, mas sinceramente não faço nem idéia do tema da revista e muito menos do conteúdo.

Não consegui me concentrar na revista. Vi a Lene espiando o Sirius do jeito mais cara de pau que ela encontrou, com um binóculos.

O sorriso das meninas sempre aumentava com os treinos. Não sei para que eu fui dar um binóculos trouxa para a Lene no natal passado. Ela não os esta usando da melhor forma. Usar os binóculos que eu dei para ficar vendo o Sirius e aqueles músculos dele? Perca de tempo!

Tentei não prestar atenção na Alice que já fazia umas musicas esquisitas torcendo para os meninos, como se hoje já fosse o dia do jogo!

- Vai grifinoria vai! Grifinoria é a melhor! Grifinoria vai ganhar! – gritava a minha amiga.

E para ajudar ela ainda fazia algumas dancinnhas esquisitas. Se ela fosse trouxe diria que com toda certeza seria líder de torcida. Ainda não sei como arrumei amigas tão contraria a mim.

Coitada da Dora, ela estava ali disputando o binóculos com a Lene, mas sem muito sucesso. Ela esta tentando ser discreta e olhar para o Remo e tentando não entrar na torcida da Alice quando o Remo defendo os arcos. Não sei o que seria da Dora sem mim. Vou dar um jeito dela e do Remo se entenderem, só não sei quem é mais fácil de se convencer de tomar a iniciativa, se é ela ou se é o Remo.

Me distrai das minhas amigas quando senti aqueles olhos em cima de mim. E lá esta ele, parado naquela vassoura olhando para nós.

Deveria ser proibido garotos morenos e lindos como ele ficarem encarando assim. Dá até arrepios!

Ele fica tão lindo montado naquela vassoura, mas é claro que eu nunca falaria isso para ele. Tiago é metido de mais e isso o deixaria com o ego grande de mais.

Mas não posso evitar que meus olhos corram para ele. É tentação de mais vê-lo com aquele uniforme da grifinoria, será que Dumbledor nunca reparou que os alunos nunca usam o uniforme completo? Cadê a capa dele? Não é nada justo ele ficar desfilando só com aquela camiseta colocada no corpo, e ainda por cima deixando aqueles braços fortes a mostra.

Aqueles braços são a perdição de qualquer garota. Fico me imaginando sendo abraçada por aqueles braços fortes. Deve ser tão relaxante e seguro ali. Ok! Eu já experimentei. A única vez que me permiti deixar o Tiago me abraçar foi quando escutei a noticia que a rua que meus pais moram foi atacada por comensais. Pensei logo o pior, mas graças a Deus nada aconteceu.

Por que ele tem que ser tão bonito? Por que ele tem que me chamar tanta atenção? É quase impossível resistir. Eu disse quase, por que eu geralmente resisto.

Por que ele tem que ser o Potter? O mesmo que sempre faz brincadeiras de mau gosto, o mesmo que arrasa com o coração de todas as meninas da escola, e mesmo que faz parte dos marotos. Isso não é justo. Por que tinha que ser ele o único a chamar a minha atenção?

Distrai-me do Tiago quando o vi levando um balaço na cabeça. Me segurei para não rir, ninguém poderia saber que eu estava olhando ele de canto de olho através dos óculos escuros para que ninguém reparasse.

- Por que mesmo que estamos aqui? – escutei a Dora perguntando depois de finalmente desistir de pegar o binóculos da Lene.  
- Por que o Sirius esta aqui. – respondeu Alice entediada.

Parece que o Frank não consegue marcar gol.

- E se o Sirius esta aqui a Lene também esta. – comentei folheando a revista mais uma vez.  
- E se a Lene esta aqui a Lily também esta. E se as duas estão aqui você também esta. E se vocês estão aqui eu também estou. – respondeu a Alice sorrindo debochada.  
- Pensei que a Lily estava aqui para ver o Tiago. – comentou a Lene prendendo o riso.

Não achei a menor graça!

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que odeio o Potter? – eu disse já ficando nervosa.

Será que elas perceberam que eu estava olhando para ele e não para a revista?

- Quantas vezes você quiser Lily, mas nós nunca vamos acreditar. – me respondeu a Alice sorrindo. – Isso Frank! – ela gritou em seguida por que o Frank fez um gol.  
- Agarra a bola Remus! – a Dora gritou do lado.

É impressão minha ou as duas estão torcendo uma contra a outra?

- Não estou aqui para ver o Sirius. – respondeu a Lene como se aquilo fosse mentira,

Olhamos uma para a outra e nós quatro caímos na risada. Como a Lene é cara de pau.

- Não acredito que você disse isso! – eu disse assim que consegui parar de rir.  
- É o que ele tem que pensar que eu não quero nada com ele. – ela respondeu voltando a observá-lo com o binóculo.  
- Pelo menos ela admite que gosta dele, não é Lil? – me perguntou a Dora com a maior cara de inocente.

Ela esta querendo que eu fale que sim para dizer que eu não admito que gosto do Potter, mas não vou falar nada disso.

- Se ela tem algo para admitir que admita logo. – respondi sorrindo e voltando a olhar a revista.  
- Concordo plenamente senhorita Evans. Se for para admitir que admita logo. Você não precisa ficar nos escondendo nada. – me disse a Alice sorridente.  
- Não estou escondendo. – respondi ainda sem olha-las.

Não estou escondendo nada. Não gosto dele! Só o acho muito bonito e charmoso. Isso não é estar apaixonada ou coisa do tipo.

- Ela não esta escondendo. Esta omitindo informações. A gente já sabe que ela gosta dele, só queremos que ela admita de uma vez. – comentou a Dora para a Alice que concordou de imediato.  
- Não deve demorar muito para a Lily parar de fingir que o odeia. Afinal logo o ano acaba e ela vai perceber que se não fizer alguma coisa nunca vai irá ver o Tiago. – comentou a Lene sem tirar os olhos do campo.

Como a Lene é exagerada. Não chegamos nem nas férias de natal.

Ainda falta muito para o ano escolar terminar e darmos adeus para Hogwarts.

- Sabemos que você se importa de não o ver mais. – me disse a Alice debochada.  
- Imagine como sua vida ser monótona sem ele para te chamar de ruivinha toda hora. – comentou a Dora sorrindo encantada.

Amo minhas amigas, mas quando elas estão apaixonadas e ficam suspirando pelos cantos eu perco a pouca paciência que tenho.

- Vai Tiago! – gritou a Lene empolgada.

Ótimo! Me distrai do Potter e ele agarra o pomo. Por que eu sempre perco a melhor cena? Fico aqui prestando atenção nessas amigas loucas que eu tenho e não vejo a captura do pomo.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu sei que a minha ruivinha estava atenta para cada movimento meu, então com toda certeza ela me viu fazendo acrobacias.

Eu tenho que impressiona-la de alguma forma, e se for para ser voando, não vejo mal nenhum nisso. Tenho certeza que ela adorou a minha captura do pomo.

Fiz questão de dedicar o pomo de ouro para ela e lhe mandar um beijo quando peguei o pomo, mas infelizmente não consegui ver o seu rosto, mas ela deve ter gostado! Pelo menos eu não ouvi nenhum grito, claro a não ser o da Lene.

A Lene pelo menos não fica disfarçando que não gosta do Sirius. Ela vem assistir os treinos com um binóculos, já a minha ruivinha vem de óculos escuros para que ninguém perceba que ela esta olhando para mim.

É... Algum dia ela vai me assistir de camarote e torcendo por mim a cada segundo. Vou arrumar um jeito de convencê-la a se tornar a senhora Potter. Só espero que eu não demore a vida inteira para conseguir isso.

- Dispensados! – eu gritei para o time.

Definitivamente foi um bom treino. Era bom que as meninas estivessem por aqui sempre, assim os meninos ficam mais animados, inclusive eu!

Ver aquela ruiva ali, torcendo por mim, mesmo que discretamente.

Fomos rapidamente para o vestiário. Nada melhor do que um belo banho para deixar a minha ruiva com mais vontade ainda de me agarrar.

**Olá turminha...******

**Aí está o primeiro cap da fic... sei que não revela mta coisa, mas é só para vocês terem uma ídéia de como será.******

**Obrigada por todos os comentários fofos...******

**Amei todos viu?!**


	3. Cabelos

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

E lá se foi mais um dia tedioso onde eu perdi a única coisa boa do dia, à hora me que o Potter pega o maldito pomo de ouro.

Só por que eu estou dizendo que essa é a melhor parte do dia, não quer dizer que ficar olhando o Potter em cima de uma vassoura seja uma coisa boa, pelo contrário, me dá até nojo, mas como o dia já foi ruim, acho que a única coisa que poderia se salvar era a hora do pomo, por que ai finalmente acabaria o treino e eu poderia voltar para o meu dormitório.

Depois de muito tempo eu finalmente criei coragem e desci para o salão comunal onde o pessoal estava conversando em frente à lareira.

Vi a Dora envergonhada, e o que quer dizer que o Six, a Lene e o Potter estavam se divertindo as custas da Dora e do Remo. Eu até que gosto de deixar meus amigos envergonhados, isso é bem divertido, o problema é que só restava um único lugar, ao lado do Potter, e é claro que eu não iria me sentar ali!

Por que eles nunca facilitam? Já falei que eles não vão conseguir manter eu e o Potter no mesmo grupo de amigos por muito tempo, mas eles insistem. Então para mostrar a minha revolta interna eu peguei meu livro de poções e fui me sentar do outro lado do salão.

Fiquei sem meus amigos, mas pelo menos o Potter esta bem distante.

Ok! Depois de dez minutos meu plano falhou.

São bons amigos, mas tinha que trazer o traste junto com eles?

É... Eles estão todos vindo na minha direção, no mínimo vão ficar por aqui.

- Que coisa mais feia... Fugindo dos amigos ruivinha! – me disse o Sirius já se jogando em cima de mim no sofá.  
- Você vai esmagá-la Sirius! – reclamou o Remo.  
- Quem sabe esmagando a pobre ruiva ela fique um pouco maior.

Ele ainda tem coragem de me zoar por causa da minha altura! Não tenho culpa de ser baixinha!

- Ei! – reclamei com o Sirius que ainda estava em cima de mim.  
- Montinho na Lily! – escutei a Dora gritando.

Se eu sair viva eu juro que mato a Dora!

...

O Pedro não! – foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de ser esmagada.

...

Estou viva... Ainda!

- Estou ficando sem ar! – reclamei tentando me manter viva.  
- Dê espaço para a ruivinha respirar! – escutei o Potter pedindo e logo aquele peso todo do pessoal saiu de cima de mim.

Até que o Potter não é tão inútil assim.

- Será que ela esta viva? – escutei o Pedro perguntando.

Ótimo... Eu devo estar com a maior cara de tapada!

- Eu faço respiração boca-a-boca nela. – escutei o Potter dizendo.  
- Estou bem! – eu disse na mesma hora.

Meu corpo esta todo dolorido. Acho que preciso de uma massagem.

- Vocês queriam me matar? – gritei assustando o Sirius que estava do meu lado.  
- Lenezinha... Faz ela parar de gritar com o Six. – ele disse fazendo manha.

Falando com essa voz e essa carinha de cachorro sem dono o Sirius até que parece uma criança inocente.

- Me solta Sirius. – reclamou a Lene empurrando o Six para cima do Remo.  
- Seu amante é o Tiago, Sirius. – reclamou o Remo empurrando o Six.  
- Sai fora... Sou mais a ruiva. – reclamou o Potter empurrando o Six.  
- Ninguém me ama! Ninguém me quer! – reclamou o Six fingindo choro.  
- Coitadinho Six! Eu te quero! – brinquei abraçando ele.  
- Ela não resiste vendo um homem chorando. – escutei a Alice comentando com o Frank.  
- Essa é uma boa informação. – escutei o Potter falando do meu lado.  
- Agora sem dramas. Hora de todas as crianças irem dormir! – escutamos a Alice dizendo.  
- Ei! A monitora aqui sou eu! – reclamei.  
- Só estava brincando senhora monitora. – respondeu a Alice fazendo uma reverencia.  
- E eu também. – respondi rindo.  
- Quando é o próximo passeio para Hogmead? – perguntou o Pedro.  
- Sábado. – respondi na mesma hora.

Adoro ser monitora... Eu sempre sei dos passeios.

- E lá vamos nós para mais uma sessão de segurar vela para a Alice e para o Frank. – disse a Lene entediada.  
- Já disse que o Frank entenderia se eu quisesse passar metade do dia com vocês. – nos disse a Alice.  
- Não queremos atrapalhar o casal. – eu respondi entediada.

Hogmead é sempre a mesma coisa. Vamos a dedos de mel e ficamos vendo a Alice e o Frank no maior love, damos uma volta pela cidade ainda segurando vela e depois vamos ao três vassouras onde ajudamos o Remo a fazer o Pedro parar de comer e ficamos segurando vela para o Sirius (que sempre aparece com uma "amiga" nova) e as vezes para o Potter, mas o ultimo geralmente não leva a acompanhante para lá.

- Hogmead é sempre a mesma coisa. – reclamou a Dora. – Poderíamos fazer alguma coisa diferente dessa vez.  
- Poderíamos sair só o nosso grupo para variar. – sugeriu a Lene.

No mínimo ela disse isso para não precisar ver o Sirius se agarrando com outra.

- Minha primeira opção é sempre a Lily, mas como ela nunca aceita... – começou o Potter.  
- Aí é que esta o problema Tiago. – respondeu a Alice revirando os olhos.

Esse Potter não tem jeito. Agora quer até arrumar desculpas para ficar se agarrando com metade da escola.

- Que problema? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Mas como são lerdos! – reclamou o Remo entediado.  
- A Lily pode até ser a primeira opção, mas não é a única. – respondeu a Alice como se ninguém tivesse interrompido.  
- O dia que ela aceitar sair comigo ela será a única. – respondeu o mala sem alça.  
- Até parece! Você não consegue ficar sem agarrar ninguém, piorou se contentar com uma garota. – respondi irritada.

Odeio quando o assunto toma esse rumo.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Sinceramente ainda não entendi por que todo esse drama.

Eu já não disse que a Lily é única para mim?

Mas se ela não me quer... Tem quem queira.

- Ele já tentou ficar sem ninguém para provar para você que gosta de você, mas você nem se importou. – respondeu o Sirius para a Lily.  
- Isso só prova que ele não consegue. Senão não teria voltado a namorar metade da escola. – reclamou à ruivinha.

Ela fica tão lindinha assim com ciúmes.

O problema é que toda vez que a Lily fica com ciúmes eu me dou mal na história.

Lembro-me da última vez... Eu estava em Hogmead com a Luana da Corvinal, e como se costume fui me encontrar com os marotos ao três vassouras e como sempre as meninas estavam com eles.

Como eu ia dar um fora na Luana mais tarde e ela era muito chata eu não podia a deixar ficar falando para não estragar o clima, então passei a maior parte do tempo a beijando, o problema é que a Lily ficou com ciúmes e logo nós dois estávamos discutindo, por isso evito levar minhas ficante para o três vassouras. A Lily sempre sai brigando comigo e depois demoro dias para fazer-la voltar a olhar para a minha cara.

- Por que não mudamos logo de assunto? – perguntou a Dora entediada.  
- Então está combinado. Sábado vamos ao três vassouras, e ninguém leva acompanhante. – disse a Lene empolgada.

O Sirius é que não vai gostar disso.

- Ei! E o Frank? – reclamou a Alice.  
- O Frank já esta convertido para os marotos. – respondeu o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Mas é claro que o Frank pode ir. – eu disse na mesma hora.

Quando a Alice esta com o Frank ela me ajuda ainda mais com a Lily. Ela sempre fazendo alguma piadinha ou comentário. E eu adoro quando a Lily fica corada!

- Mas a parte da manhã eu posso sair com alguém? – perguntou o Pedro.

Até parece que ele vai sair com alguém.

Ele só quer comer em paz, por que sabe que não vamos deixar ele se empanturrar de comida do nosso lado.

Ninguém quer pagar a conta do Pedro no bar.

- Se a sua acompanhante for à comida... – respondeu a Dora rindo.  
- Eu tenho a intenção de sair com uma menina sim. Ou vocês pensam que só o Tiago e o Sirius que podem?  
- Na verdade eles também não poderiam, mas... – começou a Alice.  
- Pode sair com a sua garota Pedro. – respondeu a Lily já sem paciência.  
- Garota do Pedro? E desde quando o Pedro tem garota? – perguntou o Sirius para zoar com o Pedro.  
- Ei! Eu tenho uma garota. – reclamou o Rabicho.  
- Vamos você tem uma garota tipo o Pontas tem a ruiva, ou você tem uma garota tipo o Frank que tem a Alice? – perguntou o Almofadinhas sorrindo debochadamente.  
- Querem deixar o garoto em paz? – reclamou à ruivinha.  
- E o que vamos fazer de bom em Hogmead? – perguntou a Dora para dar fim à discussão que eu e a Lily iríamos começar.

Mas como eu adoro perturbar a Lily eu queria discutir.

- Podemos beber umas cervejas, ficar bêbedos e escutar as meninas contando os podres delas. – sugeri.

Quem sabe bêbada a Lily confesse o seu grande amor por mim.

- Ou podemos simplesmente sair e conversar. – sugeriu a Alice.  
- Poderíamos fazer um piquenique. Aproveitar por que logo começa e inverno... – sugeriu a Lene.  
- Poderíamos fazer o piquenique aqui no castelo mesmo. Precisamos fazer algo que não fazemos sempre. – comentou o Aluado pensativo.  
- As meninas poderiam nos ajudar a pegar umas gatinhas novas. Elas nunca ajudam mesmo. Seria até que bom. – sugeriu o Almofadinhas.  
- Claro... Depois que vocês nos ajudarem a arrumar um belo namorado. – comentou a Lily revirando os olhos.

Eu seria um namorado perfeito para ela.

- Mas já arrumamos um namorado para você! – respondi na maior cara de pau.

Vi todos me olhando com os olhos arregalados, enquanto a Lily finalmente olhou para mim.

- E quem seria Potter? – ela me perguntou com os olhos vidrados em mim.

Eu sei como conquistar uma garota!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

E agora estou aqui olhando para o Potter, alias, não só eu como a turma inteira.

Desde quando o Potter arruma namorado para mim?

Geralmente é ele que estraga os meus namoros arrumando briga com os pobres coitados.

- Não faz nem idéia ruivinha? – ele me perguntou com a maior cara séria.

Até que o Potter fica bonitinho quando está sério.

- Não. Não faço idéia Potter. – respondi séria também.

Até que é legal ficar provocando o Potter desse jeito. Parece que estamos competindo para ver quem consegue ficar mais tempo sem rir. E é claro que eu vou ganhar.

- Eu posso ser seu namorado na hora que você quiser. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Não falei que eu iria ganhar?

- Sonhar faz bem, mas não no seu caso. – respondi não dando importância para ele.

O segredo disso tudo é o desprezo. Qualquer dia ele se cansa de me irritar e vai procurar algo mais interessante para fazer. E espero que esse dia não demore a chegar.

- Como você esta agressiva hoje meu amor. – me disse o Potter com uma voz melosa e pegando nos meus lindos fios ruivos.  
- Não encoste Potter. Eu posso ficar contaminada com o seu vírus da estupidez. – respondi me afastando dele.  
- Esta assim só por que ele pediu para namorar você? Que isso ruiva... Você não pode ficar tão estressada por causa disso ou você vai acabar morrendo de estresse. Você sabe que ele nunca vai parar com isso. – me respondeu o Six.  
- Dizem que a esperança é a última que morre. – respondi sorrindo para ele.

Minha esperança de o Potter desistir desse palhaçada de em ter como troféu ainda esta intacta.

- A minha esperança também é a última que morre ruiva. E pode apostar que algum dia você ainda vai me quere ainda mais do que eu te quero. – me respondeu ele piscando o olho direito.  
- Não vamos exagerar Pontas. Mais do que você a quer? Eu acho isso meio, alias totalmente impossível. – respondeu o Remo.  
- A não ser que você faça uma poção do amor para ela. – respondeu o Sirius rindo feito louco.  
- Não gostei da piada! – respondemos eu e o Potter juntos.

Em pelo menos alguma coisa nós teríamos que combinar, não é?

- Nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas com nenhuma mulher, muito menos com a minha Lily. Ela tem que me amar pelo que sou e não por causa de uma poção ridícula. – respondeu o Potter parecendo ofendido.

Uau! Até eu quase acreditei no que o Potter disse.

- Concordo plenamente com o Tiago! – disse a Lene sorrindo e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

Por que a Lene sempre tem que estar abraçada com o Potter? Eca! Por que ela não abraça alguém menos nojento?

- Já soltei Lil. – ela me disse indo se sentar do lado do Remo.  
- Ah?

Do que aquela doida estava falando?

- Não finja que não estava com ciúmes por que todo mundo viu a sua cara de assassina agora a pouco olhando para a Lene e o Tiago. – me respondeu a Alice risonha.  
- Eu estava normal Lice. Nem vem com essa história! – respondi já ficando nervosa.

Eu estava com cara de nojo. Nunca que eu iria ficar com ciúmes do mala sem alça do Potter. Até parece!

- Ok! Nada de brigas... Eu sei que a ruivinha me ama e ela sabe que eu sou todo dela. – respondeu o Potter com aquele irritante sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
- Se não quer brigas... Então por que fica contando mentiras Potter? Não sabe que é feio mentir? – perguntei lançando para ele o meu melhor olhar de raiva.  
- Você fica uma gracinha quando esta nervosa Lily. – ele me respondeu colocando a mão no meu queixo.

Certo! Um alarme vermelho soou na minha cabeça: "Ele esta próximo de mais"

- Sou uma gracinha, mas não para o seu bico. – respondi me afastando.

Eu tentei disfarçar e acho até que deu certo. Ele nem deve ter reparado que me afastei por que não achei muito seguro para eu ficar tão perto dele assim.

Meus hormônios às vezes falam mais alto que meu cérebro.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu tive que me aproximar dela.

A vontade foi maior que eu.

Ela é linda de qualquer jeito, mas quando fica brava...

- Você fica uma gracinha quando esta nervosa Lily. – eu disse já pegando no queixo dela.

Certo. Só mais alguns centímetros e eu alcanço a boca dela.

- Sou uma gracinha, mas não para o seu bico. – ela respondeu se afastando.

Mas ela se afastou muito rápido para quem estava tudo bem com a situação.

E eu sei o que se passa naquela cabeça ruiva. Ela tem medo que eu a beije e ela não resista, por que aí ela não vai mais poder fingir que não me ama.

Lily, você definitivamente é uma medrosa.

- Por que não vamos dormir antes que os dois comecem mesmo a brigar? – perguntou a Dora com a maior cara de tédio.  
- Melhor irmos mesmo. Eu tenho que desmarcar alguns encontros que tinha marcado para o sábado. – reclamou o Almofadinhas emburrado.  
- Desmarcar? – perguntou o Rabicho indignado.  
- Ou melhor, preciso adiantar uns encontros para amanhã. – disse o Almofadinhas com um sorriso maroto.  
- Espero que você peça todas as noites para nunca se apaixonar Sirius. – disse o Aluado inconformado.

Não sei como o Aluado não se acostumou ainda com os tantos encontros diários do Almofadinhas, os encontros as vezes até nos envolve tendo que dar cobertura as saídas estratégicas dele.

Ok! Não posso reclamar que ele já fez muito o mesmo por mim no passado, mas como eu sou um homem comprometido com a mulher mais linda do mundo eu não ficar com mais ninguém.

Certo... Não sou comprometido ainda, mas em breve, muito em breve vou ser.

- Eu peço todas as noites por mais e mais mulheres lindas, gostosas.  
- E que te queiram... – completei rindo.  
- Não preciso pedir que me queiram. Ninguém resiste a Sirius Black.

Eu não resisti e dei um tapinha de leve na cabeça do Sirius, ele subiu as escadas xingando e não demorou muito para todos os marotos já estarem quase dormindo.

- Almofadinhas! – chamei.

Eu sei que o Sirius demora para pegar no sono.

- Fala Pontas. Não consegue dormir pensando na ruiva de novo? – ele me perguntou ainda deitado.  
- Não. Queria saber se você queria não gostar de Lene. Assim como às vezes eu queria não estar apaixonado pela Lily.  
- Eu não gosto dela! – ele disse nervosinho.

O Sirius tem problemas para admitir seus sentimentos.

- Todos estão dormindo Almofadinhas. E eu sei a verdade.  
- Que seja, mas não quero falar disso agora. – ele me respondeu emburrado.  
- Poderíamos arrumar um plano para conquistá-las. – sugeri.  
- Mas já fazemos planos quase toda semana. – ele respondeu rindo levemente.  
- Precisamos de um bom plano e bem planejado para que nada dê errado. – eu disse depois de dois segundos refletindo os nossos planos fracassados.  
- Quando tiver uma boa idéia você me avisa. – ele disse se virando para dormir.

Eu sei que ele só não queria voltar ao assunto: "Marlene".

- Conto com você para isso. – respondi também me arrumando para dormir.

Não precisamos dizer mais nada e não demorei para dormir naquela noite, mas não deixei de sonhar com a Lily.

- Vamos Tiago... Você já esta atrasado. Nós não íamos ao lago juntos? – escutei a voz graciosa da Lily.

Dei um pulo da cama.

- Estou quase pronto Lil. – eu disse na maior cara de pau.

Por que eu não acordei mais cedo? Eu nem me lembrava de ter marcado com a Lily e...

Ok! Já abri os olhos e não vi bem o que queria e imaginava.

Eu estava imaginando a Lily na minha frente sorrindo para mim e o que eu vejo? O Aluado e o Almofadinhas sentados na cama se acabando de rir.

- Não falei que desse jeito ele acordava rapidinho? – o Almofadinhas disse rindo sem parar.  
- A tática é boa. – respondeu o Remo também rindo da minha cara.

Pelo menos o Rabicho não esta rindo. Acho que me sobrou alguma reputação.

- Vocês me pagam por essa! – respondi para os dois e fui logo para o meu banho.

O que eu fiz para merecer uns amigos desses? Enganaram-me. Pensei que a Lily queria sair comigo, mas não, eram os dois idiotas dos meus amigos tentando me acordar. Isso não teve a menor graça.

Tentei não demorar no banho. Peguei o uniforme chato da escola e como de costume fui tentar arrumar o meu cabelo. Quem sabe um dia eu consigo. Isso poderia deixar a Lily feliz.

- Ainda não sei por que você não desistiu. – me disse o Aluado me vendo tentar arrumar o cabelo.  
- Eu vi as meninas passando alguma coisa no cabelo para ele ficar no lugar. – me disse o Rabicho pensativo.  
- Sério? – perguntei esperançoso.

Quem sabe a Lily goste mais de mim de cabelo arrumado.

- Mas para que você quer arrumar a porcaria do cabelo? – me perguntou o Almofadinhas irritado.

O que será que ele sonhou para estar tão irritadinho logo cedo.

- A Lily vai gostar mais de mim de cabelo arrumado. – respondi convicto.

Mas é claro que ela detesta o meu cabelo bagunçado. Se ela gosta do Ranhoso deve ser por que o cabelo dele é arrumado. Ok! Ele só é arrumado por que tem tanto sebo que não dá para se mexer, mas é provável que ela goste mais de mim quando o meu cabelo estiver mais arrumado.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – me perguntou o Aluado já pegando a mochila para ir tomar café.  
- Oras... A Lily esta sempre reclamando do meu cabelo. Acho que ela iria gostar se fosse arrumado.  
- Mas você iria gostar dele arrumado? – me perguntou o Aluado assim que saímos do quarto.

Achei melhor não responder.

Meu cabelo nunca foi arrumado por tempo suficiente para que eu olhasse no espelho e descobrisse se realmente fica bom, mas deve ficar maravilhoso. Eu sou maravilhoso.

- Bem que vocês poderiam me ajudar com isso. – eu disse assim que saímos do salão comunal.  
- Mais um plano para fazer a Lily gostar de você? – me perguntou o Rabicho.  
- Mais um plano para fazer a Lily ver que gosta de mim. – o corrigi.  
- Não preciso dizer que não vai dar certo, não é? – me perguntou o Remo entediado.  
- Ninguém vai me ajudar? – perguntei inconformado.  
- Vamos te ajudar. Vou descobrir o que dá para fazer com o seu cabelo. A Lene deve saber de alguma coisa.  
- Se fosse eu iria perguntar para a Alice ou para a Dora. A Lene sempre esta com o cabelo bagunçado. – respondeu o Aluado.  
- E ela fica maravilhosa com o cabelo bagunçado. – respondeu o Sirius irritado.  
- Vou falar com as meninas. – eu disse já me imaginando lindo, gostoso e de cabelo arrumado.

Nos sentamos do lado das meninas na mesa da Grifinória. Como sempre a Lily estava perfeita com aquele uniforme. Só faltou abrir um botão a mais da blusa. Ai iria ficar melhor ainda.

- Lene você esta maravilhosa. – escutei o Sirius dizendo.

Ai vem bomba. O Sirius não costuma ser tão gentil assim com ninguém, nem mesmo com a Lene.

- O que você quer Sirius? – a Lene já perguntou desconfiada.

E quem não iria desconfiar?

- Sabe... Estou com calor por você. – ele disse se abanando com a mão.  
- Calor por mim? – ela repetiu erguendo a sobrancelha desconfiada.  
- Claro. Muito calor! Por que você não abre um botão da sua blusa? Às vezes ajuda. – ele disse sorrindo como um cafajeste.

Alias, ele é um cafajeste.

- Six meu amor... – ela disse toda meiga.  
- Aposto que o Sirius vai apanhar. – me disse a Dora do meu lado colocando dez chicletes na mesa.  
- Aposto que ela vai abrir a blusa e irritá-lo. – me disse a Lily do meu outro lado já colocando o dinheiro na mesa também.  
- O Sirius vai pedir desculpa. – disse o Rabicho.

Todos olhamos para ele sem acreditar que ele disse isso.

- Ele pode mudar, não é? – disse o Rabicho dando de ombros.  
- Aposto que ela vai dar uma de Lily e vai dar uns gritos. – disse o Aluado colocando mais dinheiro na mesa.  
- Também acho que ele vai apanhar. – disse a Alice jogando o dinheiro também.  
- Estou com o Remo. – disse o Frank também.

Todos olharam para mim esperando alguma reação.

- Estou com a Lily nessa. – eu disse pegando e colocando o dinheiro na mesa.

Paramos para prestar atenção na briga dos dois, eu tenho que ganhar. Vai ser uma boa grana e fácil.

- E você tem certeza que essa seria a melhor opção para passar o calor? – a Lene perguntou ainda com a sobrancelha levantada.  
- Não vejo opção mais agradável. – respondeu o Sirius com aquele sorriso safado dele.  
- Realmente... É bem agradável. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – E realmente esta muito quente aqui no salão principal hoje. – respondeu sorrindo.

A Lene concordou com ele? Não acredito!

- Nossa! Assim esta bem melhor. – ela disse após abrir o segundo botão da blusa.

Olhei para a cara do Almofadinhas que tentava olhar para dentro do decote da Lene, apesar de não precisar se esforçar muito para ver o que ele queria.

- Não esta com calor Lily? – perguntou a Lene inocente para a Lily.

Vi a Lily arregalar os olhos espantada.

- É... Esta sim. – ela concordou ainda abismada.

Que ela abra um botão da blusa também!

- Muito calor. – disse a Lene abrindo outro botão.

Meu Merlin! O Sirius logo começa a babar em cima da Lene. Dá para ver até um pouco do sutiã dela.

- Não vai fazer o mesmo Lily? – perguntou a Lene já prendendo os cabelos. – Agora que o Sirius comentou parece que o calor aumentou.  
- Não obrigada! Não esta tanto calor assim. Só o suco já esta refrescando. – respondeu a ruivinha ainda parecendo espantada.

Meu Merlin! A Lene abriu o quarto botão. O sutiã dela esta praticamente todo à mostra.

- Belo sutiã! – disse um menino loiro passando perto de nós.

Vi a Lily sorrindo. Agora que eu não entendi mais nada.

- Adorei o sutiã Lene. Me empresta qualquer dia? – perguntou a Lily sorrindo.  
- Vai mostrá-lo para quem? – perguntou a Lene maliciosa.  
- Depois penso nisso. – respondeu a Lily piscando para a Lene.

Eu nunca que vou deixar a ruivinha andar assim.

- Vamos para a sala? – perguntou a Lene apoiando na mesa.

Ela não vê que assim dá para ver o pouco que a blusa dela tampa?

- Não vai fechar a blusa? – escutei o Sirius perguntando assim que todos nós começamos a andar.  
- Podem ir passando a grana! – disse a Lily sorrindo.  
- Fechar a blusa para que? Foi você mesmo que disse que estava morrendo de calor por mim. – respondeu a Lene se fazendo de inocente.  
- A ruivinha sempre esta certa. Podem ir me dando o meu dinheiro. – eu disse para o resto do pessoal.  
- Estava, mas você não pode entrar na sala assim. Todo mundo vai ver o seu... – o Almofadinhas não terminou a frase. Agora sim eu fiquei chocado.  
- Os meus peitos? Ora Six? E quem se importa? – ela respondeu sorrindo e entrando na sala.

Não preciso acrescentar que todos os homens presentes focaram na Lene, não é?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Senti alguém me puxando pelo braço. Já pensei logo que era o Tiago. Ele que tem essa mania chata.

- Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. – escutei a voz do Sirius.  
- Mas ela esta feliz. – provoquei indicando a Lene com a cabeça.

Minha amiga realmente sabe provocar. Todo mundo sabe que o Sirius adorou ver o sutiã da Lene, mas do jeito que ele é bem ciumento ele não deve estar gostando nada que a escola inteira também esta vendo o sutiã dela.

É... Eu tenho uma amiga louca.

- A Lene só pode estar bêbada ou delirando de febre. – ele me respondeu apreensivo.  
- Só se foi você que deu álcool para ela. – respondi rindo e indo me sentar ao lado da Lene.

Alguém tem que avisá-la que a brincadeira já terminou.

- Vou guardar seu lugar ao lado do Pontas. – ele me disse assim que me sentei ao lado da Lene.

Ou seja, ele quer sentar aqui quando eu fizer essa maluca fechar a blusa.

- Arrasou Lene. – eu disse para ela assim que me sentei ao seu lado.  
- Viu o estado que ele ficou? Ele estava babando. – ela me respondeu rindo.  
- Mas é claro que estava. Você com esses peitos gigantes... Que homem não estaria? – eu perguntei revirando os olhos.  
- Não vi o Tiago olhando nenhuma vez. – ele me respondeu sorridente.  
- Então é por que acabamos de descobrir que ele é gay. – respondi sorrindo.

Adorei essa idéia do Potter ser gay. Eu iria virar amiga dele se ele assumisse. Nunca tive um amigo gay. Deve ser tão legal...

- Pare de graça Lil. – ela me pediu rindo.  
- Então feche essa blusa. Não esta vendo que esta todo mundo olhando? Logo vão começar a te chamar de galinha e derivados.  
- Eu não me importo. Sem contar que realmente é bom saber que o Sirius sente ciúmes.  
- Lenizinha... – eu disse sem paciência.  
- Diga Liriozinho do Tiago. – ela me respondeu com a maior cara de cínica.  
- Fecha logo a porcaria da blusa antes que eu mesma feche. – eu respondi já irritada.

Ninguém me chama de Liriozinho e muito menos do Potter.

- Quando a professora reclamar eu fecho.  
- E vai ficar passando vergonha até lá? – eu perguntei inconformada.  
- Lily. O que é lindo é para se mostrar. Não é isso que a Dora sempre diz dos cabelos dela?  
- Mas cabelo todo mundo tem. – respondi irritada.  
- E peito todas as mulheres tem. – ela me respondeu dando de ombros.

A Lene é impossível.

- Fecha logo essa porcaria. – eu pedi já indo fechar os botões.  
- Deixa que eu mesma faça isso. – ela disse assim que eu fechei o primeiro botão.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e ela já estava devidamente vestida novamente.

- Assim esta bom? – ela me perguntou entediada.

Eu não tive chances de responder por que o Sirius se sentou no meu colo.

Isso mesmo! Sentou no meu colo.

- Six, eu não tenho idéia para ter um filho desse tamanho então sai de cima de mim. – briguei com ele.  
- Primeiro meu pai me abandona e agora minha mãe. O que será da minha vida? – ele perguntou fingindo chorar no meu ombro.  
- Chorão! – reclamei segurando o riso.  
- Você não se parece em nada com os seus pais. – brincou a Lene rindo.  
- É que sou adotado. Não puxei nem os cabelos bagunçados do meu pai, nem os óculos, nem os olhos verdes da mamãe... – ele respondeu fingindo chorar.  
- Quem foi que te contou isso meu filho? – eu perguntei entrando na brincadeira.  
- O papai! – ele disse fingindo chorar ainda mais. – Ele não me ama mais mãe.  
- Claro que ele te ama meu amor. Vou lá falar com ele. – eu disse empurrando o Sirius do meu colo que por muito pouco não caiu de bunda no chão.

Sabe... Iria ser bem engraçado o Sirius caindo no meio da aula de história da magia.

Me sentei no único lugar vago da sala, ao lado do Tiago.

- Que cena toda foi aquela? – ele me perguntou com um olhar estranho.  
- É que o Six descobriu que é adotado. – respondi naturalmente.  
- Adotado? Isso explica muita coisa sobre a família dele. Quem contou? A Belatriz? O irmão dele? – ele perguntou parecendo realmente triste.

Não acredito que o Potter caiu nessa!

- O pai dele! – respondi na maior cara de pau.

Adoro "tirar um barato" da cara do Potter.

- Pensei que o pai dele tivesse morrido há anos. – ele respondeu parecendo confuso.  
- Eu estava falando de você. – respondi rindo da cara dele.

Ele finalmente pareceu entender que aquilo era tudo uma brincadeira.

- E quem é a mãe? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Mãe! A tia Lene esta me maltratando. – escutamos o Sirius dizendo.  
- Como fomos ter um filho tão chato? – ele me perguntou rindo.  
- Ele puxou o pai. – respondi dando de ombros.  
- E como ele consegue arrumar o cabelo e eu não? – ele me perguntou estranhamente.

Dá onde ele tirou essa história de cabelo?

- E você tenta arrumar? – perguntei prendendo o riso.  
- Até que tento. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.  
- Até parece! – respondi rindo.

Se ele tentasse o cabelo iria ficar no lugar. E possivelmente bem melhor do que é agora.

- Sério mesmo. Não sei o que vocês fazem para deixar o cabelo bom desse jeito. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Parem o mundo! Tiago Potter pareceu muito gay agora!

- Eu não passo nada. Meu cabelo que é bom. – eu adoro zoar o Potter.  
- Mas as meninas passam... – ele começou novamente.

O que deu nesse menino hoje? Desde quando ele se interessa por cabelo?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Não custava nada entrar no assunto, não é?

Eu preciso descobrir o que elas fazem no cabelo.

Tenho certeza que a Lily vai querer sair comigo se eu arrumar o cabelo. Ela sempre di que odeio o meu cabelo bagunçado. No mínimo eu vou ficar mais irresistível ainda de cabelo arrumado.

- Você definitivamente não deve estar muito bem hoje. – ela me respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Depois eu é que sou maluco!

- Mãe! – escutei o Sirius chamando a Lily novamente.

Se fosse para casa com a Lily eu aceitaria ter um filho igual ao Sirius sem problemas, mas ninguém merece o Almofadinhas atrapalhando o meu futuro namoro. Ele não vê que nós estávamos conversando civilizadamente?

- Diga meu amor. – ela disse sorridente.  
- A tia Lene esta querendo me bater.

A Lily deu um lindo sorriso e olhou para a Lene.

- Você não pode bater no meu filho Marlene. – ela disse para a Lene tentando fazer uma cara séria. – E você Tiago... – ela já disse se virando para mim. – Faça seu papel do pai e vá lá brigar com a Marlene. – ela me disse tentando ficar séria.  
- O Sirius mereceu. – brigou a Lene já ficando vermelha.

Todos nós olhamos para o Sirius.

- Beijar não arranca pedaço. – ele disse dando de ombros.  
- Mas eu não quero te beijar! – gritou a Lene irritada.

O Almofadinhas nunca aprende que primeiro se seduz para depois beijar?

- Melhor eu troar de lugar com ela algum deles, antes que eles se matem. – disse a Lily já de pé.

Agora que estava ficando bom...

Não demorou nem um minuto e o Almofadinhas já estava no lugar que era da Lily.

- O que você fez? – eu perguntei assim que ele se sentou.  
- Ela praticamente me pediu um beijo. Eu só fiz o que ela mandou. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Praticamente? – perguntei levantando a sobrancelha. Isso não me parece muito bom.  
- Eu estava brincando com a Lily dizendo que eu era adotado e tals.  
- Já fiquei sabendo. – respondi sorrindo.  
- Então eu estava fazendo o maior drama com a Lene e ela disse que com os pais que eu tinha era impossível nascer feio, mas era uma pena eu não ter puxado os olhos verdes da Lily. Resumindo, ela disse que sou bonito, e quando as garotas falam isso é por que elas querem que eu as beije.

Acho que eu não preciso falar nada.

- Se eu fosse a Lene eu teria te espancado. – respondi dando de ombros. – Mas mudando de assunto. Fez o que eu te pedi?  
- Não tive oportunidade. Mas tem certeza que quer arrumar seu cabelo? Isso parece uma coisa muito gay.  
- A Lily vai gostar. – respondi sem me importar.

Se a Lily gostar se fico com o cabelo arrumado pelo resto da vida.

- Vou falar com a Lene. – me respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros. – Mas ainda acho isso uma coisa gay.

A aula passou rápido depois disso e logo já estávamos indo para as estufas.

Puxei o Aluado para um canto e já fui logo perguntando:

- Descobriu?  
- A Dora disse que tem gente que alisa o cabelo. – ele respondeu sem importância.  
- Mas meu cabelo já é liso. Só é bagunçado. – eu respondi começando a me irritar.  
- Por que não pede ajuda delas? Aposto que elas vão fazer um milagre no seu cabelo. – ele sugeriu.  
- Até que não é má idéia.

Quem sabe elas ajudem... Em festas elas fazem milagres... Por que não me ajudariam a conquistar a Lily arrumando o meu cabelo?

Novamente na aula de Herbologia eu dei um jeito de ficar perto da Lily, mas infelizmente não ficamos no mesmo grupo.

- E você o que Tiago? Vi que estavam se entendendo hoje cedo. – escutei a Dora dizendo para Lily.  
- Às vezes ele não é tão chato assim. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Acredita que o Remo estava me perguntando como eles podem fazer para arrumar o cabelo do Tiago? Acho que vão fazer alguma brincadeira com ele.  
- Arrumar o cabelo do Potter? Até que não seria má idéia! - não falei que a Lily iria gostar.  
- Vai ficar estranho Lily. Imagine o Tiago com o cabelo arrumado. – pediu a Dora.  
- Sinceramente acho que ele pode ficar bem. Os meninos deveriam arrumar um trote melhor. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.  
- Melhor do que mexer no cabelo sagrado do Tiago? Ele não deixe ninguém tocar naquele cabelo.  
- Nem as adoráveis "amigas" dele? – perguntou a Lily incrédula.

Claro que não deixo. Depois elas ficam ai puxando e passando a mão e meu cabelo vai ficar horroroso.

- Aí você vai ter que perguntar para a Lene, mas ate onde eu saiba nem ela podem tocar no cabelo dele.  
- E o que elas fazem com as mãos enquanto eles se beijam? – perguntou a Lily ainda sem acreditar.

Então quer dizer que ela vai gostar de passar as mãos no meu cabelo quando for me beijar? Bom saber!

- Esta com ciúmes? – perguntou a Dora rindo.  
- Ok! Assunto encerrado! – disse a ruiva já levemente vermelha pelo comentário da amiga.

Eu preciso deixar o meu cabelo arrumado. A Lily vai adorar.

Eu não perdi tempo e assim que o almoço terminou eu segui a Alice e o Frank até o salão comunal.

- Alice minha miga linda... – eu já fui logo dizendo.  
- No que você precisa de ajuda? Não vou trancar a Lily em lugar nenhum. – ela me disse já rindo.  
- Por que você não discute seu plano maluco com ela depois? Eu quero namorar um pouco. – brincou o Frank segurando a risada. – Tchau meu amor. Vou passar na biblioteca antes de ir para a aula. – ele disse já de pé.

Pelo menos o Frank sabe quando não é querido por aqui. Eu não iria falar com a Alice na frente dele, não é?

- Qual o plano? – ela me perguntou quando eu me sentei ao seu lado.  
- É o melhor plano de todos... Simples, rápido e espero que muito eficiente. – respondi animado.  
- Rápido e simples? O que seria? Você ir lá e beijá-la a força? – perguntou a Alice sorrindo.

Se eu não soubesse o quanto a Alice gosta de brincar comigo eu iria achara que ela esta dizendo a verdade.

- Muito mais simples... E sem ferimentos da minha parte. – eu respondi sorridente.  
- Então diga logo que esse promete ser o melhor de todos. Sem gritos da Lily também? – ela perguntou animada.  
- Sem gritos! – eu respondi confiante.  
- Vai falar ou vai ficar me torturando de curiosidade mais um pouco? – ela me perguntou com um sorriso que ela dá para o Frank quando quer alguma coisa.  
- Eu vou arrumar o meu cabelo. – eu disse por fim.

Eu sou um gênio!

Ok! Ainda estou esperando um "Parabéns pelo melhor plano de todos Tiago".

Só que os meus parabéns não chegaram. O que chegou ao meu ouvido foi a risada mais que escandalosa da Alice deitando no sofá e segurando a barriga, logo já vi lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela ainda ria.

Acho que já passou uns dez minutos e ela ainda esta rindo.

- Já parou de rir? Eu não vi graça nenhuma. – eu disse emburrado.

Esse foi o melhor plano que já tive e ela começa a rir. Não vi graça nenhuma. E pode até dar certo.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – ele me disse ainda tentando parar de rir.  
- Não estou. A Lily vive dizendo que odeia o meu cabelo bagunçado e tudo mais... Então pensei que ela iria gostar se eu arrumasse. Quem sabe até aceitasse sair comigo de cabelo arrumado.  
- Eu sei que a Lily fala que odeia o seu cabelo Tiago, mas é mentira. – disse a Alice parando de rir  
- Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou duvidando.  
- Eu só sei. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Vai me ajudar? Eu já tentei de todos os jeitos que conheço.  
- Até um feitiço? – ela me perguntou me olhando descrente.  
- Claro que não. Pode dar errado e estragar o meu cabelo. Já pensou se fico careca?  
- É... Careca a Lily não iria gostar muito. – ela respondeu segurando o riso.

Aposto que ela já me imaginou sem meus lindos fios pretos na cabeça.

- Vai me ajudar? Aposto que você sabe um jeito de arrumar o meu cabelo sem precisar usar magia, e água, por que eu já tentei, a água quero dizer.  
- É... Amanhã eu dou um jeito no seu cabelo, mas promete não me bater se você ficar ridículo. Já estou avisando que você fica bem melhor de cabelo bagunçado. – ela me disse sorrindo gentil.  
- Não se preocupe. O que importa é o que a Lily acha. – respondi sorrindo para ela. E logo a puxei pela mão para irmos escovar os dentes e ir para as aulas da tarde.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

O que eu tenho a dizer das aulas dessa tarde? Nada! Elas foram horríveis e eu suportei ficar acordada, mas deveria ter entrado na onda dos marotos e tirado um cochilo. Estou muito cansada!

Alguém me carrega para a minha cama? Não quero subir as escadas.

Ok! Alguém que não seja o Potter!

É... Ele esta me perseguindo, de novo, não para de me olhar e sempre arruma um jeito de se sentar do meu lado.

Às vezes ele faz até parecer que sou eu que quero sentar com ele, mas isso não passa de um grande plano para colocar a Lily aqui na lista ridícula dele.

A melhor coisa que tenho para fazer antes do jantar é perturbar a Dora e o Remos, já que o Sirius e a Marlene foram para um encontro, claro que não juntos, infelizmente, e a Alice sumiu junto com o Potter.

Se eu suspeitar que o Potter esta tentando seduzir a Alice ele vai virar comida de hipogrifo.

- Você concorda? – me perguntou o Remo com a sobrancelha levantada.

Acho que perdi alguma parte da conversa.

É... Eu também odeio segurar vela.

- Concordo. É uma droga ter que ficar segurando vela. Cadê o resto do pessoal? –perguntei já entediada.  
- Se você estivesse com o resto do pessoal você estaria segurando vela. – me respondeu o Remo levemente avermelhado.  
- Eu estava falando que o Tiago estava muito estranho hoje de tarde. Não desgrudou da Alice a tarde inteira, os dois aos cochichos... – me disse a Dora pensativa.  
- Ele deve estar tentando seduzir a Alice. Melhor alguém falar para o Frank tomar cuidado. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- E eu já disse que o Tiago seria incapaz de algo do tipo.- comentou o Remo entediado também.  
- Ao contrário de você e da Dora que ficam aí só no flerte e não partem para a ação. – eu comentei em um tom indiferente.  
- Não estamos flertando! – disse a Dora na mesma hora.

Agora ela é que parece um morango gigante e não eu.

- Realmente.... Até para flertar discretamente vocês tem vergonha. Que decepção. – respondi escondendo um leve sorriso.  
- Decepção é você ser apaixonada por uma pessoa e fingir que não é. – alfinetou a Dora.  
- Concordo plenamente. Demorou para você dois admitirem que se amam. Sabe... Eu quero ter um casamento para ir quando sairmos da escola, um casamento sem ser o da Alice e do Frank é claro.  
- Pode ser o seu e do Tiago, mas infelizmente o Tiago já prometeu que o Sirius poderia ser o padrinho, então não vou poder ter essa honra. – respondeu o Remo com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Ok! Já entendi o recado. Vou deixar você namorarem em paz. – eu disse já me levantando para ir embora.

O jantar foi o maior tédio!

O Pedro comendo como se o mundo fosse acabar, a Dora com um livro aberto olhando ora para o livro, ora para a comida. O Remo... O Remo é sempre o certinho fofo. Ele estava apenas observando a Dora ler, como um homem apaixonado. É bonitinho. Já a Marlene voltou e trouxe o novo "amigo" dela. O problema é que isso criou o maior clima entre o Sirius e ela. O Potter ficou tentando manter o Sirius com os punhos do nosso lado da mesa (eu estava sentada do lado do Sirius), Já a Alice estava ali conversando animada com o Frank. E eu? Eu estava lá olhando o que todo mundo estava fazendo enquanto lia um romance.

Nada melhor do que ir dormir logo.

Assim que acordei tive certeza que o dia não seria tão normal assim. Eu sempre sou a primeira a acordar, mas hoje eu acordei e a Alice não estava na cama dela.

Ah! Minha amiga dormiu na cama do namorado e nem me contou!

Já fui para o banheiro pensando no que eu iria falar para a Alice. Que amiga traíra. Ela poderia ter me contado...

Quando sai do banho a Alice ainda não tinha voltado, e a Lene já tinha separado a roupa para vestir.

Eu odeio as quintas-feiras. A gente esta cansado da semana inteira e sabe que a semana ainda não acabou. Ao contrário das sextas que estamos felizes que no dia seguinte é final de semana.

Fiquei estudando transfiguração enquanto as meninas tomavam banho. E nada da Alice aparecer para tomar banho e muito menos para dar uma explicação de por que ela estava fora da cama tão cedo.

Ótimo! Estamos descendo para o salão comunal para esperar os meninos e a Alice não apareceu.

- Alguém sabe da Alice? – a Lene perguntou assim que nos sentamos no sofá.  
- Ela veio me pedir um pouco de gel emprestado ontem. Achei bem estranho. E hoje ela some... – comentou a Dora pensativa.  
- Ela deve estar com o Frank. – respondi tentando demonstrar indiferença.

Aquela traidora!

Escutamos risadas vindas do dormitório masculino. Não duvido que seja dos marotos.

- O que será que eles estão aprontando? – perguntou a Dora desconfiada.  
- Vamos descobrir assim que eles descerem. E eu quero saber qual é a piada. – comentou a Lene sorridente.  
- Acho que os meninos iriam aprontar alguma coisa com o Potter. Pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi do Sirius comentando com o Pedro.  
- Até que não seria má idéia. Eles nunca conseguem aprontar nada com o Tiago. – comentou a Lene já animada.  
- E lá vêm eles. – disse a Dora quando avistou o Remo descendo vermelho igual um pimentão.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Ok! Eu sei que está ridículo, mas se a Lily gostar...

O que eu não faço por aquela ruiva!

Meu cabelo esta horrível! A Alice tinha razão... Ele é bem melhor bagunçado.

- Tem certeza que não quer deixar do jeito que estava? Ainda dá para voltar atrás. – me disse a Alice depois de se recuperar do seu ataque de risos.  
- Vai ficar assim. A Lily vai gostar. – eu disse tentando mostrar confiança.

A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Estou ridículo!

- É bom ela gostar ou você vai morrer solteiro. Depois que todas as meninas te verem assim... – comentou o Remo ainda rindo baixo.  
- Melhor para mim. Mais mulheres só para mim. – disse o Sirius tentando segurar a risada.  
- Riam o quanto quiserem, mas esse cabelo ridículo vai me trazer a Lily. – eu sei confiante.

Afastei o espelho para dizer isso é claro.

E lá vou eu pagar o maior mico da minha vida. Esse cabelo dividido no meio, parecendo que a vaca lambeu. Meu Merlin! Eu estou parecendo um nerd!

- Eu vou à frente. Quero ver a cara das meninas quando te virem assim. – disse o Remo assim que eu fiquei de pé.  
- Essa eu não quero perder. – disse a Alice animada seguindo o Remo.  
- Boa sorte Tiago. Você vai precisar. – o Frank me disse antes de descer também.  
- Ótimo... Agora o líder dos marotos tem cara de nerd! O que me falta acontecer? – perguntou o Sirius falando sozinho. – Isso não pega não é Pontas? Nunca quero estar apaixonado. As mulheres fazem você andar igual um idiota de cabelo arrumado. Cruzes!

Como o Sirius ajuda nessas horas!

É... Eu estou nervoso... Será que a Lily vai gostar?

- Alice! Pode dizendo o que a senhorita estava fazendo no dormitório masculino há essa hora? – escutei a voz da Lene.  
- Estava ajudando o Tiago. Ele queria mudar o visual. – ela respondeu segurando o riso.  
- E cadê o Tiago? – perguntou a Dora.  
- Vocês conseguiram aprontar com ele? – perguntou a Lily parecendo impressionada.  
- Na verdade ele que fez a cagada sozinho. – respondeu o Sirius.  
- Ei! Isso ofende. – eu disse terminando de descer as escadas e podendo olhar para as meninas.

As reações foram bem diferentes: a Dora esfregou os olhos, eu sou tão lindo que ela esta duvidando que eu esteja aqui na frente dela.

A Lene fez igual aquele bando de chatos e começou a rir descontroladamente fazendo o resto dos marotos não agüentar e recomeçar a rir.

Eu mereço!

E por fim olhei para a minha ruiva, que mantinha os olhos arregalados, a linda boquinha aberta e parecia uma estátua parada lá olhando para mim, seus olhos nem piscavam.

Digam se eu não sou irresistível? Ela ficou hipnotizada com a minha beleza.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

O que o Potter fez com o cabelo dele?

Alguém já pensou em dar um espelho para ele?

Ainda não acredito que ele arrumou o cabelo!

Ok! Eu estava errada! Pensei realmente que iria ficar legal, mas isso aí esta horrível!

Vamos Lily respira e não ria. É errado rir da cara das pessoas. Muito errado.

Tentei sorrir para incentivá-lo a não chorar, mas parece que isso fez surgir um efeito positivo e o fez sorrir.

Alguém tem que falar para ele que este cabelo esta horroroso!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Não falei que ela iria gostar? – comentei com o Sirius na aula da transfiguração.  
- Pontas... Até a Minerva teve que se segurar para não rir da sua cara. – me respondeu o meu grande a animador amigo, Sirius Black.  
- Não estou falando da Minerva. Estou falando da Lily. – eu disse revirando os olhos. Como ele é lerdo!  
- Só por que ela não riu ou não fez comentários maldosos como todo mundo normal não quer dizer que ela também não achou ridículo, só quer dizer que ela é anormal assim com você quando aceitou sair do quarto com esse cabelo.  
- Não esta tão ruim! – eu tentei me animar, já que ele não ajudava muito.  
- Nem o Remo que é o maior nerd anda com o cabelo parecendo que guspiram em cima. Isso aí esta um horror!  
- Obrigado pelo incentivo! E tenho certeza que alguma coisa boa isso vai trazer. – eu respondi apontando para a minha cabeça.  
- Vai te trazer juízo. – respondeu o Almofadinhas.  
- Por que não aproveita que esta na hora do almoço e vai tirar essa porcaria da cabeça? – me perguntou o Remos.  
- Só tiro se a Lily quiser. – eu respondi olhando para a minha linda ruivinha que estava de cabeça baixa. – A Lily esta bem?  
- Ela deve estar rindo da sua cara de tonto. – respondeu o Pedro. – Tira essa porcaria da cabeça...

Até o Pedro esta me zoando... Espero que a ruiva faça valer à pena esse cabelo ridículo.

- Então é preciso que a Lily queira para você tirar isso aí da cabeça? – me perguntou a Dora.  
- Exatamente. Fiz isso por ela e não tiro até que ela reclame e só tiro se ela achar ruim.  
- Você ficaria parecendo um bicho papão pelo resto da vida se a Lily quisesse? – me perguntou o Sirius com a maior cara de nojo.  
- Não pareço um bicho papão! – reclamei.  
- Merlin me livre de me apaixonar. – pediu o Sirius já se ajoelhando no chão.  
- O que pensa que esta fazendo senhor Black? – perguntou a professora.  
- Estou rezando para que o Tiago fique careca ou crie juízo para bagunçar o cabelo novamente.

Agora o Sirius leva uma detenção!

- Se reza ajudar... – respondeu a professora se virando para olhar a transfiguração da alguns alunos da lufa-lufa.  
- Não acredito que a Minerva não te deu detenção! – disse a Lene já chegando do nosso lado.  
- É que ela também acha que o Pontas esta ridículo. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

E já ganhei o meu dia. A Lily olhou para mim e sorriu.

Ela me ama!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Eu não sei até quando eu vou agüentar!

Acho que até o final do dia ele não agüenta com essa porcaria na cabeça!

Alguém tem que o fazerele tirar aquilo da cabeça ou eu não vou agüentar e vou rir da cara dele.

Ok! Até a professora estava achando aquilo ridículo. Ela nem deu detenção para o Sirius por estar zoando o Tiago.

Também eu não a culpo. Aposto que ela esta fazendo força para não rir, igual a mim.

Droga! Eu tinha que olhar para o Potter agora? Certo não ria! Se concentre e não ria! Logo é hora do almoço e ele vai tirar isso da cabeça.

Quase! Eu dei um sorriso para ele. Melhor do que rir. Pelo menos sorrindo ele não percebe que eu quero rir da cara dele, eu acho!

- Comeu alguma coisa estragada Lil? – me perguntou a Dora sentando do meu lado.  
- Não! Só estou tentando ficar quieta no meu lugar e não ir fazer o Potter bagunçar aquele cabelo.  
- Você também achou que ele esta parecendo aqueles nerds que tem na televisão? Óculos redondos, dentuços, cabelo lambido e de lado...  
- Ele esta ridículo, mas como o Potter não é burro assim que bater o sinal do almoço ele vai sair correndo para o quarto dele e jogar água no cabelo e esfregar até que aquela coisa grudenta saia da cabeça dele. – respondi tentando acreditar nisso, ou eu não respondo por mim.  
- É gel e laquê Lily. Pelo menos foi o que a Alice contou. – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros.  
- Onde que a Alice estava com a cabeça quando fez isso? Ok! A brincadeira foi legal, mas não é para tanto.  
- Se quer saber... O Sirius me contou que não foi brincadeira. Disse que o Tiago que quis. – me respondeu a Dora me deixando espantada.

Impossível alguém querer ficar tão feio assim.

Se ele não fizer alguma coisa eu é que faço.

Ah! O sinal finalmente é hora do almoço.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Hora do almoço finalmente... Não vejo a hora do dia terminar!

- Agora é a sua melhor chance. Ninguém vai te zoar se você fizer isso. – me disse o Remo parando minha frente.  
- Fizer o que? – perguntei inocente.

Do que aquele doido estava falando?

- De tirar essa porcaria da cabeça e voltar a ser o velho Tiago. – respondeu o Almofadinhas.  
- Exatamente! Não vamos te zoar. – respondeu o Pedro.  
- Não vou tirar nada. Vocês viram a cara da Lily? Ela gostou! – respondi já me virando para ir almoçar. – Vocês vêm meninas? – perguntei para as quatro que estavam nos esperando na porta da sala.

Elas se olharam e logo me acompanharam para o almoço.

Meu novo penteado esta fazendo sucesso!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Respira!

Você não pode rir!

Isso é pura falta de educação Lily... Não ria!

Por que ele esta indo para o salão principal? Ele não vai tirar essa porcaria do cabelo?

Se jogar água será que adianta?

- Minha nossa Tiago... O que você fez o seu cabelo? – perguntou uma loirinha com cara de esnobe.  
- Resolvi mudar. O que achou? – ele perguntou na inocência.

Espero que a menina não minta! Esta horrível!

- Lindo! – ela mentiu!

Sua nojenta. Você deveria ter vergonha na cara! Fale a verdade logo!

Alguém seja corajoso e fale a verdade para ele!

- O que foi Evans? Nunca me viu? – perguntou a menina querendo me matar com os olhos.  
- Por que você não vai ver se eu estou na esquina? – perguntei para aquela desaforada!

Ela invade a minha turminha, dá em cima do Tiago e ainda mente para ele. Se ela tivesse sido pelo menos honesta, quem sabe o tonto iria correndo para o quarto tirar isso aí.

Alguém tem que balde de água?

- Para que você quer um balde com água? – me perguntou a Dora.

Droga e lá vou eu falando o que não se deve em voz alta!

- Nada não. Só estava pensando alto. – respondi tentando sorrir.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Ela me ama!

Esta mais do que comprovado.

Ela acabou de ficar com ciúmes da Anita. Ok! A Anita é muito bonita e esses cabelos loiros seduz qualquer um, menos a mim é claro.

Eu sabia que esse novo penteado iria dar certo.

Meu plano é perfeito e sem falhas.

Agora sim essa ruivinha vai ser minha.

- Minha nossa Potter! Resolveu assumir seu lado feminino? – me perguntou o Malfoy parando do meu lado com aquele sorriso presunçoso.  
- Cai fora Malfoy! – respondi sem dar importância.

Isso é pura inveja!

- Minha nossa a mocinha esta irritada. Esta de TPM? – ele me perguntou fazendo uma foz horrorosa.  
- Eu só estou tentando fazer meu cabelo ficar igual ao seu e do Ranhoso. Quero ver qual deles afasta mais as mulheres. – respondi irritado.

Alguém tire o Malfoy da minha frente antes que eu o azare!

Ok! Eu tenho que admitir que meu cabelo esta horrível. Logo ele vai estar parecendo com o do Ranhoso, mas se a Lily gosta assim...

- Todas as mulheres amam o meu cabelo Potter. Não sou igual você que precisa ficar na frente de um espelho horas a fio só para tentar fazer isso aí ficar aceitável.  
- Melhor tomar cuidado com o que quis Malfoy. – eu disse antes de jogar uma azaração não verbal nele.  
- Se você não fosse monitor chefe iria estar em detenção. – cochichou a Dora para que a Lily não ouvisse.  
- Ela pode me dar detenção quando quiser, o problema é que ela não vai resistir ficar trancada em um lugar tão pequeno sozinha comigo. – respondi sorrindo.

Como eu amo ser monitor chefe e só a Lily poder me dar detenção.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Vou fingir que não vi o Potter azarando o Malfoy, apesar que achei muito bom o Malfoy irritá-lo. Quem sabe ele vê a verdade e tira aquela porcaria de gel do cabelo.

O dia passou quase tranqüilo. Tirando é claro as meninas que ficavam paquerando o Sirius e o Tiago.

Mas finalmente chegou o fim do dia. E a minha felicidade é que eu consegui!

Eu consegui ficar o dia inteiro sem rir do Potter, na frente dele é claro.

E como eu sei que ele não é burro ele vai tirar aquilo da cabeça hoje e pronto. Não preciso mais me esforçar para ser educada, mesmo por que eu não agüentaria mais um dia.

Quando eu disse que não ri na frente do Potter eu quis dizer literalmente, por que eu não me agüentei e fiquei lembrando da porcaria que ele fez no cabelo e simplesmente comecei a rir, no meio do salão comunal depois do jantar quando todo mundo foi escovar os dentes.

É eu sei que isso é coisa de maluca e tals, mas não deu para evitar.

- Do que você esta rindo Lil? – me perguntou o Sirius.  
- De uma piada que eu me lembrei. – respondi de prontidão já limpando as lágrimas que as risadas causaram.  
- Então pode ir me contanto. – ele falou já sorrindo e se sentando do meu lado.  
- Eu não sei contar piada. – eu disse já parando de rir.

Pense Lily... Você não vai conseguir enganar o Sirius tão facilmente.

- Não tem problema. A piada deve ser muito boa para você estar nesse estado. – ele me respondeu sorrindo para mim.  
- Em que estado? – melhor enrolá-lo até eu inventar uma piada.

Inventar... Eu sei... Todo mundo conhece alguma piada idiota, mas eu não sou todo mundo e é nessas horas que eu me encrenco. Como eu posso não conhecer nenhum piada?

- Descabelada, vermelha, chorando... Você esta em um estado lastimável. – ele me respondeu revirando os olhos.  
- Você sabe o que significa lastimável? – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.  
- Isso não vem ao caso. – ele me respondeu fugindo do assunto.  
- Sabia que você não fazia idéia do que era. – respondi voltando a rir.

Eu não ri por causa do Sirius. Eu ri por que tenho uma imaginação muito fértil e comecei a imaginar o Sirius, com aquele cabelo até os ombros e com o novo penteado do Potter.

- E lá vai ela para mais uma sessão de risos. – disse a Alice sentando ao lado do Sirius.  
- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou o Six para a Alice.  
- Só quando esta acordada. – respondeu a minha amiga traria.  
- Ei! – reclamei.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo com o Lily? – perguntou o Remo chegando também.  
- Ela só teve uma crise de risos. – respondeu a Alice levantando os braços em rendição.  
- Por quê? – perguntou o Remo.

Ótimo. Agora que o Sirius já tinha esquecido a história da piada o Remo o lembra.

- De uma piada qualquer que ela esta me enrolando para contar.  
- Deve ser alguma coisa bem suja para ela não contar. – comentou a Dora se sentando na poltrona a nossa frente.  
- Eu não conto piadas sujas. – respondi cruzando os braços irritada.  
- Nunca nem te vi contando piada. – comentou a Dora para estragar de vez a minha desculpa.

Contar ou não que a piada era o cabelo do Potter?

- Que caras são essas? – escutei a voz do Potter se aproximando.

Não olhe para ele Lily!

Eu juro que se eu ver aquela porcaria de cabelo de novo eu não vou agüentar e vou rir da cara dele.

- A Lily estava se preparando para contar uma piada muito boa. – comentou o Sirius.

Tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu estava mentindo e agora quer que todos saibam.

- Sabe o que é Six... Eu já até esqueci de piada. – desconversei tentando manter meus olhos na direção oposta da qual o Potter vinha.  
- Do jeito que você estava rindo é impossível já ter esquecido. – me disse a Alice.

Mais uma que não vê o meu problema. Será que é tanta falta de educação rir de alguém assim? As mães às vezes podem mentir, não é?

- Desculpem. Com essa discussão toda eu acabei me esquecendo da piada.  
- Se esqueceu por que não existia piada. Você nunca conta piada. – disse a Lene sentando no chão.  
- Eu não conto piada para você.

Nem para ela e nem para ninguém. Sou péssima nisso!

- Prometo que mesmo que for sem graça eu rio, ruiva. – e lá vem o Potter de novo...

Ok! Minha curiosidade é sempre maior e eu TIVE que olhar para o cabelo dele.

E fiquei tão feliz que quase não me contive e foi por muito pouco que não comecei a pular. Ele tinha tirado aquela porcaria da cabeça, isso significa que eu não vou mais sofrer tentando não rir.

Depois disso a noite correu bem tranqüila. Eu agindo normalmente e feliz por alguém ter conseguido enfiar na cabeça do Potter que o cabelo dele é bem melhor bagunçado.

E prometo que nunca mais vou brigar com ele por causa do cabelo.

E finalmente chegou a sexta feira, cheia de sol, calor, passarinhos cantando... E eu tendo que ir para a aula, mas pelo menos temos uma folga antes do almoço.

Ok! Meu dia perfeito acabou no instante que cheguei ao salão comunal.

Por quê? Por que o Potter tinha arrumado o cabelo, de novo.

Ele esta tentando provar que eu não sou educada e dou risada dos outros ou o que?

Não vou agüentar o dia inteiro!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

E lá estava eu de novo arrumando o meu cabelo.

Melhor eu até esconder os espelhos para não ver a desgraça que fiz com o pobre coitado, mas se a Lily gosta assim, é assim que ele vai ficar de agora em diante.

Respirei fundo ainda evitando o espelho e desci para esperar as meninas.

- Não acredito que você ainda não desistiu! – me disse o Remo assim que me viu.  
- Bom dia para você também. E não desisti por que ela adorou.  
- Ninguém pode ter gostado dessa coisa aí. – me disse o Sirius apontando para a minha cabeça.  
- Mais respeito. Não é uma coisa! É o meu cabelo!  
- Só se for o cabelo do Ranhoso. – respondeu ele fazendo a maior cara de nojo.  
-Melhor ficar quieto. Estou escutando as meninas descendo. – eu disse já me levantando para ir até a minha ruiva.  
- Ele gosta de ficar surdo logo cedo. – escutei o Pedro comentando.

Ficar surdo por quê? A Lily esta caidinha por mim. Ainda mais agora que ela ama o meu cabelo.

E lá vem ela sorridente e feliz pela escada. Aposto que esta feliz assim por que sabe que eu arrumei meu cabelo para ela.

- Bom dia! – ela disse com um sorriso pregado no rosto.  
- Pensei que tivessem feito ele desistir. – disse a Lene olhando para mim.  
- Tentamos. – respondeu o Remo dando de ombros.  
- Se Merlin permitir ele tira isso ainda hoje. – respondeu a Dora. – Tiaguinho isso aí esta horrível. Desculpe-me, mas dá até vontade de rir.  
- Você já riu. – eu a lembrei.  
- Pode até ser, mas o seu cabelo anima o meu dia. É só olhar para ele que eu fico feliz com o meu cabelo esquisito.  
- Seu cabelo é bonito, Dora. – disse o Remo na mesma hora.

O que foi isso? O Remo fez um elogio para a loirinha dele? O que o Sirius deu para ele beber?

- Não adianta ficar vermelho Remo. Você já falou. – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Ele não mentiu. – comentou a Lily sorrindo.

Devo perguntar para a Lily o que ela achou do meu cabelo? Não! Se ela não tivesse gostado ela já teria me dito, não é?

As aulas correram maravilhosamente bem, apesar da minha ruivinha estar me evitando mais do que o costume.

Mas eu sei o que isso significa! Significa que se ela ficar muito tempo perto de mim não irá resistir e irá me agarrar!

Foi com esse pensamento que deixamos a algum aula da manhã. Felizmente hoje temos um intervalo de uma aula antes do almoço.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou a Alice empolgada depois de dar a mochila para o Frank.  
- Podemos ir nadar no lago. – sugeriu a Dora empolgada também.  
- Podem ir sem mim. Eu vou para a biblioteca ler um pouco. – disse a Lily jogando a mochila nas costas já pronta para sair correndo para a biblioteca.

Esse meu charme... Ela não resiste!

- Não vai não. Você vai se divertir um pouco. – disse o Sirius já puxando a Lily.  
- Eu quero ir de cavalinho. – disse a Lene já se pendurando nas minhas costas.  
- Sobe! – eu disse sem me importar.

Claro que eu preferiria que fosse a Lily, mas a Lene também é minha amiga, e convenhamos, nenhuma delas é pesada.

- Eu também quero Frank. – choramingou a Alice na mesma hora.  
- Por que a Lene foi inventar. – ele reclamou jká abaixando um pouco para a Alice subir nas costas dele.  
- Para o lago! – gritou a Alice apertando a cintura do Frank com as pernas.  
- Vamos apostar corrida? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Aposto que sou mais rápido. – eu disse na mesma hora.

Apostas são apostas.

- Eu aposto que eu chego mais rápido. – disse o Sirius já puxando a Lily. – Sobe!  
- Essa eu quero ver... – ela disse já subindo nas costas do Sirius.  
- Não vem Dora? – perguntou a Lene.

Vi a Dora olhando insegura para o Remo.

- Sobe logo no Remo. – disse o Sirius daquela jeito simpático dele.  
- Não é uma boa idéia. – ela disse já vermelha.  
- Eu acho que ela te acha um fraco. – brinquei com o Remo.  
- Pode subir Dora. – ele disse na mesma hora.  
- Certeza? – ela perguntou ainda insegura.  
- Quer subir logo? Estamos perdendo tempo. – disse a Lily já sem paciência.

Alguma coisa me diz que essa ruiva esta aprontando alguma.

Ok! Confesso... Eu perdi... O Frank ganhou de nós. Dá para acreditar?

- Eu estava na desvantagem. A Lene mais parece um elefante. – brinquei.  
- Você vai ver quem é o elefante Tiago. – ela disse antes de sair correndo atrás de mim.

Quando finalmente cansamos de correr fomos nos juntar ao resto do pessoal que estava conversando na beira do lago.

- Eu acho melhor você falar logo com ele. – escutei o Sirius dizendo para a Lily.  
- Mas por que eu? – ela perguntou inconformada.  
- Por que tudo isso é culpa sua. – respondeu o Pedro.

Ela deve estar pensando em um jeito de se declarar para mim.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Isso não pode ser verdade.

- Feche a boca e escute Lily. – me disse o Sirius sério.  
- Ele fez isso por que achou que você iria gostar. – repetiu o Remo.

Ele não pode ter ficado igual um nerd durante um dia e meio só por que achou que eu ia gostar.

- Vai lá e faça-o bagunçar aquele cabelo. Ele esta horrível, esta até sujando a nossa reputação. – comentou o Sirius.  
- Eu? Nem pensar! Nunca ouviu falar que é falta de educação falar isso para alguém? – eu disse já tentando escapar dessa.

Eu não tenho coragem de falar isso para ninguém, muito menos para o Potter.

- Sabemos que você quer rir da cara dele tanto quanto nós. – disse a Alice dando de ombros.  
- Confesso! Ontem no salão comunal eu estava rindo dele, mas ele não precisa saber disso.  
- Vai lá e fala logo com ele! – me pediu o Remo.  
- Eu acho melhor você falar logo com ele. –o Sirius disse para mim mais uma vez.  
- Mas por que eu? – perguntei inconformada.  
- Por que tudo isso é culpa sua. – repetiu o Pedro.

Ótimo! Agora quem tem que informar ao Potter que ele esta ridículo sou eu.

- Estão falando de mim? – escutamos o Tiago falando.  
- A Lily quer falar com você! – disse a Alice já me empurrando.  
- E é importante! – completou a Dora sorridente.

Claro que eles estão sorrindo, eu é que sou a portadora de más noticias.

O que eu falo?

"Potter você esta ridículo." Ou "Por que não tira essa porcaria da cabeça?" ou "Você fica bem muito gato com o cabelo bagunçado"

Esquece! Isso definitivamente não vai dar certo.

Eu tentei fugir, mas aqueles meus amigos não deixaram!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu falei... Eu disse para todo mundo, mas ninguém acreditou!

E agora estou aqui de frente para a Lily pronto para beijá-la quando ela finalmente confessar o seu grande amor por mim.

Eu sei... Ela tentou fugir, mas é porque ela esta com vergonha.

- Potter... – ela começou meio desajeitada.

Eu sei como é se declarar pela primeira vez... Coitada! Mas ela tem que falar...

- Pode me chamar de Tiago! – eu sugeri sorrindo.

Se ela vai se declarar melhor me chamando pelo nome.

- É que eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – ela disse ficando vermelha.

Eu poderia beijá-la e terminar com a tortura dela, mas prefiro ter a minha declaração e depois beijá-la.

- Sou todo ouvido.  
- É que eu... Bem... Seja só... Sabe como é...

Por que ela não fala logo? Estamos em uma cena perfeita! Os dois frente a frente com os pés no lago...

- Como eu posso dizer isso... – ela disse para si mesma.  
- Você pode me falar qualquer coisa ruivinha. – eu tentei ajudá-la.

Ela olhou para o pessoal que a incentivava a continuar a falar.

É hoje que eu tenho essa ruiva para mim!

- Eu... Você... Arg! – ela já esta ficando nervosa.

E esta ainda mais linda.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Isso não esta dando muito certo.

Ele esta ridículo e toda hora que eu abro a boca para falar me dá vontade de rir da cara dele!

O que eu vou fazer? Não posso deixar ele com essa coisa ridícula na cabeça por muito mais tempo...

Ele precisa levar isso daí...

Ei! Eu estou no lago com ele! É isso!

Lily Evans você é um gênio!

- Acho que você esta precisando lavar o cabelo. – eu disse antes de empurrá-lo para dentro do lago.

Eu gostei disso!

A cara dele enquanto estava caindo foi realmente perfeita.

Posso fazer isso de novo?

Sério... Assim que todos começaram a rir eu não me agüentei e comecei a rir junto.

Pelo menos o cabelo bagunçou um pouco, mas acho que só esfregando para sair tudo!

- Lily Evans! – ele gritou levemente vermelho.

Melhor eu sair daqui antes que eu vire churrasquinho.

- Volte aqui! – ele gritou já rindo enquanto corria atrás de mim.

Onde eu posso me esconder?

...

Eu sempre fui péssima para esconde-esconde.

Corre perninhas! Ele esta quase nos alcançando.

- Peguei! – ele disse assim que me agarrou pela cintura.  
- Você precisava de um banho. – eu disse quando vi que não tinha como me soltar.  
- Precisava?  
- Ainda precisa. E esfregue bem a cabeça. – eu disse rindo enquanto ele me pegava no colo. – Eu admiro você querer que eu não me canse, mas acho que já sei andar.  
- Eu preciso de um banho! – ele disse fazendo um bico.  
- Olha... Eu bem que tentei não falar nada, mas você esta ridículo. Seu cabelo fica muito melhor bagunçado. E prometo que nunca mais vou brigar com você por isso. Agora já pode me por no chão.

Eu sei que isso foi humilhante, mas eu não quero ficar molhada, alias mais molhada do que já estou, contando que estou no colo dele e ele está encharcado.

- Eu preciso tomar banho e você é que vai me dar um banho! – ele me disse quando chegou ao lago.  
- Ok! Acabou a brincadeira. Pode me colocar no chão... – eu disse tentando manter a calma. – Agora! – eu gritei no ouvido dele quando ele deu mais um passo para o lago, já molhando os pés.  
- Não precisa gritar! – ele disse rindo e me jogando no lago.

Exatamente! O Potter me jogou no lago!

Tirem todas as coisas afiadas de perto de mim senão vou cometer um assassinato.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Eu te odeio Potter! – ela gritou assim que se levantou.

Hum... Ela fica linda com a blusa transparente.

- Você não queria que eu lavasse meu cabelo? Agora você terá essa honra! – eu disse já entrando no lago.

Já estava molhado mesmo. Pelo menos eu iria ficar com ela.

- Aguamente! – ela disse apontando a varinha para mim. E logo senti aquela ducha de água na minha cara.

Ok! Isso não teve tanta graça como jogá-la no lago... Mas pelo menos ela esta rindo!

Aproveite que a Lily estava tendo um ataque de riso e fui devagar para perto dela.

- Realmente você precisa de um banho. – ela disse já com a varinha apontada para mim – Limpa!

Ok! Eu tinha esperanças que ela lavasse o meu cabelo, mas assim também foi bem divertido.

Mas não foi dessa vez que eu ganhei à ruivinha.

- Dá para os dois se apressarem aí? Temos que ir almoçar! – escutamos a Lene algum tempo depois.

Pelo visto ficamos a aula inteira dentro do lago brincando de jogar água um no outro.

Logo já estávamos secos e eu fui logo procurar um tão adorado espelho que eu rejeitei ontem e hoje de manhã.

Voltei a ser o Tiago Perfeito Potter de novo.

Vi as meninas sorrindo.

- Esse é o nosso Tiago! – me disse a Alice bagunçando o meu cabelo.  
- Nada mal Potter! – me disse a Lily sorrindo.  
- E o que aprendemos com tudo isso? – me perguntou o Remo assim chegamos ao salão comunal.

Verifiquei se as meninas não estavam perto o suficiente para ouvir e fui logo respondendo:

- Aprendi que se deve jogar Lily Evans no lago com mais freqüência!

Ela fica linda com a roupa transparente, cabelo colado no rosto e com a seu sutiã de bichinhos aparecendo.

Doce tentação!

* * *

**_Respondendo aos comentários:_**

bruh prongs: acho que só vai dar para ter uma idéia do titulo da fic no cap três... espero que tenha gostado e rido com esse cap :)

carol mamoru: rsrsr aho que todo mundo adoraaaa qdo a lily adtimte rsrsrs

Rodrigo: e qual seria a graça se o tiago não fosse um chato as vezes? só as paranoicas da lily não iriam dar certo... acho que eles são perfeitos juntos pq os dois são malucos rs

Jack: rsrsr tapados... dois malucos isso sim hauhauha

obrigada pelos comentários turma

* * *

** Dessa vez vocês não podem reclamar... O cap esta gigante rsrsrs**

**espero que tenham dado muitas risadas :)**

**Deixem comentários gente!!!**

**Eu sou movida a comentários dos meus lindos leitores.**

**bjinhos para todos**

**até mais**

**./Main#?cmm=38094639  
**


	4. Hogmead I

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Já estamos quase no final da última aula do dia. Só de pensar já fico feliz. Amanhã é sábado! E melhor ainda... Amanhã tem Hogmead.

- O que vamos fazer amanhã? - me perguntou a Dora.

- Você vai agarrar o Remo e confessar seu grande amor. - respondi tentando ficar séria.

- Viu um passarinho verde Lily? - me perguntou a Alice sorridente.

- Não! Só estou feliz por que amanhã é sábado. - respondi ainda sorrindo.

- Acho que ela esta feliz por que jogou o Tiago no lago. - comentou a Lene rindo baixo.

- Minha felicidade não tem nada a haver com o Tiago. - respondi começando a me irritar.

- Como não? Você gosta dele, ele de você... Como sua felicidade pode não estar ligada a dele? - me perguntou a Alice.

Eu não gosto dele. Pelo menos não do jeito que elas vivem dizendo.

- Por que não aproveita que amanhã vamos todos juntos para Hogmead e se aproxima mais do Tiago? - me perguntou a Dora pensativa.

- Mais? Se eu me aproximar mais estaríamos com a língua dentro da boca do outro. - respondi revirando os olhos.

- Mas é essa a intenção. - respondeu a Alice fazendo as meninas rirem.

Eu definitivamente não achei a menor graça.

- Precisamos pensar em alguma coisa útil para fazer por lá ou vamos acabar como em todos os outros passeios. - comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Você quer dizer, você e o Sirius tentando fazer ciúmes um no outro se agarrando com alguém, o Tiago some para agarrar alguém, o Remo fica para cima e para baixo com o Pedro tentando fazer ele parar de comer, a Lily vai para a livraria a Alice some com o Frank e eu fico sozinha? Realmente precisamos pensar em algo. - respondeu a Dora na mesma hora.

- Tenho certeza que se o Remo ficasse com você, você não estaria tão irritada. - comentou a Alice rindo.

- O dia que o Remo quiser ficar comigo vai chover hipogrifos. - respondeu a Dora chateada.

- Como você é exagerada! - respondi revirando os olhos.

O Remo a ama tanto quanto ela o ama. O problema é que ele é um lobisomem e não quer machucá-la. Posso matar o Remo?

- Espero que os meninos tenham alguma idéia. - eu disse chateada olhando para o relógio.

Faltam só cinco minutos para o fim da aula.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

É impressão minha ou essa aula esta mais chata do que de costume?

- Já desmarcou seus encontros? - perguntei para o Almofadinhas.

- Infelizmente sim, mas espero que façamos alguma coisa útil amanhã, afinal tive que desmarcar três encontros. - ele me respondeu carrancudo.

- Para de drama! Nós vamos passar o dia nos divertindo com as meninas. Vai ser divertido. - respondeu o Remo.

- Você diz isso por que a Dora não te dá fora. - respondi.

- Claro que não dá foras... Ele nunca chegou a convidar a coitada para sair. - comentou o Almofadinhas sorrindo maroto.

O Aluado é muito lerdo! Esta na cara que a Dora gosta dele.

- As coisas não são tão simples e mesmo se um de vocês me convencesse de ir falar com a Dora, o que não vai acontecer, ela não aceitaria. – respondeu o Remo dando de ombros.

- Pare de dramas. Você sabe tão bem quanto todo mundo que a Dora gosta de você. – respondeu o Almofadinhas levemente irritado.

- Mas o que vamos fazer amanhã? – perguntei para mudar de assunto.

- Podemos jogar alguma coisa. Que tal um strip poker? – perguntou o Almofadinhas com os olhos brilhando.

Mau sinal!

- Ou quem sabe um jogo menos pervertido. – sugeriu o Aluado. – As meninas não vão quere jogar strip poker Almofadinhas.

- Podemos aproveitar a neve e fazer uma guerra. – eu sugeri.

- E molhar as meninas para que a blusa delas fique molhada e colada no corpo. – completou o Almofadinhas.

Ele só pensa nisso?

- Mas nem sabemos se vai estar nevando. – comentou o Pedro perdido.

- Mas senão estiver nevando ainda sim vai ter neve suficiente no chão. – respondi.

- Espero que as meninas tenham idéias melhores que as de vocês. – respondeu o Aluado.

- Bobagem! – respondeu o Almofadinhas sorrindo.

- E... Estamos livres. – eu disse segundos antes do professor nos dispensar.

Nós nos reunimos com as meninas no corredor e fomos todos juntos para o salão comunal. As meninas se despediram e foram guardar o material, e nós aproveitamos para fazer o mesmo.

Faltando pouco para o jantar nos encontramos de salão comunal, a minha ruiva como sempre esta lá deitada no colo da Alice lendo um livro, Alice e Dora estavam jogando xadrez e a Marlene estava fazendo palavras cruzadas.

Eu fui logo me sentando ao lado da Alice para poder ficar perto da Lily que parece que não reparou a minha presença ainda. Vi o Almofadinhas se sentando com a Lene e espiando por cima do ombro dela para ver as palavras cruzadas, aposto que isso ainda vai dar briga mais tarde. O Pedro sentou no chão e já começou a comer, já o Aluado sentou no chão também do lado das pernas da Dora, aposto que logo ele encosta a cabeça na Dora.

- Cheque! – disse a Alice empolgada.

- Não vai ser tão fácil Lice. – disse a Dora rindo.

- Quem esta ganhando? – a Lily perguntou ainda sem tirar o livro do rosto.

- Eu como era de se esperar. – respondeu a Alice feliz.

- De virada é mais gostoso. – brincou a Dora rindo.

Fiquei observando todos por mais algum tempo até que reparei nos cabelos vermelhos da Lily no meu colo. Essa ruiva quer acabar com a minha sanidade.

- (?) Junior, conjunto de pagode que projeto o cantor Netinho. – disse a Lene.

- Com nove letras. – completou o Sirius.

- O que é pagode? – perguntou o Pedro.

- É uma música muito ruim. – comentou a Dora.

- Não é tão ruim assim Dorinha. – respondeu a Alice.

- Ninguém sabe a resposta? – perguntou a Lene.

- Negritude! – respondeu a minha ruivinha.

- Quem? – perguntou o Almofadinhas.

- Negritude é a resposta Sirius. – respondeu o Aluado.

Eu aproveitei a distração para tocar o cabelo da Lily que estava tão macio como eu me lembrava da última vez que toquei.

Esperei alguma reação negativa dele, mas essa não veio. Sorri cúmplice para a Alice logo em seguida e comecei um bom cafuné na ruiva.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Será que esse pessoal não conhece nada de música trouxa?

Ainda acho que o Sirius ajudando a Lene em palavras cruzadas não vai dar certo.

Mas afinal cadê o Potter? Será que ele esta aproveitando o tempo para agarrar alguém já que amanhã ele não vai poder fazer isso?

Afinal, ele tem o que aproveitar. Ele consegue qualquer garota da escola... Com aquele corpo perfeito dele...

Mas a mim ele não consegue... Não vou me deixar levar só por um corpo bonito. Ele tinha que ser bem agradável para que eu aceitasse sair com ele. Gentil seria uma boa qualidade para alguém com quem eu aceite sair.

Por que eu estou aqui me preocupando com o que o Tiago esta fazendo ao invés de prestar atenção no meu livro?

Certo... O livro já perdeu a graça há muito tempo. Principalmente agora que o sono esta começando a chegar, também... Com esse cafuné maravilhoso que a Alice esta fazendo... Quem não ficaria relaxada?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Que maravilha a Lily dormiu!

Acho que esse negócio de cafuné dá sono.

- Estou morrendo de fome. – disse a Alice emburrada. – Sinto muito, mas vou ter que acordá-la.

- Não! – pedi quase suplicante.

A Lily consegue ficar ainda mais linda enquanto dorme.

- Mas eu estou com fome Tiago. E ela vai acordar senão tiver um travesseiro.

- Eu fico no seu lugar. – eu sugeri na mesma hora.

- Claro... E morre assim que ela acordar! – respondeu a Alice rindo.

- Ela não reclamou quando ele estava fazendo cafuné nela. – comentou a Dora.

- Às vezes ela pensou que foi a Alice que fez. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Acho melhor pararmos com essa discussão chata e acordarmos logo a dorminhoca para podermos ir dormir. – disse o Pedro na mesma hora.

- Eu insisto em ficar aqui com ela. – eu disse novamente.

- Você sabe que vai acabar sendo morto quando ela acordar? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Sei. – respondi normalmente.

- Então fique e aproveite os seus últimos minutos de vida. – ele disse já de pé.

- Se vocês demorarem trazemos alguma coisa. – comentou o Remo assim que todos já estavam de pé.

- Cuide dela. – pediu a Alice assim que a Lily se deitou no meu colo e agarrou a minha barriga.

- Ela gosta de dormir abraçada com alguma coisa. – comentou a Lene rindo quando eu olhei espantado para os braços da Lily em volta da minha cintura.

- Não tenho do que me queixar. – respondi sorrindo.

Minutos depois eu já estava sozinho com a ruivinha no salão comunal.

Fiquei observando ela dormir, deitada de lado no meu colo abraçado a mim e com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Só gostaria de saber o que ela estava sonhando.

Peguei o livro que ela estava lendo que estava jogado perto da barriga dela. Um romance! Sei que a Lily é bem romântica, mas nunca pensei que ela gostava tanto de romances assim.

Pelo titulo do livro já imaginei algum terror, mas assim que terminei de ler a breve sinopse já vi que aquilo não passava de um romance, e fui logo abrindo na página que ela deixou o marcador:

"E o lobo se apaixona pelo cordeiro" – Crepúsculo

Ficaria feliz se aquilo estivesse ligado a nossa relação também, mas infelizmente não passava de um livro.

Sinto a Lily se mexer um pouco no meu colo e encostar a cabeça na minha barriga. Seus cabelos ruivos ainda me chamavam atenção ao ponto de eu não conseguir tirar minhas mãos dele.

Seria bom ao menos uma vez poder estar ao lado dela sem que ela se sentisse acanhada ou querendo me matar.

Continuei a ler o livro da Lily. Quem sabe ele não me dava pistas sobre como ela gosta de enxergar o mundo.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Acho que cai no sono, mas pelo menos não demorei tanto assim, afinal ainda consigo sentir as mãos da Alice no meu cabelo, mas ela parece diferente.

Abri os olhos lentamente para poder ver o que estava acontecendo e dei de cara com alguma coisa branca na minha frente e senti que minha mãos estavam abraçando a cintura da Alice.

Acho que minha amiga deve ter rido muito por eu ter a agarrado desse jeito.

Certo, acabei de perceber que esse perfume não é nem um pouco parecido com o da Alice, e muito menos da Dora ou da Lene. Será que a Alice me deixou dormindo no colo da outra pessoa?

Aí meu Merlin! E se for um sonserino?

Relaxa Lily! Você esta no salão da grifinória impossível um sonserino estar aqui e ainda mais fazendo um cafuné tão gostou.

Certo, melhor não abrir os olhos por enquanto, antes de pelo menos ter certeza do que vou ter que encarar quando abrir meus olhinhos.

- Ela ainda não acordou? – escutei a voz da Lene.

- Pelo visto ela estava bem cansada. – escutei a voz do Sirius bem mais perto.

Pelo visto estou deitada no colo do Sirius.

- Trouxemos comida para os dois. – escutei o Remo bem mais próximo que o Sirius.

Melhor ainda, eu estou no colo do Remo. Pelo menos isso não é tão constrangedor.

Mas se ele trouxe a comida... Como ele estava aqui o tempo todo?

- Não acha melhor destrocarmos de lugar antes que a Lily acorde Tiago? – escutei a Alice perguntando.

Tiago?

Ai meu Merlin! Eu estou no colo do Potter!

Estou agarrando o Potter!

O lado bom é que ele não sabe que estou acordada. E quer saber? Eu não quero sair daqui tão cedo! Ele não precisa saber que eu sei, e quando eu levantar posso dar um escândalo e fingir que não gostei. Ele nunca vai desconfiar.

- Mas ela esta tão bem aqui comigo... – escutei o Potter reclamando.

- Se você ficar aí ela vai te matar quando acordar. Melhor não abusar da sorte. – escutei o Remo dizendo.

- Certo... Vocês venceram... Não quero morrer tão jovem! – ele disse já tentando tirar meus braços da cintura dele.

Certo... Sair ou não do colo dele?

Se eu sair vou acabar levantando e fingindo que nada aconteceu, se eu não sair vou poder aproveitar mais ele e depois posso fingir que nada aconteceu.

Vou ficar!

Agarrei ele com mais força ainda.

- Pelo visto ela gostou de ficar aqui comigo. – ele comentou voltando com as mãos para o meu cabelo.

- Ela esta dormindo... Não sabe o que faz. – escutei o Sirius respondendo e rindo.

- Inconscientemente ela sabe. – ele respondeu presunçoso.

- Ou ela pensa que esta agarrada com a Alice. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Gente! A Lily esta virando uma lésbica! – gritou o Sirius com uma voz de apavorado.

- Pare de drama e de gritos! – pediu o Potter parecendo irritado.

- Eu vou subir. Preciso pintas minhas unhas. – disse a Lene.

- Eu vou junto. Quero tomar um longo banho. – disse a Dora já se colocando de pé.

- Eu vou ver o Frank. – disse a Alice também de saída.

- Nos encontramos no café amanhã. – o Potter disse.

- Eu vou subir. Quero terminar a minha lição logo. – disse o Remo.

- Para Aluado! Temos que aproveitar o pouco tempo que temos até amanhã para ficar com alguém. – escutei o Sirius dizendo.

- Vai lá Sirius. E aproveite para passar e deixar a Lene te ver com alguém para você estragar as poucas chances que tem. – escutei a voz do Potter.

- E você? Ao invés de ir lá arrumar alguém para passar a noite você fica aí velando o sono da ruiva. Esta mais veado do que de costume.

- É cervo! Sem contar que eu gosto de ficar perto da Lily.

- Deixe ele em paz Almofadinhas. Não vê que ele quer aproveitar o pouco tempo que tem para ficar com a Lily? – escutei o Remo se intrometendo na conversa.

- Eu sei que a ruiva é bonita, simpática e tudo mais, mas não acha que esta exagerando não? – escutei o Sirius mais uma vez.

- Se fosse com a Lene aposto que você estaria no meu lugar. – escutei o Potter mais uma vez.

- Fiquem os dois discutindo que eu vou fazer o dever. – disse o Remo já se afastando.

A conversa esta ficando interessante.

Será que o Sirius vai confirmar as minhas suspeita de que esta caidinho pela Lene?

- Eu não estaria aí feito um bobo igual você! – respondeu o Sirius.

- Como se você não gostasse da Lene. – respondeu o Potter emburrado.

- Eu posso esquecê-la.

Bingo! Ele gosta da Lene! Ele gosta da Lene!

- Você é uma cabeça de vento Almofadinhas! Quando você vai parar de lutar contra e tentar conquistá-la?

- No dia em que a Lily dizer sim para você, ou seja, nunca!

- O meu caso com a Lily é totalmente diferente.

- Diferente... Claro! Você aceita que ela grite com você a ainda sai babando atrás dela. Eu amo a Lily... Ela é uma ótima amiga, mas você tem que ver que o que ela faz com você não é certo. Só por que ela é um pouco confusa ela não pode te tratar assim.

- É o jeito dela... E o assunto não era você e a Lene?

- Já cansei de falar de um futuro que não vai acontecer eu não vou deixar de ser eu mesmo para ficar com ela. Não vou mudar por ela. Ela tem que me aceitar do jeito que eu sou.

- Mas e se ela já aceitou? E se ela só esta esperando você tomar uma iniciativa? – perguntou o Tiago.

A Lene só não agarra o Sirius por que não sabe que ele gosta dela. Ô povo lerdo!

- Eu tomar a iniciativa e levar um fora igual você? Não obrigado!

- Seu cabeça dura, teimoso! – escutei o Tiago reclamando.

Logo tudo ficou quieto de novo. Pelo visto o Sirius foi embora e senti novamente a mão do Tiago no meu cabelo e logo o sono voltou.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Assim que o sono começou a chegar eu tive que me levantar.

Peguei a Lily no colo e a levei para o quarto dela.

Pelo menos ser monitor tem essa vantagem: eu posso entrar no quarto das meninas!

Coloquei a Lily delicadamente na cama, tirei seu sapato e sua capa para deixá-la um pouco mais confortável.

Foi bom vê-la dormir tão livremente. Assim que ela se arrumou na cama já agarrou o ursinho marrom que tinha por ali e sorrindo levemente puxou o cobertor e virou para o outro lado.

Sai cuidadosamente do quarto e fui para o meu. Se tudo desse certo o dia seguinte seria muito bom.

Acordei com o Remo me chamando dizendo que eu já estava atrasado.

Resmunguei um pouco, mas logo já estava descendo as escadas para me encontrar com o pessoal.

Sorri para a Lily assim que a vi:

- Bom dia minha ruivinha! – eu disse sorrindo.

- Não enche Potter! – ela respondeu já mal humorada.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos saindo para ir para Hogmead.

Espero que o dia seja muito bom hoje.

- Relaxa Pontas... Eu tenho um plano! – me disse o Almofadinhas assim que descemos da carruagem.

Já vi que isso não vai acabar bem...

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Acordei de ótimo humor.

O dia pelo visto não seria muito agradável, afinal, quando eu acordo de bom humor não é um bom sinal...

- Até que enfim vocês acordaram... Vamos logo tomar café. Hoje tem passeio para Hogmead! – disse a Dora feliz da vida.

- Você só esta tão feliz por que vai ficar o dia inteiro do lado do seu querido Reminho. – brincou a Lene.

- Estou feliz por que vou ficar perto de todos os meus amigos! – retrucou a Dora mostrando a língua.

- Mas você sempre fica do lado dos seus amigos. Afinal nós somos o que? Suas inimigas? – brinquei.

- Não enche Lily. Pensa que não vimos quem te trouxe para o quarto? – me perguntou a Dora.

- Foi a Alice é claro. – eu respondi de imediato.

Elas não precisam saber que eu sei que foi o Tiago.

- Assim como foi a Alice que estava mexendo no seu cabelo ontem... – respondeu a Lene terminando de colocar a calça jeans.

- Mas é claro que foi! – respondi tentando parecer o mais convicta possível.

- Foi o seu querido Tiaguinho. – me disse a Alice saltitante.

- Claro... E eu estou namorando o Sirius. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

Até que namorar o Sirius não seria tão má idéia. Ele tiraria a Lene da cabeça dele e eu o Tiago.

Esquece Lily! Beijar o Sirius seria muito nojento. Ele é meu irmãozinho fofo!

- Esta agarrando o futuro namorado da Lene? Isso não se faz! – reclamou a Dora.

- Como se ela nunca tivesse beijado o Tiago. – respondi já começando a me irritar.

- Aquilo foi um grande acidente! – respondeu a Lene na defensiva.

- Estamos perdendo o rumo da conversa... Não estávamos tentando fazer a Lily ficar feliz da vida por que o Tiago a colocou para dormir? – perguntou a Alice sorridente.

- Ele só fez isso por que não teve muita escolha. – respondi irritada.

Ele não poderia ter me trazido!

As meninas vão ficar me irritando o dia inteiro.

- A outra opção era de levar para o quarto dele. Aposto que você iria gostar mais. Já pensou? Ao invés de agarrar o ursinho você o agarraria. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Ou ele me deixaria no salão comunal! – respondi irritada já descendo as escadas ara o salão comunal.

Assim que desci as escadas dei de cara com os marotos.

- Bom dia minha ruivinha! – me disse o Potter sorrindo.

- Não enche Potter! –respondi já mal humorada.

- Bom dia Lil. – me disse o Sirius sorridente.

- Bom dia Six! – respondi sorrindo gentilmente antes de sair do salão comunal.

- O que deu nela? – escutei o Remo perguntando.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- O que deu nela? – o Aluado perguntou.

- O de sempre. – respondeu a Lene entediada.

- Tiago! – responderam todos, exceto eu.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – respondi revoltado.

Mas ninguém nem fez questão de me disser o que eu fiz para irritá-la. Eles só se olharam e fomos para o salão principal.

O café da manhã ocorreu normalmente. Pelo visto a Lily já tinha perdido seu mal humor matinal.

- O que vamos fazer de bom em Hogmead? – perguntou a Minha ruiva pulando nas costas do Sirius assim que terminamos o café.

- Vamos derrabar a ruiva na neve. – respondeu o Sirius correndo com a Lily nas costas enquanto ela ria.

- Adoro quando ela sorri! – eu disse ara mim mesmo.

- E eu adoro quando você perde para mim em uma corrida. – me disse a Lene já correndo na minha frente atrás do Sirius e da Lily.

- Ei! Isso não valeu! – eu gritei indo atrás dela.

- E lá vamos nós cuidar dessas crianças. – escutei o Remo dizendo enquanto começava a correr atrás de nós.

Eu estava quase alcançando a Lene quando ela parou e eu cai em cima dela.

- Demorou para beijar. – disse a Alice rindo.

- Não incentiva Lice. – escutei o Frank dizendo e segurando o riso.

- Eles não sabem beijar. Olhem e aprendam. – disse o Almofadinhas jogando a Lily para trás e se inclinando sobre ela.

E eu me desequilibrei e acabei caindo em cima da Lene.

- Ti, você é uma gracinha, mas vai me esmagar. – a Lene me disse me empurrando.

Nisso o Sirius já se aproximou da Lily e grudou seus lábios na mão dele que estava na boca da Lily.

- Um beijo de novela. – brincou a Lily rindo.

- Vocês são malucos! – escutei o Aluado dizendo e rindo.

Aproveitei a deixa e me levantei puxando a Lene.

- Mais um pouco e eu virava geléia. – reclamou a Lene limpando a roupa.

- Por que não vamos indo? – perguntou a Alice já subindo em uma carruagem. – Vem amor. – ela completou já puxado o Frank.

- E cadê o Pedro? – perguntou a Dora.

- Ficou dormindo. Disse que vinha mais tarde. – respondeu o Aluado já subindo na carruagem.

- Nos vemos lá. – disse a Dora subindo também e logo a carruagem deles começou a andar.

- E sobramos de novo! – reclamou a Lene.

- Eu e o Potter estamos sobrando. Você e o Sirius podem ir se agarrando no caminho. – disse a Lily antes de subir correndo na carruagem para fugir do Sirius e da Lene.

Eu adoro essa ruiva!

Durante o caminho fomos conversando sobre coisas banais, a Lily e a Lene estavam realmente empolgadas e o Almofadinhas não me engana... Aquele cara dele mostra que ele esta aprontando alguma coisa!

- Enfim chegamos! – disse a Lene já descendo da carruagem e indo se encontrar com os outros que nos esperavam.

- Para onde vamos primeiro? – perguntou a Dora.

- Eu voto pela livraria. – respondeu a Lily na mesma hora.

- Eu concordo. – comentou o Aluado.

- Pode ser. – eu disse dando de ombros.

Melhor concordar com a ruiva.

- Pode até ser, mas só se prometerem que vamos comprar doces depois. – sugeriu a Alice.

- Eu gostei da idéia. – respondeu o Frank sorrindo.

Claro que ele gostou da idéia... Se ele não concordasse a Alice iria fazer picadinho de Frank.

- Ok! Fechado! – respondeu a Dora.

- Fazer o que... A livraria então... – disse a Lene desanimada.

- E é para o bem da nação... Vamos a Floreios e Borrões. – disse o Almofadinhas fazendo as meninas rirem.

Certo, até que na livraria não foi tão ruim assim. O Aluado e a ruivinha ficaram para lá e para cá procurando livros, já o resto de nós, pessoas normais ficamos olhando a seção de quadrinhos, claro tirando o Almofadinhas que ficou revoltado por que não tinha uma seção de revista de mulher pelada.

- Isso é um absurdo! Como em uma livraria não tem livros educativos sobre as mulheres? – ele perguntou revoltado.

- Educativo sobre as mulheres? Não acredito que ouvi isso! – reclamou a Lene rindo.

- Estamos em um lugar onde podem entrar menores de idade Sirius. – comentou a Alice entediada.

- Mas isso é um absurdo. Só por que aqueles pivetes não podem ver uma mulher sem roupa eu vou ter que me privar disso? – ele perguntou revoltado.

- Pelo menos já sei o que te dar no natal. – reclamou a Lily assim que saímos da loja.

- Você nos fez pagar o maior mico! – reclamou a Dora envergonhada.

- Vocês não viram nada. – eu comentei segurando o riso.

- Pelo menos ele não achou a revista ou aí sim teríamos problemas. – comentou o Remo rindo.

É... Já imaginei o Almofadinhas andando para cima e para baixo com a revista aberta e querendo nos mostrar e comentar sobre cada parte de cada mulher da revista. Seriamos expulsos de lá!

- Loja de doces? – perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Loja de doces! – afirmou a Lene pulando do meu lado.

- O Pedro iria gostar dessa parte. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Pegamos um pouco para ele. – sugeriu o Aluado.

Que coisa mais melosa... Por que o Aluado não se declara logo? Que palhaçada!

- Até que concordamos em alguma coisa. – comentou a Lily.

A minha ruivinha estava do meu lado... E por livre e espontânea vontade!

- Claro que concordamos... Nós somos almas gêmeas... Mas com o que você esta concordando comigo? – perguntei lançando o meu melhor sorriso.

- Não começa Potter! – ela reclamou revirando os olhos. – Estou falando quanto ao Remo ser muito lerdo com relação a Dora. Poderíamos ajudar os dois.

- E o que essa cabecinha ruiva esta pensando?

- Não sei. Quem é bom com planos são vocês. – ela disse dando de ombros antes de entrar na loja para comprar doces.

Eu já falei que adoro a "dedos de mel"?

- Estavam se dando bem? – me perguntou o Frank parando do meu lado enquanto olhava as meninas brigando por causa de um pirulito.

- Larguem esse pirulito! Ele é o último e vai ser meu! – reclamou o Sirius entrando na briga também.

- Ela me ama. – respondi para o Frank.

- Sei! – ele respondeu duvidando. – Então... Qual o plano de hoje?

- Devolve Sirius! – escutamos a voz das meninas misturadas.

- Eu consegui! Ele é meu! – o Almofadinhas disse antes de sair correndo pela loja.

- Eles não vão parar tão cedo. – disse o Aluado se juntando a nós.

- É bom... Ela fica linda correndo desse jeito. – respondi observando a Lily ficando vermelha por causa do esforço.

- Frank eu quero aquele pirulito! – reclamou a Alice.

- Acho que você vai ter que arrumar um pirulito para ela. – comentou o Aluado rindo.

- Mas eu sou mais esperto que eles. – disse o Frank rindo e indo até uma funcionária.

- Não vai pegar nenhum doce Pontas? – me perguntou o Aluado.

- Já peguei! – eu disse mostrando a pequena cesta de doces na minha mão.

- Aposto que a maioria é para a Lily. – ele deduziu rindo.

- Esse é. – eu disse mostrando o pirulito que ela queria.

- Como conseguiu? – me perguntou o Aluado espantado.

- Peguei o penúltimo. – respondi dando de ombros.

Não demorou muito e a briga do pessoal terminou. Quem ficou com o pirulito foi o Sirius, que deu para a Lene. O Frank não conseguiu nada com a vendedora, parece que realmente aquele era o último.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Não acredito que eu não fiquei com aquele pirulito. Ele parecia ser tão bom.

- E aonde vamos agora? – perguntou a Lene já comendo o pirulito dela.

- Já esta na hora do almoço. Podemos ir para o três vassouras. – sugeriu o Remo.

- Deve estar lotado! – reclamou a Dora desanimada.

- Mas estamos com eles, e eles conseguem bons lugares. – a Alice nos disse sorrindo.

- O que estamos esperando? – perguntei abraçando o Sirius pela cintura.

- Você quer que eu morra Lil? – ele me perguntou assim que nos afastamos do resto do pessoal.

- Por quê? A Lene é que vai me matar por que estou agarrando você. – eu respondi sorrindo.

- Ou o Pontas me mata por agarrar você! – ele me respondeu sorrindo malicioso.

- Eu gosto do perigo. – respondi rindo.

- Esse é a minha irmãzinha! – ele respondeu me pegando no colo e saindo correndo para o bar.

- Já tem alguma idéia para a nossa diversão na parte da tarde? – perguntei assim que ele me colocou no chão.

O Six sorriu maliciosamente. É! Ele tem um plano.

Entramos no bar e eu pude ver a bagunça que estava ali. Claro que não tinha ninguém de pé, tinha uma fila do lado de fora que é onde nós resolvemos ficar por um tempo, mas estava muito lotado!

- Vamos arrumar uns lugares. – disse o Sirius puxando o Tiago para dentro de bar.

- Eles não vão flertar com ninguém para conseguir um lugar, não é? – perguntou a Lene.

- Vão. – respondeu o Remo como se isso não fosse nada.

Eles foram flertar!

Como o Potter é cara de pau! Diz que me ama e vai flertar com a primeira vaca que encontra.

- Não acredito que eles vão nos deixar aqui! – reclamou a Lene.

- Eles só foram conseguir bons lugares. – respondeu a Alice sem se importar.

- Eles deveriam conseguir isso honestamente. – respondi cruzando os braços.

- Mas é honestamente! – comentou o Frank.

- Pelo menos o Remo é descente e esta aqui. – disse a Dora dando de ombros.

- Ele só esta aqui por que é tímido de mais para nos ajudar. – respondeu o Sirius já voltando.

- Aposto que não conseguiram lugares. – eu disse vitoriosa.

- Conseguimos, mas o lugar era ruim, então vamos esperar uns cinco minutos para que o lugar que queremos seja desocupado. – respondeu o Sirius me abraçando pelos ombros.

- Conseguiram o lugar e dispensaram?- perguntou a Dora revoltada.

- Claro. O lugar era perto da porta. Muita gente! Todos iriam ficar passando e escutando a conversa. – respondeu o Tiago dando de ombros.

- Mas não foram vocês que ficaram aqui. Não perceberam que esta nevando? – perguntei irritada.

- Vem aqui que eu te esquento ruivinha! – me respondeu o Potter com aquele sorriso safado dele.

- Não começa Potter! – respondi irritada com ele.

Soltei do Sirius e foi abraçar a Lene para me esquentar.

Não vou me esquentar com o Sirius, apesar dele ser bem quentinho, mas é culpa dele que estamos congelando aqui fora.

Não demorou nem cinco minuto e senti alguma coisa na minha nuca.

- Fica com ele. – me disse o Potter sorrindo gentil.

Ele estava sendo gentil!

Percebi que era o cachecol dele que estava no meu pescoço agora. E era muito gostoso, quentinho e com um cheiro maravilhoso.

Sorri em resposta e resolvi não dizer nada.

Se eu agradecesse era capaz dele se sentir e estragar a paz.

- Sirius! Tiago! – apareceu uma moça os chamando na porta do bar.

- Nossos lugares já estão disponíveis. – respondeu o Sirius feliz.

- Eu ainda quero aprender a fazer isso. – comentou o Frank rindo.

- Não queira aprender. – respondeu o Remo.

- Então quer dizer que o nosso Reminho também sabe flertar? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Claro que ele sabe. Só o Pedro que ainda não aprendeu! – respondeu o Tiago nos guiando até a mesa.

- O Aluado é pior que nós... Ele com essa carinha de tímido é um imã para mulheres. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

- Vocês conseguiram os nove lugares e todos aqui? – perguntou o Frank impressionado.

Realmente os lugares eram muito bons. Lá no fundo do bar, onde não tinha quase ninguém, por que era a área privada, tinham duas mesas juntas com nove cadeiras, perto da pequena lareira que aquecia o lugar.

- Isso que é lugar! – comentou a Dora já indo de sentar.

O único problema era a disposição das cadeiras. Estavam todas em duplas. Duas de costas para a janela, duas de costas para a lareira, duas de frente para a janela e mais próximas do corredor, duas de frente para a lareira e uma na quina da mesa.

- Achamos que o Pedro não iria vir tão cedo, então deixamos a cadeira dele ali. – comentou o Sirius quando viu que meus olhos voaram para a cadeira na quina da mesa.

- Se arrumarmos as cadeiras de outro jeito cabe muito bem a cadeira do Pedro. – respondi.

- Não é necessário. – respondeu a Alice não sentando na cadeira de costas para a janela e arrastando o Frank com ela.

- Eu estou com frio! – disse a Lene se jogando na cadeira perto da lareira.

E é claro que o Sirius sentou com ela.

Eu tinha poucas opções. Ou sentava do lado da Dora que ainda estava sozinha na cadeira de frente da Lene, ou me sentava com o Remo ou com o Potter nas duas cadeiras vagas.

É claro que eu corri para a cadeira ao lado da Dora, mas alguma coisa entrou no meu caminho e eu quase cai de cara no chão.

- Cuidado ruiva! – pediu o Tiago me segurando e impedindo a minha queda.

Vi a Lene dando um sorrisinho. Já sei que não era alguma coisa... Eu com certeza tropecei no pé da Lene.

Quando dei mais uma olhada o Remo já estava sentado do lado da Dora e restavam três lugares vagos na mesa. A cadeira que estava excluída e duas cadeiras juntas.

O que é menos pior? Sentar sozinha e em um lugar que vai ficar horrível para comer ou do lado do Tiago?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Assim que vi os olhos da Lily focando a cadeira ao lado da Dora já vi que teria que sentar com o Remo e aquela seria uma longa tarde!

Mas como eu tenho muita sorte e bons amigos a Lene colocou o pé no caminho da Lily que não viu e quase caiu de cara no chão, mas como bom cavalheiro que sou eu logo tratei de não deixá-la cair a agarrando pela cintura.

A única coisa que me atrapalhou foi à blusa grossa da Lily me impedindo de sentir a pele dela.

Ela corou e deu um sorriso sem graça.

Adoro quando ela fica corada.

E aproveitei que ela estava distraída e fui logo empurrando o Remo para perto da Dora, pelo menos ele entendeu o recado e foi logo se sentando.

Soltei a Lily depois de alguns segundos para que ela pudesse ir se sentar e para que eu não perdesse o pouco de autocontrole que tenho e a beija-se.

Vi seus olhos focando na cadeira que separamos para o Pedro. Ela não pode fazer isso comigo! Depois de tudo que passei para conseguir esses lugares, depois de todo o charme que tivemos que jogar na garçonete para que ela arrumasse as cadeiras assim...

Percebi que todos estavam olhando da Lily para mim. A Lily não pode fazer isso comigo!

Senti um grande alivio ao ver a Lily ir cambaleando para a cadeira vazia e que eu poderia sentar ao seu lado.

Vi a nossa disposição. Eu do lado da Lily, que estava do lado do Sirius, que estava junto com a Lene, que estava do lado do Frank, que estava abraçado na Alice, que estava sorrindo para a Dora que estava olhando timidamente para o Remo que estava do meu lado.

Espero que o Pedro resolva dormir o dia inteiro!

- Já podemos pedir? A comida vai demorar uma eternidade para ficar pronta. – comentou a Dora sorridente.

Aposto que ela esta feliz assim por que esta sentada ao lado do lerdo do Aluado.

- Vou chamar a garçonete. – disse o Sirius já se colocando de pé.

Logo todos já haviam pedido a comida e voltamos às conversas sem fundamento.

- Onde vocês vão passar as férias de Natal? – perguntou o Aluado.

- Aqui com toda a certeza! – respondeu a Lily na mesma hora.

- Por quê? – perguntou o Almofadinhas.

- Petúnia vai se casar. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Com aquele bobo-fofo? – perguntou a Lene horrorizada.

- Isso mesmo. Vou ficar aqui por que eles vão estar muito preocupados com o casamento e eu não pretendo escutar a Petúnia mais histérica do que ela já é normalmente.

- Poderíamos ir ao casamento com você se isso te deixa mais feliz. – sugeriu a Alice sorrindo.

- Até que não é má idéia! – respondeu a ruivinha feliz. – Mas vocês terão que dispensar um final de semana.

- Por mim não tem problema. – respondeu o Almofadinhas sorridente.

- Você não foi convidado Sirius. – respondeu a Lene rindo da cara dele.

- Eu serei o acompanhante da ruivinha. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas é claro que o Six vai. Quem mais poderia zoar a Petúnia? – perguntou a minha ruivinha rindo.

- Ei! Eu sempre te ajudo com esse trabalho. – respondeu a Lene fazendo bico.

- Eu já dei várias idéias. – disse a Alice sorrindo maliciosa.

- Mas as suas idéias nunca foram usadas. – reclamou a Dora.

- Mas poderiam ser usadas no casamento. Aposto que ela iria ficar morrendo de inveja. – respondeu a Alice dando de ombros.

- Podemos saber do que se trata? – perguntei curioso.

- Eu dei a brilhante idéia para a Lily dela arrumar um namorado lindo, gostoso, inteligente, e rico para mostrar para a Petúnia que ela não é uma anormal, como a Petúnia diz. – respondeu a Alice.

Um namorado? Onde a Alice esta com a cabeça?

A Lily não pode arrumar um namorado.

- Mas a Lily nunca aceitou. – completou a Dora sorrindo para a Lily suspeitamente.

- E onde ela arrumaria um namorado assim? Alias, onde um cara iria aceitar finguir que é namorado dela? – perguntou o Frank.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa. – respondeu a Aluado.

Ótimo! Estão todos conspirando contra mim. Onde já se viu arrumar um namorado para a Lily? Mesmo que de mentira! Já pensou se ela gosta e resolve ficar com o cara? Não vou deixar isso acontecer!

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – perguntou a Lily irritada.

- E onde o resto das beldades vão passar as férias? – perguntou o Almofadinhas.

- Com a Lily. – respondeu a Lene sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Eu também. – respondeu a Dora também sorrindo.

- Eu vou para a casa do Frank. – respondeu a Alice sorrindo para o namorado.

- Ela vai finalmente conhecer os meus pais. – ela explicou feliz.

- Vai conhecer os sogros? Coitada! – comentou o Almofadinhas.

- Por quê? – perguntou a Dora.

- Eu nunca faria uma maldade dessas com a minha namorada. Minha mãe é uma pessoa que ninguém deveria conhecer.

Eu olhei para ele e logo caímos na risada. Lembro-me claramente dos gritos daquela velha sapa.

- A não ser que eu apresentasse os pais do Pontas ao invés dos meus. – ele completou pensativo.

- Por quê? Os pais do Tiago são tão legais assim? – perguntou a Alice.

- O tio James e a tia Sara são mais que legais. – comentou a Lene sorrindo.

Meus pais são de mais!

- Meus pais também são legais! – reclamou o Aluado.

- Seus pais são engraçados Aluado. Sua mãe é trouxa e seu pai um bruxo. Eles me fazem rir.

- Ei! Eles são só um pouco atrapalhados.

- Claro.. Imagino sua mãe fazendo comprar com o seu pai. – eu disse antes de cair na risada junto com o Sirius.

- Eles devem se amar muito. – comentou a Dora.

Ela realmente ama aquele lobo!

- Igual aos meus pais! – disse a Alice e a Lene ao mesmo tempo.

- Os seus pais só vivem viajando Lene. – eu comentei.

- Mas eles não deixam de ser legais. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Melhor que o pai da Lily que é ciumento. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Mas a mãe da Lily é muito legal. – comentou a Dora sorrindo.

Pelo visto vou ter problemas com o meu sogro quando eu for apresentado a ele.

- Mas vocês ainda não falaram onde vão passar as férias de natal. – disse a Lily cortando o assunto sobre os pais.

Pelo visto falar sobre os pais dela não era muito bom.

- Ainda estamos vendo. – respondi olhando para os marotos.

Já que elas vão ficar, nós poderíamos ficar para fazer companhia.

- Estamos pensando... – comentou o Sirius já entendendo o meu olhar.

- Eu ainda não sei. Acho que vou para casa. – disse o Remo pensativo.

- Ele fica se nós ficarmos. – eu expliquei para elas.

- E pelo visto vamos ficar. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo debochado.

- Eu sou a favor. – respondi sorrindo.

- Já pediram meus amores? – perguntou a garçonete parando ao nosso lado.

- Já sim. – respondi sorrindo galante.

Vi a Lily fechar a cara do meu lado, e revirando os olhos. Aposto que ela ficou com ciúmes!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

O lá vem garçonete com metade dos peitos para fora.

Ela não sabe que se usa o sutiã no tamanho certo e não um número menor?

- Já pediram meus amores? – perguntou a garçonete parando ao nosso lado.

Ela esta sorrindo de mais para o Sirius e para o Tiago. Com todo certeza essa é a garçonete que eles estavam flertando. Que horror!

Ok! Ela é bonita! Cabelos castanhos e ondulados caindo nos ombros, os olhos são bem escuros, ela deve ser poucos centímetros mais alta que eu, tem alguma curvas, mas ela definitivamente não sabe se vestir.

A blusa esta apertada de mais e a saia curta de mais. Se o avental fosse um pouco maior acho que a saia não apareceria. Ridícula!

- Já sim. – respondeu o Tiago sorrindo.

Eu conheço esse sorriso! Ele esta paquerando essa coisa.

Ela deve ter idade para ser a mãe dele. Eca!

- Querem um petisco enquanto a comida não fica pronta? – perguntou ela sorrindo ainda mais.

Olhei para a Lene para ter certeza que ela também viu os olhares que essa coisa esta dando para o Sirius e para o Tiago, e sim ela viu. A cara contorcida dela não me engana.

- Não é necessário! – respondeu a Lene rispidamente.

Eu falei que ela não estava gostando.

* * *

**Comentários:**

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: rsrsrs o tiago realmente não tem jeito... rsrsr a lily brava já é classico, o ranhoso ainda não coloquei mto ele, o sirius pode deixar, vu colocar mais cenas dele metido rsrsrs espero que tenha curtido esse cap :)

bruh prongs: rsrsrs sério eu adorei escrever a parte do lago... fiquei feliz que tenha gostado, bem se ninguem fosse pervo não teria graça rsrsrsr

Bjus flores, continuem lendo e comentando hein!!

Até o próximo post, vejo vocês no meu blog tb bjo


	5. Hogmead II

_No cap anterior..._

_A blusa esta apertada de mais e a saia curta de mais. Se o avental fosse um pouco maior acho que a saia não apareceria. Ridícula!_

_- Já sim. – respondeu o Tiago sorrindo._

_Eu conheço esse sorriso! Ele esta paquerando essa coisa._

_Ela deve ter idade para ser a mãe dele. Eca!_

_- Querem um petisco enquanto a comida não fica pronta? – perguntou ela sorrindo ainda mais._

_Olhei para a Lene para ter certeza que ela também viu os olhares que essa coisa esta dando para o Sirius e para o Tiago, e sim ela viu. A cara contorcida dela não me engana._

_- Não é necessário! – respondeu a Lene rispidamente._

_Eu falei que ela não estava gostando.  
_

- Vamos ao banheiro meninas? – perguntou a Lene assim que a garçonete se afastou.

Nos levantamos assim que ela terminou de falar e rumamos todas para o banheiro.

Assim que a Alice fechou a porta a Lene foi logo falando:

- Aquela coisa estava dando em cima do Sirius!  
- E do Tiago. – eu disse dando de ombros.  
- Mas ela é bonita! – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros.  
- Você fala isso por que não estão mexendo com o Remo. – comentou a Lene revoltada.  
- Ela tem idade para ser mãe deles! – respondi irritada.  
- Não exagere. Ela deve ser só uns cinco anos mais velha que nós. – comentou a Alice dando de ombros.  
- Exijo outra garçonete! – disse a Lene revoltada.  
- Acho melhor vocês duas se acalmarem antes que os dois percebam o ciúme de vocês. – pediu a Alice.  
- Eu não estou com ciúmes. – respondemos a Lene e eu juntas.  
- Não esta mais aqui quem falou! – disse a Alice levantando as mãos.  
- Já se acamaram? Precisamos voltar para a mesa. – perguntou a Dora com um leve sorriso.

Respirei bem fundo e soltei o ar devagar para me acalmar.

- Vamos voltar! – eu disse já deixando a garçonete para lá.

Ela não seria a primeira dele e muito menos a última.

Voltamos sorrindo para a mesa disfarçando a tensão do banheiro.

- Eu ainda não entendo por que vocês vão sempre juntas ao banheiro. – comentou o Frank confuso.  
- Se precisam de ajuda para tirar a roupa é só pedir para mim. Faço questão de ajudar. – comentou o Sirius com um sorriso safado.  
- O ignorem. – comentou o Remo segundos antes da comida chegar.

Eu adoro macarrão!

- Espero que gostem! – disse a garçonete piscando para o Sirius.

Abusada!

Enquanto comiamos ficamos rindo das piadas dos meninos.

- Mas agora cansei de falar. É a vez de vocês. – disse o Sirius sorrindo para nós.  
- Vocês são mais legais. – eu disse dando de ombros sem ter o que falar.  
- Eu sou o máximo! – disse o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Qual livro você anda lendo Lily? – perguntou o Remo puxando assunto.  
- Nem ela mesma sabe. – comentou a Dora rindo.  
- Ei! Não é bem assim... – comentei revoltada.  
- Diga o nome. Apenas um nome Lily. – pediu a Lene sorrindo.  
- Mas eu estou lendo vários... Isso não é justo! – reclamei vendo a cara de vitoriosa dela.  
- Você e esses livros... Você deveria arrumar um namorado para te distrair ao invés dos livros. – comentou a Alice entediada.  
- Aposto que se eu fosse seu namorado eu não deixaria você entediada nunca. – comentou o Potter.  
- Claro que não. Você me trairia toda semana. Não tem como ficar entediada assim. – respondi revirando os olhos.

Quem fala o que quer ouve o que não quer!

- Eu nunca trairia você ruivinha. – ele disse com aquele olhar pidão dele.

Ele pensa que me convence fazendo essa cara de cachorro abandonado... Coitado!

- Melhor mudarmos o rumo da conversa antes que vocês resolvam brigar e acabar com o nosso passeio. – sugeriu o Remo.  
- Eles poderiam apostar conosco que conseguem ficar um dia inteiro sem brigar. – sugeriu o Frank.  
- E bem que esse dia poderia ser hoje. – concordou a Alice.  
- Não estamos brigando. – eu disse na mesma hora.  
- Ainda não estão... – comentou a Dora.  
- Eu aceito o desafio. – disse o Tiago sorrindo.  
- Então Lily? Vai aceitar ou vai amarelar? – me perguntou a Lene.  
- O que eu vou ganhar? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Não vamos tocar no assunto sobre o futuro romance de vocês hoje. – sugeriu a Alice.  
- Não tem futuro romance. – reclamei.  
- Isso dói um aceito a aposta? – perguntou o Frank.  
- Ok! Aceito a aposta, mas ela será quebrada se o Potter tentar alguma coisa. – eu aceitei.

Se não pode contra eles... Junte-se a eles!

- Perfeito! – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

Quando o Six sorri desse jeito ele sempre faz eu me arrepender de concordar com ele.

- E o Pedro gente? Será que ele não vai aparecer? – perguntou a Dora depois de mais alguns minutos em silencio.  
- Pelo visto ele esta com vergonha de aparecer já que não tem uma garota como tinha falado. – respondeu o Tiago.  
- Ou ele ainda não acordou! – comentou o Sirius.  
- Mas já passa às duas da tarde. É claro que ele acordou! – disse o Remo pensativo.  
- Concordo com o Tiago. Ele não tem uma garota para apresentar. – comentou o Frank.  
- Coitado gente! Às vezes ele só ficou constrangido de apresentar a menina para nós. – eu disse tentando me manter séria.

Mas não consegui muito progresso por que todo mundo começou a rir e eu tive que rir também.

- Já que todos terminaram de comer podemos jogar alguma coisa. – sugeriu a Lene pensativa depois que a garçonete retirou os pratos.  
- Jogar o que? Não quero levantar. – reclamou a Alice.  
- Sei lá. Verdade ou desafio, Nota ou conseqüência. – sugeriu o Remo.  
- Que porcaria de jogo é esse? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Nunca jogou verdade ou desafio Sirius? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Joguei, mas essa coisa de nota e conseqüência eu não conheço. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- É simples! Nota é para você dar nota para alguma coisa, por exemplo, você pode perguntar "que nota você dá para o sorriso do Tiago?" – respondeu a Alice.  
- E conseqüência seria alguma coisa como, "se você tivesse que salvar a Lily ou a Lene da lula gigante, quem você salvaria primeiro?" – explicou a Dora.  
- Parece interessante... – comentou o Tiago.  
- Mas teríamos que tirar a parte do desafio já que ninguém esta afim de levantar. – comentou o Remo.  
- Melhor ainda, podemos só fazer desafios que não precise se levantar. – sugeri.  
- O que, por exemplo? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Sei lá... Cantar alguma coisa, fazer uma declaração gay, sei lá. – eu respondi dando de ombros.  
- A idéia é boa! – comentou a Lene sorrindo.  
- Vamos precisar de uma garrafa. – disse o Frank olhando para a mesa já vazia.  
- Isso é a parte fácil. – disse o Potter se levantando e indo até o balcão.

Ele voltou com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão e deu um pouco para cada um.

- Garrafa vazia! – ele disse assim que tomamos a cerveja.  
- Ótimo. Boca pergunta e fundo responde. – disse a Alice já rodando a garrafa.

Pelo menos eu não posso cair com o Tiago já que ele esta bem do meu lado. Eu que não dá!

Ótimo! Alice e Sirius.

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Alice.  
- Vamos ver como funciona esse negócio de conseqüência. – ele disse dando de ombros.  
- Você esta em uma batalha contra alguns comensais e o Tiago e o Remo estão lutando com você, mas você vê duas Avadas sendo lançadas, uma para o Tiago e outra para o Remo. Você pode simplesmente pular e tirar um dos dois do caminho, mas não dá para salvar os dois, pois eles estão em extremidades diferente. Quem você salva?

Uau! Ela pegou pesado!

- Nossa que negócio mais complicado. Por que eu não posso salvar os dois?  
- Por que não pode Sirius. Tem que escolher um dos dois. – ela disse rindo.  
- Isso não é justo! – ela disse emburrado. – Eu passo a minha vez.  
- Você não pode passar a vez. – eu disse rindo da cara dele.  
- Eu posso salvar um e tentar estuporar o outro para sair do caminho também. – ele disse sorrindo como se a idéia fosse brilhante.  
- Isso ao vale Six. – respondeu a Dora.  
- Você tem que escolher. – comentou o Frank.  
- Ok! Eu salvava o Tiago! Mas eu tentava te salvar logo em seguida Reminho. – ele respondeu triste.  
- Eu sei que você me ama. – respondeu o Tiago sorrindo.  
- Sem problemas Sirius. – respondeu o Remo rindo ainda mais.  
- Sua vez de rodar a garrafa Six. – eu disse.

Lene e Dora

Coitada da Dorinha!

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Lene.  
- Verdade!

Que Dora mais sem graça.

- É verdade que você já beijou o Diggory? – perguntou a Lene.

Pelo menos ela foi boazinha e não perguntou sobre o Remos.

- É verdade! Mas você sabe que foi um acidente! – respondeu a Dora envergonhada.  
- Acidente? – perguntou a Alice rindo.  
- Eu tropecei e o Diggory me segurou, e quando eu fui agradecer viramos o rosto juntos. Nada de mais. – ela respondeu parecendo uma tomate de tão vermelha.

Tiago e Frank

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- Desafio.  
- Desafio você a ir ao balcão pedir leite.  
- Isso é mancada! – ele disse revoltado.  
- Foi você que pediu desafio.

Certo, ver o Frank pedir leite quente para a garçonete foi muito legal. Pelo menos o Tiago tem senso de humor.

- Espera chegar a minha vez! – reclamou o Frank voltando vermelho para a mesa depois de quase todo o bar rir da cara dele.

Remo e Lily.

Pelo menos eu cai com alguém bonzinho.

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Nota Reminho.  
- Que nota você dá para... – ele parou para pensar e ficou olhando para a minha cara. – Para os músculos do Sirius.  
- Desculpe Six, mas dou oito. – respondi sorrindo.

Os músculos do Tiago são muito mais bonitos!

- Oito? O que eu fiz para merecer um oito? Eu mereço um dez ruiva.  
- Oito sim! Tem melhores. – respondi rindo da carinha de cachorro dele.  
- Melhor eu nem comentar. – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Levou um oito Almofadinhas! – zoou o Tiago.  
- Que decepção! – comentou o Remos segurando o riso.  
- Acho que você vai precisar malhar mais um pouco. – disse o Frank rindo.  
- Não estou vendo graça. Essa cenoura ambulante que esta com problemas nas vistas. – ele disse emburrado.  
- É claro... – respondeu a Lene rindo.

Eu girei a garrafa e caiu Alice e Lene.

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Alice com a maior cara de sapeca.  
- Pela sua cara não sei qual vai ser menos pior. – comentou a Lene pensativa. – Nota.  
- Ótima escolha Lene. –disse a Alcie com um sorriso diabólico. – Nota para bundinha do Sirius.  
- Eu de novo? – ele perguntou emburrado.  
- Cinco! – respondeu a Lene na mesma hora.  
- Cinco? – perguntou o Sirius inconformado. – Minha bunda é bem mais gostosa que um cinco.  
- Ok! Seis e não se fala mais nisso. – disse a Lene já vermelha.  
- Seis Lene? – perguntei olhando fixamente para ela. – A brincadeira é para falar a verdade.  
- Sete? – arriscou a Lene.  
- Ainda não é a verdade Lene. E nós sabemos a verdade. – ameaçou a Dora.  
- Olha que eu estou começando a gostar dessa coisa de nota. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Oito e é a minha nota final! – ela disse já morrendo de vergonha.  
- Mentirosa! – disse a Alice.  
- A Lily deu oito e ninguém falou nada. – ela reclamou.  
- Por que a Lily disse a verdade oras. Ela prefere os músculos do Tiago. – respondeu a Alice.  
- Ei! – reclamei. – Vai lá Lene. Pode ir falando a verdade. – eu disse tentando desviar a atenção de cima de mim.  
- Dez! Pronto que coisa! – ela disse se dando por vencida.  
- Até que enfim! – disse a Dora rindo.  
- Minha bunda sexy e gostosa levou um dez. – disse o Sirius contente.

E eu vi a Lene revirar os olhos.

O Sirius é realmente uma comédia!

Frank e Dora.

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou o Frank sorrindo.

Aposto que ele deve estar com alguma coisa diabólica na cabeça.

- Não vale você pedir verdade de novo Dora. Tem que pedir um de cada! – disse a Alice sorrindo.  
- Desafio? – ela perguntou incerta.  
- Boa escolha Dorinha. Eu desafio você a cantar Maria Chiquinha de trás para frente.  
- Mas isso é muito difícil! – ela reclamou.  
- Não precisa ser todas as palavras. Só os pedaços da música.  
- Vou tentar! – ela disse pensativa. – Que cocê vai fazer com o resto, Genaro, meu bem? Que cocê vai fazer com o resto? O resto? Pode deixar que eu aproveito.  
- Isso mesmo... – disse o Frank rindo.

Não deve ser fácil cantar uma música de trás para frente.

- Então vai buscar uns que eu quero ver, Maria Chiquinha. Então vai buscar uns que eu quero ver. Os passarinhos comeram tudo, Genaro, meu bem. Os passarinhos comeram tudo. Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça, Maria Chiquinha. Então eu vou te cortar a cabeça. – cantou a Dora.

Ninguém mais estar agüentando e dando risada.

- No mês de setembro não dá jamelão, Maria Chiquinha. No mês de setembro não dá Jamelão. Foi uns que deu fora do tempo, Genaro, meu bem. Foi uns que deu fora do tempo.

Já esta bom não é? Logo a Dora vai se perder na música. Eu já me perdi!

- Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode, Maria Chiquinha. Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode. Ela tava comendo jamelão, Genaro, meu bem. Ela tava comendo Jamelão.

Que droga de fruta é Jamelão?

- Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode, Maria Chiquinha. Eu nunca vi mulher de bigode. Era a saia dela amarrada nas pernas, Genaro, meu bem. Era a saia dela amarrada nas pernas.  
- Eu já me perdi na música! – comentou o Tiago ao meu lado.  
- Eu também. – admiti.  
- Quem é que tava lá com você, Maria Chiquinha? Quem é que tava lá com você? Era filha de Sinhá dona, Genaro, meu bem. Era filha de Sinhá dona.

A Dora parou um pouco. Acho que ela se perdeu!

- Que cocê foi fazer no mato, Maria Chiquinha? Que cocê foi fazer no mato? Eu precisava cortar lenha, Genaro, meu bem. Eu precisava cortar lenha. – cantou ela finalizando.  
- Ufa! – disse a Lene.  
- Que desafio mais difícil! – reclamou a Alice.  
- Eu que diga! – respondeu a Dora vermelha.  
- Ficou bom! – comentou o Remo também ficando vermelho.

Sirius e Lily

Eu acho que me ferrei!

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou o Six sorrindo para mim.

Eu odeio esse sorriso do Sirius. Ele diz "Você esta perdida Lily!"

Pelo menos eu já pedi nota...

- Conseqüência. – eu disse na dúvida. Acho que era o menos pior se tratando do Six.  
- Vamos ver se eu entendi como funciona. – ele disse pensativo.  
- Pega leve Six. – eu pedi sorrindo.  
- Não se preocupe ruiva. – ele me disse sorrindo diabolicamente.

Eu estou ferrada!

- Você tem que escolher um marido ou senão sua irmã vai escolher um para você.  
- Fácil. Eu escolho. – respondi.  
- Não era a pergunta ainda. – ele disse calmo. – Mas as suas escolhas são Snape e o Tiago. Quem você escolheria para passar a vida inteira?

Ele pegou pesado! E eu com a doce ilusão que ele iria ser bonzinho.

Vamos lá... O Tiago é o amor da minha vida, mas eu seria traia todas as noites e teria que agüentar as besteiras dele. Já o Snape foi meu melhor amigo, poderíamos conversar sobre tudo, mas eu teria que agüentar os comensais freqüentando minha casa e me insultando.

- Demorou Lily. – cobrou a Alice.  
- Preciso de uma cerveja. – disse o Tiago do meu lado.  
- Relaxa Pontas. – pediu o Remo.  
- Não é tão difícil Lily... O amor da sua vida ou o comensal ridículo? – me perguntou o Sirius novamente.  
- Não é bem assim Six. – disse a Lene pensativa. – Vendo pelo lado da Lily as coisas são sempre mais complicadas.  
- Escolhe um logo. – pediu o Frank impaciente.  
- Acho que a Petúnia escolher seria mais fácil. – arrisquei.

Vi o Tiago se engasgando do meu lado.

- Vamos lá Lily. Você faz melhor que isso. Pensa bem... Agüentaria o Snape e os comensais na sua casa te insultando? – me perguntou a Dora.  
- Mas pelo menos eu teria alguém para conversar. – respondi pensativa.  
- O Tiago é simpático e bem humorado. – disse a Alice.  
- Sem contar que é bonito. – comentou a Lene.  
- E me trairia todas as noites e chegaria bêbado em casa com outra. – respondi.  
- Ei! – ele reclamou.  
- Fiel não é uma qualidade sua. – respondi.  
- Minha pergunta não foi respondida ainda... – reclamou o Six.  
- Eu não te trairia! – reclamou o Tiago.  
- Lily! – chamou a Alice. – Responde sem pensar nas partes negativas, só as positivas.  
- Tiago! – respondi sem pensar.  
- Viu! Foi fácil! – ela disse sorrindo.

Eu sei que fiquei vermelha. Estou sentindo meu rosto queimar enquanto o Remo da leves tapas nas costas do Tiago que se engasgou com a cerveja quando eu disse seu nome.

Lene e Tiago

Que eles me esqueçam!

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Lene sorrindo.  
- Conseqüência.  
- Você esta com a sua vassoura na mão e vê a Lily e sua mãe serem jogadas de um penhasco. Quem você tenta salvar?

Que coisa mais obvia! Claro que é a mãe dele! Que pergunta besta Lene!

- Que pergunta idiota! – eu disse alto de mais.  
- É lógico que ele salva a mãe dele Lene. – disse o Frank.  
- Muda a pergunta! Essa não vale. É muito fácil! – disse a Dora.  
- Até parece! – respondeu o Sirius. – É uma ótima pergunta.  
- Querem me deixar responder? – perguntou o Tiago.  
- Estou esperando. – disse a Lene ainda sorrindo.  
- A Lily!

Eu cai da cadeira. Simples assim! Me assustei tanto que me desequilibrei da cadeira e cai para trás.

- Você esta bem? – me perguntou o Sirius estendendo a mão para me ajudar a levantar.  
- Desculpa gente. É que eu ouvi coisas. – respondi me levantando envergonhada.

Ele não disse aquilo. É impossível! Esse mentiroso!

- O que você disse Tiago? – perguntou a Dora assim que me sentei.  
- Que tentaria salvar a Lily primeiro. – ele respondeu novamente.

E eu? Cai na risada! Claro que eu ri. Ele estava brincando comigo só pode!

- Certo, agora dêem um castigo por ele mentir! – eu disse assim que me acalmei.  
- Eu não estou mentindo! – ele me disse sério.  
- Fala sério. É claro que você esta mentindo. – eu disse ainda rindo.  
- Ele não esta mentindo ruiva. – me disse o Sirius.  
- Não vale encobertar as mentiras dele Six.  
- Ele realmente não esta mentindo Lily. – me disse o Remo.

Ok! Eu quase cai do novo. O Remo nunca mentiu para mim.

Eu só não cai por que o Tiago me segurou.

- Pode me explicar por que você preferiria a ruiva a sua mãe? Eu sei que você a ama e tudo, mas estamos falando da sua mãe! – disse a Dora inconformada.  
- Apesar deu amar muito minha mãe meu pai sempre disse que ela não vai viver para sempre e se tiver que escolher entre a mulher da minha vida e minha mãe que eu escolhesse a mulher da minha vida, pois ele cuidaria da minha mãe.  
- Uau! – respondeu a Lene.

Eu fiquei em choque!

- Vamos ter que esperar a Lily se recuperar do susto para continuar o jogo. – disse o Remos rindo.  
- Ok! Eu giro a garrafa e se cair com ela eu assumo. – disse o Tiago.

Eu não consegui nem discordar.

Lily e Sirius

Parece que ele adivinhou!

- Quer jogar Lily? – ele me perguntou.  
- Claro... – respondi tentando não pensar na resposta do Tiago.  
- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntei.  
- Conseqüência já foi. – lembrou o Remo.  
- Verdade.  
- Que droga!

Eu já estava pesando em um bom desafio.

- É verdade é você dispensou a Amanda na semana passada por que estava pensando em "outra" garota? – perguntei.

Eu me lembro de escutar um boato que o Sirius dispensou a Amanda por que estava pensando na Lene.

- Mentira! – ele disse na hora.

Meu sorriso murchou!

- Mentiroso! – disse o Tiago do meu lado.  
- Ok! Eu dispensei sim. – respondeu o Sirius emburrado.

Sorri vitoriosa. Quando chegarmos ao quarto eu iria contar para a Lene que ele estava pensando nela. Ela vai ficar tão feliz...

Dora e Alice

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Dora.  
- Verdade.  
- É verdade é que você já tentou tirar a calça do Frank.  
- Eu estava bêbada! – ela se justificou.  
- Mesmo assim já tentou! – disse a Lene rindo.  
- Alice safada! – eu disse rindo.  
- O Frank que é burro. Por que não deixou? – perguntou o Sirius.  
- Por que tínhamos só um mês de namoro. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Remo e Frank

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou o Remo.  
- Verdade.  
- É verdade que você deixaria a Alice tirar sua calça se ela tentasse hoje? – perguntou o Remo sorrindo.

Não acredito que o Remo teve coragem de perguntar isso.

- Claro que deixaria. – respondeu o Frank de imediato fazendo a Alice corar.

Alice e Tiago

- Verdade, desafio, nota ou conseqüência? – perguntou a Alice.  
- Desafio.  
- Desafio você a conseguir um encontro com a primeira pessoa que passar aqui, sendo homem ou mulher.  
- Ok! – ele disse olhando para trás.  
- Só não exagere! – pediu a Lene assim que a garçonete passou do nosso lado.  
- Já volto. – disse o Tiago levantando.

Safado! Já vai se agarrar com outra.

Cinco minutos depois ele voltou com um pergaminho na mão.

- Pronto! – ele disse jogando um pergaminho na mesa.

"Me encontre as 18 horas do lado de fora do bar para podermos ir para um lugar mais reservado.

Gabi"

- O nome dela é Gabriela. Trabalha aqui todos os dias do almoço até as seis da tarde. E pelo que me disse adora sexo selvagem. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Eca!

- Nem quero saber como você descobriu essa última informação. – comentou o Remo.  
- Turma cansei desse jogo! – eu disse revoltada.  
- Ok! Podemos jogar algo mais interessante. – disse o Sirius com os olhos brilhando.  
- Por exemplo? – perguntou o Frank.  
- Eu não... – ele disse.  
- Que jogo é esse? – perguntei.  
- Cada um vai dizendo o que nunca fez. Por que exemplo eu digo "Nunca nadei pelado." E todo mundo que já nadou vira o copo.  
- Vira o copo com água? – perguntou a Dora.  
- Vira um copo um wisk, mas podemos fazer com cerveja.  
- E qual o objetivo do jogo? – perguntei.  
- Beber menos possível. E fazer os outros beberem. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Não sei não... – eu disse me lembrando a última vez que bebi. Não foi nada bom!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Com esse jogo aposto que todos nós vamos acabar bêbados!

- Não sei não! – disse a Lily incerta.

A Lily é uma daquelas pessoas fracas para bebida. Não é uma boa idéia ela participar desse jogo!

- Parece ser divertido! – disse a Lene pensativa.  
- Certo vou buscar as bebidas. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Isso não vai dar muito certo. – escutei a Lily falando do meu lado.  
- Vamos ver quem fica bêbado mais rápido e com cerveja. – disse a Alice contente.

O Sirius colocou algumas garrafas de cerveja na mesa e encheu o copo de cada um até o topo.

- Eu começo! – ele disse animado. – Eu nunca beijei um homem! – ele disse sorridente e manteve o copo na mesa, assim como todos os homens presente.

Alice virou o copo sorrindo. E a Lene virou logo em seguida.

- Se vocês já beijaram algum homem vão ter que beber. – comentei o Frank para a Lily e para a Dora.

As duas viraram o copo sem dizer nada.

- É a sua vez Lene. – eu disse sorrindo.  
- Eu nunca sai escondida! – ela disse mantendo o copo na mesa.

Dessa vez todos os meninos tomaram, incluindo a Alice.

- Eu nunca passei a noite fora sem permissão! – disse o Frank.

Só nós marotos tomamos a cerveja.

- Eu nunca li um livro até o final. –disse a Alice sorrindo diabolicamente para a Lily e para o Remos.

Só a Lily, o Remo e a Dora tomaram a cerveja dessa vez.

- Eu nunca comi feijões de todos os sabores.  
- Você esta brincando? – perguntou o Sirius incrédulo.  
- Sempre tive medo de pegar algum com gosto ruim. – explicou a Dora dando de ombros quando todos nós tomávamos.  
- Eu nunca zerei uma prova ou um trabalho. – ele disse contente.

Novamente só ele, a Lily e a Dora não tomaram.

- Eu nunca tive um namoro sério. – eu disse sorrindo.

Vi a Lily revirar os olhos e só as meninas e o Frank tomaram a cerveja.

- Acho melhor pararmos... A Dora já esta ficando vermelha. – comentou o Remo preocupado.  
- Mas é essa a intenção, mas ainda acho que a ruiva vai ficar bêbada mais rápido! – comentou o Sirius rindo.  
- Eu nunca dormi com ninguém. – disse a Lily já vermelha pela bebida.

É... Para ela dizer isso ela não esta nada bem.

Todos nós olhamos para a Lily abismados por ela ter dito uma coisa daquelas, mas viramos o copo, tirando a Dora que também é virgem.

- Acho melhor pararmos. A Lily e a Dora não estão nada bem. – eu disse examinando a Lily que brincava com os fios do cabelo.  
- Mas agora que elas começaram a se abrir... – comentou o Sirius emburrado.  
- Melhor levar elas para o castelo. – comentou o Remo já ficando de pé.  
- E acaba por aqui a nossa diversão! – disse a Lene já levantando também.  
- Podemos ficar aqui. O Tiago cuida da Lily e o Remo da Dora. – disse a Alice sorridente.  
- Até que não é má idéia. – concordou o Frank tomando mais um copo de cerveja.  
- Vou levar a Dora. – disse o Remo já ajudando a Dora a levantar.  
- Remo... Por que o chão esta rodando? – escutamos a Dora perguntando quando os dois começaram a se afastar.  
- Vou levar a Lily. – eu disse vendo a ruiva tentar inutilmente contar quantos copos tinha na mesa. – Vem Lily.  
- Para onde Tiago? – ela perguntou com uma voz arrastada.  
- Vamos para o castelo. Você precisa descansar. – eu disse tentando colocá-la de pé.  
- Eu não vou! Eu quero passear! – ela disse cruzando os braços no peito e fazendo bico.  
- Mas você precisa descansar... – eu comecei a argumentar.

Agora me diz por que eu tentei argumentar? Ela esta bêbada!

- Eu não vou! – ela disse ainda irritada.  
- Então eu te levo para passear. – eu disse derrotado.  
- Ela te dominou. – brincou o Sirius rindo da minha cara e fazendo os demais rirem também.  
- Então vamos passear! – ela cantarolou feliz se levantando.

Volúvel ela, não é?

Sai puxando a Lily pelo braço até sairmos no bar.

Pelo menos ela estava conseguindo andar sozinha, claro que não em linha reta, mas andava!

- Vamos comprar doces? – ela me perguntou assim que passamos em frente a dedos de mel para irmos embora.  
- Mas você já comprou doces hoje. – eu tentei argumentar.

E novamente eu me pergunto por que eu tento argumentar se ela esta bêbada!

- Não o meu pirulito! – ela disse fazendo bico.  
- Nada de doces Lily. – eu disse já a puxando para longe.  
- Então vamos ver os bichinhos. – ela pediu parando de andar depois de alguns segundos.  
- Bichinhos? – perguntei em entender.  
- Eles são tão fofinhos! – ela disse sorrindo.

Lily Evans bêbada é engraçada!

- Você quer ir à loja de animais? – foi o mais perto que consegui chegar de "bichinhos".  
- Vamos ver os bichinhos! – ela cantarolou já me puxando em direção a loja de animais.

Pelo visto não vou conseguir levá-la para o castelo tão cedo.

Assim que chegamos à loja de bichos a Lily saiu correndo para ver uma coruja branca e ficou lá olhando para a pobre coruja fascinada.

- Posso ajudá-la? – perguntou uma moça da loja.  
- Ela só esta dando uma olhadinha. – respondi tentando ser simpático.  
- Fiquem à vontade. – ela disse já se afastando.  
- Ela não é fofa? – perguntou a Lily sorrindo.  
- Mas você já tem uma coruja. – eu disse quando ela acariciou o bicho.  
- E daí? – ela perguntou sem perder o sorriso.

Acho que estou começando a gostar dessa Lily.

- E daí que você não pode ter duas corujas. Você mal tem tempo para cuidar de uma.  
- Você é um mentiroso Tiago! Eu cuido muito bem da minha bebe. – ela respondeu me olhando com um bico.

Se ela ficar fazendo essa cara de coitada eu não respondo por mim.

- Mas é claro que cuida! – respondi tentando não contrariar.

Todo mundo sabe o que se diz de bêbados e loucos: "Não pode contrariar."

- Essa coruja me lembra alguma coisa... – ela disse pensativa colocando um boca na boca.

E ficando incrivelmente sexy, deve acrescentar.

- Ela não te lembra nada? – me perguntou a Lily.

Fiquei igual ela parado na frente da coruja. Certo, ela era branca como a neve, olhos pretos, bico encurvado... Nada de mais!

- Não me lembra nada. – eu disse dando de ombros.  
- Não sei não... – ela disse pensativa olhando mais atentamente para a coruja.

Eu tive que me sentar por que a Lily ficou muito tempo olhando aquele bicho chato.

- Já sei! – ela disse me dando um susto e quase caindo em cima de mim por falta de equilíbrio.  
- Sabe? – perguntei não entendendo nada.  
- Ela parece com a sua coruja. – ela disse me olhando estranhamente.  
- Com a minha coruja? Claro! Só por que as duas são brancas. – eu disse dando de ombros.

A Lily revirou os olhos para mim e por um momento pensei que o efeito do álcool já estava passando, mas quando ela tentou encaixar seu braço no meu e errou o alvo eu tive certeza que ela ainda estava bêbada.

- Agora nós vamos para o castelo? – perguntei assim que voltamos a andar.  
- Não! – ela respondeu animada.  
- Então onde estamos indo? – perguntei já parando de andar.  
- Vou te mostrar o meu lugar secreto. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, alias, ela tentou, primeiro por que ela não alcança e segundo por que ela foi ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir falar, mas caiu em cima de mim, literalmente.

Senti meu coração disparando assim que senti o hálito dela mais próximo do meu.

- Você vai gostar do meu lugar secreto. – ela disse sorrindo.

Certo! É só me controlar. E olhar para outro lugar...

- Vem! – ela disse se afastando rapidamente, e quase caindo de novo, e me puxando para frente.

Andamos por mais uns dez minutos eu já sentia o vento mais gelado, logo iria escurecer.

- O que acha? – ela me perguntou parando de andar de repente.  
- Legal. – eu disse não vendo muita coisa além de neve e pedras.  
- Mas você nem viu ainda! – ela disse um carinha triste. – Vem! – ela disse voltando a me puxar.

Andei distraído. Minha atenção estava toda no calor que eu sentia da mão da Lily junto a minha. Eu não conseguia sentir sua mão por causa da grossa luva que ambos usávamos, mas o calor era maravilhoso.

- Linda não é? – ela me perguntou se sentando em uma pedra que milagrosamente não tina neve.

Olhei para ela e a vi com os olhos brilhando e olhando para algum lugar a nossa frente. Virei meus olhos para a mesma direção e vi o que menos esperava: A casa dos gritos!

A Lily achava aquela casa bonita? Ela estava aos pedaços e mesmo do lado de fora era possível ver isso. Certo... Ela esta bêbada!

- Às vezes eu venho aqui para ficar olhando para ela. Principalmente quando o tempo esta assim.  
- A casa é assombrada Lily. – eu tentei argumentar. Logo ela iria querer entra lá.  
- Eu sei. E isso a deixa ainda mais bonita. Ela é abandonada, e desprezada, mas ela esta lá, com suas janelas quebradas, seu telhado coberto de neve, sua porta acorrentada e algum dia ela foi o lar de alguém. Ela ainda deve ser o lar o mostro que mora lá.

Tentei não pensar nas palavras dela, afinal bêbado só fala besteira.

- Às vezes eu queria ser como aquela casa. – ela me disse alguns minutos depois.  
- Por quê? – perguntei estranhando o que ela disse.  
- Ela pode ser maltratada e desprezada, mas ainda sim continua tendo quem a quer, quem precise dela. – ela me respondeu apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos sem desviar os olhos da casa.

Será que ela esta tão bêbada ao ponto de achar que ninguém gosta dela?

Ficamos mais alguns longos minutos ali, até que o céu começou a escurecer e tive que me levantar e puxar a Lily comigo.

Quando já estávamos próximos do castelo e Lily já estava apoiada em mim para poder andar. Definitivamente ela vai dormir logo.

Quando estávamos perto da torre da grifinoria peguei a Lily no colo e continuei meu caminho.

- Ela esta melhor? – me perguntou a Alice assim que entrei no salão.  
- Ela vai ficar. – eu respondi já começando a subir as escadas.

Deitei a Lily na cama, tirei seus sapatos e alguns casacos e cobrindo com o cobertor logo em seguida.

Vi quando ela se agarrou ao travesseiro já confortável na cama e sai do quarto cansado.

- E a Dora? – perguntei para o Remo quando voltei para o salão.  
- Esta melhor. A Alice achou uma poção que ajudou. Ela foi tomar banho. – respondeu o Remo sorrindo fracamente.  
- E a Lily? Aprontou muito? – me perguntou a Lene.  
- Não. Mas ela falou algumas coisas estranhas. Me levou perto da cãs dos gritos. – eu disse dando de ombros.  
- A Lily sempre faz isso quando esta deprimida. Ela diz que algum dia vai ter coragem e vai invadir a casa. – respondeu a Lene revirando os olhos.  
- Iria ser bem engraçado. – comentou o Sirius rindo.  
- Iria ser engraçado quando o bicho aparecesse e ela saísse correndo de lá. – comentou o Frank rindo.

Algumas poucas horas depois eu fui dormir! Estava exausto!

* * *

**Obrigada pelo socmentários turminha, demorei pra postar pq ta dificil termina o próximo cap rsrsrs**

Esther Mara: calma... acho que mais um cap e as coisas começam a andar entre os dois :D hahaha a lene é de mis neh?? rsrsrs coloquei o crepusculo pq mta gente que le o hp gosta dele (mão que eu não goste), mas acho que tem tantos outros livros mais romanticos... odeio o ed por ele nunca dar umas porradas na jacob hauhauah

Veronica D. M.: rsrsrs fico mtoooooooooo feliz que tenha gostado tanto e se divertido.. acho que o motivo maior de escrever é ver as pessoas se divertindo com isso :D foi mal a demora, mas as coisas são meio corridas :D

deny wealey: demorei neh??????????? descupa :(

Paula Black: o tiago é fofo.. o cachicol foi uma boa idéia... ficou tão lindo :D rsrsrs realmente se tivesse o sirius e o tiago por perto... q garota vai querer outra coisa? rs

**Obrigada turma**

**Até a próxima **

**bjinhos**


	6. Plano para as férias

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Ai minha cabeça! Meu corpo inteiro dói, mas minha cabeça...

O que foi que aconteceu ontem?

Me lembro de estarmos jogando verdade ou desafio. Olha... A Lene confessou que gosta da bunda do Sirius.

Ontem foi bem divertido, mas por que a minha cabeça esta doendo tanto?

Espera aí. O nós fizemos depois de jogar? Eu me lembro de muitos copos de cerveja na minha frente e todo mundo rindo igual idiota. E tinha a Dora que estava muito vermelha.

Assim que me sentei na cama vi um pirulito na minha mesinha de cabeceira. O pirulito que eu queria! Quando foi que o Six me deu aquele pirulito? Eu me lembro dele comendo o pirulito, e era o último da loja!

Assim que peguei o meu pirulito para examinar vi que em baixo dele tinha um papel, uma carta provavelmente. Uma carta que não deveria estar ali se ela não fosse para mim.

_"Bom dia Lily,_

_Espero realmente que sua cabeça não esteja doendo tanto quando acho que vai estar.._

_Não se preocupe, você não fez nenhuma besteira enquanto estava bêbada, a não ser é claro declarar o seu grande amor por mim. Brincadeira!_

_Eu consegui um pirulito daquele que você queria, espero que isso faça você se sentir melhor, e claro para acompanhar tome essa poção que esta aí do lado. Ela é ótima para ressaca._

_T.P_"

Certo a carta era para mim! E ela explica perfeitamente essa droga de dor de cabeça. Não acredito que eu bebi tanto assim. Faz anos que não fico bêbada, alias, fazia anos que eu não bebia mais de um copo de cerveja.

- Vejo que finalmente acordou. – disse a Lene parando na minha frente.

- Que horas são? – perguntei procurando meu relógio.

- Já passa das dez. Todos já tomaram café, mas é melhor você tomar a poção que o Tiago deixou ao invés de leite. Esta se sentindo bem?

- Tirando a sede e que a minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento eu estou ótima. – respondi já me colocando de pé para tomar um banho.

Esse seria um longo dia!

Assim que tomei um bom banho e troquei de roupa eu tampei o nariz e joguei a poção para dentro da boca. Eca! Isso tem um gosto muito ruim.

Para amenizar eu coloquei o meu maravilhoso pirulito na boca e desci rumo ao salão comunal, acompanhada pela Dora.

- Estão melhor? - perguntou o Sirius assim que nos viu.

- Pronta para outra. - brincou a Dora sorrindo e sentando ao lado do Tiago no sofá.

- Minha cabeça vai explodir a qualquer momento. - eu declarei levando a mão a cabeça.

- Tomou a poção? - me perguntou o Tiago com uma cara esquisita.

- Tomei agora pouco. - respondi me sentando no braço da poltrona do Sirius.

- Então logo você estará melhor. - finalizou o Remo sorrindo.

- Obrigada pelo pirulito. - agradeci ao Tiago.

Vi todos os rostos dos meus amigos se virarem para mim.

- O que foi? - perguntei não entendendo o porquê deles olharem para mim.

- Nada. - respondeu o Tiago na mesma hora fazendo todos pararem de me olhar estranhos. - E não precisa agradecer. - ele completou sorrindo.

- Consegue se lembrar de tudo? - perguntou a Alice sorridente.

- Sei lá. Eu tenho alguns flash de ontem, mas não sei se deixei alguma informação passar. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Então se lembra de você dizendo para todo mundo que é virgem? - me perguntou a Alice com aquele sorriso malicioso diabólico no rosto.

Senti meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora e logo um flash surgiu na minha frente. Todos estavam me olhando enquanto eu tentava manter os olhos no copo de cerveja e logo gritei "Eu nunca dormi com ninguém".

Eu só falo besteira quando estou bêbada!

- Pelo visto ela se lembra. - disse o Sirius dando uma gargalhada.

- Por que não falamos de outra coisa? - perguntei tentando inutilmente mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Por que é tão legal te ver vermelha... - comentou o Sirius de novo.

- Ninguém merece! - eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Pelo menos você não deu vexame. - me disse a Lene dando de ombros.

- A não ser agarrar o Pontas, mas tirando isso... - comentou o Sirius.

Eu agarrei o Potter e não me lembro? Isso é muita maldade! Agora que eu tinha uma desculpa para isso eu não me lembro!

- Não fique decepcionada Lily. Acho que ele não se importaria de te lembrar da cena. - me disse a Alice.

Eu me joguei no colo no Sirius fazendo drama.

- Me matem! - eu pedi chorona.

- Seria tão ruim ter me agarrado? - escutei o Tiago perguntando.

- Acho que ela esta mais lamentando por não ter se lembrado de como foi. - respondeu a Dora.

A Dora é a mais quietinha, mas quando a abre a boca para falar... Senta que lá vem bomba! E o pior é que ela acertou...

- O dia em que eu quiser me lembrar disso vocês podem me internar. - eu respondi dramaticamente.

- Não exagera Lil. Foi só um beijo. - me disse a Lene.

- Como se eles nunca tivessem se beijado antes. - comentou o Frank.

- Aquilo não conta! Ele me agarrava! - reclamei.

- Então quer dizer que esse contou? - me perguntou o Tiago.

- Claro que não! - respondi emburrada.

- Ruiva... Foi só um beijo... Você não tentou arrancar a roupa dele, pelo menos não conseguiu chegar às calças. - me disse o Sirius.

- O que? - gritei.

Não acredito nisso!

Nem bêbada eu acho que seria tão abusada assim!

Eu o beijei! E além de não me lembrar eu ainda tentei tirar a blusa dele! Como eu sou pervertida!

Gritar não foi uma boa idéia. Agora acho que minha cabeça realmente vai explodir.

- Calma... Você só tirou a blusa de frio. O resto ele não deixou. - comentou a Lene.

Como ela me pede calma?

- Claro que ela não deixou. No mínimo o sofá estava gelado. - comentou a Dora.

Posso me matar?

- Mas bem que ela gostou de brincar com o cinto da calça dele. - comentou o Frank.

Alguém me mate! Eu imploro!

- É mentira Lily! - escutei a voz do Tiago. - Eles só estão brincando com você. Agora pare de tentar se matar. - ele me disse tirando as minhas mãos que já estavam no meu pescoço.

- Você estragou a brincadeira Pontas. - reclamou o Sirius.

- Até que parte era mentira? - perguntei receosa.

- Você é uma bêbada comportada, além é claro de falar muitas coisas sem sentido, mas o máximo que fez foi me puxar pelo braço e ficar olhando umas corujas. - ele me respondeu revirando os olhos.

Ei! A única que pode revirar os olhos aqui sou eu.

- A Lily uma bêbada comportada? É que vocês nunca deixaram ela bêbada em uma festa. - comentou a Lene.

- Eu me lembro... A Lily queria fazer striptese. - comentou a Alice rindo.

- Isso já faz anos. - me defendi quando vi o olhar de espanto dos meninos.

- A próxima bebedeira irá ser durante uma boa festa. - comentou o Sirius com aquele sorriso safado dele.

- Não vai não. - dissemos eu e o Tiago juntos.

Não irá ter próxima vez.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

O Almofadinhas só pode estar passando mal. Deixar a Lily bêbada para fazer um striptese em uma festa? Nem pensar!

- Não vai não. - respondi junto com a Lily.

- E posso saber por que a objeção? - perguntou o Frank.

- Por que ele quer a festinha em particular. - comentou o Almofadinhas me deixando sem graça e a Lily vermelha de raiva.

- Mas é claro que não, mas também não vou deixar a minha futura esposa fazer striptese para vocês. - respondi irritado.

- Futura o que? - perguntou a Lily ainda vermelha.

Eu já disse que adoro irritá-la?

- Futura esposa Lily. Claro que ainda preciso fazer você saber que me ama, mas tudo bem...

- Vou ignorar isso. - ela respondeu trincando os dentes de raiva.

Apenas dei de ombros. Eu adoro irritá-la, mas não vamos exagerar.

- Certo, nada da Lily dançando em cima de um balcão. Qual a próxima idéia para as férias? - perguntou a Dora.

- Além de ficar alguns dias na casa da Lily para assistir um casamento trouxa e irritar a Petúnia? - perguntou a Lene.

- É... Tirando isso. - disse a Dora dando de ombros.

- Não faço idéia! - disse a Lene chateada.

- Podemos dar uma festa aqui no castelo. - sugeriu o Almofadinhas empolgado.

- Uma festa no castelo? - perguntou o Remo.

- Claro... Podemos Nos divertir sem precisar sair daqui. - eu respondi já tendo várias idéias maravilhosas.

- Uma festa de natal só nossa? - perguntou a Alice empolgada.

- Eu gostei da idéia. - comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Mas onde seria essa festa? Não podemos simplesmente nos trancar no quarto. - comentou a Dora.

- Vou pensar nisso. - eu disse já começando a pensar.

Acho que esse vai ser o melhor natal de todos!

- Mas podemos deixar a Lily bêbada na festa da irmã dela. Iria ser bem divertido. - comentou o pervertido do Sirius.

- Claro... E a mãe dela a expulsa de casa depois gênio! - respondeu a Lene.

O Sirius também tem casa idéia bizarra.

- Mas podemos deixá-la bêbada em uma festa só nossa. Vai... Até você tem que admitir que iria ser divertido. – me disse o Sirius.

- Vocês se esqueceram que eu estou aqui? - perguntou a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Nunca me esqueceria ruiva. – respondi com um belo sorriso

- Mas até agora ninguém, me contou como a Dora se comportou bêbada! – disse a Lene cortando a confusão.

- Ela não aprontou nada. – respondeu o Remo dando de ombros.

- Eu sou uma bêbada boazinha. – comentou a Dora sorrindo envergonhada.

- Boazinha em que sentido? – perguntou a Alice com uma cara maliciosa.

- Não falou muita besteira e me obedeceu vindo para a o castelo quando pedi. – respondeu o sem graça do Aluado.

- Assim não tem graça. Só eu dei vexame? – perguntou a Lily fazendo bico.

- Na verdade nem você Lily. Eu já disse que você não fez nada de mais.

Sei... – comentou o Frank desconfiado.

Eu mereço esses amigos!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Depois daquele dia de ressaca as coisas continuaram as mesmas, ou quase as mesmas.

Deixamos a mão dos meninos decidirem alguma coisa legal para fazer no natal, já que iríamos para a minha casa logo depois.

A Alice disse que iria para a casa do Frank conhecer os pais dele e que não iria participar da nossa festa no natal, é menos uma!

Minha felicidade só aumentava ao passar dos dias... As aulas estavam acabando, claro que os professores não davam uma folga nos deveres, mas só de pensa que logo teríamos duas semanas livres já era muito bom.

- Pensando no Tiago Lily? – me perguntou a Dora me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando nas férias. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Nas férias com o Tiago? – perguntou a Dora risonha.

- Não! – respondi já começando a perder a calma.

- Já pensou em como vai apresentá-lo para os seus pais? – me perguntou a Alice.

- E precisa de muita coisa? Oras, vou apresentar como apresentei vocês e como vou apresentar os meninos. – respondi.

- Sei... Ele é seu futuro namorado, não pode ser simplesmente "Esse é o Potter". Tem que ter mais emoção. – comentou a Alice sonhadora.

- E já pensou como irá ser seu natal com seus sogros? – perguntei para ela.

A Alice esta meio em pânico por conhecer os sogros nas férias, coitada!

- Eles vão gostar de mim, não é? – perguntou ela insegura.

- Mas é claro que vão. Não ligue para a Lily. – respondeu a Dora revirando os olhos.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza Lice. Você sabe o que dizem de sogras. – respondi para deixá-la amedrontada e a conversa tomasse outro foco.

- E o que dizem? – perguntou ela já com a voz falhando.

- Que as sogras adoram infernizar a vida das noras, por isso que eu vou fica solteira. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Mas a mãe do Frank não é assim, não é? Ele disse que ela não é assim. – disse a Alice já amedrontada.

- E quem te garante? O Frank não iria falar mal da mãe dele. – eu disse piscando para ela antes de ir para o salão comunal.

- Ela só esta tentando tirar o assunto de cima dela. Até parece que você não conhece a Lily. – disse a Lene acalmando a Alice.

Eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa não é? Pelo menos o assunto saiu de cima de mim e do Tiago. Já basta eu estar apaixonada por ele. Apaixonada por um galinha que não presta.

Acho que vou ficar para titia!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Alguém já pensou em alguma coisa? – perguntei para os marotos.

- Eu já disse que não vou me envolver. – disse o Remo já tirando o corpo fora.

- De novo essa conversa. Aluado! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que a Dora vai adorar esse seu jeito selvagem? As quietinhas são as piores. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Não brinque com coisa séria Sirius. Eu sou um monstro e posso machucá-la. – respondeu o Aluado.

Quantas vezes nós ainda tiremos essa discussão?

- Vai pelo menos nos ajudar? – perguntei dando fim a discussão dos dois.

- Claro que vou. – ele respondeu de imediato.

- Ótimo! E você Almofadinhas, vai ou não admitir que gosta da Lene? – eu tenho que ser direto, não é?

- Agora você usou a palavra certa. Eu gosto dela, mas não me venha dizer que estou apaixonado. Isso é coisa de veados como você. Sirius Black não se apaixona. – ele disse passando a mão pelo cabelo e dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- Mas vai participar do plano? – perguntei para cortar a sessão "Sirius Black é o melhor".

- Claro que vou. Só precisamos ver onde, e arrumar os detalhes. – me respondeu o Almofadinhas sorrindo.

- Alguma idéia? – perguntei para os dois.

- Sala precisa? – sugeriu o Aluado.

- Não é má idéia, mas precisamos de algo melhor. – comentou o almofadinhas pensativo.

- O problema é achar o lugar melhor. – respondi pensativo.

Onde poderíamos colocar o plano em prática?

- Tem a cabana do Hagrid. Talvez se perturbássemos ele o suficiente... – começou o Sirius.

De onde o Sirius tira essas idéias bizarras?

- A cabana do Hagrid não iria caber todos nós confortavelmente. – respondi.

- Mas é essa a idéia. Ai a Lene iria dormir agarrada comigo. – ele disse com aquele sorriso safado.

- Por falta de opção. Se é que ela não iria preferir o cachorro do Hagrid. – respondeu o Aluado.

Alguém reparou que o Aluado esta com a língua afiada?

- O que a lua cheia não faz com o nosso lobinho. - disse o Almofadinhas colocando a mão no ombro do Remo.

- Mas é verdade... Cachorro por cachorro, melhor ficar com o menos safado. – respondeu o Aluado fazendo o Sirius fechar a cara.

- Ei! – reclamou o Sirius.

- O que vocês estão brigando? – escutei a voz da minha ruiva.

Ela estava com um pijama grosso de frio o cabelo levemente bagunçado, provável que tenha acordado para beber água.

- Ficou com saudades ruiva? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Fiquei com cede Six. – ela respondeu virando os olhos e indo beber água. – E vocês? Aprontando o que? – ela perguntou desconfiada sentando no braço da poltrona do Aluado.

-Nada! – dissemos todos juntos.

Ela olhou bem desconfiada.

- Melhor eu nem saber ou vou ter que colocar todos em detenção. – ela respondeu.

- Isso seria muita maldade ruiva. – disse o Almofadinhas fazendo a maior cara de inocente.

- Pelo menos já pensaram nas nossas férias? – perguntou a Lily.

- Sim/Não/Estamos pensando. – respondemos o Sirius, eu e o Remo, nessa ordem.

Não sei onde eles estavam com a cabeça para responder alguma coisa diferente de "Não".

- Certo... Qual dos três está dizendo a verdade? – ela perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada.

Mau sinal.

- Ele! – dissemos cada um apontando para o outro.

Ou seja, não conseguimos enganar a Lily.

- Sabe o que é Lily... Deixe as férias conosco, sabe como é... O Aluado aqui esta planejando se declarar para a Dora, então temos que pensar em algo especial, e surpresa é claro. – disse o Sirius.

Alguém sabe de onde o Sirius tira essas coisas?

- Sério Remo? – ela perguntou quase pulando do sofá. – Que boa noticia! – ela gritou se jogando no pescoço dele.

Ela Se jogou em cima do Remos só por que soube que ele iria se declarar, e eu me declaro todos os dias e ela só me despreza. Ô vida cruel.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Eles estão muito estranhos... Não falam coisa com coisa. Estão aprontando alguma coisa com toda certeza!

- Pelo menos já pensaram nas nossas férias? – perguntei ainda desconfiada, melhor deixar isso para lá, esta de madrugada.

- Sim/Não/Estamos pensando. – respondemos o Sirius, Tiago e o Remo, nessa ordem.

Agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas! Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa.

- Certo... Qual dos três está dizendo a verdade? –perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada.

Ótimo! Eles estão aprontando! Finjo que não sei de nada ou paro isso logo?

- Ele! – disseram cada um apontando para o outro.

- Sabe o que é Lily... Deixe as férias conosco, sabe como é... O Aluado aqui esta planejando se declarar para a Dora, então temos que pensar em algo especial, e surpresa é claro. – disse o Sirius.

É claro que isso é mentira! Melhor deixar para lá.

- Sério Remo? – perguntei quase pulando do sofá. – Que boa noticia! – gritei fingindo empolgação e me jogando no pescoço dele.

Acho que isso já foi o suficiente para eles pensarem que eu cai na conversa deles.

Agora resta descobrir o que eles estão tramando.

- Se acalme Lily, ainda estamos vendo como vai ser tudo. – pediu o Sirius enquanto o Tiago estava de cara fechada.

Agora não me perguntem por que o Potter ficou estressado dessa vez.

- Certo... Vou deixar vocês planejando e vou voltar para a minha cama.

- Sonha com o Pontas ruiva. – me disse o Sirius quando eu já estava subindo as escadas.

Achei melhor não responder, fui até o quarto e abri e fechei a porta para eles pensarem que eu tinha entrado no quarto desci um pouco e me escondi na curva da escada pronta para escutar a conversa.

- Essa foi por pouco. – escutei o Sirius dizendo.

- Acha mesmo que ela acreditou? – escutei o Potter perguntando.

- O que diferença vai fazer? – escutei o Sirius perguntando.

Aquele presunçoso metido!

- Na verdade toda a diferença. Você sabe o quanto a Lily é teimosa. – respondeu o Tiago.

- Agora já foi. Temos que ficar mais atentos quando estivermos vendo esse assunto. – comentou o Remo.

- Na verdade precisamos decidir os detalhes logo. – comentou o Sirius.

- A Alice não vai estar aqui. Então ela até pode ajudar. – comentou o Potter pensativo.

- Ajudar? Acha que ela vai concordar com isso? – perguntou o Remo indeciso.

- Claro que vai. A Alice adora essas coisas, principalmente quando souber que você vai se declarar para a Dora. – comentou o Sirius parecendo bem animado.

- Já disse que isso não vai acontecer. Não vou colocar a vida dela em risco. – respondeu o Remo deprimido.

Posso socar o Remo? Então é por isso que ele nunca se declarou? Por que ele acha que pode machucá-la? Ridículo! Ela não é burra de ir atrás dele na lua cheia.

- Melhor não discutir isso agora. Primeiro temos que ver como vamos fazer, depois eu convenço o Aluado. – respondeu o Tiago pensativo.

- Essa eu quero ver. – respondeu o Sirius debochado.

- Me ajude a pensar no resto que disso eu mesmo cuido. – respondeu o Potter se sentindo o máximo.

- Certo. – respondeu o Sirius

Não escutei mais nada por alguns minutos e desisti. Melhor investigar depois.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Com toda aquela confusão do plano eu mal notei quando já estávamos na véspera das férias... Só percebi mesmo quando a Alice disse que iria arrumar as malas.

- Arrumar as malas para que? – perguntei saindo dos meus pensamentos e observando a Alice se levantar sorrindo para o Frank.

- Para as férias... Amanhã de noite eu vou estar na casa do Frank, não posso fazer feio aparecendo lá de uniforme. – respondeu ela revirando os olhos iguais aos da Lily.

- Mas você também fica linda de uniforme. – respondeu o Frak com aquela cara de apaixonado.

- Que melação! – respondeu o Pedro antes de colocar mais um bolinho na boca.

- Alice eu vou te ajudar a fazer as malas. – disse o Sirius já de pé.

Todos olhamos para ele desconfiados.

O que o Sirius pretendia com isso?

- Claro Six. – ela disse meio insegura autorizando ele a subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

- Não entendi nada. – disse a Dora depois que os dois subiram.

- Na verdade eu também não. – respondeu o Aluado dando de ombros.

- Ele esta aprontando alguma coisa. – disse a Lily muito desconfiada.

Por que a Lily tem que ser a mais desconfiada? Por que ela não poderia ser a mais tímida ou coisa parecida? Seria muito mais fácil.

- Pare de ser paranóica Lily. Eles não estão fazendo uma conspiração ou coisa do tipo. – comentou a Lene.

- Nem vou falar nada. – ela disse voltando a ler o livro dela.

Mas o Sirius está louco? O nosso plano vai entrar em prática amanhã e ele inventa de deixar a Lily desconfiada! Maluco!

Fingi me concentrar no dever de poções, enquanto eu olhava a Lily que parecia perdida em pensamentos, o que não é nada bom, por que dessa vez eu sei que ela esta pensando no que vamos aprontar e não em mim.

- Marotos reunião. Precisamos decidir como vai ser as nossas férias. –disse o Sirius descendo as escadas do dormitório.

- A reunião não seria com todo mundo Sirius? Afinal todos nós vamos passar as férias juntos. – perguntou a Dora daquela jeito doce dela.

- Mas não tínhamos combinado que nós decidiríamos e faríamos surpresa? – perguntou o Remo desviando o assunto.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou a Lily com a sobrancelha levantada.

- Nada que vocês não vão descobrir amanhã. – respondeu o Sirius com aquele sorriso maroto dele.

- Não vou participar de nada antes de vocês me contarem o que é. – disse a Lene cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

- Vamos contar Lenizinha, mas depois, senão perde a graça. – disse o Sirius dando um beijo na bochecha dela e saindo correndo escada a cima.

- Vou ver se a Alice sabe alguma coisa. – escutei a Lily dizendo antes de subir.

Subi as escadas com raiva do Sirius. Por que ele foi deixar a Lily desconfiada?

- Antes que você de um show eu vou explicar que era a intenção deixar a Lily desconfiada. – disse o Sirius assim que eu abri a porta do quarto.

- Por que Almofadinhas? Vai ser difícil de colocar o plano em prática agora que a Lily esta desconfiada. – disse o Aluado que já estava sentado na sua cama.

- Na verdade deixá-la desconfiada vai facilitar a nossa vida.

- Explique-se – eu pedi já me sentando na cama. E pela cara do Sirius eu iria gostar da idéia maluca dele.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Não vai nos contar? – perguntei pela décima vez para a Alice que estava terminando de arrumar a mala.

- Ele não queria nada Lil. Já disse que ele só veio pedir uma ajuda para fazer uma surpresa para a Lene. – me respondeu a Alice.

Mas é claro que ela estava mentindo. O Sirius nunca admitiria que gosta da Lene, muito menos pediria ajuda para conquistá-la.

- Agora vamos dormir que amanhã o dia será longo. – ela disse dando fim a nossa conversa.

Odeio quando não me contam as coisas. E eu sei que estão me escondendo alguma coisa.

Achei melhor tentar dormir e esquecer temporariamente essa história mal contada dos meninos.

Acordei tarde no dia seguinte. Ainda bem que mão tinham aulas. Hoje era o dia que a maioria dos alunos vai para casa passar o nata, o nosso caso só iríamos daqui a alguns dias para passar o ano novo e o casamento da Petúnia.

Desci preguiçosamente para o café da manhã e por incrível que pareça todos já estavam lá.

- Tudo bem ruiva? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Claro. – respondi ainda bocejando.

Quem manda e besta aqui ficar até tarde pensando em que os marotos estão aprontando.

- Teve insônia ruivinha? – me perguntou o Tiago parecendo preocupado.

Só parecendo, por que eu sei que no fundo ele não estava. Ele deveria estar rindo da minha cara.

- Estou bem pessoal. Só não dormi muito bem. – respondi sorrindo gentilmente.

- E o que vocês planejaram para hoje? – perguntou a Alice animada.

- Na verdade hoje não vamos poder ficar com vocês. Temos coisas de marotos para resolver. – respondeu o Remo sério.

Coisas de marotos? O que seria? Se agarrar com o primeiro rabo de saia que ver pela frente?

- Tudo bem Lily? – me perguntou o Tiago com um sorriso enigmático.

- Acho que você deveria voltar para a cama. – sugeriu o Frank.

- Eu vou terminar de arrumar as minhas malas. Ainda tenho muito que arrumar. – disse a Alice já de pé.

- Eu vou falar com a professora sobre um dever que ela passou. – disse o Remo se levantando também.

- Vou fazer os meus deveres de férias. Melhor terminar logo. – comentou o Frak antes de enfiar uma torrada na boca e sair andando.

- O que deu neles? – perguntou a Dora.

Olhei desconfiada para o Tiago que mesmo terminando o café ainda estava lá lendo o jornal.

- Eu vou jogar snape explosivo. Alguém vem? – perguntou a Lene.

- Eu vou Lene. – disse Sirius também já de pé.

- Ótimo. Pelo visto somos as únicas sem um programa. – eu disse entediada.

- Eu posso te arrumar um programa bem interessante na hora que você quiser ruiva. – me disse o Potter finalmente tirando os olhos do jornal.

- Tem alguma coisa legal aí? – perguntou a Dora interrompendo o escândalo que eu iria dar.

- Na verdade não. A mesma coisa de sempre. Desaparecimentos e coisas do tipo. Quando o ministério irá declarar que esta tudo fora de controle? – ele respondeu. Parecia falar mais sozinho do que com a Dora.

- Acho que eles nunca vão admitir que as coisas não andam bem.

Não fiquei prestando atenção mais na conversa deles,e comecei a prestar atenção no Potter.

Eu sei que isso é maluquice, mas ele estava tão lindo com aquele uniforme.

Ok Lily, volte a realidade, ele é o Potter!

Quando dei por mim a Dora já estava me chamando para irmos para o dormitório ajudar a Alice.

Assim que cheguei no dormitório me joguei na cama com preguiça.

- Mas para que tantas mochilas Lice? – perguntou a Dora.

- Foi quando eu percebi que tinham várias mochilas no chão, acho que mais de cinco.

- Você vai passar um mês lá? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Para que tudo isso? – perguntei espantada.

Ela parecia estar levando mais roupas do que quando vai para a casa dela.

- Eu tenho que estar prevenida, não acham? – ela perguntou sentando no beiral da janela.

Estava toda sonhadora.

- Imaginem se eu tenho que ir nadar, por isso fiz uma mala com roupas de praia. E se eles me chama para uma festa? Eu tenho que estar preparada, por isso estou levando tudo para me arrumar caso uma festa surja, sem contar que eles podem me chamar para acampar, escalas, praticar cuper, tem tantas possibilidades. – ela respondeu enumerando tudo no dedo.

- Não acha que esta exagerando? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Claro que não. Eles tem que ter uma boa primeira impressão. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então por que não colocou tudo em uma mochila só? – perguntou a Dora.

- Não coube! Pensa que eu não tentei? – ela perguntou olhando distraidamente para a janela.

- Era só fazer um feitiço. Deixa que eu cuide disso para vocês Alice. – eu disse pegando a varinha.

- O que é aquilo ali? – ela disse sem nem prestar atenção em mim.

- Parecem pessoas. – disse a Lene olhando pela janela também.

- E o que três pessoas estariam fazendo a essa hora lá nos jardins indo em direção ao salgueiro lutador? – perguntou a Dora também expiando.

Fiquei curiosa e arrumei um espaço para olhar os jardins também.

- Mas aqueles ali são os marotos. – eu disse reconhecendo aqueles cabelos arrepiados.

Eu reconheceria aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar.

- O que será que eles estão aprontando? – perguntou a Alice parecendo pensativa.

- Acho que suicídio. Eles não viram que estão indo para o salgueiro lutador? – perguntou a Dora alarmada.

- Eles devem estar tentando impressionar as meninas mostrando que enfrentam o salgueiro. – deduziu a Lene.

- Que meninas? Não tem mais ninguém nos jardins. – disse a Alice parecendo avaliar a situação.

- Como... Como eles fizeram isso? – eu perguntei espantada quando vi o salgueiro ficar parado.

- Eles estão entrando nas raízes. Como eles fizeram isso? – perguntou a Alice espantada.

- Vamos garotas. Vamos descobrir o que eles estão aprontando. – eu disse já pagando a varinha e indo para a porta.

- Você é louca? Não vê que eles estão fazendo alguma coisa ilegal? – perguntou a Dora tenebrosa.

- Eu sou a monitora aqui Dora e você que esta com medo de pegar detenção? São só os marotos. – eu disse já saindo do quarto.

- Espere que eu vou também. – escutei a Lene gritando minutos antes de se juntar a mim.

Não demorou muito e nós quatro já estávamos perto do salgueiro.

- E agora? Como paramos essa coisa? – perguntou a Lene pensativa.

- Podemos esperá-los e surpreende-los. - sugeriu a Alice.

- Nem pensar. Eu quero saber o que eles estão escondendo. – eu disse já imaginando como iríamos entrar.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Acha que elas vão conseguir? – perguntou o Aluado.

- Até parece que não conhece essas meninas. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Relaxem. Eu expliquei para a Alice como entrar. Ela vai dar um jeito de induzir as meninas. – respondeu o Sirius se jogando no sofá da sala.

Tínhamos arrumado tudo para a chegada delas, móveis, limpeza e dispensa cheia.

- Ainda não acredito que você pediu a ajuda da Alice. – disse o Aluado inconformado.

- Oras, ela é legal, e não pensou duas vezes quando contei o plano. Ela disse que ajudaria a distrair as meninas e a fazerem elas nos seguir. Era só o que precisávamos para colocar o plano em prática. – ele respondeu.

- Falou com ela sobre as roupas? –perguntei.

- Ela disse que iria fazer uma mala para cada uma. – respondeu o Almofadinhas.

- O que Dumbledor disse Aluado? – eu perguntei.

- Disse que não teria problemas, mas qualquer coisa era para chamar ele. Ele é maluco. Não sei como ele deixou que vocês fizessem isso.

- Vocês? Até onde eu sei você também esta nisso. – respondi sorrindo marotamente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e já escutávamos vozes.

- Elas estão chegando. – eu disse empolgado.

Logo vimos as quatro surgirem na entrada da casa e nos olharem estranhamente. Acho que elas estavam estranhando o ambiente.

- Onde nós estamos? – perguntou a Lene confusa olhando para os lados a procura de alguma pista.  
- O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Lily já vermelha de raiva.

Acho que ela já entendeu que foi mais um truque.

- Acho que caímos em mais um truque deles. – comentou a Lene derrotada após olhar significantemente para nós.

Acho que o nosso sorriso denunciava.

- Vocês não vão falar nada? – perguntou Lílian irritada.

Nos olhamos e pelo olhar concordamos em acabar com aquele suspense logo.

- Bem vindas à casa dos gritos. – dissemos com lindos sorrisos marotos prestando uma reverencia para as damas.

* * *

**Obrigada pelos comentários e por ler a fic turminha**

**espero que estejam gostando mtoooo**

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter: realmente, como essa é a única fic que ainda to escrevendo ta demorando mais mesmo pra sair os caps, alias, eu num tenho mais nenhum pronto... vão ter que esperar eu terminar, o que pode demorar um pouquinho ja aviso rsrsrs o trabalho ta uma correria, mas eu posto!!! Fico mtooo felz q tenha gostado de ana coisa no cap anterior rsrsr, desculpa, não tinha visto o nome dos pais dele... vou ver se arrumo isso nas proximas fics, aprontar com o snape não garanto, mas com a petunia quem sabe rs

deny weasley: linda msm neh?? só pra te deixar cuirosa, o nome do proximo cap é "Deu a loka na Alice", já vai imaginando a bagunça rsrsrs

Esther Mara: ixiiiiii tem tantos... em especial curto mto os da Meg Cabot,.. acabei de terminar de ler a série O diário de princesa.. é tçao fofinho!!! recomendo :D sinceramente eu não tinha gostado da parte dos jogos, mas fiquei mto feliz de saber que vc gostou :D, vai o Six não é tão louco assim... e a Lily agora vai conhecer a casa srsrsrs

Veronica D. M.: rsrsrs tentei fazer uma lily diferente do que estamos acostumados a ver... geralmnte ela bebada sempre agarra o tiago, achei que era meio griche fazer isso... que bom que gostou :D estou tão triste que acbou a fic confusçoes em paris... buaaaaaa era tão legal rsrsrsr

Mih Brandon Cullen: bem vinda a fic, e obrigada por deixar comentáiros, espero que continue gostando e desculpe a demora pra postar.

bhattatah: hahaha sei como é... não sei msm qual vai ser o primeiro, acho que vou ver so no decorer da história... algum papilte? no próximo cap a alice vai dar um jeito nos cabeças duras rsrsrs

bruh prongs: obrigada pelo lily bizarra... realmente quiz fazer bem diferente e pelo que parece agradou todo mundo :D acho que agora o mistério em si já foi... agora é mais romance e mta confusão neh?

**Bjinhos amores, espero mais comentários para me ajudar a escrever logo o cap pra poder postar pra vcs. Bjinhus**


	7. Deu a louca na Alice

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Certo depois daquela frase tocante dos marotos eu não poderia fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

Quem eles pensam quem enganam? A casa dos gritos? Até parece!

Vi a Dora olhar para todos os lados, acho que ela deveria estará atrás de alguma câmera escondida, só pode.

A Lene estava com uma cara indecifrável. Não é possível que ela tenha acreditado nessa história.

- O que deu nela? – escutei o Remo perguntando para o Tiago.

- Ela acha que estamos tentando enganá-la. – respondeu o Tiago ainda aos cochichos.

- Eu não penso que vocês estão tentando me enganar, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Por que será que a ruiva sempre pensa o pior de nós? – escutei o Sirius perguntando para os marotos.

- Por que não tem côo pensar outra coisa. Vocês estão sempre aprontando alguma coisa. – eu disse entre os dentes.

- Mas dessa vez somos inocentes. – disse o Remos na mesma hora.

- Desculpe Remos, mas não estou vendo a inocência de vocês. – disse a Dora ainda meio avoada.

- Posso saber por que nos atraíram para esse lugar? – perguntou a Lene.

- Eu queria saber primeiro por que a Alice concordou com isso. – eu disse olhando diretamente para a Alice que fazia cara de inocente.

- Mas o que a Alice tem haver com isso? – perguntou a Dora inocente.

- Tem tudo haver com isso. – eu respondi irritada.

Nunca pensei que a minha amiga faria uma coisa dessas.

- Pare de tentar achar alguma coisa para parecer que sabe de tudo Lily. Dessa vez eles conseguiram. – me disse a Lene dando de ombro.

- Certo, não vou falar mais nada. – eu disse me jogando em um dos sofás.

- Mas alguém vai falar logo por que nos atraíram para cá? – perguntou a Dora entedia.

- Para passar a melhor férias de natal de vida de vocês. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Qual o truque de vocês? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Não tem truques. Vamos ficar aqui alguns dias, festas, jogos, diversão a vontade. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Dumbledor vai nos procurar. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Ele já sabe e concordou. – respondeu o Remos.

- Mentira! – disse a Lene na mesma hora. – Impossível Dumbledor ter concordado com isso.

- Eu mesmo falei com ele. – respondeu o Remos na defensiva.

- E ninguém vai mesmo dizer onde estamos? – perguntei mais uma vez.

- Já te dissemos na verdade Lily. Estamos na casa dos gritos. – respondeu o Tiago.

- Mas é impossível o... – a Dora começou, mas a Lene dou um cutucão nela.

- Isso aqui deveria estar caindo aos pedaços e não estar mobilhado e arrumado. – eu disse para encurtar a história da Dora.

- Nisso ela tem razão. – disse a Alice que até agora estava calada. Ela tem culpa de alguma coisa. Eu sei que ela ajudou esses meninos.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho razão. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Acho que ela esta andando muito com você Pontas. – o Sirius disse rindo.

- Certo... Era para a casa estar aos pedaços, mas demos um jeito. – respondeu o Remos sorrindo.

- Demos um jeito? E posso saber que jeito foi esse? – perguntou a Lene desconfiada.

- Nada que uma varinha e alguns panos não tenham resolvido. – respondeu o Tiago novamente com aquela mão nos cabelos.

- Vocês limparam a casa? – perguntou a Alice parecendo impressionada.

- Digamos que não foi uma coisa que eu quero me lembrar. – respondeu o Sirius emburrado.

- Não acredito que vocês limparam a casa inteira para nada. – eu disse impressionada.

- Não foi para nada. Foi para vocês. – respondeu o Tiago me olhando fixamente nos olhos.

Já disse que odeio quando ele me olha assim? Parece que ele consegue ler a minha mente.

- A troco de que? Vocês não teriam esse trabalho todo a toa. – disse a Lene desconfiada.

Até que enfim alguém esta enxergando as coisas do mesmo ângulo que eu.

- A troco de diversão. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Meninas, por que não aceitam logo? Parece divertido. – disse a Alice colaborando com os marotos.

Agora eu tenho mais do que certeza que ela esta cooperando com eles.

- Reunião feminina! – pediu a Lene na mesma hora.

Olhamos para os marotos esperando eles saírem do cômodo, mas parece que eles não entenderam a deixa.

- Vocês podem nos dar licença para conversarmos? – perguntou a Dora gentilmente.

- Claro. – respondeu o Remos ficando levemente vermelho e puxando os meninos para uma porta.

- E onde eles foram? – perguntou a Alice.

- Não importa, portanto que não escutem. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Eu acho que vocês devem fica. Poxa! Eles fizeram tudo isso para vocês. – nos disse a Alice assim que ficamos todas quietas novamente.

Ela não pode estar falando sério!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Por que será que elas nos expulsaram? – perguntou o Aluado sentando na bancada.

- Por que elas vão decidir se vão ficar ou não. – respondeu o Almofadinhas pensativo.

- A Lily não vai querer. – eu respondi deprimido.

Tivemos esse trabalho todo a toa. Elas simplesmente vão embora!

- A Lily pode ser convencida Pontas. E não se preocupe, vamos passar esses dias todos juntos. É impossível vocês não se entenderem. – me disse o Sirius com a mão no meu ombro.

- Sem contar que a Alice esta lá fora. Ela vai ajudar a convencer as meninas. – comentou o Remus sorrindo.

- Poderíamos espiar. Só para saber como está indo a discussão. – sugeriu o Sirius depois de alguns minutos.

- Nem pensar! – eu disse alarmado.

- Se elas desconfiarem que estamos escutando elas vão embora na hora. – comentou o Remus segurando o Sirius.

- Precisamos ganhar a confiança delas primeiro. – eu disse pensativo.

Como vamos fazer isso se elas nem nos deixam falar direito?

- Podemos fazer um lanche e levar para elas lá na sala. Elas devem estar com fome. – disse o Sirius já indo abrir o armário.

- Não vamos espiar a conversa Almofadinhas. – eu disse puxando ele para se sentar na bancada ao meu lado novamente.

- Então só temos que esperar. – comentou o Remus suspirando desanimado.

- O problema é quanto tempo vamos ter que esperar. – comentou o Sirius entediado.

- O problema é se elas disserem que vão embora. – eu disse ainda mais desanimado do que os outros dois.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Elas não vão embora. – disse a voz da Alice entrando na cozinha.

Olhamos com os olhos arregalados para ela. Como ela tinha tanta certeza disso? Parece até que não conhece as amigas que tem.

- Eu conheço elas melhor do que vocês. – ela respondeu sorrindo e piscando o olho direito para nós se encaminhando até a pia para pegar água. – A casa ficou muito boa! – ela disse antes de sair novamente para a sala.

A única coisa que consegui ouvir foi à voz da Lene.

- Por que não damos uma chance a eles? Quem sabe isso pode dar certo.

E essa frase é uma coisa boa, pelo menos uma delas estava pensando em ficar.

Vi um sorriso no rosto do Sirius, mas quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando tratou logo de olhar para outro lugar para disfarçar.

- Acho que as coisas estão indo bem para o nosso lado. Pelo menos até agora. – comentou o Remus com um leve sorriso.

- Espero que continue assim. – eu respondi já ansioso.

Passaram-se longo e tediantes minutos onde cada um de nós tentava se distrair, mas era quase impossível.

Foi quando a porta da cozinha foi finalmente aberta e por ela passaram quatro lindas bruxas, três sorrindo e uma emburrada, não me espantei quando vi a cara de poucos amigos da Lily.

- Vamos ficar aqui até de noite. Até lá decidimos se ficamos ou vamos embora. – disse a Lene sorrindo.

- Provavelmente vamos embora com a Alice. – comentou a Lily.

- Para de ser chata Lily. – pediu a Dora em um sussurro.

Vi a ruivinha bufando contrariada, mas ela não disse mais nada.

- Vamos aproveitar à tarde. – disse a Alice sorrindo.

Por que talvez a tarde seja a única coisa que vamos ter. – eu disse para mim mesmo, mas parece que a Alice escutou.

- Seja você mesmo e convencerá a Lily. – ela sussurrou ao meu ouvido quando passou do meu lado.

- Não vão nos mostrar a casa? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

É... Talvez não seja tão difícil assim.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Mas por que eu tenho que ficar aqui?

Elas não vêem que isso é tudo uma armadilha?

- Não vai ser ruim Lily, vai se surpreender. – comentou a Alice enquanto subíamos as escadas.

- Temos três quartos na casa. Só precisamos ver como vamos separar os quartos se vocês resolverem ficar. – comentou o Sirius quando terminamos de subir.

- Infelizmente só temos dois banheiros. Esse aqui em cima e outro lá em baixo perto da sala. – comentou o Remos mostrando o banheiro.

- Uma banheira? – perguntou a Lene quase gritando.

- Uau! – a Alice disse empolgada.

- A banheira é minha! – disse a Dora na mesma hora.

- Achei que vocês iriam gostar. – comentou o Tiago.

Parem tudo! Foi o Potter que colocou a banheira aqui? Como? Por quê?

- Foi você que colocou aqui? – perguntou a Alice parecendo ler meus pensamentos.

- Ele transfigurou uma bacia. Até agora não acredito que esse troço esteja funcionando tão bem. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Uma bacia? Você esta muito bem em transfiguração. Parabéns Tiago. – elogiou a Dora.

- O Remus ajudou. – ele disse envergonhado.

Alguém me empresta uma máquina fotográfica. O Potter está envergonhado!

- Tem certeza que esse não é alguém com polissuco? O Potter não ficaria envergonhado. – eu disse fazendo o Sirius começar a rir descontroladamente.

- É ele mesmo. É o efeito Lily Evans. – comentou o Remos também se acabando de rir.

- Não vejo graça nenhuma. – comentou o Potter com a cara amarrada.

- Por que é com você! – comentou a Alice dando de ombros.

- Vamos ver os quartos. – ele disse mudando de assunto.

- Eu gostei desse. – comentou a Lene assim que entrou em um dos quartos.

- Não vi nada de mais. – eu disse dando de ombros.

Era simplesmente um quarto, não tinha nada diferente, é claro, tirando a enorme janela que dava para frente da casa, mas convenhamos se estamos mesmo na casa dos gritos não poderíamos abrir as janelas.

- Mas você sabe que não podemos abrir a janela, não é Lene? – perguntou o Remos.

- Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Certo, vamos deixar os quartos para lá. O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou a Alice.

- O almoço! – comentou o Sirius.

- Podemos dividir, cada um faz uma coisa. – sugeriu a Dora.

- Certo, nós vamos jogar xadrez enquanto vocês mulheres resolvem isso. – disse o Sirius sorridente.

Olhei para a cara da Lene que assim como todas nós, não gostou nada do que o Sirius disse.

- O que você pensa que somos? – ela perguntou revoltada.

- Mulheres? – perguntou o Sirius dando de ombros.

Acho que ele ainda não reparou no que disse.

- Que fique claro que eu não concordo com eles. – disse o Potter na mesma hora.

- Não sei cozinhar, mas posso ajudar. – comentou o Remus também se defendendo.

- Somos mulheres e não empregadas Sirius. – comentou a Dora também irritada.

- Mas cozinhar é serviço de mulher. – ele disse dando um passo para trás.

Acho que ele finalmente entendeu que não gostamos do que ele disse.

- É serviço de qualquer um. Hoje em dia todos tem que saber fazer pelo menos o básico para não morrer de fome. – eu disse irritada.

- Mas ruivinha, eu não vou morrer de fome. Eu sei fazer lanche. – ele respondeu entediado.

- Não vou discutir. – eu disse descendo para a cozinha.

- Eu vou com ela. – comentou o Remus na mesma hora.

- Eu acompanho. – escutei o Tiago dizendo.

- Senão ajudar a fazer também não vai comer Black. – comentou a Lene indo atrás de nós.

O almoço foi à maior correria. A Alice e a Dora ficaram encarregadas de fazer um macarrão, afinal era a coisa mais fácil e rápida. A Lene foi fritar os bifes, o Remos ficou com a salada, o Sirius fez o suco e eu fui fazer a sobremesa, claro que com o Tiago no meu pé "tentando" ajudar.

Claro que a sobremesa não ficou pronta a tempo, mas deixamos na geladeira para comer mais tarde.

O almoço estava muito gostoso e não demorou par todos estarem satisfeitos e sentados no sofá da sala.

Eu fui a primeira a me sentar, sentei logo no cantinho do sofá e três lugares, imaginei que a Dora ou a Lene ou até mesmo a Alice iriam se sentar comigo, mas infelizmente o Potter sentou do meu lado.

Eu estava na dúvida se seria muita falta de educação levantar e ir me sentar na poltrona ou se ficava, mas quando finalmente decidi que era melhor ficar afastada dele o Remus sentou na poltrona, fazendo o Sirius sentar ao lado do Tiago e a Lene na outra ponta do sofá, que ficou bem apertado.

A Dora ficou meio emburrada e se sentou no sofá de dois lugares junto com a Alice que nos olhava com uma cara enigmática.

- A comida estava maravilhosa! - comentou o Sirius.

- E você não ajudou. Nem deveria ter comido. - retrucou a Lene ainda um pouco irritada por causa da discussão dos dois.

- Claro que ajudei Lenezinha. Eu fiz o suco! - ele respondeu parecendo ofendido.

- Da próxima vez vou colocar uma tarefa mais difícil para você. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Eu estou doida para comer a sobremesa. - comentou a Dora sorrindo.

- Deve estar divina! Foi a minha ruivinha que fez com a minha ajuda! - respondeu o Tiago convencido.

- Você só mexeu o creme. - eu reclamei.

- Mas ajudei! - ele fez a maior cara de ofendido.

Revirei os olhos e achei melhor não fazer comentários.

- Por que esta tão afastado Remus? - perguntou a Alice.

Realmente o que o Remus estava fazendo o outro lado da sala? Ele não deveria estar sentado ao lado da Dora?

- Não estou não. - ele respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

Acho que o Remus esta evitando ficar perto da Dora.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Ficar um olhando para a cara do outro? - perguntou o Sirius depois de alguns minutos entediado.

- Podemos jogar alguma coisa. - sugeriu a Lene.

- Alguém trouxe o tabuleiro de xadrez? - perguntei.

- Eu trouxe. - respondeu o Remus sorrindo.

- Quem vai jogar comigo? - fui logo perguntando.

- Eu jogo ruivinha. - respondeu o Potter passando as mãos nos cabelos.

Ele me irrita com essa mania.

- Vou pegar o tabuleiro para vocês. - disse o Remus já de pé.

- E nós vamos ficar aqui só olhando? - perguntou a Dora entediada.

- Podemos jogar cartas. - comentou o Sirius apontando o baralho que estava em cima da estante.

- Até que a idéia é boa. - comentou a Alice já indo pegar o baralho.

Acho que ficamos mais de uma hora jogando. Eu tinha ganhado uma vez e o Tiago uma também, quando chegamos ao bom senso de ir ver os outros jogarem e deixar o jogo no empate.

Até que foi legal da parte dele.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

O jogo estava muito bom, e a minha ruivinha joga tão bem que eu não sabia se me concentrava no jogo ou nela.

Foi quando eu finalmente ganhei a partida que achamos melhor parar de jogar, afinal ela tinha ganhado a partida anterior e eu essa, melhor não deixar nenhum em vantagem. Não somos perfeitos juntos?

Vi que ela estava observando o pessoal jogar cartas, mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas cartas, eu sei que eu poderia ter ajudado o Sirius a ganhar, eu estava vendo todas as cartas do Frank de onde eu estou sentado, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era nesses dias que eu passaria com a ruiva, e no ano novo que iríamos para a casa dela. Se tudo desse certo já estaríamos namorando quando chegássemos lá, o problema maior seria conhecer meus futuros sogros.

Eu estava tão distraído deitado no sofá pensando em como seriam esses dias que nem percebi quando o jogo de cartas acabou e que a Dora já estava com uma travessa na mão colocando na mesinha da sala. O Remus estava com alguns pires de sobremesa e o Sirius estava com as colheres, espere aí, pensei que o Remus ia ficar longe da Dora, para não machucá-la, essas coisas que ele fala, estranho.

Hora de comer a sobremesa da minha ruiva e tenho certeza que ela é uma ótima cozinha.

- Isso esta maravilhoso Lily! - comentou a Dora assim que colocou o doce na boca.

- Obrigada Dorinha. - ela respondeu timidamente.

- Se eu não fosse Sirius Black e pudesse ser conquistado você teria me pegado pelo estomago ruiva. - comentou o Sirius com uma risadinha maliciosa.

A Lily revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

Aposto que se fosse eu a fazer a piada ela teria gritado muitos "elogios".

- Que doce é esse Lily? - perguntou a Alice se acabando de comer.

- Se chama Pavê! - ela respondeu.

- Pra vê? Pensei que fosse para comer. - brincou o Sirius nos fazendo rir.

- Essa piada já é velha entre os trouxas e esse doce Six. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ah, e eu pensando que tinha inventado uma piada nova. Magoou ruiva. - ela disse fazendo a maior cara de magoado.

- Mas está muito gostoso. Depois eu quero a receita. Acho que a família do Frank vai gostar. - comentou a Alice.

- Quer ganhar os sogros pela boca? - perguntou a Dora rindo.

- A opção é boa. - respondeu a Alice rindo.

- Minha ruivinha, você não precisa tentar me conquistar pelo estômago, eu já sou todo seu. - eu disse assim que provei o maravilhoso doce.

É! Eu estava só olhando o povo comendo. Ninguém me deixava chegar perto do doce.

- Não enche Potter. - respondeu a minha ruivinha ficando nervosa.

Não sei por que ela estava brava. Eu só falei a verdade!

O estranho foi a cara da Alice enquanto a Lily ia para a cozinha.

As meninas foram lavar a louça enquanto nós ficamos na sala arrumando a bagunça.

- Acha que elas vão aceitar ficar aqui? - perguntou o Aluado preocupado.

- Não era você que iria manter distancia? - perguntei rindo.

- O que acha que eu estou fazendo? Nem ao menos do lado dela eu me sentei. - ele respondeu emburrado.

Quando ele quer ser burro... Se afastar da Dora por causa do probleminha peludo dele? Ridículo! Aposto que ela não liga.

- Parem com isso. É claro que elas vão aceitar ficar aqui. Poxa! Tivemos o maior trabalho para arrumar tudo. Elas vão ficar. - respondeu o Sirius determinado.

Até parece que elas se importam o trabalho todo que tivemos.

- Já chega! - escutamos alguém gritando na cozinha.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou o Aluado já correndo para a cozinha.

- Eu não agüento mais! Alguém aqui tem que fazer alguma coisa! - gritou a Alice.

- O que deu nela? - me perguntou o Sirius quando chegamos na cozinha.

- Sei lá. - eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Qual? Qual de vocês seis são mais burros? - ela perguntou gritando de novo e olhando para todos nós.

- Isso ofende! - reclamou o Sirius fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Vocês três eu já cansei de falar. Parem com isso! - gritou a Alice.

Ela estava vermelha parecendo um pimentão com uma faca na mão. Provavelmente falando a louça. A Lily com um pano na mão ao lado dela e nós estávamos rodeando a mesa da cozinha.

- Vai com calma Alice. - pediu a Lily tentando chegar mais perto da amiga.

- Calma? Eu cansei! C-A-N-S-E-I. De vocês. - ela gritou novamente apontando a faca para a Lily que se afastou.

- Pode nos explicar o que aconteceu? - perguntou o Aluado calmo.

Eu sei que ele estava nervoso, mas alguém tem que parece calmo por aqui, não é?

- Vocês são muito burros. - ela respondeu gritando.

- Alice pare com isso! - pediu a Lene se irritando também.

- Não comece Lene. Eu sei que nesse caso você teve razão, mas acorda para a vida. Já pensou que essa é a sua ultima chance? - perguntou a Alice ainda gritando.

Sério! Eu nunca vi a Alice assim. Vermelha, descabelada, segurando uma faca apontada para nós de uma forma assassina.

- Não vou aceitar que vocês três façam isso. - ela disse apontando a faca para a Dora que deu um passo para trás.

- Mas Alice. Você viu. - comentou a Lily.

- Você é a pior de todas Lily. Seu orgulho é pior que o do Sirius e do Tiago juntos. - respondeu a Alice nervosa.

- Uau! Nunca vi ninguém falar assim com a Lily. - comentou o Sirius do meu lado.

Dei um tapa na cabeça dele para que ele parece de falar besteira.

- Você sabe que as coisas não são simples assim Alice. - comentou a minha ruiva começando a ficar vermelha também.

- Até agora não entendi o motivo de tanta discussão. - comentou a Dora.

- Não começa Dora. Você é a mais burra de todas. Caramba! Acha que para você resolver a sua situação só precisa de um pouco de atitude. - reclamou a Alice.

- Alguém pode me explicar o porque dessa briga toda? - perguntei já me cansando de tudo aquilo.

- É que fechamos a um bom senso que não seria bom ficarmos aqui esses dias com vocês. - respondeu a Lily.

- Mas por quê? - perguntamos nós, meninos, juntos.

- Por que vocês três são burros. - gritou a Alice irritada. - Já falei com vocês três e cansei. Daqui vocês não saem, esmo que eu tenha que amarra vocês ao pé da cama. - ela disse indicando as três amigas. - E vocês. - disse apontando para nós. - Quero falar com os três.

Dizendo isso jogou a faca na pia e saiu batendo o pé até a sala.

- Venham logo! - ela gritou quando chegou à porta e viu que não tínhamos nos mexido.

- Você vai à frente. - dissemos empurrando o Aluado que estava mais perto da porta.

Antes de sair da cozinha vi as três se sentando nas cadeiras parecendo cansadas.

Na sala a Alice estava sentada na poltrona. O Sirius já estava no sofá de dois lugares com o Aluado e eu me sentei no sofá de três lugares pronto para o maior sermão da minha vida e olha que dessa vez eu nem sabia o que tinha feito de errado.

- Eu ainda não acredito que vou ter que me meter de novo nessa história. – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para nós. – Algum de vocês pode me explicar onde estavam com a cabeça quando trouxeram as três para cá? – ela perguntou parecendo cansada.

- Eu já te disse Alice. É mais um dos planos malucos para o Tiago conquistar a ruivinha dele. – respondeu o Sirius descontraído.

- Se fosse só para o Tiago conquistar a Lily por que você, a Lene, a Dora e o Remus estão aqui? – ela perguntou não acreditando no que o Sirius disse apesar deve ser praticamente a verdade.

Claro que não era a verdade total, afinal eu sei que ele pretende ficar com a Lene e tudo mais.

- Estamos aqui para dar apoio moral e nos divertir. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Quando é que você vai admitir que gosta dela? – perguntou a Alice parecendo frustrada.

Eu sei onde ela queria chegar. É claro que o Sirius esta apaixonado pela Lene, isso esta mais do que na cara, mas é claro que ele nunca vai admitir.

- Alice querida. Eu sou Sirius Black. Nunca me apaixono. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Deixo você para depois. – ela respondeu parecendo derrotada. – Remus... – ela começou olhando para ele.

- Nem vem Alice. Eu estou aqui só para evitar mortes. – ele respondeu levantando as mãos em rendição.

- Vai me dizer que não gosta dela? – ela perguntou descrente colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Dela quem? – perguntou o Remus se fazendo de desentendido.

- Da Dora é claro. Do coelho da Páscoa que não seria. – ela respondeu irritada.

- Claro que não gosto. – mentiu o Remus.

- Mas Meu Merlin esse plano é perfeito. É mais que perfeito. Um tempo sozinhos com elas é tudo que vocês precisavam. Como não pensei nisso antes? – perguntou a Alice parecendo falar sozinha. – Me digam. Quem inventou esse plano?

- Acho que foi mais um trabalho em equipe. – eu respondi.

- Claro que o plano é meu. A Alice mesma disse que esta perfeito.

Então só pode ser meu. Que pergunta Alice! – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Pare de mentiras Sirius. O plano é mais do Tiago do que seu. – respondeu o Remus.

- Nas verdade acho que todos nós demos um toque nele. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Mas até onde eu sei você, veadinho, que me pediu um plano para ficar perto da ruiva. – respondeu o Sirius convencido.

- Só que eu fui que sugeri que usássemos esse tempo antes de ir para a casa da Lily. Então eu também ajudei. – eu respondi.

- Mas eu que planejei tudo. – retrucou o Sirius.

- Na verdade foi o Remus que sugeriu que fosse fora do castelo e que ninguém mais estivesse por perto. – eu retruquei.

O plano não é só dele!

- Mas foi idéia minha fazer aqui na casa dos gritos, e fui eu que convenci o Aluado de deixar, e foi minha idéia colocar a Alice para nos ajudar. O gênio aqui sou eu. – comentou o Sirius ainda mais convencido do que normalmente, se é que isso é possível.

-Ok! Já entendi! O plano é dos três e uma parcela maior para o Sirius. Mas vocês três são ótimos para planos. Nunca pensei que teria um plano tão perfeito para juntar os três casais mais burros de Hogwarts. – disse a Alice animada.

- Ei! – reclamamos os três juntos.

Eu não sou burro e a Lily muito menos, então como somos um casal burro? O Sirius e a Marlene eu até concordo, pelos dois se amarem e ficarem dizendo o contrário, e o Remos também com esse plobleminha peludo, mas eu e a Lily somos o casal mais inteligente e lindo que já existiu.

- O plano é muito perfeito! – disse a Alice sorrindo feliz da vida.

- Eu disse que eu sou um gênio. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo e abraçando a Alice pelos ombros.

- Mas não vai dar certo. – completou a Alice deixando de sorrir.

Como assim não vai dar certo? O plano é perfeito!

- O que não vai dar certo? – perguntou o Sirius que ainda não entendeu.

Mais uma pergunta idiota e o Sirius fica parecendo o Pedro.

-O plano não vai dar certo! – respondeu a Alice mais uma vez.

- Mas você acabou de falar que é perfeito. – comentou o Remus confuso.

- E realmente o plano é brilhante. E daria certo para quaisquer outras pessoas, menos vocês. – respondeu a Alice entristecida.

Ela só pode estar querendo brincar conosco. O plano é perfeito e vai dar certo!

- Você pode explicar melhor. – pediu o Remus emburrado.

Acho que ele ficou ofendido.

- Vocês não têm noção das coisas que dizem e são orgulhosos o suficiente para não ouvirem conselhos, então logo as meninas vão deixar vocês aqui e vão embora, e pode apostar que vão sair daqui com raiva dos três.

- Eu ainda não entendi. – eu comentei.

Realmente o que tem meu orgulho nessa história toda? E eu não sou sem noção!

- Está tão obvio. Quem quer ser o primeiro? O Sirius? O mais orgulhoso e metido de todos e que vai ser o primeiro a perder a mulher da sua vida? – ela perguntou debochadamente.

- Não sou orgulho e nem metido, só digo a verdade, e o que posso fazer que a verdade é que eu sou irresistível? – perguntou o Sirius com um sorriso enorme e maroto.

- Para começar, você só se importou com a parte que eu falei que você é metido e orgulhoso, por que não reclamou que eu disse que vai perder a mulher da sua vida? - perguntou a Alice cruzando os braços no peito.

- Por que eu não sou igual o Pontas que se apaixona. Eu tenho muitas mulheres na minha vida. - respondeu o Sirius sorrindo vitorioso.

Até parece! Se a Lene nunca mais falar com ele não sei mesmo qual a reação do Sirius, mas boa não seria.

- Viu só o que eu disse? - ela perguntou parecendo inconformada. - Isso nunca vai dar certo. Você nunca vai admitir que já esta apaixonado. - reclamou a Alice.

- Nunca vou admitir por que eu realmente não estou apaixonado. - reclamou o Sirius se sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Estou vendo que essa conversa vai ser longa. - comentou o Remus comigo enquanto a Alice tentava se acalmar.

- Certo Sirius, eu sei o seu ego é grande e que é bem difícil de admitir, tenho uma amiga que esta com o mesmo problema, mas você esta entre amigos. Pode falar a verdade. - pediu a Alice.

Ela tem uma amiga que não admite? Ela só pode estar falando da minha Lily!

Eu sei soube que ela me ama.

- Alice minha querida. Eu não estou apaixonado, e nunca estive. - disse o Sirius entediado.

- Se você nunca esteve apaixonado como tem tanta certeza de que não esta? - perguntou a Alice de um modo triunfal.

Eu sempre disse que gostava das amigas da Lily.

- Isso é fácil... Eu não fico parecendo um bobo igual ao Pontas ou me privando das coisas como o Aluado. - respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Eu não fico igual um bobo! - reclamei.

- E eu não fico me privando de nada. - reclamou o Remus.

- Sinto muito Tiago, mas às vezes você fica olhando para a Lily com cara de bobo sim, e você Remus, nem vou falar nada, por que se você não se privasse já estaria namorando a Dora.

- Eu disse! - comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Minha cara não é bobo e sim do um homem completamente apaixonado. - eu reclamei.

- Por isso eu digo mais uma vez que nunca estive ou vou estar apaixonado. Não vou ficar igual um "mané" olhando uma menina. - respondeu o Sirius.

- Mas nem todos os apaixonados agem da mesma forma. - tentou a Alice.

- Eu sei. Durmo no mesmo quarto que dois. - respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Sirius não é difícil dizer que esta apaixonado. -disse a Alice chateada.

- Eu sei, mas não posso contar mentiras. - mentiu ele.

- Merlin! Você não sente vontade de estar perto da Lene? - perguntou a Alice tentando convencê-lo mais uma vez.

- Claro que sim. Ela é minha amiga. - ele respondeu.

- Pensei que você dizia que era impossível ser amigo de mulher. - comentou o Remus.

- Eu sou amigo da ruiva e da Dora. - comentou o Sirius na defensiva.

- Mas você só consegue ser só amigo delas por que as duas são proibidas para você. - eu disse sorrindo.

Aposto que para essa ele não tem desculpa.

- Ok, eu nunca beijaria nenhuma das duas por causa de vocês. - ele admitiu.

- Ou seja, você beijaria a Lene se tivesse oportunidade. - concluiu a Alice feliz da vida.

- Mas é claro que sim. Ela é muito linda. - comentou o Sirius com aquele cara de safado.

- Essa é mais uma prova de que você gosta dela. - comentou a Alice.

- Achar a Lene bonita prova que eu estou apaixonado por ela? Então eu sou apaixonado por metade das mulheres daqui. - ele disse rindo.

- Ele não leva nada a sério. - reclamou a Alice.

- Vai se acostumando. É o jeito dele fugir da realidade. - respondi piscando o olho direito.

- Vai Sirius aposto que você já admitiu pelo menos para o Tiago que você gosta da Lene. - disse a Alice já perdendo as esperanças.

- O Sirius admitir? Acho difícil. - comentou o Aluado.

Claro! Só eu sabia a verdade e não podia contar, promessa é promessa!

- Ele já admitiu não foi Tiago? - me perguntou a Alice.

Vi o Sirius me olhando e abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu não sei de nada, seu assunto é com ele. - respondi com a língua coçando para falar a verdade.

- Esquece Sirius. Só um conselho, se você quer ficar com a Lene só precisa de três palavras sinceras. Apenas isso e as coisas vão se resolver. - comentou a Alice.

- Ela só precisa que eu peça para ficar com ela? Mas isso eu já fiz. - reclamou o Sirius.

Não sei se ele se faz de burro ou se é tapado! É claro que a Alice estava falando da palavra com A.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer Sirius. - ela respondeu fechando a cara em uma careta.

Vi o Sirius olhando para mim e para o Remus com uma cara de duvida. Não é possível que ele não tenha entendido.

- Ela esta falando de amor Sirius. - o Remus respondeu a pergunta muda do Sirius.

- Eu nunca digo a palavra com A. - respondeu o Sirius.

- Pois esta na hora de pensar a respeito. - comentou a Alice.

Depois de alguns segundos analisando o Sirius ela olhou para mim. Acho que vou escutar a mesma história de sempre, que a Lily me odeia e que deveria desistir.

A Alice colocou a cabeça no outro cômodo, acho que para saber se as meninas não tinham fugido ainda e com um suspiro ela me falou:

- Você tem que esperar ainda não esta na hora. Preciso que escuta uma coisa.

Fiquei sem entender, mas afinal quem entende as mulheres?

- Acho que você já sabe o que vou te falar Remus, mas não custa reforçar a idéia. - ela disse para o meu amigo lobo.

- E acho que você também já sabe o que eu vou responder Alice. - respondeu o Remus calmamente.

- A Dora já sabe Remus. Sem quere ela escutou a Lily conversando com a Lene.

- Eu sei que ela sabe Alice, mas isso não muda nada. - respondeu o Remus deprimido.

- Exatamente Reminho. Isso não muda nada. Ela continua gostando de você, se duvidar ela gosta ainda mais depois que soube.

- Acho que a Dora esta com problemas mentais. Como ela pode gostar de um lobisomem? - perguntou ele parecendo angustiado.

- Do mesmo jeito que você gosta dela mesmo ela sendo uma estranha que muda de aparência sempre que quiser. - respondeu a Alice sorrindo.

- Ela tem um dom e eu uma maldição. - respondeu o Remus decidido.

- E lá vamos nós para mais uma seção tortura com Remus Lupin. - brincou o Sirius.

- Não é por que uma semana por mês você muda de forma que alguém aqui vai deixar se gostar de você. - comentei.

- Vocês não entendem que eu sou um risco para a Dora? Que posso machucá-la? - ele perguntou angustiado.

- Você nunca faria isso, sem contar que você tem amigos aqui para caso alguma de errada, coisa que sabemos que não vai acontecer. - comentou o Sirius.

- Uau! Nunca pensei ver o Sirius sério. - comentou a Alice rindo.

- Sirius Black é perfeito. - respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

A Alice revirou os olhos iguais à Lily.

- Por que você não pode ao menos tentar Remus? Converse com ela, vai ver que ela não se importa com esse detalhe.

- Talvez ela não se importe, mas eu me importo com ela. - respondeu ele chateado.

- Não acha que ela tenha o direito de opinar também? Afinal é a vida dos outros que esta sendo discutida. - perguntou a Alice pensativa.

- Vou conversar com ela, mas não garanto nada. - respondeu o Remus parecendo derrotado.

- Pelo menos um deles eu convenci! - comemorou a Alice.

Já estou vendo que o meu caso é o pior.

E Alice me olhou enigmática e colocou a cabeça para fora de novo para espiar as meninas.

- Agora o casal mais complicado. - ela comentou sorrindo e se virando para mim. - Acho que não vou precisar falar muita coisa Tiago.

- Que a Lily me odeia e que é para desistir? - perguntei já deprimido esperando pelo "Sim".

- Na verdade eu ia falar o contrário. A Lily te ama, mas ela é bem confusa e como o seu passado não ajuda...

- A Lily me ama? Certo! - falei descrente.

- Você vai precisa escutar da boca dela, não é? - me perguntou a Alice mordendo o lábio inferior.

Só fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Esta bem, mas nunca conte para ela que eu deixei você ouvir isso. - disse a Alice nos chamando para espiar as meninas.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Quantas vezes vamos ter que falar a mesma coisa Lene? - perguntei irritada.

A Lene e a Dora não têm jeito!

- Quantas vezes você quiser. Você já sabe que as coisas não vão mudar. - respondeu a Lene.

- Querem parar de brigar? - pediu a Dora.

- Eu tenho que convencer essa cabeça dura de ficar aqui. - comentou a Lene

Eu não sou cabeça dura.

- E eu já disse que é melhor irmos embora. - comentei.

- Mas não foi você mesma que disse para a Dora ficar? - perguntou a Lene vitoriosa.

- Para ela ficar e não para mim. - respondi irritada.

- Até parece que você não vai gostar de ficar aqui. - comentou a Dora.

- Eu não vou gostar! - respondi nervosa.

Que mania elas tem de ficar falando que eu quero ficar perto dele. Eu não quero!

- Mas é claro que você vai. Ou pensa que não escutamos você de noite? - perguntou a Lene.

- De novo essa história? Já disse que não falo enquanto durmo. É tudo imaginação de vocês. - reclamei irritada.

Imagine eu falando de noite. Até parece. Nunca fui de fazer isso!

- Não fala sempre, mas os dias em que mais fala é quando passa tempo de mais com o Tiago. - comentou a Dora.

- Até parece! Sem contar que eu sempre estou com raiva dele. - respondi na defensiva.

- Com raiva por que ele não te agarrou e te beijou? Conta outra Lily. - pediu a Lene entediada.

Quem disse para ela que eu quero que ele me beije?

- Eu nunca quis isso. - eu disse em pausadamente para ver se o cérebro pequeno delas consegue entender.

- Nunca quis? E aquele dia que você chegou irritada por que você quase deixou ele te beijar? - perguntou a Lene.

- Por que eu estava muito distraída e não o vi se aproximando. - respondi.

- Claro que não viu. Estava olhando a camisa branca colada no corpo. - comentou a Dora.

- Eu não estava olhando! - gritei nervosa.

- Assim como não estava babando aquele dia no treino quando ele tirou a camisa. - comentou a Lene.

- Eu não estava não.

- Mas é claro que estava. Você até confessou depois. Ou não se lembra aquele dia que você brigou com ele e chegou chorando no quarto? - perguntou a Lene maldosamente.

- Eu não estava tendo um bom dia e deveria estar sobre um impérios para falar aquelas coisas.

- Aquele foi o único dia que você disse a verdade, alias foi o primeiro dia, tem vezes que você simplesmente solta alguma coisa. - comentou a Lene rindo.

- Como na semana passada que você disse um "Como ele fica gostoso assim". - comentou a Dora rindo.

- Eu estava pensando alto e sobre outra pessoa. - tentei argumentar.

- Que outra pessoa? Vai me dizer que aquele comentário era para o Pedro? - perguntou a Lene.

- Era para... - eu comecei.

Mas quem eu iria falar? Só estávamos a Lene, eu, o Tiago e o Pedro no corredor.

- Eu estava pensando no... Estava me lembrando de um amigo trouxa. - respondi.

- Alguém já te disse que você mente muito mal? - perguntou a Dora rindo.

- Dê uma chance para ele Lily! -pediu a Lene.

- Para que? - perguntei me irritando.

Ele não merece uma chance.

- Para ser feliz? - perguntou a Dora revirando os olhos.

- Claro ser feliz um dia e ficar a resto da vida me lamentando. Não obrigada! - respondi nervosa.

- Até parece que ele faria algo do tipo. Ele te ama! - respondeu a Lene decidida.

- Claro que ama. - falei ironicamente. - Ele pode até amar, mas ainda não deixa de ser o mimado arrogante que conhecemos.

- Mimado e arrogante que só você conhece. O Tiago que eu conheço não é assim. - reclamou a Dora.

- Sem contar que se os dois se amam para tudo da um jeito. Ou vai mentir mais uma vez dizendo que não o ama? - perguntou a Lene.

- Vai mentir mais uma vez Lily? - perguntou a Dora.

- Eu o amo, mas não sou burra! - eu disse nervosa.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu não estava acreditando no rumo da conversa. A Lily realmente disse que me achava gostoso? Ela queria mesmo me beijar aquele dia? Não foi só impressão minha?

- Para ser feliz? - perguntou a Dora revirando os olhos.

Feliz... Eu seria muito feliz ao lado de Lily Evans.

- Claro ser feliz um dia e ficar a resto da vida me lamentando. Não obrigada! - respondeu a Lily muito irritada.

Se lamentando por quê?

- Até parece que ele faria algo do tipo. Ele te ama! - respondeu a Lene decidida.

- Claro que ama. - falou a Lily ironicamente. - Ele pode até amar, mas ainda não deixa de ser o mimado arrogante que conhecemos.

Certo, das duas uma, ou ela ainda não acredita que a amo, ou ainda não viu que eu amadureci.

- Mimado e arrogante que só você conhece. O Tiago que eu conheço não é assim. - reclamou a Dora.

Isso mesmo Dora. Mostra para a Lily!

- Sem contar que se os dois se amam para tudo da um jeito. Ou vai mentir mais uma vez dizendo que não o ama? - perguntou a Lene.

Os dois se amam? Eu ouvi bem?

- Acho que o Pontas vai ter um ataque do coração. - escutei o Sirius dizendo e rindo da minha cara.

- Vai mentir mais uma vez Lily? - perguntou a Dora.

- Eu o amo, mas não sou burra! - eu disse nervosa.

Agora eu morro feliz!

Ela me ama! Ela me ama! Ela me ama! Ela me ama!

Só não sai pulando de felicidade por que a Alice me puxou de volta para a cozinha.

- Acho que já escutou o suficiente. - ela disse sorrindo para mim.

- Ela me ama! - eu disse feliz da vida e abraçando o Sirius.

- Seu gay! Me solta! - ele respondeu tentando me afastar.

- Ela me ama! - eu disse de novo.

- Nós escutamos, mas você ainda não esta namorando com ela. - comentou o Sirius maldoso me fazendo voltar à realidade.

Ela me ama sim, mas ainda não quer ficar comigo.

Vendo minha cara de desanimado a Alice foi logo falando.

- Para que ela aceite vai ser fácil Tiago. A parte difícil era conquistá-la e fazê-la assumir. Já passamos por isso.

- E o que faria a Lily aceitar o nosso amigo? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Mostrar para ela que ela esta errada é uma opção. - comentou o Remus.

- Exatamente, mas você vai mostrar de uma forma bem sutil. - comentou a Alice.

- Sutil como? - perguntei desconfiado.

- Trate a esses dias assim como trata a mim a Lene ou a Dora.

- E no que isso vai ajudar? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Vai mostrá-la como o Tiago é de verdade. - respondeu a Alice sorridente.

- Acha que só isso será suficiente? - perguntei desconfiado.

- Na verdade acho sim. É só você não ficar passando cantadas ou a chamando para sair, seja amigo dela. - sugeriu a Alice.

- Até que não é tão difícil assim. - eu comentei contente.

- E já sabem... Sirius você tem que ser sincero, você Remus fale com ela, e Tiago não exagere! - pediu a Alice sorrindo para nós.

- E acha que elas vão ficar? - perguntou o Aluado na dúvida.

- A Lene sempre convence a Lily. - respondeu a Alice dando de ombros.

Acho que finalmente vou ter uma chance com a Lily.

E... Ela me ama!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- São poucos dias Lily. - comentou a Lene mais uma vez.

- Mas vai ser natal. Não vou gastar meu natal com eles.

- Por que não? São seus melhores amigos e seu futuro namorado. Que mal a nisso? - perguntou a Dora sorridente.

- Não é meu futuro nada. - reclamei.

- Não vou discutir de novo. - disse a Lene revirando os olhos.

- Já decidiram? - perguntou a Alice vindo para a sala com os marotos.

- Claro que já. Vamos ficar. - comentou a Lene sorrindo.

- É claro que vamos ficar. Vai ser divertido! - respondeu a Dora.

- Ok! Vocês venceram. Eu fico, mas nada de gracinhas Potter. - eu disse para ele que estava com um sorriso maravilhoso e estranho nos lábios.

- Sem problemas Lily. - ele respondeu batendo continência.

- Agora que está tudo resolvido eu tenho que ir. Frank esta me esperando. - comentou a Alice.

O que a Alice ficou fazendo com os marotos na cozinha esse tempo todo?

- E o que vocês estavam aprontando na cozinha Lice? - perguntei com a maior cara de inocente possível.

- Eu estava tentando explicá-la que eu sou a pessoa mais perfeita desse mundo. - respondeu o Sirius com o seu sorriso de derreter corações, principalmente o da Lene.

- Já que vocês vão ficar... Isso aqui é de vocês. - a Alice disse mostrando as malas que ela tinha feito pela manhã.

- Mas são as suas malas para a viajem. - comentou a Dora.

- Na verdade são as malas de vocês. Eu já sabia de tudo. - eu disse se escondendo atrás do Remus.

- Sua traidora! - gritamos as três juntas.

E logo começou uma caçada a Alice ali na pequena sala da casa dos gritos enquanto os marotos riam.

Que saber? Acho que não vai ser tão ruim assim passar alguns dias com eles.

**Obrigada pelos comentários fofos turminha**

**_espero que gostem desse cap... eu adorei a Alice revoltada.. e desculpem os errinhos de portugues, não tive tempo de revisar o cap :D espero não demorar com o próximo :D_**

**_Ahhhhhhhh só um comentário?? Assim vocês me magoam... :(_**

Esther Mara: obrigada pelo comentário Esther. A Lily de ressaca foi de mais neh?? hahaha o que achou do começo da estadia deles na casa dos gritos?? gostou da alice? demorei pra postar pq não tinha comentários :( fiquei tao triste tendo só um comentário :( acho que ninguém gosta dessa fic.. to pensando em parar de postar aki... :(

**Bjinhos**

**Até o próximo cap turma**


	8. Quartos

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

A tarde passou rapidamente entre brincadeiras e muitas risadas, parece que a Alice estava muito feliz.

Não sei exatamente o que ela aprontou com os meninos mais cedo, só sei que pelo visto tudo aconteceu do jeito que ela queria.

Já estava chegando perto das cinco da tarde quando a Alice resolveu que tinha que ir embora.

Depois de deixá-la no alçapão perto do salgueiro que achamos melhor ir decidir como seria a divisão dos quartos.

- E onde vamos dormir? – perguntou a Dora depois que finalmente conseguimos juntar todos na sala.

-Eu não me incomodo de dormir no mesmo quarto que uma de vocês. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- São todas camas de solteiro, não é? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Na verdade são quatro de solteiro e uma de casal. – respondeu o Remus pensativo.

- Podemos tentar colocar uma das camas de solteiro no quarto de casal, ai dormiríamos todas juntas. – sugeriu a Lene.

- A idéia até que é boa, mas os quartos são pequenos, não caberia mais uma cama. – respondeu o Tiago.

- Não vou dormir com nenhum dos meninos. – disse a Lene na mesma hora.

- Eu muito menos. – achei melhor já colocar a minha posição logo.

- Não acho muito certo alguém dormir em casal. Se quiser uma de vocês fica com a cama de casal e um de nós dorme aqui na sala. – sugeriu o fofo do Remus.

- Até que a idéia não é ruim. – comentou o Tiago. – Podemos nos revezar na sala.

- Vocês estão ficando malucos? Que mal há em dividirmos um quarto com uma delas? Não precisa ser o quarto de casal, mas dormir na sala com uma cama sobrando? – reclamou o Sirius.

Eu achei melhor nem reclamar dele, afinal de certa forma ele estava certo, não me importaria de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele ou o Sirius o problema é que as coisas sempre sobram para mim e iria acabar eu e o Tiago na cama de casal, e isso realmente não vai ser nada bom.

- Eu... – começou o Remus com a maior cara de insegura que já vi.

Ele estava com a cara pior do que no dia que eu descobri que ele é um lobisomem e fui conversar com ele.

- Podemos fazer um sorteio. – sugeriu a Dora.

- Seria justo, mas já aviso que não durmo no mesmo quarto o safado do Sirius. – comentou a Lene.

- Ei! Eu não sou safado, eu sou irresistível. – respondeu o Sirius com aquele sorriso cínico .

- Certo... Então como vamos dividir o quarto? – perguntou o Tiago impedindo a futura briga da Lene com o Sirius.

- Podemos ver isso um pouco mais tarde? – perguntou o Remus egnimático.

Olhamos todos para ele sem entender, mas enfim concordamos.

- E o que vamos comer na janta? Pizza? – perguntei rindo.

- O que é pisa? – perguntou o Sirius coçando a cabeça sem entender.

- Uma comida maravilhosa. – eu disse já ficando com água na boca.

- Já que é tão boa você poderia fazer Lily. – sugeriu a Lene.

Esses bruxos sangue puro não entendem realmente nada da culinária trouxa.

- Eu não sei fazer. – dei de ombros.

- Quando formos para a sua casa você poderia apresentar a pizza para eles Lily. – sugeriu o Remus.

- Agora vou ficar com vontade de comer pizza até lá. – reclamei.

- Podemos arrumar tudo e fazer lanche. – sugeriu o Tiago.

- Cachorro quente! – gritou a Dora sorridente.

- Combinado! – todos dissemos juntos.

- Quem aqui sabe cozinhar? – perguntou a Lene. – Assim dividimos as tarefas, uns cozinham, outros lavam a louça e assim por diante.

- Eu aprendi com a minha mãe. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Eu sei pouco, mas posso ajudar na cozinha. – comentou o Remus.

- O máximo que eu sei fazer é salada. – brincou a Dora.

- Eu sei fazer usando magia. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- E você Tiago? – perguntou a Dora. – Já sabemos que de cozinha o Sirius não entende nada.

- Ele cozinha muito bem. – respondeu o Sirius pelo Tiago.

- Perfeito então. A Lily, o Remus e o Tiago ficam responsáveis por encher a nossa barriga e nós três lavamos a louça. – comentou a Lene apontando para o Sirius e para a Dora.

- Já vi que vamos viver de lanche esses dias. – brinquei olhando para a cara do Tiago e do Remus.

Eles não tinham cara de saber fazer muita coisa na cozinha, e eu realmente nunca me lembro muito bem às receitas.

- Então acho melhor vocês irem tomando conta da nossa janta que nós vamos para lá, assim não atrapalhamos. – comentou a Lene sorrindo maldosa para nós.

Os três saíram da sala me deixando sozinha com aqueles malucos.

- Cachorro quente então? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu cuido do molho. – comentei já indo localizar as coisas no armário.

- Eu corto a salada. – comentou o Remus na mesma hora.

- Já entendi, o purê é meu. – respondeu o Tiago me acompanhando a procura de uma boa panela.

Poucos minutos depois me distrai do molho para olhar o Remus que já começava a lavar a pouca louça que tinha sujado. Vi que a tigela com a salada já estava pronta, com suas folhas devidamente cortas e ingredientes misturados.

Sorri para meu querido amigo quando ele passou por mim para pegar o pano para secar as mãos.

Foi quando meus olhos foram parar no Tiago que com um garfo olhava se as batatas já estavam cozidas.

Fiquei observando cuidadosamente ele trabalhando. Era novo para mim vê-lo tão sério e concentrado. Ninguém na cozinha falava, não sei por que, mas o clima estava meio pesado, não era aquele silencio gostoso, pelo menos para mim não era.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Definitivamente eu não estava nem um pouco concentrado nas batatas, eu tentava, mas a voz da Lily não saia da minha cabeça. Acho que a Alice esta certa. A Lily precisa ver quem eu sou de verdade.

"Eu o amo, mas não sou burra!" - na hora que escutei aquelas palavras saindo da boca dela só me concentrei na minha parte da frase, sim ela me ama. Eu sou correspondido! Não preciso sofrer sozinho e muito menos desistir da Lily.

A Felicidade me consumiu de um jeito que não tinha absorvido a segunda parte da frase, foi só agora que paramos para fazer a janta que voltei a pensar no assunto. Preciso fazer a Lily ver que não irá sofrer se ficar comigo.

Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pelo Remus:

- Já terminei a minha parte. Vão querer ajuda? - ele perguntou sorrindo para a Lily.

- Por aqui esta tudo bem. - respondeu a Lily sorrindo.

- Pode ir Aluado. - respondi sorrindo para ele também.

Aquela cara dele não me engana. O que o Aluado está pensando em aprontar?

- Não vão se matar se eu deixar os dois sozinhos algum tempo? - ele perguntou tenebroso.

- Estamos bem. - respondeu a Lily sem me olhar.

Perdi alguma coisa?

- Aonde vai Aluado? - perguntei desconfiado.

- Resolver o problema dos quartos. - ele respondeu ficando vermelho.

É impressão minha ou essa resposta foi meio evasiva?

Vi a Lily olhando para o Aluado com a sobrancelha levantada. Parece que ela também não gostou muito dessa resposta.

Assim que o Aluado saiu da cozinha voltamos a trabalhar na janta.

Logo as batatas já cozinharam e comecei a amassar.

Não resisti em puxar assunto quando a Lily estava terminando o molho, vi que logo ela inventaria uma desculpa e sairia da cozinha também.

- O que acha que o Remus foi fazer de verdade? - perguntei para quebrar o silencio.

Ela me olhou espantada, acho que não esperava que eu puxasse assunto.

- Na verdade não faço idéia. - ela respondeu dando de ombros. - Pensei que você soubesse do que se tratava.

- Ele não comentou nada. - eu respondi dando de ombros.

- Por que quiseram vir para cá nas férias? Não seria mais fácil ficar no castelo? - ela me perguntou depois de alguns poucos minutos em silencio.

- Na verdade até que seria mais fácil, mas queríamos aproveitar a companhia uns dos outros e se ficássemos no castelo as coisas não seriam como poderia ser por aqui. - respondi pensativo.

- O que você acha que pode acontecer aqui que não aconteceria por lá? - ela me perguntou já abandonando a panela e se sentando na cadeira.

- Não sei direito, mas acho que como só estamos nós por aqui, podemos ser nós mesmos.

- Assim como podemos ser nós mesmos lá no castelo. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas não é a mesma coisa. Pensa bem, a Lene quando passa as férias na sua casa se comporta do mesmo jeito do que no castelo? - perguntei.

- Na verdade não tem como ela fazer isso. Lá em casa não tem garotos para que ela fique tendo encontros, e lá só tem coisas trouxas, então ela fica um pouco diferente, mas é normal. - comentou a Lily ainda sem entender.

- Certo, não foi um bom exemplo pegar a sua casa, mas pensa bem, acha que sem tantas garotas por perto o Sirius não vai ficar sendo ele mesmo e conseguir mostrar para a Lene que cara bacana ele é? - perguntei finalmente achando um ponto que a Lily não teria como negar.

- Eu consigo enxergar como o Sirius é longe das garotas, não preciso disso.

- Mas talvez a Lene precise. - respondi.

- Acho que o Sirius que esta precisando enxergar as coisas por aqui e não a Lene. - ela respondeu já se levantando.

Já me vi sozinho na cozinha quando vi que a Lily não estava tomando o caminho para a porta e sim para a geladeira.

- Ok. Confesso que o Sirius realmente tem que ver algumas coisas para poder se entender com a Lene, mas acha que ele conseguiria tendo tantas meninas dando em cima dele o tempo todo?

- Não sei, mas do que adianta ele ser diferente longe delas? Quando voltar às aulas ele vai voltar a ser como antes. - ela respondeu me olhando estranhamente.

Pelo visto essa conversa não é mais sobre a Lene e o Sirius.

- Não necessariamente. As coisas só precisam se resolver, assim que os dois verem como são de verdade não vão precisar mais manter as aparências lá fora. - respondei dando de ombros.

- Então acha que se eles se entenderem os dois vão deixar suas vidas de encontros e vão se dedicar um ao outro? - ela me perguntou pensativa.

- Acho que é mais fácil eles se entenderem do que conseguirem manter a fachada por muito mais tempo. Igual a nós, se simplesmente conseguíssemos ser amigos, acha que quando voltássemos para o castelo às coisas voltariam a ser como antes?

- Se realmente fosse uma amizade sincera... - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Pense bem Lily. Podemos tentar não é? - perguntei esperançoso.

- E você realmente acha que pode dar certo? - ela perguntou ainda pensativa arrumando a mesa.

- Acho, se nós parássemos de tentar implicar um com o outro toda hora. - respondi apreensivo.

Ela quieta terminando de colocar as coisas na mesa.

Minha cabeça girava pensando no que ela poderia responder.

Assim que terminei o purê vi que a Lily já tinha até colocado a salsicha no fogo, os talheres estavam todos arrumados na mesa, assim como os pratos e todos os outros ingredientes para o cachorro quente, até mesmo a mostarda e o catchup.

O jantar já estava pronto e já passava das oito da noite.

Assim que jogamos toda a louça suja na pia para o Sirius, a Lene e a Dora lavarem olhei esperançoso para a Lily. Será que ela não sabia que eu estava esperando uma resposta?

Já estava vendo que iria ficar sem resposta quando a estava passando pela porta para ir para a sala.

- É. Podemos tentar ser amigos. - ela disse passando no batente da porta antes de sair.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Minha cabeça girava. Aquela conversa não era simplesmente sobre o Sirius e a Lene.

- Não necessariamente. As coisas só precisam se resolver, assim que os dois verem como são de verdade não vão precisar mais manter as aparências lá fora. - me respondeu ele despreocupado.

- Então acha que se eles se entenderem os dois vão deixar suas vidas de encontros e vão se dedicar um ao outro? - perguntei já nos colocando na situação, tirando a parte dos encontros, já que dificilmente eu tenho algum.

- Acho que é mais fácil eles se entenderem do que conseguirem manter a fachada por muito mais tempo. Igual a nós, se simplesmente conseguíssemos ser amigos, acha que quando voltássemos para o castelo às coisas voltariam a ser como antes?

Igual a nós... Ele realmente disse isso?

- Se realmente fosse uma amizade sincera... - respondi sem importância.

Se nós nos entendêssemos talvez as coisas não voltassem a ser como antes, talvez!

- Pense bem Lily. Podemos tentar não é? - ele me perguntou em um tom de voz diferente.

- E você realmente acha que pode dar certo? - perguntei pensativa arrumando a mesa.

Não acho que conseguiríamos ser só amigos, se é que ele realmente gosta de mim.

- Acho, se nós parássemos de tentar implicar um com o outro toda hora. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Eu não implico com ele, pelo menos, não tanto assim.

O que tem de mais em não aceitar algumas atitudes dele?

Eu sei que o Sirius é meu amigo e faz a mesma coisa, mas é completamente diferente, eu não tenho vontade de beijar o Sirius.

Se ele parasse de me chamar para sair e tivéssemos algum tempo juntos sem brigas talvez isso de certo.

Ainda pensando nisso terminei de arrumar toda a mesa e coloquei a salsicha para ferver.

O jantar já estava pronto e já passava das oito da noite.

Assim que jogamos toda a louça suja na pia para o Sirius, a Lene e a Dora lavarem o Tiago me olhou novamente, eu sei que ele estava esperando uma resposta para a nossa trégua muda. Mas eu ainda não tinha certeza se iria me conter ficando perto dele.

Achei melhor ir tomar banho e depois dar uma resposta, mas quer saber? De qualquer jeito vou ter que conviver com ele esse tempo, nada melhor do que tentarmos ser amigos, melhor do que nada.

- É. Podemos tentar ser amigos. - eu disse antes de sair da cozinha e ir rumo a minha mala para pegar as coisas para um bom banho.

Enrolei o máximo que pude no banho, ainda estava imaginando a cara do Tiago quando sai da cozinha.

Quando desci vi todos na sala, exceto a Dora e o Remus, o que é bem estranho já que o Remus esta evitando ficar perto da Dora.

Resolvi dar uma de chata já que não queria começar pegando pesado e sentando ao lado do Tiago, então me sentei no pequeno espaço entre a Lene e o Sirius.

- Olha onde a nanica quer sentar. - reclamou o Sirius.

- Eu não sou nanica! - reclamei mostrando a língua.

- Só é muito pequena. - ele respondeu piscando o olho.

- Mas você gosta dessa pequena aqui. - brinquei.

- Adoro! - ele disse me pegando no colo.

- E lá vão eles nos ignorar de novo. - reclamou a Lene.

Nem liguei. Estava mais preocupada em onde o Sirius iria me jogar.

- Diga que eu sou o homem mais sexy, bonito, inteligente e irresistível que você conhece. - ele exigiu.

- Não conto mentiras Six. - respondi rindo.

- Então sofra as conseqüências! - ele respondeu rindo e andando comigo pela sala.

- Socorro! - gritei quando o Sirius ameaçou me jogar no sofá.

- Não tema ruiva, a super Lene vai salva-la. - disse a Lene subindo no sofá.

- Essa eu quero ver. - escutei o Tiago dizendo e rindo.

Não preciso entrar em detalhes quando digo que a Lene tropeçou e levou nós três ao chão, não é?

Mas antes mesmo de sentir meu corpo batendo no chão eu escutei a voz do Tiago reclamando de dor, para segundos depois sentir minha bunda batendo no chão e minha cabeça em alguma coisa fofa, pensei que o pior já tinha passado, mas senti os dentes do Sirius na minha barriga e mais alguns gemidos de dor.

Tentei levantar a minha cabeça para ver como nos encontrávamos. A cena estava bem engraçada, Tiago estava próximo a minha cabeça jogado no chão de barriga para baixo, eu estava de barriga para cima e com a bunda doendo, e claro, com a cabeça do Sirius babão na minha barriga, não pude ver direito onde a Lene estava, mas pelo "Ai" alto dela, ela também não estava em um lugar agradável.

- Sirius! - chamou a Lene com uma voz arrastada.

- Ah? - ele perguntou babando na minha barriga.

Esse nojento!

- Dá para tirar a sua perna de cima de mim? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Oh Lene! - chamou o Sirius depois de alguns segundos quieto.

- Ah? - ela perguntou nervosa.

- Se você soltar o meu pé eu tiro a perna. - ele respondeu continuando a babar em cima de mim.

- Oh Sirius! - eu chamei.

- Que? - ele perguntou levantando um pouco a cabeça para me ver.

- Dá para você parar de babar em cima de mim? - perguntei irritada.

- Oh Lily! - ele me chamou.

- Que é? - perguntei.

- Sua barriga é gostosa! - ele respondeu rindo.

- Oh Tiago! - eu chamei.

- Diga! - ele disse levantando um pouco a cabeça do chão.

- Bate no Sirius para mim. - eu pedi fazendo bico.

- Oh Lene! - chamou o Tiago.

- Que? - ela perguntou já de pé.

- Bate no Sirius aí. - ele pediu.

- Oh Lene! - chamou o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Que é? - ela perguntou irritada.

- Não bate em mim não! - ele pediu tentando levantar de cima de mim.

- Oh Lily! - chamou o Tiago assim que o Sirius se levantou.

- Que? - perguntei ainda não querendo me levantar, estava toda dolorida.

- Dá para tirar a cabeça de cima do meu braço? - ele perguntou.

Sentei-me no chão e percebi que eu estava com a cabeça em uma almofada e o Tiago estava com o braço em baixo dela.

- Por que você também caiu? - perguntou o Sirius.

- A Lily ia bater a cabeça. - ele respondeu se sentando.

Depois de toda essa confusão escutamos a voz do Remus:

- Que caras são essas? - ele perguntou segurando o riso.

- Não pergunte. - respondemos a Lene e eu.

Depois de um pouco de reclamação por parte de nós, meros mortais destrambelhados fomos todos jantar.

Claro que os primeiros minutos da janta a única coisa que se ouvia eram os talheres, e alguém dizem algo como "Passa a faca" ou "Passa a mostarda" ou até mesmo "Alguém ai viu onde esta o purê?", claro que essa última tinha que ser do Sirius.

A conversa só voltou a fluir quando todos já estavam no seu segundo ou até terceiro pão (leia terceiro pão para os marotos).

- Vamos para a sua casa que dia Lily? - perguntou o Remus.

- Eu vou dia vinte e seis e vocês vão para lá dia vinte e sete. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Não é mais fácil irmos todos juntos? - perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade eu preciso preparar meu pai para conhecer os marotos e dar à maravilhosa noticia para a Petúnia que ainda não sabe que vocês vão para lá.

- Preparar seu pai para que? - perguntou o Sirius desconfiado.

- Vamos dizer que ele sempre me escutou falar muito mal de vocês. O que vocês acham que ele vai fazer quando souber que vocês vão ficar uns tempos lá em casa? - eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Acho que comigo ele não vai fazer nada, mas tenho dó do veadinho. - comentou o Sirius fazendo uma falsa cara de inocente.

- É cervo! - gritou o Tiago nervoso.

Eu já disse que adoro quando ele fica nervoso? Fica tão sexy com as bochechas vermelhidas e as sobrancelhas juntas.

Ok! Ignore esse meu momento de loucura!

- Meu pai é tranqüilo. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Ele não é tão simpático quando o seu cunhado vai lá. - comentou a Lene.

- Vamos dizer que compartilhamos a mesma opinião sobre o Valter. - comentei com um sorriso inocente.

- Pela sua cara já até imagino qual seja. - comentou o Remus rindo.

- Não posso fazer nada se ele mais parece um balão do que um noivo. - respondi sorrindo tentando parecer ainda mais inocente.

- Sabe Lily... Também acho que assim como o veadinho você também terá problemas com o pai dele. - comentou o Sirius com aquele sorriso malicioso.

- E por que eu teria problemas com o pai dele? - perguntei ignorando a cara de tédio do Tiago.

- O pai do Tiago odeia ruivas. - comentou o Sirius.

- Ainda não entendi como irei ter problemas. - respondi fingindo não saber onde ele queria chegar com toda aquela história.

- E como vocês pretendem manter uma boa amizade se você não puder ir a casa dele? - perguntou o Remus entrando na brincadeira do Sirius.

- Sem contar que ele também não vai poder ir a sua. - comentou a Dora.

- Nos vemos na escola. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Ou podemos nos ver na casa dos nossos queridos amigos. - comentou o Tiago.

- Também. - respondi dando de ombros mais uma vez.

- Então vocês vão fugir juntos? - perguntou a Dora.

- Me recuso a continuar esse assunto. - comentou o Tiago emburrado.

- Mudando de assunto... Por que não passamos uns dias na casa da Lene? - perguntei.

- Com o meu pai lá? Nem pensar! Ele nunca deixaria os meninos irem lá. - ela respondeu.

- Principalmente se for o Sirius. - comentou a Dora.

- Aposto que ele não iria gostar do Sirius. - respondi rindo.

- Eu sou irresistível, não há ninguém que não goste de mim. - respondeu o Sirius com o seu maior sorriso.

- Se você sorrir mais vai acabar entortando a boca. - eu disse rindo.

- E se você não crescer mais vai ser pisoteada. - ele respondeu mostrando a língua, no que é claro eu retribui.

Conversa vai, conversa vem e ninguém tocava no assunto principal, ou seja, a divisão dos quartos. Como alguém pode esquecer uma coisa tão importante como essas? Ninguém tinha nenhuma idéia ainda sobre como iríamos fazer isso.

- Acho que tenho uma idéia para os quartos. - disse o Tiago de repente cortando a Lene que iria falar alguma bobagem.

Aposto que a idéia dele é nós dois dormirmos juntos.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu estava aqui tentando encontrar alguma maneira de agradar a Lily quanto aos quartos. Eu sei que todos vão nos empurrar para o quarto de casal e sei melhor ainda que a Lily não vá ficar feliz com isso. Foi nessa hora que eu tive a brilhante idéia:

- Acho que tenho uma idéia para os quartos. - eu disse empolgado.

Vi a Lily me olhando com uma careta, aposto que ela pensou que minha sugestão seríamos nós dois no quarto de casal, sinceramente eu iria adorar, mas como eu sei que a Lily não vai gostar nada disso...

- E qual seria a sua brilhante idéia? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Colocamos duas meninas no quarto de casal. - eu respondi sorrindo.

A minha idéia é brilhante.

- E ainda teria um quarto misto. - comentou a Lene.

- Não era mais fácil vocês terem transfigurado as camas? - perguntou a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Seria se desse para fazer isso. - comentou o Sirius.

- Nós só conseguimos melhorar as camas e não criar novas. - complementou o Sirius antes de enfiar mais um pedaço de pão na boca.

- Então voltamos à estaca zero. – comentou a Lene emburrada.

- Alguém tem mais alguma idéia? – perguntou a Lily também emburrada.

Não sei por que, mas as mulheres são tão sentimentais.

- O Remus não falou que iria resolver o problema das camas? – perguntei me lembrando que ele falou que iria resolver o problema antes de sair da cozinha.

- É verdade! Ele disse que iria resolver o problema. – comentou a Lily fazendo todos olharem para o Remus que ficou vermelho em questão de segundos.

Como o Remus não disse nada, só ficou lá abaixando a cabeça e parecendo um pimentão.

- E então? Resolveu ou não? – perguntou o Almofadinhas.

- É que... – ele começou.

- Estamos esperando Remus. – comentou a Lene apressando o Aluado.

- Ele resolveu sim. – respondeu a Dora.

Como ela sabe?

Logo todos os nossos rostos viraram para a pequena maluca da Dora.

- E nenhum dos dois vai contar como foi resolvido o problema? – perguntei curioso.

Será que o Remus... Não! Ele não faria isso, não agora pelo menos.

-É que eu... – tentou o Remus mais uma vez. – Sabe...

Acho que a história vai demorar.

- Conta logo! – pediu o Sirius sem paciência.

- Dorme o Tiago e o Sirius em um quarto, a Lily e a Lene no outro. – respondeu a Dora.

Boa idéia! Eu já durmo sempre perto do Almofadinhas mesmo, não vai fazer diferença, e as meninas não vão ligar de dormirem juntas.

- Eu não durmo na mesma cama que esse veado. Vai que ele resolve me agarrar de noite. – comentou o Sirius fazendo uma careta.

- Eca! Para que eu iria agarrar um cachorro pulguento? – perguntei para irritá-lo.

- Vocês ficam com um quarto com duas camas. – comentou a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Mas você e o Remus não se importam de dormirem no mesmo quarto? - perguntou a Lene com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não teremos problemas. - respondeu a Dora ficando vermelha.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? - perguntei sem entender vermelhidão no rosto da Dora.

- Então eu fico com a cama perto da janela Lene. - falou a Lily.

- Sem chances Lily. Eu gosto de ficar perto da janela. - retrucou a Lene.

- Mas vocês não iam dormir no quarto de casal? - perguntou o Sirius para as duas que já discutiam.

- Eu pensei que a Dora e o Remus fossem ficar com o quarto de casal. Ela disse que não se importava. - disse a Lene apontando para a Dora que ficava ainda mais vermelha.

- Mas talvez o Remus se importe. - comentou a Lily.

Olhamos todos para o Remus esperando uma resposta, mas acho que o rosto dele vermelho já disse tudo.

- O que aconteceu enquanto fazíamos o jantar? - perguntei desconfiado.

Se ele foi lá falar com a Dora e não me contou...

- Tivemos uma conversa. - respondeu o Remus olhando para o seu prato.

- Que tipo de conversa? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Uma conversa produtiva. - comentou a Dora.

- Produtiva como? - perguntou a Lily.

- Nos acertamos. - respondeu o Remus.

- Se acertaram de estarem juntos ou se acertaram de você parar de fugir dela? - perguntou a Lene curiosa.

- Estamos namorando. - respondeu finalmente o Remus.

Ficamos todos lá quietos com a boca aberta.

O Remus se acertou primeiro que nós! E eu pensei que iria ter que dar uma ajudinha para ele.

Fiquei chocado!

Acho que demoramos alguns minutos para processarmos a informação!

O Remus esta namorando a Dora. Dá para acreditar nisso?

- Aí Meu Deus! - gritou a Lily empolgada.

- Vocês estão falando sério? Namorando? Pensei que era mais fácil o Sirius virar padre do que um dos dois tomar a iniciativa. - comentou a Lene.

- Ei! Eu nunca viria padre. - reclamou o Sirius.

- Por isso eu achava mais fácil você virar padre do que s dois se acertarem sem ajuda. - respondeu a Lene revirando os olhos.

- Vamos dizer que a Alice ajudou muito. - comentou o Aluado.

- A Alice? - perguntou a Lily confusa.

- Longa história! - respondemos, o Aluado, o Sirius e eu.

- E o que estão esperando para contar? - perguntou a Dora.

- Eu estou esperando os pombinhos contarem como aconteceu o milagre do ano. - respondeu o Sirius.

- Segredo de estado. - respondeu o Remus.

- Isso não é justo! - reclamou a Lene.

- Olha só como esta tarde. Melhor irmos lavar a louça logo para irmos dormir. - disse a Dora já se levantando e recolhendo os pratos.

- Não adianta fugir. - comentei revoltado.

Que história é essa de segredo? Nós temos o direito de saber!

- Encurralamos os dois mais tarde. Vou arrumar a minha mala no meu quarto. - comentou a Lily já de pé.

- Eu vou fazer o mesmo. - eu respondi também já me levantando.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. - comentou o Remus antes de sair correndo para as escadas.

- Um sapo de chocolate que eu consigo a informação antes de você. - eu disse para a Lily.

- Fechado! - ela respondeu sorrindo.

* * *

**Oie amores... Primeiro de tudo mtooo obrigada pelas visitas e pelos comentários fofos!!**

**Espero não ter demorado mto, mas é que ultimamente não ando tendo muito tempo para escrever, meu trabalho esta acabando comigo rsrsrsrs**

**Acho que preciso de férias rsrsrsrs**

**Não tenho mto o que falar do cap, só que eu sei que as perguntas das meninas deveria ter sido sobre quem escolheu o quarto e a cama de casal, mas tenho idéias futuras para tais respostas hauhauahu**

**alguém percebeu que a Lily e o Tiago estão se entendendo????**

**vamos aos comentários:**

layla black: alguém tinha que falar neh!! do jeito que eles são lerdos rsrsrs gostou da atitude do remus? rsrsrs

Veronica D. M.: minha querida leitora fiel rsrsrs sabe eu gostei tb da alice estressada, alguém tem que colocar juízo na cabeça daquele povo!!! huaau relaxa... o que houve? não fez a lição de casa ou coisa parecida para sua mãe não deixar vc deixar um comentário para uma autora carente??

carol mamoru: fala sério... acho que nunca vi uma fic que a lily é a primeira a se declarar, mesmo ela não sabendo que fez isso rsrsrs

deny weasley: demorei??? espero mesmo que eu não demore!! to com várias idéias na cabeça preciso escreve-las logo rsrsrs

Mih Brandon Cullen: o nome do cap ficou perfeito neh?? deu mesmo a louca na alice rsrsrs, colocar a casa abaixo acho difícil, mas eles devem tentar rsrsrs

InÊs: não pretendo parar, não enquanto tiver comentários e leitores fofos :), amore, a lily já admitiu que gosta do james... rsrsr volta no cap anterior e da uma olhadinha rsrsrs

**Tchau pessoas, tenho que ir fazer os trabalhos da facul e rezar para dar tempo de escrever hj rsrsrs só garanto que o próximo cap promete!!!!**

**Bjinhos**

**e não esqueçam _"Cada vez que você deixa de comentar um autor morre, então comente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

**p.s. alguém entrou no fórum need for fic que recomendei?? ou me add lá no skoob???**


	9. Informações

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Assim que arrumei as malas no quarto fui correndo para o quarto do Remus para tentar descobrir alguma coisa.

Ainda não estou acreditando que ele e a Dora finalmente estão juntos. Pensei que era mais fácil eu convencer a ruiva que a amo do que o Remus ir seguir o conselho da Alice.

- Podemos conversar? - perguntei para o Remus para terminava de arrumar as roupas dele.

- Na verdade já sei o que você quer saber, e já adianto que não posso contar nada.

- Como não pode contar? O que aconteceu para você mudar de idéia? - perguntei inconformado.

- Não aconteceu nada que você não saiba. Eu sempre quis ir falar com ela. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Estamos há anos tentando te convencer e nunca tivemos sucesso, por que mudou de idéia? - perguntei mais uma vez.

Eu preciso saber!

- O que a Alice disse já não basta? - ele me perguntou sério.

- Era para bastar, mas nunca achei que as coisas iriam se resolver tão fácil. - eu disse inconformado.

- Não foi tão fácil quanto parece! - respondeu o Remus pensativo.

- Então me conte como foi. - pedi mais uma vez.

- Já disse que não posso. - ele respondeu dando o assunto por encerrado.

Claro que não tive oportunidade de falar mais nada já que o Sirius entrou no quarto.

- Ele já contou? - perguntou o Sirius irritado. - Droga! Maldita louça que demora para ser lavada. - ele reclamou pensando que tinha perdido toda a história.

- Na verdade você não perdeu nada. - eu respondi chateado.

- Que maravilha. Vocês estavam esperando a minha ilustre pessoa chegar. - ela respondeu sorrindo e se sentando na cama. - Já cheguei. Pode contar tudo, e não me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Na verdade... - eu comecei calmamente.

- Eu não vou contar nada Sirius. - disse o Aluado atropelando o que eu iria falar.

Maldito Lobo traíra!

- Como assim não vai contar? - perguntou o Sirius levemente irritado.

- Prometi para a Dora que não iria contar e não vou! Sinto muito! - ele respondeu antes de nos dar as costas e continuar arrumando a roupa no armário.

- Vai quere tomar a poção da verdade só para nos contar quem beijou quem? - perguntou o Sirius inconformado assim como eu estava.

- Não vou tomar nada Sirius. - respondeu um Aluado impaciente. - Melhor os dois desistirem.

- Eu nunca desisto! - eu disse.

- Se o veado não desistiu da ruiva, piorou de saber sobre a sua vida amorosa. - comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Cervo! - eu disse revoltado.

Ô mania de me chamar de veado. Ninguém entende que é um cervo?

- Mas diga logo Aluado. Foi ela que te beijou primeiro, não foi? Por isso não quer nos contar. - perguntou o Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

- Ela que te agarrou? Não pensei que a Dora era assim. - comentei rindo.

Quem sabe assim ele tenta limpar a boa imagem da namorada e nos conte.

- Nem tentem que eu não vou falar nada. - ele respondeu acabando com a minha alegria.

- Você vai me fazer perder um sapo de chocolate? - perguntei revoltado.

Caramba! Um sapo de chocolate é um sapo de chocolate. Tudo bem que eu iria perder para a ruivinha, mas é chocolate do mesmo jeito.

- Não mandei você apostar com ninguém. - respondeu o Remus dando de ombros, enquanto o Sirius se matava de rir.

- E não ria Sirius, você esta me devendo dois galões. - eu disse irritado.

Pelo menos vou ganhar a aposta com o Sirius, não é? Eu disse que o Remus iria conquistar a Dora aqui na casa dos gritos.

- Acho melhor ver se as meninas conseguiram alguma informação. - comentou o Sirius fechando a cara.

Sem ter alguma coisa melhor o que fazer resolvi segui-lo até o quarto das meninas, encontramos com a Dora no corredor que sorriu para nós e foi ver o novo namorado traíra.

- Não acredito nisso! - escutamos a Lene gritando.

- Você não pode reclamar. - escutei a Lily respondendo.

Corremos para o quarto e as duas estavam lá, a Lene vermelha de raiva e a Lily sentada em uma das camas distraída.

- Que pergunta idiota era aquela Lily? - perguntou a Lene, acho que sem notar que eu e o Sirius estávamos lá.

- Melhor que a sua! Que importância faz saber quem beijou quem? - perguntou a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Faz toda a diferença. - eu disse junto com a Lene.

- Oi meninos. - elas disseram finalmente nos notando no quarto.

- O que houve? - perguntei me sentando ao lado da Lily.

- Vamos dizer que a ruiva aqui perdeu o pouco de juízo que tinha. - respondeu a Lene revoltada.

- Eu discordo! - respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- O que a Lily fez? - perguntou o Sirius interessado.

- A Dora disse que não podia nos contar sobre ela e o Remus, mas como somos muito persuasivas usamos nossa amizade como chantagem e conseguimos direto a uma única resposta, portanto que a pergunta fosse clara e objetiva. - respondeu a Lily sorrindo.

- Melhor do que a gente que não conseguiu nada. - respondi infeliz.

- Então vou ganhar um sapo de chocolate? - perguntou a Lily animada.

- Se você conseguiu alguma informação... - eu disse pensativo.

- Alguém pode falar logo qual a informação que vocês conseguiram? - perguntou o Sirius impaciente como sempre.

- A anta da minha amiga ruiva perguntou quem foi que tomou a iniciativa para que os dois se acertassem. Isso é pergunta que se faça? Que porcaria de diferença vai fazer se foi ela ou se foi ele que chamou para conversar? - perguntou a Lene revoltada.

- Eu acho que faz toda a diferença. - eu disse sorrindo.

- Obrigada! - respondeu a Lily sorrindo.

- Pois eu concordo com a Lene. Que porcaria de pergunta foi essa? - perguntou o Sirius.

- E o que ela respondeu? - perguntei.

- Que os dois tinham tomado a iniciativa para a conversa. - respondeu uma Lily desanimada.

- Sorte minha que eu sou muito persuasiva e consegui direito a outra pergunta, já que a Lily não me consultou para fazer essa pergunta horrível. - respondeu a Lene entediada.

- A minha pergunta foi melhor que a sua - respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- A minha foi uma pergunta inteligente. - retrucou a Lene.

- "Quem beijou primeiro?" que pergunta é essa? - perguntou a Lily revoltada.

- Uma pergunta crucial. - respondeu a Lene.

- Nem tanto assim. - comentei.

- Como não? É a coisa mais importante! - respondeu o Sirius empolgado.

- Pelo menos para mim foi uma resposta descente. - comentou a Lily mostrando a língua.

- Que culpa eu tenho se aquela doida não sabe quem beijou quem? Ela tinha que prestar mais atenção nessas coisas! - reclamou a Lene.

- Ela disse que não sabia? - perguntei rindo.

- Ela disse que não reparou por que estava mais preocupada em beijá-lo do que saber se ele a beijou ou se ela o beijou primeiro, ela disse que não faria diferença. - respondeu a Lene emburrada.

- Eu disse que não faria diferença. - respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Vocês duas são malucas! É claro que faz diferença! - reclamou a Lene.

- Se a Dora que beijou eu poderia zoar o Aluado o resto da vida dele. - comentou o Sirius desanimado.

- Eu mereço um chocolate. - a Lily disse fazendo bico.

- Chocolate? - perguntou o Sirius nos olhando malicioso.

- Apostamos e ela ganhou. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Você não é mais o mesmo Pontas. A única pessoa que você perdia uma aposta era para mim. Agora até a manica esta ganhando de você. - disse o Almofadinhas com uma falsa cara de decepção.

- Eu não sou manica! - gritou a Lily emburrada.

- Você é menor que a Lene e que a Dora. - comentou o Sirius pirraçando.

- A Lene é alta de mais para uma mulher e a Dora é só dois dedos mais alta. - respondeu a Lily ainda com bico.

- Ei! Eu não sou tão alta assim. - reclamou a Lene.

- Você é quase do tamanho do Tiago. - reclamou a Lily.

- Ele não é tão alto assim. - respondeu o Sirius.

- Claro que é. - disse a Lily ficando de pé e me puxando para ficar de pé também. - Viu só? - ela perguntou ficando do meu lado.

Não posso falar que a Lily não é baixinha por que comparado comigo ela é sim, foi até engraçado ela ficar do meu lado assim, ela de meia e eu de tênis, ela fica um pouco a baixo do meu ombro.

- Tirando o fato do tênis dele ser um pouco alto, vocês ficam esquisitos assim, acho que se o Pontas quiser te beijar ele vai ter que se sentar ou você subir em um banquinho. - comentou o Sirius segurando o riso.

- Palhaço! - reclamou a Lily se jogando na cama dela. - Pelo menos eu posso usar salto. - ela respondeu sorrindo para a Lene.

- Eu só preciso achar um homem alto. - respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Eu sou um homem alto Lene. - respondeu o Sirius sorrindo galanteador.

- Alto você pode até ser, mas homem eu já não tenho certeza. - comentei rindo.

Nós três acabamos rindo, menos o Sirius é claro. Não sei por que, mas ele não achou graça.

- O veado aqui é você Pontas. - ele respondeu se jogando na poltrona que tinha ali no quarto.

- E lá vão eles para a mesma discussão de sempre. - reclamou a Lene deitando na cama dela.

- Cervo! Quantas vezes mais eu vou ter que falar? - perguntei.

- Até o dia que você se convencer que está errado. É veado! - retrucou o Sirius.

- Ou até o dia que você se convencer que é cervo! - reclamei.

- Isso vai demorar. - Escutei a Lily falando e se levantando.

- O que tem de mais em admitir que é veado? As meninas já sabem. - comentou o Sirius.

- Eu sou mais homem que você! - eu disse dando de ombros.

- Prove! - gritou o Sirius.

- Pergunta para a Lene! - eu disse sorrindo maroto.

Eu já beijei a Lene e ele não!

- Eu não tenho nada haver com isso. - disse a Lene na mesma hora.

- Ela só te beijou para poder saber que eu beijo melhor. - comentou ele sorrindo.

- E ela não te beijou por quê...? - perguntei sorrindo.

- Vocês se esqueceram que eu estou aqui? - perguntou a Lene emburrada.

- Ela não me beijou por que ela esta tentando tirar a imagem horrível do beijo de vocês da cabeça.

- Nos beijamos no terceiro ano. Acho que já deu tempo para isso. - eu respondi confiante.

- Não tenho culpa se você traumatizou a coitada. - respondeu o Sirius.

- Trau... - comecei a retrucar alguma coisa sem sentido, assim como a nossa briga inteira, mas não consegui terminar a briga com o Sirius por que a Lily tinha voltado para o quarto de camisola.

Com essa vista maravilhosa das pernas dela eu definitivamente poderia morrer feliz.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Eu não agüentava mais aquela briga chata dos dois, resolvi ir me trocar para dormir logo, afinal o dia seguinte seria bem longo.

Peguei a minha querida camisola e fui para o banheiro. Espero que quando eu volte a Lene esteja viva.

Me troquei sem a menor pressa, eu tinha certeza que quando eu voltasse para o quarto o Tiago ainda estaria sentado na minha cama discutindo com um Sirius que estava esparramado na poltrona.

Voltei para o quarto calmamente e não foi surpresa nenhuma escutar os dois discutindo:

- Nos beijamos no terceiro ano. Acho que já deu tempo para isso. - respondeu o Tiago. Odeio quando eles discutem sobre as ex deles.

- Não tenho culpa se você traumatizou a coitada. - respondeu o Sirius com aquela voz convencida dele.

- Trau... - começou o Tiago assim que eu abri a porta, mas ele ficou lá olhando para mim de uma maneira bem estranha e deixou o Sirius falando sozinho.

- Ótimo! Fui passado para trás. - reclamou o Sirius emburrado. - Lindas pernas ruiva! - ele completou piscando o olho direito para mim.

Foi quando a tonta aqui reparou que a camisola estava um pouco curta de mais para estar na presença de dois marotos. Odeio quando eu sou a última a reparar nas coisas.

- Quando você disse que iria matar o Tiago do coração eu nunca imaginei que fosse assim. - a Lene disse rindo.

E quando foi que eu disse uma coisa dessas? Eu nunca disse que iria matar o Tiago. Em que mundo ela vive?

- Eu nunca disse isso! - eu disse fingindo que eles não estavam olhando para mim.

- Pelo menos os dois pararam de discutir. - respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Então o que vamos fazer amanhã? - perguntei para mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Eu já tenho idéias para a nossa noite. – comentou o Sirius com um sorriso bem suspeito.

- Que seriam? – perguntei curiosa.

- Vai saber na hora ruiva. – ele me respondeu piscando para mim.

Olhei para a Lene para saber e ela sabia, mas ela deu de ombros, e o Tiago também não sabia.

- Certo... E o que vamos fazer durante o dia? – perguntei.

- Ainda não pensei nisso. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Eu muito menos. Nem sabíamos que viríamos para cá. – comentou a Lene.

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa. – comentou o Tiago já deitando na minha cama.

- Estamos de férias e sem nada para fazer. – comentei me jogando na cama da Lene.

- Ei! A cama é minha. – ela reclamou levando as mãos a cintura.

- O Tiago roubou a minha! – reclamei.

- Ela estava vaga. – comentou ele mostrando a língua.

- Já que não consegui nenhuma informação legal eu vou para a minha cama. Preciso do meu sono de beleza. – respondeu o Sirius já se levantando.

- Eu vou perturbar a Dora e o Remus. Quem sabe eu descubra mais alguma coisa. – comentou a Lene acompanhando o Sirius para fora do quarto.

- É estranho estar aqui. – comentei depois de alguns minutos que estávamos em silencio.

- Por que acha isso? – me perguntou o Tiago pensativo.

- É estranho ter todo mundo junto, ter liberdade para fazer o que quiser, dormir onde quiser, se até o Remus e a Dora criaram coragem para fazer o que queriam, imagina o que pode acontecer até irmos embora.

- Mas essa era a intenção. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Quem sabe essa casa não tenha algum efeito bom no meu relacionamento complicado com o Tiago. Já estamos até virando amigos.

- Juntar os dois lerdos? – perguntei rindo.

- Também. – ele me respondeu rindo ainda mais que eu.

E que sorriso!

Eu mesma não me entendo. Foi só eu admitir que estava apaixonada por esse maluco inconseqüente que as coisas mudaram para mim.

- Um chocolate pelos seus pensamentos. – ele me disse ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto.

- Você já esta me devendo um chocolate. – eu respondi rindo.

- E te pago amanhã. Não venha me cobrar ruiva, chocolate não se acha da noite para o dia. – ele me respondeu piscando o olho.

- Você não tem nenhum chocolate? – eu perguntei curiosa.

Estou vendo que vou ficar sem chocolate até ter visita em Hogmead de novo.

- Eu não tenho, mas o Remus perdeu uma aposta para mim e vai me dar três chocolates. – ele me respondeu piscando o olho.

- Pense que o Sirius tinha perdido para você. – respondi pensativa.

- Os dois na verdade. Adoro ganhar apostas. – ele me respondeu sorrindo maroto.

- Mas perdeu para mim. – eu respondi feliz da vida.

- Eu deixei você ganhar. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Ok! Eu sei que alguns meses atrás eu iria achar isso meio presunçoso, mas as coisas mudaram hoje em dia.

- Quem você acha que tomou a iniciativa com o Remus e a Dora? – perguntei para não morrer o assunto.

- Na verdade primeiro pensei que tinha sido o Remus, mas agora estou desconfiado que foi a Dora. – ele comentou pensativo.

- Por que acha que foi ela? – perguntei curiosa.

- Não sei. A Dora é bem tímida, mas acho que quando ela viu que o Remus iria dar para trás foi lá e tomou a iniciativa. Mas só os dois para confirmar a minha teoria.

- Certo, então quem você acha que vai tomar a iniciativa no caso da Lene e do Sirius? – perguntei pensativa.

- Na verdade acho que o importante no caso deles não é quem toma a iniciativa e sim quem não vai fugir depois. – ele comentou bem pensativo.

Nisso eu vou ser obrigada a concordar. É fácil os dois irem lá e disserem que se ama, difícil mesmo vai ser eles manterem isso depois, com toda certeza vão inventar alguma desculpa.

- Nisso acho que podemos ajudar. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Talvez! – ele me respondeu pensativo. – Acha que nós vamos parar de brigar como cão e gato? – ele me perguntou tentando manter o clima alegre, mas infelizmente não teve muito sucesso.

- Acho que se realmente tentarmos possa até dar certo. – respondi tentando ser otimista

Eu sei que não acredito muito nisso, mas dizem que se você pensar positivo é mais fácil das coisas acontecerem.

Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo.

Eu já estava quase dormindo na cama da Lene quando resolvi me levantar e expulsar o Tiago da minha cama.

Fui quase cambaleando para minha cama de tanto sono e tentei chamá-lo, mas ele só fez alguns resmungos e de me um espaço na cama.

Acho que o sono falou mais alto, por que eu simplesmente me deitei na cama junto com ele e dormi.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Acordei meio zonso e não reconhecendo o lugar em que estava, até que minha mente funcionou o suficiente para me lembrar que estava na casa dos gritos.

A parte estranha de tudo aquilo é que o cheiro da Lily estava em todo lugar próximo de mim.

Claro que isso só foi estranho até que eu percebesse que eu não estava no meu quarto. E pior que não estar no meu quarto e na minha cama era que eu estava no quarto das meninas, na cama da Lily.

Certo, me expressei mal, o Sirius diria que isso seria bem gay, o problema não era na cama da Lily, mas sim que ela iria me matar quando acordasse e já era o meu plano de amizade.

Meio a contra gosto tirei o braço que estava abraçando a Lily pelas costas e me sentei na cama um pouco atordoado.

Vi que a Lene estava na cama dela e que o dia ainda não amanhecia por completo, então definitivamente era muito cedo para me levantar e fazer o café.

Passando as mãos no cabelo emburrado por ter que levantar e ir para a minha cama, dei um beijo rápido no rosto da Lily e dei mais uma última olhada nela que dormia profundamente, antes de sair do quarto e ir para a minha cama.

Sei que consegui dormir novamente, mas parece que eu só tinha dormido mais dez minutos e ouvi o Sirius me chamando.

- O cozinheiro! Eu estou com fome. – ele me disse irritantemente sorrindo.

- Mas que horas são? – perguntei sem nem me dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos.

- Nove horas. E trate de levantar. Todo mundo já esta de pé. – ele me respondeu puxando meu cobertor.

- Já vou! – reclamei tentando pegar o cobertor de volta.

- Senão levantar vou quere saber detalhes da sua noite com a ruiva. – ele me disse com aquele sorriso safado.

Como o Sirius consegue pensar em besteira logo cedo?

- Não teve uma noite com a ruiva, e mesmo se tivesse não te contaria. – respondi me sentando na cama.

- Acha mesmo que a Lene não iria vir aqui me chamar para ver vocês dois dormindo abraçadinhos e encolhidos na cama da Lily? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Vocês não prestam. – eu respondi antes de me trancar no banheiro.

Cinco minutos depois escutei alguém entrando no quarto.

- Ele já acordou? – escutei a voz da Dora.

- Esta no banheiro. – respondeu o Sirius entediado.

- Fala para ele se apressar. A Lily disse que não vai fazer o café sozinha. – ela respondeu.

- Mas e o Remus? – perguntei abrindo a porta do banheiro.

- Esta ajudando, mas ela disse que não quer trabalhar enquanto você dorme. – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros.

- Acho que ela não acordou de bom humor. – comentou o Sirius rindo. – Pelo visto você não agradou muito ontem. – ele comentou rindo ainda mais.

- Melhor eu nem responder. – comentei já saindo do quarto.

- Agradou ontem? – escutei a Dora perguntando.

Fui rapidamente para a cozinha e quase não agüentei o riso quando vi o Aluado de avental.

- Não ria ou vou fazer você usar um também. – comentou a Lily cortando algumas frutas.

- Bom dia para você também ruiva. – respondi indo até ela e lhe dando um beijo forçado no rosto.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu emburrada.

- Bom dia Pontas. Me ajude com as torradas, sim? – me pediu o Aluado.

- Bom dia! – respondi já indo arrumar as torradas.

O que eu fiz agora para a Lily estar emburrada?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Acordei cedo naquela manhã. Não sei por que, mas parecia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Já fui logo pensando que tinha dormido sem travesseiro do novo, sério, isso é uma dor no pescoço depois.

Lembrei-me vagamente da noite passada. Tinha certeza que eu tinha dormido na cama da Lene, só minutos depois que me lembrei que me arrastei para a minha cama onde o Tiago já dormia e acabei dormindo com ele.

Mas cadê ele afinal?

Achei melhor não pensar nisso. Já era de mais para a minha cabeça admitir que tinha dormido com ele. E ainda mais confessar que realmente a cama parecia mais confortável com ele lá. E olha que eu nem conseguia me mexer já que a cama é muito pequena para nós dois.

Assim que sai do banheiro reparei que a Lene ainda dormia na cama ao lado. É, aquela seria um longo dia cheio de perguntas maliciosas da Lene.

Depois de alguns minutos olhando para as paredes da sala o pessoal começou a descer.

Puxei o Remus para a cozinha para fazermos o café. E mandei a Dora chamar o Tiago. Aquele infeliz tinha me deixado sozinha. É horrível você ir dormir com alguém, no bom sentido é claro, e acordar com a cama vazia ao seu lado.

Acho que eu estou parecendo aquelas esposas irritadas.

Vai ser um longo dia.

Só voltei a mim quando senti o perfume dele por perto. Tinha certeza que ele tinha entrado na cozinha. E tive a confirmação comprovada quando escutei risadas abafadas.

Eu sabia do que ele estava rindo. Eu fiz o Remus colocar aquela avental para me vingar por que ele ainda cismava em não me contar nada sobre ele e a Dora.

- Não ria ou vou fazer você usar um também. – comentei sem tirar os olhos das frutas que eu cortava.

- Bom dia para você também ruiva. – ele respondeu e eu sei que ele estava sorrindo.

Ele simplesmente foi até mim segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Juro que não sei se ficava com raiva por que ele não me beijou ou se ficava aliviada por ele ter me dado um simples beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia! – eu respondi ainda confusa.

Eu não iria deixar ele me beijar!

- Bom dia Pontas. Me ajude com as torradas, sim? – pediu o Remus já prevendo a briga.

- Bom dia! – respondeu o Tiago ainda sorridente.

Esse vai ser um longo dia!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Rapidamente terminamos de arrumar as coisas para o café e logo todos já estavam sentados comendo.

Vi o Remos de mãos dadas com a Dora por de baixo da mesa. Ainda não entendi por que eles não querem que saibamos sobre o namoro deles.

Olhei para o Sirius esperando algum plano, tirando o que ele já estava pensando para de noite.

Ele me olhou sugestivamente. É! Acho que ele tem um plano.

Assim que o Remus deu sinal de que iria se levantar o Sirius já se levantou.

- Aluado te dou uma última chance de nós contar todos os detalhes da noite de vocês. E claro, não me pouco dos detalhes sórdidos.

A Lene olhou para a Sirius como se ele fosse um alien. A Lily quase se engasgou com a torrada. A Dora e o Remus disputaram para ver quem estava mais vermelho e eu fiquei espantado com a objetividade dele. Geralmente o Sirius arruma planos malucos, nunca vai falando na cara o que quer.

- Acho que não entendi direito. – respondeu o Aluado tentando se recuperar do susto.

- Não vou deixar vocês dois em paz até que me dêem informações, então antes que eu os torture estou dando uma chance de vocês contarem por livre e espontânea pressão. – respondeu o Sirius sorridente.

Essa eu quero ver!

- Sem chances Sirius. – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros antes de pegar na mão do Remus e puxá-lo para fora da cozinha.

- Lenezinha, vou ter que te deixar de vela do Pontas e da ruivinha agora. – ele disse dando um beijo no rosto da Lene e saindo atrás do Remus e da Dora.

- Aposto um galão que ele consegue. – disse a Lene instantes depois que o Sirius saiu da cozinha.

- Estou nessa. – eu disse sorrindo.

Olhamos para a Lily esperando ela se manifestar sobre a aposta, mas ela só revirou os olhos.

- O que? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos que olhávamos para ela.

- Não vai participar da aposta? – perguntou a Lene.

- Aposto que eu consigo mais informações que ele. – ela respondeu colocando mais um pedaço de torrada na boca e saindo da cozinha.

- Ela disse que esta na aposta? – eu perguntei inconformado para a Lene.

- Ela disse que vai conseguir informações? – me perguntou e Lene.

Achei melhor ir espiar o que o nosso casal estava fazendo para se livrar do Sirius, mas tive que me escorar na parede do corredor quando vi o Aluado e a Dora, cada um sentado em um canto da cama de casal com um Sirius sorridente no meio deles.

- Eu amo o meu trabalho! – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Por que você não vai arrumar alguma coisa para fazer? – perguntou o Aluado para o Sirius.

- Por que eu adoro perturbar vocês. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Antes de ir escovar os dentes passei no quarto das meninas que estavam tendo mais uma discussão calorosa.

- Não vai mesmo me contar? – perguntou o Lene irritada cruzando os braços.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que não aconteceu nada? Você estava aqui do lado lembra? – respondeu a Lily se jogando na cama dela.

- Vocês dormiram juntos! – comentou a Lene revirando os olhos.

Já vi que eu era o assunto da discussão.

Melhor eu interferir antes que a Lily fique com raiva.

- Olá amores da minha vida! – eu disse entrando no quarto.

- Você deveria bater na porta. – comentou a Lily sem nem me olhar.

- E vocês deveriam parar de brigar. – eu respondi piscando para ela.

- A Lene que começou. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Só me prometam que vão me contar caso aconteça alguma coisa entre vocês. – pediu a Lene.

- Acho que ela ficou traumatizada por que a Dora não quis contar nada. – me disse a Lily sussurrando.

- Eu ouvi! – reclamou a Lene.

A Lily só deu de ombros.

- Vou arrumar aquela cozinha. – disse a Lene por fim se cansando de nos olhar.

- Boa sorte com o Sirius e o casal. – respondi sorrindo.

- Eu vou realmente precisar. – ela disse derrotada.

- Ela realmente vai precisar. – comentei rindo quando a Lene saiu do quarto. – Mas qual o motivo da briga? – perguntei tentando me conter para não rir.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – ela me perguntou emburrada.

- Deixa para lá. – respondi rindo.

- Você acordou depois que eu dormi? – ela me perguntou olhando para as unhas.

Eu sei que ela estava tentando disfarçar, mas pelo visto já descobri por que ela estava com raiva hoje pela manhã.

- Acordei quando estava começando a amanhecer, mas como você estava quase caindo da cama achei melhor ir para a minha e deixar você dormir sossegada.

- Você poderia ter me acordado. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Para que? Você estava dormindo tão bem. Alias, por que você não me acordou ontem de noite? – eu perguntei já tentando tirar uma confissão dela.

Claro que ela nunca iria confessar, mas não custa tentar.

- Fiquei com dó. Você estava sorrindo enquanto dormia. Achei engraçado. – ela me respondeu olhando para o outro lado.

Por que será que quando ela quer fugir de mim ela sempre olha para o outro lado?

Deve ser coisa de mulher!

- Acha que o Sirius vai conseguir alguma coisa perturbando o Aluado e a Dora o dia inteiro? – eu perguntei para descontrair.

- Na verdade acho que tenho um plano. – ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Que seria? – perguntei já ficando curioso.

- Só te conto na hora certa. E é claro, se o plano do Sirius der certo o meu também vai dar e na metade do tempo. – ela respondeu piscando para mim.

Eu já disse que ela fica linda assim com essa cara de marota?

- Isso é muita maldade ruiva. Você começa e depois não quer terminar. – eu disse fazendo a minha melhor cara de cervo abandonado.

- Vou te deixar na curiosidade até a hora certa. – ele respondeu rindo.

Acho que a minha melhor cara de cervo abandonado não esta mais fazendo efeito.

- Vou ver o que aqueles loucos estão fazendo. – ela me disse se levantando. - Você não vem? - ela me perguntou quando já estava na porta do quarto.

Dei de ombros e me levantei para ir com ela.

Eu não tinha mesmo o que fazer!

Quando chegamos ao quarto de casal, vimos uma cena um tanto quanto cômica. A Lene estava sentada na poltrona no canto conversando com o Sirius que estava sentado no meio do nosso casal preferido. Já a Dora estava em uma ponta da cama e o Aluado do outro lado, ambos de cara fechada.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntei assim que entrei no quarto.

- Eles estão com frescura. Eu já disse que não tem problema nenhum eles ficarem se beijando na minha frente. – respondeu o Sirius com aquela falsa cara de inocente que eu conheço.

- O que você aprontou? – perguntou a Lily desconfiada.

- Eu? Por que sou sempre eu o acusado por piores atos? – perguntou o Sirius fingindo estar magoado.

- Por que é sempre você que os faz. – respondeu a Lene que até agora só ria.

- Calunia! – gritou o Sirius fingindo revolta.

Acho que se ele tivesse tentando enganar outra pessoa ele até conseguiria.

- Vamos encurtar a história? – perguntou a Lily já entediada.

- O Remus beijou a Dora e o nojento do Sirius colocou o dedo na boca dos dois. – comentou a Lene fazendo uma careta de nojo, que a Lily acompanhou.

Eca!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

O Sirius é muito nojento.

Tudo bem que eu sou a favor de torturar os dois para conseguir informações, mas isso já é de mais.

- Mas eu fiz em legitima defesa! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Essa eu quero ver. – escutei a Lene falando sozinha.

- Pode ir se explicando Sirius. – pedi.

- Eu não mandei você ficar no meio do caminho. – comentou o Remos dando de ombros.

- Foi legitima defesa. Eles ficaram se agarrando em cima de mim. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Quem mandou você ficar no meio do caminho? – reclamou a Dora dando de ombros.

- Pelo menos alguém por aqui viu os dois se beijando. – reclamou o Tiago.

- Se beijando? Eles estavam quase se engolindo. Estava me enjoando com tanto amor. – reclamou o Sirius com uma careta.

- Exagerado! – comentou a Lene revirando os olhos.

- É a mais pura verdade! Eu estava aqui inocentemente tentando manter uma conversa civilizada com os meus queridos amigos e a única coisa que eles estavam pensando era em ficar se agarrando por aí. – reclamou o Sirius fazendo aquela sua cara de inocente.

- Por que você não foi conversar civilizadamente com a Marlene? Ela estava disponível. – reclamou o Remos.

- Só por que eu não estava com a boca ocupada tentando engolir alguém do sexo oposto não significa que eu estava "disponível". – reclamou a Marlene.

- E o que você estava fazendo? – perguntei desconfiada.

Aposto que a Lene só estava lá olhando toda a confusão.

- Eu estava admirando a paisagem. – respondeu a Lene entediada.

- Ou seja, ela estava admirando o Sirius. – comentou a Dora maldosamente.

- Eu sei que eu sou gostoso, não precisam ficar com ciúmes. – respondeu o Sirius dando aquele sorriso "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes".

- Na verdade a paisagem seria a janela. – comentou a Lene revirando os olhos entediada.

- Engraçado... Eu me lembro de ter fechado todas as janelas com madeira para que ninguém nos visse aqui na casa dos gritos. – comentou o Tiago segurando o riso.

- Como eu disse... Eu sou gostoso! Não precisa ficar com vergonha de admitir. – comentou o Sirius com outro de seus sorrisos irritantes.

- Estamos perdendo o foco da conversa. – comentou a Marlene mudando de assunto.

Alguém mais reparou que ela não discordou do Sirius?

- E qual seria o foco da conversa? – perguntou a Dora na sua maior inocência.

Será que a Dora é tão inocente assim ou ela só finge ser?

- O foco da conversa é você e o Remus se engolindo. – respondeu a Lene maliciosa.

- E eu a criança inocente presenciando essa cena imprópria para menores de dezoito anos.

- Não mandei você ficar para assistir. – comentou o Remus.

Quem diria que o Reminho fosse tão maroto assim!

- E a briga continua! – comentou o Tiago comigo quando a Sirius e o Remus começavam mais uma briga sem sentido.

- Isso é tão divertido! – comentou a Lene sorrindo e mantendo os olhos na briga.

- Quer fazer uma aposta? – me perguntou o Tiago que estava sentado ao meu lado no chão perto da porta.

- Depende... – respondi incerta.

- Aposto que eles vão ficar assim até o final do dia. – comentou o Tiago sorrindo.

- O que vou ganhar isso não acontecer? – perguntei pensativa.

- O que você quiser. – ele me respondeu com um belo sorriso torto.

Eu sei que eles não vão discutir até de noite, por que eu tenho um plano. Será que devo ganhar a aposta?

- Que cara marota é essa Lily? – ele me perguntou me olhando atentamente.

- Isso é a maior injustiça. Eu estava aqui quieta! – escutei a Lene reclamando.

- Estou na duvida se ganho de você ou se não deixo você pagar o mico de perder para mim duas vezes seguidas. – respondi piscando

- Que tal você me contar seu plano? – ele me perguntou com uma carinha muito fofa de cachorro de caiu da mudança, no caso, cervo.

Mordi os lábios tentando não dizer nenhuma besteira.

Se ele soubesse como fica terrivelmente irresistível assim...

- Mas ninguém aqui esta falando do encontro noturno da ruiva com o chifrudo. – escutamos o Sirius reclamando.

- É cervo! – disse o Tiago um pouco irritado, mas sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim.

- Que encontro noturno? – perguntou o Remus.

Eu fui obrigada a tirar os meus olhos do Tiago ou então cometeria uma besteira.

Em situações normais essa seria a ora que eu gritaria e sairia correndo fingindo estar irritada, mas como não tem como correr por aqui, resolvi voltar minha atenção para a conversa dos demais que tinha o meu nome.

-... juntinhos. Foi muito fofo! Quando eu cheguei ao quarto lá estavam eles dormindo abraçados para espantar o frio. Uma cena tão romântica! – disse a Lene com os olhos brilhando.

Eu já disse que às vezes a Lene me assusta?

-Então quer dizer que vocês estão dormindo juntos e não contaram para ninguém? – perguntou o Remus malicioso.

Senti meu rosto esquenta no mesmo instante. Será que é possível morrer de vergonha?

- Não é bem assim. – eu murmurei sentindo meu rosto queimando.

- Viram a cor que ela ficou? É claro que eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. – comentou a Lene.

- Na verdade só estamos conversando e a acabamos dormindo. – mentiu o Tiago.

Ele acabou dormindo e eu resolvi voltar para a minha cama mesmo com ele lá.

Será que é pecado? Ok! Eu sei que era para eu estar fingindo odiá-lo e tudo mais, mas as coisas são mais difíceis com ele por perto tanto tempo.

- Conversando? – perguntou a Dora com um sorriso travesso.

- Conversando! Acham que é impossível um homem e uma mulher serem amigos? – perguntei tentando parecer irritada.

- É perfeitamente normal. Afinal todos nos aqui somos amigos, só não é normal, Lilian Evans e Tiago Potter serem amigos. – comentou o Sirius.

- Pois acho melhor vocês irem se acostumando! – comentou o Tiago.

- Não vão mesmo contar o que rolou em baixo dos cobertores? – perguntou o Sirius malicioso.

Vi o Tiago lançando um olhar assassino para o Sirius e soltou uma bela gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por todos, exceto o Remus que se segurava para não ir.

- Eles estavam sem cobertor Six. Eles estavam se esquentando com calor humano. – comentou a Lene.

Não achei a menor graça!

- Não vi a menor graça. – comentou o Tiago. – Se vocês ainda não cresceram o suficiente para saber que a diferença entre dormir e se agarrar acho melhor começarem a rever seus conceitos. – comentou o Tiago nervoso se levantando.

Todos param de rir na mesma hora e ficaram encarando o Tiago pasmos.

Claro que eu também o olhei estranhamente. Não é dele, brigar com os amigos, principalmente assim só por causa de uma brincadeira.

- Vamos para outro lugar Lily? – ele me perguntou me estendendo a mão.

Ainda com a boca aberta eu assenti e segurei a sua mão.

Seguimos calados até a sala e nos sentamos no sofá.

- Desculpe! – ele pediu com a cabeça baixa.

- A culpa não foi sua. – respondi tentando ver seu rosto.

Eu nunca tinha o visto tão irritado!

- Eu que acabei dormindo na sua cama. – ele respondeu ainda parecendo tentando voltar ao seu estado normal.

- E eu fui não te acordei. – respondi sentindo novamente meu rosto queimar, mas pelo menos agora não queimava tanto quanto antes. – Ei! Vamos parar de nos lamentar por isso. Não fizemos nada de mais. Eles que estavam tentando tirar a conversa de cima deles e jogaram para cima de nós. – respondi tentando sorrir.

Eu sei que o que eu disse é a mais pura verdade, mas não é tão fácil assim aceitar.

Escutei o Tiago dando um suspiro cansado e depois me olhando.

- Você tem toda razão. – ele me disse sorrindo.

Daí por diante a conversa fluiu maravilhosamente bem.

Não vi quanto tempo se passou, mas vi quando o Remus desceu as escadas para nos chamar para fazer a comida.

- E cadê o Sirius? – perguntei.

- Ele disse que iria aproveitar que eu ia ficar cozinhando e ia tomar um banho. – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros.

Foi quando me lembrei do meu maravilhoso plano.

O Remus colocou a avental e foi lavar o arroz enquanto eu e o Tiago preparávamos o tempero do frango.

- Tiago você se incomoda de fazer só eu e você o almoço? – perguntei quase sussurrando para que o Remus não ouvisse.

- Qual o plano ruiva? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Topa ou não? – perguntei sem me preocupar em responder.

- Claro. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Remus! – chamei largando a panela.

- Fala Lily. – ele disse escorrendo a água do arroz.

- Sei que você queria estar lá em cima com a Dora e aproveitar os momentos longe do Sirius. – comentei.

- Não posso negar. – foi o que ele me respondeu.

- O que faria se nós te dispensássemos do almoço? – perguntei sugestivamente.

- Agradeceria muito. – ele respondeu nos olhando procurando respostas.

- Você pode fazer mais que isso Aluado. – o Tiago comentou já entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- O que vocês querem? – ele nos perguntou muito desconfiado.

- Queremos informações. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Informações? – perguntou o Remus.

- Exatamente. – respondemos juntos sorrindo inocentes.

- Que tipo de informações? – ele perguntou muito desconfiado.

- Quero saber quem propôs dormirem no mesmo quarto. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- E quem propôs dormirem na mesma cama. – completou o Tiago.

Acho que a pergunta dele foi ainda melhor que a minha.

- Não revelaria isso só por meia hora com a Dora. Posso tirar o atraso depois que o Sirius dormir. – ele respondeu voltando para o arroz.

- Como tem tanta certeza que o Sirius não vai querer dormir no quarto com vocês? – sugeri.

Vi o rosto do Remus ficar branco em poucos segundos, mas logo ele se recuperou.

- É muita informação. – comentou o Remus.

- E se... E se fizéssemos o Sirius desistir do plano? – perguntou o Tiago.

Até parece que isso é possível!

- Impossível! – disse o Remus descrente.

Claro que ele estava descrente, nem eu mesma achava possível fazer o Sirius desistir.

- Acha que eu não consigo? Vamos lá! Conheço o Sirius. – disse o Tiago.

Remus nos olhou ainda um pouco vacilante.

- Uma informação agora e outra depois. – sugeriu o Remus.

- Tudo ou nada. – disse o Tiago confiante.

Ele só pode estar louco. Nós estávamos mais curiosos para saber do que o Remus para beijar a namorada dele, afinal eles poderiam fazer isso depois que o Sirius dormisse.

Ficamos todos nos olhando por alguns instantes até que o Remus começou a ficar vermelho.

- Estou esperando Remus. – comentou o Tiago fingindo star impaciente, mas eu podia ver que ele estava era muito curioso, tão ou mais curioso que eu.

- Eu sugeri o quarto! – ele disse por fim.

Sorri internamente. Eu sabia que esse lobinho não era bobo!

- E as camas? – perguntou o Tiago ainda com aquele ar de impaciência.

- Já contei uma coisa muito humilhante. Por que não aceitam como pagamento? Juro que não perturbo mais vocês se vocês quiserem dar uns amassos por aí. – ele nos disse quase implorando.

- Logo o Sirius desce Remus. – comentou o Tiago escutando o porta de um dos quartos no andar de cima bater.

- É que eu prometi não contar... – ele ainda estava relutante.

- Não vamos zoar nenhum dos dois. – prometi.

O Remus vacilou mais alguns segundos e se deu por vencido.

- Foi a Dora que sugeriu a cama de casal. – ele respondeu relutante.

- Eu sabia! Aquela safada! – eu quase gritei de empolgação.

- Vai lá com a sua namorada que eu cuido do Sirius. – respondeu o Tiago se segurando para não rir da minha cena.

Assim que o Remus saiu da cozinha eu comecei a pular de felicidade.

Eu sei que é uma coisa boba, mas eu estava realmente muito feliz. Não estou acreditando que a Dora teve tanta cara de pau assim. E eu pensando que ela era a mais quietinha!

O Tiago sorriu para a minha euforia, e ficou me olhando enquanto eu ainda pulava de felicidade.

Depois de alguns minutos que tínhamos voltado a fazer o almoço o Sirius entrou revoltado na cozinha.

- Como vocês liberam o Aluado assim? – ele perguntou irritado.

- Por que combinamos com ele. – eu respondi ainda sorrindo.

- Por que esse sorriso todo? Perdi alguma coisa? Vocês se entenderam? – ele perguntou nos olhando desconfiado.

- Temos uma informação valiosa. E trocamos por você não perturbar mais o Aluado e a Dora. – comentou o Tiago.

- Eu não concordei com nada. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Mas você vai concordar. – comentei sorrindo.

- Dá para vocês me contarem logo? Esse sorriso todo da Lily esta me deixando curioso. – ele disse impaciente.

- Só se não atormentar mais ou dois. – impôs o Tiago.

- Se a informação for boa. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- O que diria se te dissemos que sabemos qual dos dois que sugeriu que dormissem no mesmo quarto?

Vi os olhos do Sirius brilhando de curiosidade.

- Diria que ainda posso perturbá-los um pouco. – ele respondeu indeciso.

- Por isso que temos algo mais. Descobrimos também quem foi o pervertido que sugeriu a cama de casal. – comentou o Tiago sorrindo.

- Nunca mais chego

* * *

perto daquele casal chato! – disse o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Foi o que pensei. – comentou o Tiago me olhando e sorrindo. – Pode fazer as honras Lily. – ele me disse ainda sorrindo.

Se é que é possível eu sorri ainda mais com a grande noticia.

- Foi o nosso amigo lobinho que sugeriu os quartos. - eu disse empolgada.

- Eu sabia! Aquele lobo safado! Os mais quietos são os piores... Olha só... Tentando esconder o jogo!

- E tem mais... - disse o Tiago interrompendo os devaneios do Sirius.

- E foi a Dora que sugeriu a cama. - eu disse agora pulando e novo e rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Safadinha! - escutei o Sirius dizendo.

Pelo sorriso do Sirius eu diria que as coisas vão ficar bem interessantes por aqui.

* * *

**Olá turminha... Primeiro de tudo desculpa pela demora, mas é que só consegui terminar agora o cap... as coisas estão bem enroladas agora.. sabe como é neh... final de ano, provas finais da facul, meu serviço esta um porre!! ando morta de cansasso, mal tenho tempo pra descansar piorou escrever, mas espero que o próximo cap dê para escrever rápido para compensar... Já sei tudinho que vai acontecer, e garanto emoções fortes rsrsrs**

**Tenho uma reclamação tb... eu fico mais de um mês fora e recebo meus comentários de cap passado?? ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh acho que a qualidade da fic tem caido neh?? cadê os meus leitores???????????? :(**

Mih Brandon Cullen: mtooooooooooo obrigada pelo comentário hahaha não acredita que ele se acertou com a dora?? e o que achou da revelação do cap? já pensei tb como vai ser qdo o tiago conhecer o sogrinho dele... mas vai demorar alguns caps ainda... pelo menos uns 2 ou 3, eu tava zuando sobre as ruivas... não ficou mto claro neh?? vou dar uma arrumada nisso.. :) Bjinhos

Veronica D. M.: oie Ve!!ai ai viu sei como é esse troço de prova... qdo terminei o colégio pensei que me livraria delas, mas só pioraram na facul rsrsr eu sei que os dois só se acertam no final, mas achei legal mudar um pouco... ficou bom? sorru por falar do comida e fazer você ficar com vontade... prometo que da próxima vez faço vc ir correndo comer rsrsrs ainda não pensei em brigas para o casal 20, mas pode ser que apareça sim. Bjinhos

luciana weasley: os marotos bagunçando sem duvida nenhuma... a dora animada, pode deixar que logo ela melhora aquela cara de velório, mas já melhorou um pouco nesse cap neh? já vou avisando que o próximo cap esta pegando fogo... pelo menos se ele sair como to pensando :)

mcjanayna: hahaha esses dois lerdos são fogo viu!! mas aposto que você gritou um "safadinha" qdo descobriu sobre os quartos e a cama de casal. rsrs

**Bjinhos meus amores, e façam uma autora feliz: "Comentem!!!"**


	10. Você se lembra?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

O Sirius ficou nos fazendo companhia enquanto preparávamos o almoço e a conversa era leve e divertida!

- E teve aquela vez em que a Professora quase nos pegou. Acabamos nos escondendo em um armário de vassouras e ficamos presos lá. - contou o Sirius rindo.

- Presos por quanto tempo? - perguntei tentando não rir das caretas dos dois.

- Longas quatro horas. - comentou o Tiago fazendo a maior cara de sofrimento.

- Eu e esse veado presos em um cubículo, mal podíamos nos mexer. - reclamou o Sirius.

- E o pior de tudo é que estava um calor horrível naquele dia. - comentou o Tiago.

- O pior de tudo foi ficar em um metro quadrado com um veado que soa igual um porco! - reclamou o Sirius

- Ei! Eu não sôo igual um porco! - reclamou o Tiago irritado. - E é cervo! - ele finalizou revirando os olhos irritado.

Depois desse gesto tão... Lily! Eu não tive mais como não rir.

Acho que fiquei alguns minutos rindo por que fui interrompida pelo Sirius:

- Acho que tem alguma coisa queimando. - ele disse de repente olhando para mim e para o Tiago que estávamos sentados na mesa da cozinha com ele.

Por instinto olhei para o Tiago que também me olhava assustado e logo nos levantamos tropeçando.

- Droga! - eu disse vendo que o arroz tinha queimado um pouco.

- Ficam aí namorando e esquecem da comida! Coitado do meu afilhado quando ele nascer! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Afilhado? - perguntei fingindo de desentendida.

- Claro! Eu vou ser o padrinho do pequeno veadinho. - ele disse sorrindo.

- Meu filho não vai ser um veadinho. - reclamou o Tiago emburrado.

- Claro que não! Eu não vou deixar! - comentou o Sirius. - Só espero que ele não fique nerd como a mãe. - escutei o Sirius cochichando com o Tiago.

- Eu escutei, viu? - eu falei fingindo estar muita brava com os dois.

- Ok! Ele não pode ser nerd igual o tio Aluado. - comentou o Tiago sorrindo.

- Claro que pode! Ele vai ser lindo e inteligente. - eu disse revoltada.

- Com pais como nós como poderia ser diferente? - perguntou o Tiago piscando para mim.

- Ele vai puxar a minha ilustre pessoa por isso é impossível ele nascer feio. - comentou o Sirius sorrindo galante.

- Como ele vai puxar você? Você é só o padrinho! - reclamou o Tiago.

- Só o padrinho? Padrinho é a coisa mais importante na vida de um homem. O que vai ser do meu afilhado se depender de vocês dois?

- Ei! - eu reclamei.

- O que vocês estão discutindo? - perguntou a Marlene entrando na coisa e sentando na outra ponta da mesa.

- Estamos dizendo em como o filho do veado e da ruiva vai ser a minha cara. - respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Como o filhos deles vai ter a sua cara Sirius? - perguntou a Lene sem entender nada.

- Por que as crianças se parecem com a pessoa mais linda e inteligente que ela vê por perto, ou seja, eu! – respondeu o Sirius sorridente apontando para si mesmo com orgulho.

- Prefiro não comentar! – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- E como deixaram o Sirius longe do nosso casal? – perguntou a Lene curiosa.

- Ganhei informações que me fizeram deixar aqueles dois em paz. Agora vim perturbar outras pessoas. – ele comentou piscando o olho.

- Logo o almoço vai estar pronto. – eu disse para cortar o assunto.

- Ótimo ruiva, eu estou começando a ficar com fome. – comentou o Sirius.

- Por que vocês não vêm ajudar com o almoço? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Prefiro assistir. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Eu só entro na cozinha para comer. – comentou a Lene.

- Esses dois vão ter que ganhar muito bem. – comentou o Tiago.

- Por quê? – perguntou a Lene.

- Para que vocês comam em restaurante ou paguem alguém para fazer a comida. – respondi.

- Para isso que existem elfos domésticos e amigos ruiva. – respondeu o Sirius piscando o olho para mim.

- Espero me encaixar na parte de amigos que vocês levam para almoçar fora. – respondi rindo.

- Você é a amiga que eu vou visitar todos os dias. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- Sei... – respondi cortando o assunto.

A conversa fluiu por mais algum tempo nesse mesmo ritmo animado.

E logo todos já tinham almoçado e foi a vez do Sirius, da Lene e da Dora trabalharem um pouco limpando a cozinha.

A tarde passou um pouco monótona, eu fiquei lendo enquanto o Tiago e o Sirius jogavam xadrez e a Lene fazia uma torcida improvisada para os dois, atrapalhando o jogo.

Quando já estávamos perto das seis da tarde o Sirius disse que tinha uma surpresa e pediu para que todos fossem se arrumar.

Fiquei na dúvida de que roupa colocar, mas quando vi que a Alie não tinha colocado nenhuma roupa diferente na mala acabei colocando uma calça jeans e uma blusinha.

Assim que terminei de me arrumar vi que a Lene olhava pensativa para o espelho.

- Esta tudo bem Lene? – perguntei me sentando na minha cama.

- Só pensando Lily. – ela me respondeu ainda perdida em pensamentos.

- Posso saber no que? – perguntei curiosa.

- A Dora finalmente se entendeu com o Remus e os dois parecem estar se dando muito bem. – ela comentou.

- Sei o que quer dizer Lene, mas se vocês dois não fossem tão orgulhosos as coisas já teriam se resolvido há muito tempo.

- Você também é orgulhosa e aos poucos as coisas vão se resolvendo. – ela me respondeu parecendo chateada.

- As coisas não estão se revolvendo do jeito que você pensa Lene. Nós só estamos tentando deixar as diferenças de lado e ter uma convivência passiva.

- Se fosse só isso você teria brigado com o Sirius e com o Tiago por discutirem como seus futuros filhos com o Tiago vão ser.

- Ok! Concordo com você! E você sabe que gosto dele, mas só gostar não basta. Não vou entrar em um relacionamento com alguém que não confio, quem sabe as coisas possam mudar? Mas por enquanto estamos só na amizade.

- Eu sei, e já disse que você esta perdendo tempo com isso. – me respondeu a Lene com um sorriso fraco.

- Você não pode dizer muita coisa já que esta pior que eu. Por que não aproveita a noite e tenta conversar com o Sirius.

- Lily, o Srius nunca vai mudar, sem contar que ele nunca vai dizer com sinceridade o que eu quero ouvir. – ela me respondeu chateada.

- O dia que o Sirius disser isso para uma mulher tenha certeza que vai ser sincero. – eu respondi tentando animá-la.

- Tem uma reunião aqui e ninguém me chamou? – perguntou a Dora abrindo a porta.

- Entra ai Dora, estamos falando de como o seu namoro esta indo bem. – eu disse na mesma hora para cortar o clima pesado que a minha conversa com o Lene tinha deixado.

- Se não fosse o Sirius as coisas estariam melhores. – brincou ela se sentando na poltrona.

- Ele ainda não parou de perturbar vocês? – perguntou a Lene.

- Parou, e estávamos até agora repondo o atraso. – completou a Dora sorrindo.

- Olha a Dorinha se revelando. – brincou a Lene deixando a Dora vermelha e me fazendo rir.

- Oras... Tenho que aproveitar, não é? Lá na casa da Lily a cavala não vai nos deixar em paz tempo suficiente para namorar... – comentou a Dora me lembrando que logo teria que ver a minha "queria" irmã.

- Nem me lembre que logo estaremos indo para a minha casa. – respondi desanimada.

- Veja o lado bom Lily... Vamos ter uma festa! Alias, duas. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- O casamento da Petúnia não vai ser tão legal. Vou ter que usar aquele vestido ridículo, e nem ao menos tenho par. – reclamei.

- Pensei que casamentos trouxas não precisassem de par. – disse a Dora confusa.

- Precisa só para ficar no altar, mas o problema é que se eu não achar um par a Petúnia que vai escolher com quem vou entrar na igreja. Não quero nem imaginar onde a imaginação dela vai me deixar. – reclamei.

- Mas isso você pode dar um jeito. – disse a Dora sorrindo.

- Como? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você pode ir com o Tiago. – respondeu a Dora sorridente.

- Até parece! Meu pai nunca permitiria. – respondi desanimada.

- Então você iria com ele se o tio deixasse? – perguntou a Lene pensativa.

- Claro que sim, melhor com ele do que com um dos amigos chatos da minha irmã.

- Talvez seu pai goste do Tiago. – comentou a Dora.

- Impossível! – respondi desanimada.

- Tudo bem, eu posso te emprestar o Sirius se seu pai deixar você ir com ele. – comentou a Lene sorrindo.

- Eu posso te emprestar o Remus se prometer não abusar dele. – brincou a Dora.

- Combinado então. – brinquei com elas.

Começamos a rir da nossa própria piada quando o Tiago entrou no quaro.

- Estão prontas? – ele nos perguntou, mas parou de falar quando nos viu morrendo de rir. – Posso saber qual a piada?

- Só estamos falando do casamento da minha irmã. – comentei.

- Espero que seja divertido. – comentou o Tiago.

- Se não for divertido aposto que vocês vão deixá-lo divertido. – comentou a Dora.

- Não é querendo me gabar, mas provável que sim. – disse o Tiago rindo.

- Já podemos descer? – perguntou a Lene.

- Já. Eu vim chamar vocês. – respondeu o Tiago.

- Mas o que o Sirius esta aprontando? Vamos ter uma festa amanhã. Amanhã já é véspera de natal, não é? – perguntei.

- Vocês conhecem o Sirius... Ele não consegue ficar sem aprontar. – respondeu o Tiago dando de ombros.

- E você consegue? – perguntou a Dora.

- Às vezes. – respondeu o Tiago piscando o olho.

O maior charme, devo acrescentar.

Descemos as escadas sem pressa apesar da curiosidade.

Eu só estava imaginando o quando de bebida alcoólica o Sirius conseguiu arrumar em tão pouco tempo. Espero que não muita.

- Bem Vindas a nossa festa. – disse o Sirius assim que chegamos na sala.

Ela estava no mínimo diferente.

O Sirius empurrou todos os móveis para os cantos, os sofás estavam estrategicamente colocados perto de um balcão com as bebidas e da mesa com a comida.

A poltrona agora estava isolada em um canto mais escuro da sala. Acho que o Sirius esta pensando que alguém vai querer ficar se agarrando na poltrona.

- Não vão dizer nada? – ele perguntou depois de alguns minutos que nós três só ficamos olhando a sala.

- Eu achei que ficou bem legal. – comentou a Dora.

- Espero que tenha sobrado doces para amanhã. – comentou a Lene.

- Desde quando você esta planejando isso? – perguntei desconfiada.

- E a ruiva como sempre desconfiada! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Ele esta planejando isso desde antes de falarmos com a Alice para trazermos vocês para cá. – respondeu o Remus.

- Sério? – perguntou espantada.

O Sirius sem sombra de duvidas adora uma festa.

- Vocês vão ficar aí me admirando ou podemos começar a festa? – perguntou o Sirius piscando o olho direito para nós.

- Eu vou ficar aqui te admirando. – comentou a Dora antes de receber um olhar reprovador do Remus. – Só estava brincando. – ela respondeu para o namorado.

- Vamos dançar! – disse a Lene me puxando para o centro da sala.

Eu sei que a Lene é festeira, mas dançar com todo mundo olhando para mim? Em quem mundo o cérebro dela foi parar?

- Dança Lily! – ela pediu já dançando na minha frente.

- Não estou muito confortável com todo mundo olhando para mim. – respondi tentando voltar para o canto da sala.

- Suco? – perguntou o Sirius me oferecendo um copo.

- É suco isso Sirius? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Juro que é suco. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Não sei por que, mas não consegui acreditar muito.

Assim que peguei o copo o Sirius tirou a Lene para dançar. Menos mal!

- Acho que ele só me deu o suco para poder ter desculpa de chamar a Lene para dançar. – eu comentei com a Dora.

- Sua teoria faz sentido. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Acha que conseguimos fazer o Sirius e a Lene se entenderem nessa festa? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Devemos deixar que eles se resolvam sozinhos. – respondeu o Remus.

- Isso vai demorar muito. Eles precisam de um empurrãozinho. – comentou a Dora indo para o bar.

- O que ela vai fazer? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Espero que não o que eu estou pensando. – eu disse já me levantando para ir atrás da maluca da minha amiga. – Você não vai tentar embebedá-los, vai? – perguntei para ela quando a vi pegando dois copos.

- Eu não vou tentar Lily. Vou conseguir. Isso aqui vai deixar os dois maluquinhos. – ela respondeu misturando várias bebidas.

- Você não pode dar isso para eles Dora! – adverti.

- Por quê? – ela me perguntou finalmente me olhando.

- Por que é errado. Você não iria gostar que fizessem isso com você.

- Eu não precisei disso para agarrar o Remus. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Mas não é por isso que a Lene vai precisar. – eu respondi revirando os olhos.

- Não se preocupe. Dificilmente vão deixar os dois bêbados o suficiente para fazerem tanta besteira. – nos disse o Tiago se aproximando.

- Ok! – respondi me dando por vencida e levantando as mãos.

A Dora sorriu e foi falar com o casal na pista.

Sem ter muito o que fazer fui para o sofá e fiquei por lá, acho que não passou nem dez minutos e o Tiago se sentou do meu lado.

- Entediada? – ele me perguntou bebendo alguma coisa.

- Um pouco. – respondi olhando a Dora e o Remus dançando totalmente fora do ritmo da música.

- Trouxe para você. – ele me disse me entregando um copo. – Não se preocupe, é só suco.

Eu tomei um pequeno gole para ter certeza e o suco estava diferente de antes, mas estava bom.

- Esta diferente. – eu disse sem pensar.

- É que o do Sirius estava batizado. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros antes de levar o copo à boca novamente.

- Batizado? – perguntei quase me engasgando com o suco.

O mala – sem - alça só riu da minha cara.

- Não acredito que você me deixou beber aquilo. – eu reclamei.

- Estava fraco. Um pouco de álcool não faz mal a ninguém. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você é terrível! – eu disse rindo junto com ele.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos rindo só sei que já tinha cansado de ficar sentada bebendo, suco batizado, já que o que o Tiago me deu já tinha acabado a muito tempo.

Não sei de onde tirei tanta cara-de-pau, só sei que me levantei e estendi a mão para o Tiago.

- Aonde você quer ir? – ele me perguntou desconfiado.

- Dançar. Aceita? – perguntei e logo comecei a rir da cara de espanto dele.

- Acho que você já bebeu o suficiente por essa noite. – ele me disse aceitando a minha mão.

- Olha só quem resolveu se divertir um pouco. – disse o Sirius assim que cheguei na pista de dança improvisada.

- Foi impressão minha ou foi a Lily que te tirou para dançar Tiago? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

Eu acho que esses dois já estão bêbados.

- Fazer o que se ela não resiste. – ele respondeu passando aquela mão pelos cabelos arrepiando-os ainda mais.

Achei melhor não responder. Só revirar os olhos enquanto os outros riam.

- Vem Lily. Vamos dançar. – me disse o Tiago me puxando para perto dele.

- Oh Droga! – eu disse na mesma hora.

Como é que a burra aqui se esquece de uma coisa dessas?

Não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu! Eu acabei de chamar o Tiago para dançar e eu nem ao menos sei dançar. Alguém me mate!

- O que foi? – ele perguntou se afastando na mesma hora parecendo preocupado.

Ninguém vai me matar? Então posso fingir um desmaio?

- Por que vocês não se beijam logo e param de frescura? – perguntou o Sirius. – Vai lá manica... Você já chamou ele para dançar, o que custa agarrar ele logo? Eu sei que você esta doida para beijá-lo.

Eu já disse que odeio quando o Sirius bebe? Ele já fala besteira quando esta sóbrio, bêbado é mil vezes pior.

Pior do que o Sirius bêbado falando besteira, é um Sirius bêbado falando as besteiras mais constrangedoras e verdadeiras.

Alguém me mate!

Assim que senti meu rosto queimando eu me afastei do Tiago e fui para o bar. Vou me entupir de suco até não agüentar mais.

Burra!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

O que deu na Lily?

Primeiro estávamos conversando normalmente, rindo, nos divertindo como dificilmente acontece, em seguida ela me chama para dançar.

Eu sei que eu que deveria tê-la chamado, mas eu não sou tão louco. Se eu a chamasse ela simplesmente iria dizer que não e iria ficar emburrada o resto da noite.

Se ela ao menos tivesse dado uma dica de que queria dançar eu não teria parado para pensar. Eu queria, e ainda quero dançar com ela!

Depois quando minha ficha simplesmente cai e vamos para a pista de dança improvisada a Lily fica estranha e se afasta.

O que será que deu nela?

Depois de meus poucos minutos de reflexão fui procurar a Lily e como não achei resolvi atrapalhar alguém.

- Sabem da Lily? – perguntei para o Remus.

- A última vez que vi ela estava virando uma garrafa de whisky. – respondeu o Remus.

- E você não impediu ela de beber? – perguntei preocupado.

- Ela já esta grandinha para saber o que faz. – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros.

- Relaxa Tiago. Logo a Lily aparece, tirando a ressaca o que mais pode acontecer? – perguntou a Dora.

- Realmente a Lily bêbada só fica depressiva, ela deve estar em algum canto. – eu respondi tentando parecer despreocupado.

Cadê a Lily?

Ok! Agora sim eu posso ter um ataque do coração. Eu aqui olhando para os lados vendo o Sirius e a Lene em um vai-não-vai e logo o Sirius vem falar comigo, alias, só para constar, ele estava bem alegre.

- Veado! Preciso falar com você. – ele me disse se sentando do meu lado.

- Você já não bebeu de mais? – eu perguntei sentindo o cheiro de álcool.

- Ainda agüento mais algumas garrafas. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Mas vim aqui falar sobre as garrafas da Lene e não as minhas.

Fui só eu que não entendi?

- Como é? – perguntei confuso.

Odeio quando o Sirius fica alegre, ele às vezes viaja nas idéias.

- Acha que a Lene bebeu o suficiente para não se lembrar de nada amanhã? – ele me perguntou preocupado.

Olhei para a Lene que estava preparando alguma mistura lá no bar. Ela estava sim um pouco bêbada, mas não o suficiente para não se lembrar de nada.

- O que esta aprontando? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Não estou aprontando nada. – ele disse rindo sozinho.

Me engana que eu gosto!

- Sério Sirius... O que esta planejando? – perguntei tentando arruar mais alguma informação.

- A Lene vai se lembrar de alguma coisa amanhã ou não? – ele perguntou impaciente.

- Provavelmente não. – menti. Eu queria saber o que ele iria aprontar. Isso é pecado?

- Ótimo. – ele disse já se levantando.

- Pode ir parando ai. Vai contando o que você pretende. – eu disse o segurando pelo braço.

- Vou ficar com ela. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- E por que ela precisa estar bêbada para você fazer isso?

- Não quero que ela se lembre que gosto realmente dela. Isso vai deixá-la com um ego gigante e ainda vou ser zoado pelo resto da vida.

- Mas não é errado você gostar dela Sirius. – eu disse contrariado.

Já disse que odeio o orgulho do Sirius?

- Sirius Black não se apaixona. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Sirius Black já esta apaixonado. – eu respondi.

- E o que importa? Você nunca vai provar para ninguém isso. – ele respondeu virando a cara e indo atrás da Lene.

Bêbado orgulhoso!

Essa noite esta realmente movimentada. Eu fiquei observando o Sirius falando com há Lene alguns minutos e logo os dois estavam se comendo.

Eu digo se comendo por que mal dava para saber onde terminava o Sirius e começava a Lene. Acho que se eu não tomar cuidado vou presenciar uma cena proibida para menores de dezoito, e sinceramente não estou muito empolgado para ver isso.

Claro que nem tive muito tempo para pensar em como manter aqueles dois em um nível de amasso razoável por que logo o a música foi tirada, ficamos alguns minutos nos olhando para saber quem tinha desligado a música, quando outra música começou a tocar no lugar, Heartbreak Hotel – Elvis Presley. Alguém consegue pensar no que aconteceu depois?

A minha querida ruiva entrou na sala, o problema é que ela não estava mais com a roupinha linda e comportada que ele estava usando antes, sabe, eu gostava daquela blusinha branca e da calça jeans, mas ela tinha que vir assim? Não sabe que esta na frente de adolescentes repletos de hormônios?

Eis a minha ruiva com uma saia preta que ia até os joelhos (incrivelmente sexy devo acrescentar), uma bota também preta até os joelhos e uma blusinha de couro com um decote gigantesco. Ela só deveria se vestir assim entre quatro paredes e para mim.

Mas voltando a cena da festa, a minha ruiva que estava tentando me fazer ter uma ataque cardíaco por que ela entrou rebolando na sala.

Não sei quem ficou mais espantado, se eu ou o Remus.

Vi o Sirius sorrindo.

- É isso ai ruivinha! – ele disse rindo igual um bobo.

- O que deu nela? – perguntou o Remus sem nem piscar.

- Olha para a sua mulher que aquela é minha. – eu disse fazendo ele desviar os olhos das pernas da Lily.

- Ela só esta se divertindo. – respondeu a Lene.

- E esta é a Lily bêbada em uma festa. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Sem depressão? – perguntei preocupado tentando manter meus olhos longe da minha ruivinha encantadoramente sexy.

- Depressão? A Lily bêbada em festas é sinal de diversão e muita risada. – respondeu a Dora rindo.

Outra que esta alegre de mais.

Será que eu sou o único que não bebeu por aqui?

Eu sei que é errado ,mas eu tive que olhar para a Lily. Depois que o Sirius gritou um "É isso aí Ruiva" eu tive que olhar. Ninguém pode brigar por olhar para frente, não é?

E lá estava a Lily sem as botas e com a saia aberta, de costas rebolando para mim e subindo a saia bem lentamente.

Quando eu achei que iria ter um ataque do coração ela colocou a saia no lugar e começou a brincar com a blusa.

Foi quando finalmente comecei a pensar com a cabeça certa. A Lily estava fazendo um striptes!

Um minuto para passar o choque!

Depois que me recuperei do susto e olhei novamente para a Lily ela já estava quase sem blusa.

Duas coisas se passam pela minha cabeça:

- A deixo fazer o show. Eu iria gostar de qualquer jeito, e sei que ela não vai se lembrar de nada disso amanhã.

- Vou lá e acabo com a diversão dela e a minha.

Por que nessas horas eu tenho que ser mais parecido com o Remus do que com o Sirius? – foi o que me perguntei antes de ir até o rádio e tirar a música.

- Quem tirou a música? – perguntou a Lily revoltada.

- Coloque a blusa Lily. – pedi tentando não olhar para o sutiã preto de renda dela.

- Pare de ser chato e vamos nos divertir! – ela me respondeu irritada e indo até o rádio.

- Dá para ligar a música de novo? Estamos tentando dar um amasso aqui. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Por que vocês não arranjam um quarto? – perguntou a Lene.

Logo a música recomeçou e não demorou dois minutos a Lily já estava rebolando de novo. Isso é uma tortura!

- Vamos Lily. – eu a chamei. Melhor dar um banho gelado nela.

- Para onde? – ela me perguntou com um olhar nada inocente para mim.

- Para o seu quarto. – respondi sorrindo.

Melhor ela vir por bem. E logo antes que eu não consiga me concentrar em fazê-la dormir.

- Meu quarto é? Primeiro teria que me oferecer um drinque. Está saidinho hein! – ela respondeu rindo e se aproximando. – Me conquiste!

- Você não vai se aproveitar da situação, não é? – me perguntou a Remus.

- Claro que ele vai! – disse o Sirius se intrometendo.

- Claro que não. – respondi puxando a Lily para o barzinho. – O que a senhorita deseja? – perguntei tentando ser galante e já preparando um café bem forte.

- Uma vodka, por favor. – ela me respondeu sorrindo e mordendo o lábio inferior.

Se concentra Tiago!

- Aqui esta. – eu disse lhe entregando o café.

- Mas isso esta horrível! – ela comentou depois de tomar alguns goles curtos.

- Nunca fui bom com bebidas. – respondi piscando para ela.

Ok, eu sei que isso não é uma cantada, mas ela estava bêbada, não é? Qualquer coisa servia!

- Mas aposto que é muito bom com a língua. – ela me respondeu me aproximando perigosamente.

- Disso não tenha duvidas. – respondi sorrindo. – Mas só posso mostrar meus dons quando estivermos sozinhos. – respondi mais uma vez piscando.

Ok! Eu não sou tão cafajeste assim. Foi só para convencê-la de subir para o quarto.

E também não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. Só preciso fazê-la tomar um banho gelado e ir dormir. Nada de mais!

Ela sorriu para mim empolgada e me puxou escada a cima.

Quem dera ela não estivesse bêbada!

Ela já chegou ao quarto trancando a porta com magia.

Olha onde eu fui me meter!

- Vou arrumar as coisas para você tomar um banho.- eu disse assim que ela me olhou maliciosamente.

- Tomamos banho mais tarde. – ela me disse tirando a saia.

- Lily ponha a sua roupa, por favor. – eu pedi me virando de costas para ela.

- Quer fazer isso você mesmo? Outra vez você faz isso. – ela me disse se aproximando.

- Banho! – eu disse correndo para o banheiro. – E põe a roupa! – gritei lá de dentro.

Ótimo! Logo quem vai precisar de um banho gelado vou ser eu.

Eu retiro o que disse no começo da festa, um pouco de álcool faz mal para alguém sim. A Lily e a minha sanidade.

- Tiaguinho... Vem para cá! – a escutei me chamando.

Ok! É só respirar fundo e pensar no Ranhoso de fio dental me esperando na cama.

Apesar de isso ser nojento me ajudou.

Assim que liguei o chuveiro fui arrastar a Lily para debaixo dele.

- Vem para a cama. – ela me chamou deitada na cama só de lingerie me esperando.

Pensa no Ranhoso!

- Vem tomar um banho primeiro. – pedi.

- Você e esse banho. Só tomo banho se você tomar comigo. – ela disse fazendo bico.

- Mas é claro que eu vou tomar com você. E por que você não põe a roupa? – perguntei.

- Por a roupa para tomar banho? – ela me perguntou rindo. – Você é tão divertido!

Assim que entrou no banheiro a Lily fez menção de tirar a sutiã, mas se ela tirasse eu juro que não responderia por mim então agarrei as mãos dela e empurrei ela para debaixo do chuveiro.

- Eu joguei pedra na cruz! – eu disse comigo mesmo vende as poucas roupas da Lily ficarem transparentes e ainda mais coladas no corpo.

- Que água gelada! – ela reclamou. – Você não vai entrar? – ela me perguntou manhosa.

- Já vou. Vou fazer alguma coisa para você beber. Vai tomando seu banho, troca de roupa e me espera. – pedi saindo correndo do banheiro.

Fiz outro café forte para ela e voltei para o quarto. A Lily estava deitada na cama já com outra lingerie, mas já dormindo para a minha sorte

A cobri com o cobertor e deixei o café ao lado da cama. Sai e a deixei dormindo.

Assim que fechei a porta do quarto dela a Lene apareceu.

- Tudo certo? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu respirava fundo.

- Eu preciso de um banho frio! – eu disse indo para o meu quarto.

Precisava de um banho frio e uma boa noite de sono.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Mas que droga de dor da cabeça! Não acredito que bebi de novo!

O que será que eu fiz ontem?

Minha nossa! Já é meio dia e hoje é dia vinte e quatro de dezembro. Preciso fazer a ceia!

Levantei correndo e desci as escadas desesperada.

- Bom dia minha leoa. – me disse o Tiago se virando de costas para mim.

- Desculpa! Perdi a hora. – eu choraminguei.

Ele deve estar chateado, nem quer olhar para a minha cara.

Do que ele me chamou?

- Percebi. – ele respondeu rindo. – Melhor você voltar para o quarto Lily.

Ok! Meu cabelo deve estar uma bagunça. Disfarcei e passei a mão no cabelo, é ele esta uma bagunça.

- Esta com raiva? – perguntei por que ele ainda se recusava a me olhar.

- Lily queria, vai para o quarto antes que alguém te veja assim. – ele me pediu ainda sem me olhar.

- Estou tão feia assim? Caramba, eu só não penteei o cabelo! – reclamei.

Que menino chato!

- Ruivinha, volta para o quarto e põe uma roupa ou eu não respondo por mim. – ele me disse.

O que tem de mais no meu pijama? Eu sei que ele é um pouco curto, mas nem tanto ass...

Ahhhhhhh!

Eu estou sem roupa!

Certo, não sem roupa, mas só de calcinha e sutiã.

- Seu pervertido! – eu gritei para ele e voltei correndo para o meu quarto, escutei ele rindo na cozinha, mas não pude fazer muita coisa.

Que vergonha!

Assim que entrei no meu quarto comecei a reclamar sozinha.

Como eu fui acordar só de calcinha e sutiã? Eu nem me lembro de ter subido para dormir.

- Da para reclamar mais baixo? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e pretendo ficar na cama até tarde. – reclamou a Lene.

- Mas já esta tarde Lene e eu estou tendo uma crise! – reclamei.

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu colocava uma roupa.

- Você sabe como eu vim parar só de calcinha na minha cama? E o que eu fiz na festa ontem? – perguntei rezando para ela disser que eu me cansei da festa e vim dormir.

- A última vez que te vi ontem na festa você estava fazendo um stripts e o Tiago cortou seu barato mandando uma colocar a roupa de volta.

- De volta? O quanto eu tirei? – perguntei já caindo sentada na cama.

Não acredito que fiz stripts de novo, e ainda na frente dos meninos.

- Você estava sem blusa, e sem a bota.

- Mas que bota? – perguntei.

- Sei lá. Você trocou de roupa. Ai o Tiago mandou você se vestir, vi os dois conversando no bar e depois você arrastando o Tiago escada a cima. Quando voltei para o quarto você já estava dormindo.

- Você não sabe mais nada? – perguntei suplicando para que eu não tivesse que perguntar de novo para o Tiago o que eu aprontei enquanto estava bêbada.

- Não sei Lily. Estava ocupada de mais agarrando o Sirius para saber. Mas esquece essa ultima parte.

- Pode ir contando. – eu pedi me empolgando.

- depois. Agora vou voltar a dormir. – E se alguém perguntar eu ainda não acordei e não tivemos essa conversa. – ela me disse virando para dormir de novo.

Respirei fundo e voltei para a cozinha. Melhor enfrentar isso logo!

Quando entrei na cozinha o Tiago ainda estava lá e sozinho:

- Quer ajuda? – perguntei receosa.

Ele me olhou rapidamente, acho que para conferir que eu estava vestida.

- Não precisa Lily. Já estou terminando. Quer alguma coisa para a dor de cabeça?

- Eu quero água. Nunca fiquei com tanta cede. – eu disse rindo.

Ele riu junto comigo, mas depois ficou quieto.

- E como foi à festa? – perguntei receosa.

- O Aluado e a Dora ficaram se agarrando em um canto. Bêbados e mais para se levantarem. O Sirius e a Lene se declararam, mas estavam bêbados e provavelmente não se lembram. – ele respondeu ainda cozinhando alguma coisa.

- E nós? – perguntei muito apreensiva.

- Você dançou bastante. – ele me respondeu rindo.

- Esta evasivo hoje. – eu comentei.

- Sério Lily. Esqueça a festa. Não aconteceu nada para você se preocupar. – ele me respondeu olhando finalmente para mim.

- Então eu não aprontei nada? – perguntei desconfiada.

A Lene acabou de me falar que eu fiz besteira...

- Nada que já não tenha dado um jeito na hora. Esqueça Lily! – ele me disse de novo.

Que cisma é essa de esquecer? O que será que eu fiz?

- E o que você precisou dar um jeito? – perguntei mais uma vez tentando arrancar as informações.

- Ruiva, por que você não vai dar uma arrumada na sala? Já estou terminando as coisas aqui na cozinha, logo o pessoal desce e é bom que pelo menos metade da casa esteja arrumada. – ele me disse sorrindo.

- Ok! – respondi meio sem saída.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Pensei que a Lily nunca iria parar de fazer perguntas.

Eu não posso simplesmente dizer para ela que ela quis me seduzir, sem contar que isso vai ficar bem gay.

Sem chances! Não vou falar nada.

Continuei fazendo a cozinha enquanto escutava a Lily arrumando a sala e reclamando que eu tinha "expulsado" ela da cozinha.

- Bom dia manica. – escutei o Sirius dizendo.

- Bom dia Six. – ela respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- E o pessoal? – o escutei perguntando.

- Tiago esta na cozinha. – ela respondeu ainda mais desanimada.

- Bom dia veado! – me disse o Sirius minutos depois.

- Bom dia cachorro! – eu respondi rindo.

- Por que você está aqui sozinho e a ruivinha esta sozinha na sala? Pensei que depois de ontem... – ele foi dizendo cheio de segundas intenções.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem! – eu respondi.

- Mas... – ela começou.

- Ela estava bêbada. Eu não podia me aproveitar. – respondi.

- Claro que podia! – reclamou o Sirius.

Revirei os olhos. Esse é o Sirius!

- E como foi a sua noite? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

- A Lene disse que me ama. – ele disse empolgado.

- E você respondeu...? – incentivei.

- A verdade, mas não tem problema, eu vou fingir que me esqueci e ela não deve se lembrar de nada então esta tudo ótimo.

- Por que você vai fazer isso? Não acha que já esta na hora de vocês pararem com esse orgulho e se entenderem logo? – perguntei já cansado daquela conversa.

- Não é orgulho veadinho é principio. – me respondeu o Sirius.

- Sei... – respondi cansado.

Vai demorar um pouco para convencer o Sirius de falar a verdade.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Depois que o Sirius entrou na cozinha eu fiquei em uma discussão interna. Ouvir ou não a conversa?

Acho que andar com os marotos esta me deixando um pouco rebelde, pois eu fui escutar a conversa:

- Não aconteceu nada ontem! – escutei o Tiago respondendo.

O que será que aconteceu ontem que ele esta tão relutante em falar?

- Mas... – começou o Sirius.

- Ela estava bêbada. Eu não podia me aproveitar. – isso não é um bom sinal.

- Claro que podia! – reclamou o Sirius.

Claro que não podia Sirius. Seja lá do que vocês estão falando.

- E como foi a sua noite? – escutei o Tiago perguntando.

Esta aí outra coisa interessante.

- A Lene disse que me ama. – ele disse empolgado.

- E você respondeu...? – escutei o Tiago incentivando o Sirius a continuar.

- A verdade, mas não tem problema, eu vou fingir que me esqueci e ela não deve se lembrar de nada então esta tudo ótimo.

Não acredito!

Preciso falar com a Lene!

Subi correndo as escadas e trombei com a Dora no caminho:

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa Lily? – ela me perguntou.

- Ver a Lene. Preciso saber o que aconteceu ontem à noite. – eu respondi apressada.

- Além de você querer agarrar o Tiago e fazer um stripts? Acho que nada de mais. – ela me respondeu rindo.

- Pensei que você também tivesse bebido de mais. – eu disse automaticamente.

- Bebi! Estou com uma ressaca horrível, mas não estava tão bêbada ao ponto de esquecer tudo. – ela me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Só eu me esqueci o que aconteceu? – eu perguntei mais para mim do que para a Dora.

- E só o Tiago se manteve sóbrio. – disse a Dora achando graça de alguma coisa.

Eu não vi a graça da piada.

- E o Remus? – perguntei para ver se ela parava de rir.

- Ainda esta dormindo. Tem mais alguém acordado? – ela me perguntou.

- O Sirius e o Tiago estão na cozinha. – respondi sem dar muita importância.

- Vou descer então. – ela respondeu já se colocando a andar.

Novamente caminhei para o meu quarto para falar com a Lene que ainda dormia.

Será que ela não vai acordar não?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Conversa encerrada. O Sirius não vai admitir que esta falando sério quando disse que amava a Lene e espero que ela seja sensata e diga que se lembre de tudo, apesar deu achar que ela também vai optar pela mentira.

Eu sei que a Lene se lembra. Ela não tinha bebido tanto assim.

Não deu dois minutos que terminei a comida e a Dora entrou na cozinha animada.

- Ninguém contou para a Lily o que ela aprontou ontem? Ela estava desesperada atrás de informações. – ela perguntou rindo.

- Melhor que a Lily não saiba. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- E por que tanta felicidade? Pensei que o Aluado tinha acabado com as suas energias ontem. – comentou o Sirius malicioso.

- Não vê que a felicidade é justamente por causa disso? – perguntei entrando na brincadeira.

Depois da Dora corar incrivelmente ela se acalmou e respondeu:

- Ele deve ser melhor que vocês, já que os dois estão aqui na cozinha sozinhos.

Ai! Essa doeu!

- Não me lembro de nada de ontem à noite. – ele mentiu.

Os dois olharam para mim interrogativos.

- Eu não fiz nada! – eu respondi na defensiva.

- E por que a Lily esta apavorada daquele jeito? – perguntou a Dora desconfiada.

- A Lily esta sempre apavorada. – respondeu o Sirius rindo.

Ficamos conversando por mais algum tempo e logo o Aluado apareceu na cozinha:

- Bom dia! – ele disse se espreguiçando e indo dar um beijo na Dora.

- Boa noite! – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Na verdade é boa tarde, mas tudo bem. – respondi rindo da cara deles.

- Boa tarde meu amor. Dormiu bem? – perguntou a Dora.

- Que coisa melosa. Vou ficar com diabete assim. – comentou o Sirius.

- Invejoso! - respondeu a Dora mostrando a língua.

- Bom dia amores. – disse a Lene entrando na cozinha sendo acompanhada por uma Lily emburrada.

- Ela esta bem feliz hoje para quem esta com ressaca. – comentou a Dora sugestiva.

- Fazer o que... A Lily não me deixou dormir mesmo. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Então quer dizer que todos nós estamos de ressaca? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu não estou. – comentei sorrindo.

- Você não conta senhor certinho. – reclamou a Lily.

- Acho que temos uma inversão de papéis aqui. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- A ruiva manica aprendeu com o melhor, eu! – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Acho melhor eu nem responder. – comentou a Lily fazendo bico.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? É véspera de Natal! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Eu voto por uma festa! – disse o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Outra festa? Ainda estamos ruins por causa da festa de ontem. – reclamou a Lily.

- O que é melhor para curar uma ressaca do que outra ressaca? – perguntou o Sirius empolgado.

- Dormir! – respondeu a Dora animada.

- Podemos fazer a ceia, ai cada um faz o que bem entender. – comentou o Remus olhando para a namorada.

Algo me diz que eles não vão estar na sala à meia noite.

- Por mim tudo bem! – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Podemos dar uma festa sem o casal mel com açúcar. – comentou o Sirius.

- Então vamos fazer a ceia. – comentou a Lily empolgada.

- Eu já fiz a minha parte. A comida esta feita. Só faltam os doces. – comentei.

- Alguém fez o Peru? – perguntou a Lene já com água na boca.

- E tem peru? – perguntou o Aluado pensativo.

- Tem. – eu disse mostrando o congelador.

- Dou um jeito do peru. – disse a Lily desanimada.

- Ótimo! Agora vou arrumar as minhas unhas. – disse a Lene já se levantando.

- Eu vou junto Lene. – disse a Dora no mesmo instante.

- Eu faço a comida enquanto as duas cuidam das unhas. – reclamou a Lily já pegando algumas coisas no armário.

- Eu vou fazer o dever de férias. – disse o Aluado já se levantando.

- Dever em pleno natal? – perguntou o Sirius revoltado.

- Alguma hora eu ia ter que fazer. – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros e saindo da cozinha.

- Vai precisar de ajuda Lily? – perguntei.

- Não. – ela respondeu pensativa.

- Eu posso ajudar. Não tenho nada para fazer. – eu insisti.

- Tudo bem então! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Olhei para o Sirius esperando que ele inventasse alguma desculpa para sair da cozinha, mas ele ficou lá olhando para a nossa cara.

- E você Almofadinhas? Não tem nada para fazer? – perguntei já que ele não se movia.

Não vê que a melhor coisa é me deixar sozinho com a Lily?

- Não! Vou ficar aqui atrapalhando vocês. Deve ser divertido. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Odeio quando o Sirius não tem nada para fazer!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Depois de algumas horas na cozinha finalmente os doces estavam no forno ou na geladeira. O Peru estava semi-pronto e eu exausta.

- Estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono. – reclamei então acompanhava os meninos até a sala, onde o resto do pessoal estava.

As meninas ainda estavam pintando as unhas uma da outra e o Remus já estava terminando a lição.

- E o que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou o Sirius empolgado.

- Você pode me contar como foi a sua noite ontem. – eu pedi.

Eu preciso fazer ele e a Lene admitirem que se lembrar de tudo.

- Eu não me lembro de nada de ontem. – ele respondeu automaticamente.

Olhei para o Tiago que pelo visto entendeu o meu recado.

- Tem certeza Sirius eu me lembro de você dizendo que gostou da noite de ontem. – comentou o Tiago.

Vi o Sirius lançando um olhar irritado para o Tiago e a Lene olhando tudo com interesse.

- Mas aposto que você se lembra Lene. Pelo menos foi o que você me disse quando estava meio dormindo meio acordada. – provoquei.

- Não me lembro de nada. – ela disse me mandando o seu pior olhar.

Aqueles do tipo "Cala a boca ou eu te mato!"

- Mas por que todo esse interesse no que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou a Dora.

- É que ninguém sabe nada sobre a noite do Sirius e da Lene e os dois dizem que não se lembram. – comentei.

- Estranho. Vocês não beberam tanto assim. – comentou o Remus desconfiado.

- E a Lene não é fraca para bebida! – comentou a Dora.

- Muito menos o Sirius. – reforçou o Tiago.

- Vamos lá gente... É impossível vocês não se lembrarem de nada! Não foi um de vocês que disse que se declarou ontem? – perguntou o Tiago sorrindo.

Os dois nos lançaram olhares furiosos.

Acho que se meu plano não der certo a Lene não vai querer olhar para a minha cara por um bom tempo.

- Eu não me lembro de nada! – disseram os dois juntos e revoltados.

Logo a Lene se irritou e subiu para o quarto.

- Acho melhor ir falar com ela. – disse a Dora já se levantando e me puxando junto.

Depois de vários: "Vão embora" a Lene finalmente abriu a porta.

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. – reclamou a Lene olhando irritada para mim.

- Você deveria ter dito a verdade e acabado logo com isso.

- Ele pode alegar que disse aquilo por que estava bêbado.

- Mesmo bêbado o Sirius nunca diria que ama ninguém sem realmente amar Lene. – comentou a Dora.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- O Remus me confirmou quando perguntei. Ele nunca disse nem sóbrio nem bêbado que ama ninguém. Ele disse a verdade para você e não pode mentir, por isso ele também esta fingindo que não se lembra de noite passada.

- Pois eu não vou falar que me lembro. Não adiantar nada. – reclamou a Lene teimosa.

- Você deveria ir lá falar com ele. Vocês se gostam. Você sabe disso melhor do que nós. – eu disse.

- Você não pode falar nada Lily. Você AMA o Tiago e nem por isso esta lá agarrada com ele. – essa doeu.

- Eu só não confio inteiramente nele ainda. – respondi na defensiva.

- Logo a Lily começa a confiar nele Lene, alias, os dois já estão até amigos. E nosso assunto agora é você. – disse a Dora calma.

- Não posso falar a verdade. – ela disse mais uma vez. – E se não for pedir demais eu quero ficar sozinha.

- Mas já passa das sete da noite. – eu disse inconformada.

- Então é melhor você ir ver se não tem anda queimando. – ela me respondeu indo tomar banho.

- Vou me arrumar. E pense no que te falamos Lene. Fala com o Sirius. – disse a Dora antes de sair.

- Depois no falamos. – eu disse antes de sair do quarto.

Vi os meninos conversando na cozinha, mas nem liguei, eles estavam tentando convencer o Sirius a ir falar com a Lene, mas acho difícil eles conseguirem alguma coisa.

E lá vou eu terminar de fazer a ceia!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu já disse que o Sirius é mais teimoso que uma mula? Não? Pois ele é mais teimoso que um elefante!

- Já disse que não vou ir lá falar com ela. – ele disse pela milésima vez.

Vi o Remus olhando em direção a cozinha constantemente.

- O que tem na cozinha Aluado? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Nada. Só estou com um pouco de fome. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então Sirius... – comecei.

- Então nada Tiago. Não vou falar com ela e ponto final. – ele respondeu emburrado.

- Você esta sendo um orgulhoso burro! – reclamei.

- E vou continuar sendo! – ele respondeu irriatado.

- Por que você não vai lá falar com ela? Tenho certeza que ela se lembra. – eu disse tentando convencer o tonto.

- Esta ai outra coisa que você deveria explicar.

- Explicar o que Sirius? – perguntei já perdendo a paciência.

- Você me disse ontem que a Lene não iria se lembrar de nada. – ele reclamou.

- Eu disse que achava que ela não se lembrava. – eu o corrigi.

- Mas estava na cara que ela iria se lembrar. A Lene não estava tão bêbada assim, só um pouco alegre. – comentou o Remus.

- E o Pontas mentiu para mim! – reclamou o Sirius.

- claro que menti Já estava na hora de algum de vocês dar o braço a torcer. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Mas tinha que ser eu? – reclamou o Sirius.

- Claro que tinha que ser você. Não vê que a Lene só esta esperando você tomar a iniciativa? – perguntei irritado.

- Não estava! Ela é uma mulher de atitude!

Impossível discutir com o Sirius!

- Deixa o Sirius para lá Tiago. Você também esta errado. – disse o Remus de repente.

- Errado por quê? – perguntei sem entender como a briga foi para cima de mim.

- Você não contou para ninguém o que aconteceu ontem! – reclamou o Remus.

E mais essa!

- Já disse que não aconteceu nada. – eu disse mais uma vez.

Será que ninguém consegue deixar essa história para lá?

- E o que você deu para a Lily no bar? Ela depois saiu correndo te puxando para o quarto. – comentou o Aluado.

- Dei café para ver se ela melhorava. – respondi.

- Café não iria fazer ela te arrastar escada a cima. – comentou o Sirius malicioso.

- Eu precisava fazer ela tomar um banho gelado, mas eu dei café para ela. – completei antes que eles pensassem besteira.

- Então o que você disse para ela?

- Olha eu pedi para ela subir e colocar uma roupa e ela disse que eu estava apressadinho de mais para já querer ir para o quarto que tinha me ofereccer um drink para ela antes. Foi quando dei o café para ela, ela falou algumas besteiras e eu cantei ela, foi por isso que ela saiu me puxando para o quarto. – respondi.

- Então você admite que se aproveitou da situação? – perguntou o Remus revoltado.

- Não me aproveitei. Eu precisava fazê-la tomar um banho frio. E para isso eu precisava que ela fosse para o quarto dela. – me defendi.

- E você acha que vamos acreditar que ela te arrastou escada a cima sem blusa e foi tomar banho e você demorou tanto por que estava velando o sono dela? – perguntou o Sirius cheio de malicia.

- Não foi tão fácil fazê-la tomar banho. – eu me defendi.

- E vai dizer que não se aproveitou da situação? – perguntou o Remus mais uma vez.

- Eu juro que não fiz nada. Tive até vontade. Alias, muita vontade, depois que liguei o chuveiro e fui arrastar a Lily para de baixo dele ela estava só de lingerie me esperando na cama. – eu confessei.

- Esta a prova que você se aproveitou! – disse o Sirius animado.

- Claro que não. – respondi revoltado.

- Você não iria resistir assim. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu tenho uma boa tática. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- E não vai contar para os seus amigos? – perguntou o Sirius animado.

- Ok! Mas não riam. A situação pedia medidas drásticas! – eu pedi.

- Conta logo! Como a Lily se comportou? – perguntou o Sirius animado de mais para o meu gosto.

- Quando vi a Lily daquele jeito me chamando pedi para ela colocar a roupa, ela disse algo como "da próximo vez deixo você tirar a minha roupa, agora não vou colocar de novo".

- Olha só quem se deu bem ontem a noite. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Já dise que não aconteceu nada. Eu simplesmente imaginei o Ranhoso de fio dental. – eu admiti.

- Eca! – disseram os dois.

Escutei algum barulho vindo de lá de cima, mas não deu para confirmar o que era por que o Remus já voltou a falar.

- E deu certo? – ele me perguntou.

- Claro que deu certo. Arrastei ela para debaixo do chuveiro, e adivinhem o que ela tentou fazer? – perguntei deixando o Sirius ainda mais curioso.

- Te agarrar? – ela perguntou empolgado.

- Não. Pior! Tirar o sutiã. Sorte que eu fui mais rápido e tirei a mão dela do feixo e empurrei ela para a água gelada.

- E você tomou banho com ela? – perguntou o Sirius ainda tentando arrumar alguma cena pervertida.

- Eu? Eu sai correndo. Vim para a cozinha e fiz um café bem forte.

- Para mantê-la acordada a noite inteira? – perguntou o Sirius animado.

- Não! Para curar o porre dela, mas para a minha sorte quando cheguei ao quarto ela já tinha trocado de lingerie e estava dormindo.

- Então não aconteceu nada? – perguntou o Sirius desanimado.

- Claro que não. Eu só precisei de um bom banho gelado depois. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Fiquei orgulhoso de você Pontas! – comentou o Remus.

- Até eu fiquei orgulhoso de mim. – respondi sorrindo.

E escutamos um baque na escada e logo uma discussão estava começando.

Vi que a Lily estava sentada na escada reclamando com a Dora.

Será que uma das duas escutou alguma coisa?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Ok!Meu pânico passou!

Não acredito que eu fiz isso!

Como vou olhar para a cara do Tiago agora?

- Então não aconteceu nada? – perguntou o Sirius desanimado.

- Claro que não. Eu só precisei de um bom banho gelado depois. – respondeu ele dando de ombros.

- Fiquei orgulhoso de você Pontas! – comentou o Remus.

É eu também fiquei!

- Até eu fiquei orgulhoso de mim. – respondeu o Tiago.

Foi quando senti alguém me empurrando e cai de bunda no degrau da escada.

- Opa! – disse a voz da Dora.

- Dora! Não olha por onde anda não? Ai minha bunda! – eu disse irritada.

- Quem manda você ficar aí parada no meio da escada. – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Quem manda você não olhar por onde anda. – reclamei.

- Mas o que você estava fazendo ai parada? – ela me perguntou.

- Nada de mais. – desconversei me levantando.

Ótimo! Por culpa da Dora todos me viram aqui.

- Vejam só... Lily Evans escutando a conversa alheia. – comentou a Dora rindo e continuou a subir as escadas.

Fiz a minha melhor pose e subi para tomar banho...

Acho que esse vai ser um longo natal!

Depois que finalmente me arrumei e contei para as meninas tudo que ouvi na escada já passava das 9 da noite.

- Aja naturalmente Lily. – aconselhou a Dora.

- Agora é só você criar vergonha na cara e ir falar com ele. – comentou a Lene.

- Ir falar o que com ele? – perguntei.

- Oras... Vai me dizer que ainda não confia nele, mesmo depois do que ele fez? – ela me perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Claro que confio, mas... –comecei.

- Sem mais Lily. Cada hora você inventa uma desculpa. – reclamou a Dora.

Dei de ombros e fomos nos encontrar com os meninos na sala.

- Pensei que vocês nunca iriam descer. Estou morrendo de fome. – comentou o Sirius.

- Você estar com fome é normal Six. – comentou a Lene rindo.

Os dois fizeram as pazes e eu não estou sabendo?

- Pensei que eles não estavam se falando. – comentei com a Dora.

- Também pensei – ela me respondeu também sem entender.

Sem mais nada a dizer fomos todos para a cozinha seiar.

Alias, o Tiago cozinha muito bem, e eu também. Vamos virar duas bolinhas quando casarmos!

Ai meu Deus! Eu pensei mesmo isso?

- Tudo bem Lily? – me perguntou o Remus parecendo preocupado.

- Tudo ótimo. – respondi sorrindo amarelo.

Melhor me concentrar na conversa e não ficar pensando sozinha...

Dizer que a conversa fluiu seria pouco para como estávamos nos divertindo, acho que com os marotos por perto não tem como ficar sem rir.

Já passava das onze da noite quando o Remus e a Dora resolveram ir comemorar o natal do jeito deles:

- Nós vamos subir. – comentou o Remus.

- Espera pelo menos dar meia-noite. – pediu o Tiago.

- Damos Feliz Natal amanhã. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- E lá vão eles comemorar do melhor jeito possível... – comentou o Sirius vendo os dois subirem.

Ambos é claro que vermelhos de vergonha.

- Aproveitem bem a cama! – brincou o Sirius antes dos dois terminarem de subir as escadas.

- Vamos aproveitar. Não se preocupe. – respondeu a Dora rindo.

- Aí que orgulho do Aluado! – comentou o Sirius fingindo chorar.

- Ai que drama Sirius! – disse a Lene revirando os olhos.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos e a Lene já se levantou do sofá.

- Vou me deitar. – ela disse fingindo um bocejo.

O que deu na Lene?

- Mas esta cedo. Não deu nem meia-noite ainda. – reclamei.

- Estou morrendo de sono. – ela observou fingindo outro bocejo.

- São onze e meia Lene. Fiquei mais um pouco. Logo também vamos dormir. – disse o Tiago.

- Desculpem, mas estou realmente com sono. – ela comentou.

- Deixem ela ir. – disse o Sirius dando de ombros.

O que deu nesses dois?

Acho que não se passou nem mais dez minutos e logo foi o Sirius que começou a fingir sono.

- Também vou deitar. Aproveitem a noite. – ele nos disse.

- Você vai realmente deitar? – perguntou o Tiago desconfiado.

- Mas é claro que eu vou. O que mais eu teria para fazer? – ele nos perguntou com aquela falsa carinha de inocente.

- Você vai aprontar! – eu disse morrendo de vontade de rir da cara dele.

- Vocês só falam mal da minha pessoa. Eu vou dormir! – ele respondeu.

- Sei sei... Vai lá então. – eu disse dando de ombros.

Esperamos o Sirius sumir de vista para podermos voltar a conversar:

- O que deu neles? – perguntei.

- Não faço idéia. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Acho que vamos ficar só nós aqui. – eu comentei por não ter nada melhor do que falar.

- Até que não é tão ruim. Só espero que eles aproveitem bem o natal senão eu vou ser obrigado a brigar com eles amanhã. – ele comentou rindo.

- Claro... Quem sabe colocar eles para limpar a casa. – brinquei.

- Lily eu queria falar uma coisa séria com você. – ele me disse ficando sério de repente.

- Pode falar. – eu disse na defensiva.

Não é nada bom ele querer falar comigo tão sério.

- Lily eu sei que você escutou quando eu estava conversando com os meninos.

- Escutei o que? – me fiz de desentendida e sei que corei fortemente estragando a minha mentira.

- Não adianta fingir Lily. Sei que você estava escutando a conversa na escada. – ele me respondeu ainda sério.

- Olha Tiago eu não... – eu comecei a me explicar.

- Relaxa! Eu só mão queria que escutasse para não ficar sem graça.

- Na hora eu realmente fiquei. – confessei.

- Eu sei, mas tente não pensar nisso Lily. Você não estava nos seus melhores dias. Eu nem me lembro mais o que aconteceu. – ele brincou.

- Sabe Tiago... Têm coisas que você não entende. – eu disse chateada.

Se ele soubesse o que sinto por ele, tenho certeza que não agiria assim.

- Tem muitas coisas que você pensa que não entendo Lily. – ele me respondeu sorrindo. – Sei muita coisa que você nem sonha que estou sabendo.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – perguntei duvidando.

- Alice andou contando algumas coisas que você não gostaria que contasse. – ele me respondeu ainda enigmático.

- O que a Alice poderia te contar? – perguntei sem conseguir pensar em nada.

- Deixa para lá Lily. – ele desconversou. – Então... O que você espera para o próximo ano? – ele me perguntou mudando de assunto.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Sabe Tiago... Têm coisas que você não entende. – ela me disse parecendo chateada.

Mas claro que se ela soubesse que gosto dela ela já teria fugido e não estaríamos tendo essa conversa.

- Tem muitas coisas que você pensa que não entendo Lily. – eu perguntei sorrindo e me lembrando daquele primeiro dia na casa dos gritos. – Sei muita coisa que você nem sonha que estou sabendo.

- Como o que, por exemplo? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Alice andou contando algumas coisas que você não gostaria que contasse. – respondi sorrindo.

- O que a Alice poderia te contar? – ela me perguntou muito curiosa.

- Deixa para lá Lily. – respondi. – Então... O que você espera para o próximo ano? – ele me perguntou mudando de assunto.

Eu sei que mudei totalmente do assunto, mas não posso contar para ela que sei, pelo menos não agora.

- Na verdade muitas coisas. – ela respondeu rindo. – Terminar a escola seria uma delas. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- O que mais? – perguntei tentando arrancar o máximo de informações possível.

- Não sei... – ela me disse corando.

Eu gosto quando a Lily cora. Significa que ela esta pensando em mim, claro que nem sempre ela esta feliz, mas esta pensando em mim de qualquer jeito.

- E quais são seus objetivos? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu pensava em como ela fica bonita corada.

- Eu quero você! – respondi de uma só vez.

Adoro quando ela cora assim.

Aproximei-me lentamente dela. Essa seria uma boa hora para um beijo.

Vi a Lily olhando em dúvida para mim, mas como ela não apresentou nenhuma resistência continuei me aproximando bem devagar para ela ter chance de reação.

Para a minha felicidade só vi a Lily desviando seus olhos para a minha boca. Perfeito! É hoje que eu me entendo com ela.

Bi-bi bi-bi!

Olhamos para o meu maldito relógio que fez a Lily se afastar um pouco.

- Feliz Natal! – ela me disse sorrindo.

- Um ótimo Natal! – eu disse voltando a me aproximar.

E logo outro barulho nos atrapalhou, mas dessa vez foi um vaso caindo no chão.

- Desculpem! – o Aluado pediu quando olhamos para ele assustados.

- Feliz Natal – disse a Lily rindo.

- Feliz Natal! – ele respondeu constrangido.

Pelo visto não vai ser hoje!

- Aonde vai com a garrafa? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Comemorar o Natal. – ele respondeu subindo correndo as escadas mais vermelho que a Lily.

E lá se foi à última garrafa de champanhe que tínhamos.

A Lily logo se levantou enquanto eu me amaldiçoava por não tê-la beijado logo.

- Podemos brindar com suco. – ela disse voltando com uma jarra.

- Por mim tudo bem. Chega de bebidas alcoólicas por enquanto. – respondi sorrindo.

Colocamos o suco no copo e brindamos.

- Feliz Natal! – dissemos juntos.

Teria sido melhor um final com um beijo...

- Me conte uma história de natal. – ela me pediu se encostando no meu peito.

A abracei e voltamos a conversar como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas já estávamos abraçados, e isso é bom ótimo sinal.

* * *

**Oie turminha,**

**como passaram o final de ano? Já sei, comeram muito e agora estão com preguiça... ai ai viu!!! rsrsrsr**

**Obrigada pelos comentários e desculpem mais uma vez, o cap era para ter vindo na semana do natal, mas com as festas o tempo para escrever reduziu muitoooo, então atrasei um pouquinho, mas para compensar vocês viram que o cap é gigante!!! Ah, antes que eu esqueça, estou contando com mais uns dois ou três caps para o final da fic.  
**

**Fiquei tão emocionada quando vi todos aqueles comentários... geralmente recebo no máximo uns 3 comentários por cap e dessa vez vocês me deram um ótimo presente. Obrigada!!! E Feliz Ano Novo atrasado!  
**

Mii Yamauti: o tiago e a lily são mtoooo fofos... viu só... você gostou e eu coloquei eles juntos de novo :) Realmente... Conheço gente nojenta como o Sirius, ainda bem que nunca fizeram isso comigo rsrsrs e a Dora então... Safadinha!!! Ela que quis dormir agarradinha com o Aluado... Também... Quem não iria querer?? rsrsr a Lily é um caso a parte... Ela representa todas as mulheres loucas e apaixonadas rsrsrsrs

Lia Tonks: Obrigada!! Fico feliz que esteja se divertindo tanto com a história. Não planejei nenhuma briga entre o casal mor, estou pensando se dá para encaixar alguma na fic rsrsrs. Eu também adoro o Sirius. Ele desperta o meu humor negro rsrsrsrs, e eu diria que a Lene é uma versão feminina do Sirius, eles formam um casal e tanto!

Layla black: realmente... o Remus o mais quietinho... Os quietinhos são os piores huahauah

Veronica D. M.: olha só... vc disse que riu mto no cap anterior e espero que tenha batido o record nesse cap com a Lily bebada e tudo mais. Acho que ninguém esperava isso da Dora, por isso que ficou divertido rsrsrs geralmente ela é toda tímida e tals...

zix black: Obrigada!!! Muito obrigada mesmo :D fico mto feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Espero que tenha dado boas risadas.

Esther Mara: rsrsrs Eu acho que o Tiago e a Lily juntinhos ou brigando são fofos!! rsrsrsr Realmente a Lily é maluca e pode sim agarrar o Tiago, e espero que faça isso logo neh!! rsrsrs E como vai a auto escola? Ja com a carteira de motorista? Me avisa que preciso providenciar os postes de borracha rsrsrsrs Sorry, é que todo mundo falava isso quando eu estava tirando a minha rsrsrs

Feer: feerrrr menina!!! Você tinha sumido!!! A dora e o Remus estavam tentando esconder o quão pervertido os dois são rsrsrsrs por isso que eles não queriam contar... Safadinhos rsrsrsrs

**E para quem não leu as minhas outras fics ainda esta em tempo rsrsrsr** **e eu ainda continuo carente e preciso de comentários para ter inspiração... então comentem!!!**

**Bjinhos!**

**Até o próximo Cap**


	11. Quem não tem namoradoa?

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

-Tiago!

Aí Merlin! Eu sou um bom menino!

Eu não quero morrer!

O pior de tudo foi que eu morri e fui para o inferno! Prometo que não perturbo mais tanto o Ranhoso se você reconsiderar.

Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!

Certo… Nada de pânico! Eu estou no inferno, meu corpo está mais pesado que o normal e estou enxergando tudo vermelho. Pelo menos eu sempre gostei de vermelho, sem contar esses trovões.

Trovões no inferno?

Espera aí! Isso não é o inferno! É a casa dos gritos!

Ufa! É só o cabelo da Lily!

Espera aí… O que o cabelo da Lily esta fazendo no meu olho?

- Tiago acorda logo! – escutei a voz dela.

- Que? – perguntei ainda sonolento.

- Estamos com um grande problema por aqui. – ela me disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Que problema Lily? – perguntei tentando me lembrar o que estamos fazendo dormindo no sofá da sala. – Mas afinal que horas são?

- São seis vinte da manhã. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Ela realmente me acordou às seis e vinte da manhã?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Certo! Nada pânico! O que eu estou fazendo dormindo no sofá da sala com o Tiago?

Levantei-me calmamente, claro que demorou já que ele não queria me soltar.

Já me lembrei de ontem. Todo mundo nos abandonou e ficamos conversando até tarde.

Ah! Hoje é Natal!

Vou abrir meus presentes! Eba!

Espera aí… Cadê os meus presentes?

Alias, cadê todos os presentes?

Como vou passar o natal sem meus presentes? Eles podem estar perdidos por aí. Por que o feitiço não os trouxe para cá? O feitiço traz sempre todos os presentes para a árvore de…

Nós não temos uma árvore de natal! E sem uma árvore de natal não vamos ter presentes!

- Tiago! – eu chamei o dorminhoco.

Ótimo! Ele não parece que vai levantar com tanta facilidade.

Inclinei-me sobre ele para acordá-lo.

Pelo menos ele abriu os olhos… Tudo bem que ele parece bem confuso, mas já está acordado.

Será que ele esta bem?

- Tiago acorda Logo! – chamei de novo.

- Que? – ele disse ainda bem sonolento.

Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão lerdo de manhã.

- Estamos com um grande problema por aqui. Eu disse desesperada.

- Que problema Lily? – ele me perguntou olhando para os lados. – Mas afinal que horas são?

E o que importa saber as horas? Estamos com uma crise aqui e ele quer saber que horas são!

- São seis vinte da manhã. –respondi dando de ombros.

Não sei para que ele quer saber as horas.

- Você me acordou às seis e vinte da manhã no dia do natal? – ele perguntou espantado.

Esta bem… Ela estava mais para revoltado do que espantado.

- Estamos com uma crise aqui. Quer deixar o relógio para lá? – perguntei cruzando os braços revoltada.

Ele não percebe a urgência dos fatos?

- Qual o problema? – ele perguntou me olhando profundamente.

- Não temos uma árvore de Natal! – eu disse com urgência.

- Lily meu amor, não precisamos de uma árvore de natal. – ele me respondeu calmo.

Como ele pode ter calma em uma hora como essa?

- Claro que precisamos. Vamos ficar sem presentes se não tivermos uma árvore. – eu disse alarmada.

- Pegamos os presentes amanhã lá no castelo. – ele me respondeu ainda calmo e sonolento.

- Os presentes de natal, nós temos que abrir no natal! – eu disse revoltada.

- Certo. Já que é tão importante para você eu vou dar um jeito na árvore. – ele me disse finalmente.

- Isso! – gritei feliz e me jogando para lhe abraçar.

- Por que você não faz um chá para nós enquanto ou um jeito nisso? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- Já volto! – eu disse feliz.

Vamos ter uma árvore!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu não consigo entender por que a porcaria de uma árvore de natal é tão importante para a Lily, mas já que ela não vai ficar feliz enquanto não tiver a bendita árvore tive que arrumar uma.

Até que não foi muito difícil. Acho que minha mãe não vai sentir falta de uma árvore pequena lá em casa.

Não demorou muito e a Lily logo estava de volta com duas canecas com chá.

Tomamos o chá e eu ainda estava doido para voltar para a minha cama e continuar a dormir.

- Podemos dormir agora? – perguntei depois que ela lavou as canecas.

- Agora podemos. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Ótimo! Apesar de ser quase sete da manhã eu quero a minha cama e acho que não vou sair tão cedo dela.

Subimos as escadas nos arrastando, dormir com toda essa chuva vai ser muito bom.

- Boa noite Lily. – eu disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha quando a deixei na porta do quarto dela.

- Bom dia! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Não sabia que a Lily era tão bem humorada de manhã.

- O que uma meia esta fazendo na maçaneta? – a escutei falando sozinha.

Espera aí… Ela disse meia?

- Meia? – perguntei me virando para ela.

- É uma meia. Que estranho! – ela disse já tirando a meia.

Sirius!

- Se eu fosse você eu não faria isso! – eu disse voltando para a porta do quarto dela.

- E posso saber por quê? É só uma meia! – ela responde abrindo a porta.

Não quero nem ver!

A Lily colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto e logo saiu assustada fechando a porta.

- Nunca pensei que a bunda do Sirius fosse tão gostosa! – ela disse ainda com a mão no peito e respirando apressadamente.

Ela disse o que da bunda do cachorro?

- Eu não disse isso! – ela disse antes de levar a mão na boca assustada com ela mesma.

- Eu poderia passar o dia sem escutar isso. – reclamei.

- O que o Sirius esta fazendo no meu quarto? – ela reclamou depois de se acalmar.

- Eu tentei te avisar. – eu respondi na defensiva.

- Como você sabia? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Por causa da meia. – eu respondi dando de ombros.

- E o que a porcaria de uma meia tem haver com tudo isso? – ela me perguntou enquanto eu tentava a puxar para o meu quarto.

- É um código maroto! Alias, um código que o Sirius inventou. – respondi chateado.

Só ele usa essas porcarias.

- E onde eu vou dormir agora? Se eu não vou poder dormir você não vai dormir, não é?

- Você vai dormir lá no meu quarto. Tem uma cama sobrando já que o Sirius esta no seu quarto.

Acho que fiquei uns cinco minutos para convencer a Lily a dormir lá no meu quarto.

- Eu durmo aqui. – ela disse apontando a minha cama.

- Mas essa é a minha cama. Você dorme na cama do Sirius. – eu disse irritado.

Não gosto da cama do Sirius, o colchão é muito macio.

- Eu não vou dormir na cama do Sirius. Sabe-se lá o que ele fez aí. – ela respondeu já deitando na minha cama.

- E como você sabe que a minha cama é segura? – perguntei inconformado.

- Sabendo oras! – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Não me acorde antes do meio dia. – ela me respondeu já se arrumando para dormir.

- Isso não é justo ruiva! – eu disse revoltado antes de ir para a cama do Sirius.

- Eu nunca disse que seria. – ela me respondeu antes de se virar para dormir.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Já passou mais de meia hora que estou aqui deitada morrendo de sono e não consegui dormir!

Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas não consigo dormir por causa dos trovões.

Por que eles têm que estar tão altos e violentos?

Por que eles não podem se comportar quando estou perto do amor da minha vida?

Sério mesmo São Pedro! Eu realmente preciso dormir e não posso simplesmente ir até a cama do Tiago e dizer que estou com medo dos trovões. Isso é um absurdo e iria acabar com a minha imagem!

Definitivamente eu não vou fazer isso.

- Lily! – o escutei me chamando.

Melhor fingir estar dormindo.

- Lily você esta acordada? – o escutei perguntando baixinho de novo.

Será que estou tendo alucinações? Eu nem bebi hoje!

- Estou acordada. – respondi.

Acho que estou imaginando coisas, pois o Tiago que eu estava escutando ficou quieto.

Grande Lily Evans! Agora esta ouvindo coisas.

- Se importa de dividir a cama? – ele me perguntou já de pé do lado da cama.

Mas é claro que eu me importo! Onde já se viu eu dormir na mesma cama que ele?

Eu sei que já fiz isso, mas eu não estava muito consciente já que eu estava morrendo de sono.

Ok! Eu sei que eu estava a dez minutos tentando criar coragem e ir dormir com ele, mas agora que ele pediu as coisas estão confusas. Depois de tudo que eu fiz ontem e do nosso quase beijo há poucas horas… Não seria errado?

- Dormiu? – ele me perguntou me olhando confuso.

- Estava só pensando com os meus botões. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Então? – ele me perguntou ansioso.

- Então o que? – perguntei de volta.

- Posso dormir com você? – ele me perguntou com a maior cara de Sirius que caiu da mudança. Ops, cachorro!

É só não olhar para os olhos dele, virar para o lado e fingir que esta dormindo.

- Sem gracinhas! – eu disse dando um espaço para ele na cama.

Eu sei que o plano não era o deixar dormir aqui, mas acorda! Esta chovendo muito!

E ele é uma gracinha assim com sono e sem óculos.

Mas que luz é essa em cima de mim?

- Apaga a luz! – eu pedi para qualquer ser vivo que estivesse por perto.

Esta tão gostoso e quentinho aqui, só essa luz que esta me incomodando!

Quem foi que abriu a janela?

Espera aí… Ninguém pode abrir a janela. Estamos na casa dos gritos.

- Finalmente alguém acordou. Foram dormir tão tarde assim? – perguntou a Dora me olhando.

- Apaga a luz e me deixa dormir! – reclamei.

- Pode ir levantando Lily! – ela reclamou puxando o cobertor.

- Larga meu cobertor Almofadinhas. – escutei o Tiago resmungando no meu ouvido.

Espera aí… O que o Tiago esta fazendo resmungando no meu ouvido?

- Levantem logo! Eu estou com fome e o Remus não esta dando conta do almoço sozinho. – ela reclamou mais uma vez.

- Almoço? – perguntei assustada.

Já é tão tarde assim?

Mas há um minuto era seis da manhã. Odeio dormir de mais!

- Dormir de mais! – reclamei tentando me levantar. – Tiago me solta! – pedi.

- Volta a dormir Lily. Esta cedo ainda. – ele reclamou me segurando ainda mais forte.

- Pelo visto a noite foi boa! – disse a Dora rindo.

- Não aconteceu nada do que você esta pensando. – eu respondi na mesma hora. – Levanta logo Tiago! Já passa do meio dia. – eu avisei.

- Estou todo dolorido – ele reclamou se sentando na cama.

- Não mandei dormir no sofá. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você não deveria ter me acordado. – ele reclamou.

- Temos que ir para casa amanhã. Precisamos arrumar tudo. Trate de levantar. – eu disse mandona.

- Ela é sempre mal – humorada de manhã? – ele perguntou para a Dora.

- Vai se acostumando… – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Ei! – reclamei.

- Pelo menos os presentes chegaram? – ele perguntou.

- Chegaram, mas está bem estranho. Tem uma árvore de natal na sala. Não me lembro dela ontem. – respondeu a Dora pensativa.

- Eu montei hoje cedo. – respondeu o Tiago se espreguiçando.

- De manhã? – ela perguntou sem entender.

- Dormimos no sofá e eu acordei e me dei conta que não tínhamos uma árvore de natal. – eu respondi encurtando a história.

- Por isso vocês dormiram juntos? – perguntou a Dora sorrindo maliciosa.

- Meu quarto está ocupado. – respondi emburrada.

- Mas estou vendo duas camas aqui. – ela comentou.

A Dora esta ficando maliciosa igual à Lene. Onde arrumei amigas assim?

- Vamos disser que o Tiago ficou com medo dos trovões. – respondi sorrindo.

Pelo menos não fui eu que pedi para dormir com ele.

Ele me olhou de um jeito estranho e logo deu de ombros.

- O resto do pessoal já acordou? – perguntei para a Dora.

- O Remus esta na cozinha e não vi sinal da Lene e do Sirius.

- Melhor acordá-los. – comentei.

- Então vamos! – ela disse empolgada.

- Eu não entro naquele quarto de novo. – eu disse na mesma hora.

Não quero ver aquela cena de novo.

- Pensei que tinha gostado da bundinha sexy do Sirius. – comentou o Tiago emburrado.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo. – tentei me defender.

- Acho que perdi alguma coisa! – comentou a Dora olhando de mim para o Tiago.

- Se você for acordar a Lene e o Sirius aposto que você vai ter deixado de perder. – respondi sorrindo. – Vou ver meus presentes. – eu disse feliz.

Presentes… Vamos ver os presentes…

- Mas eu acordei vocês para irem ajudar o Reminho e não para verem presentes. – ela disse revoltada quando cheguei perto da porta.

- É natal! Sem contar que sobrou comida de ontem de noite. – eu disse antes de sair do quarto.

Só espero que a Lene acorde logo para nos contar o que aconteceu ontem de noite.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Estou chocado!

A Lily não disse nada mesmo quando a Dora a provocou. Isso é um progresso, não é?

Eu simplesmente fui até a cama dela e pedi para dormir com ela e ela aceitou.

Simples assim!

Aquela cama do Sirius é horrível! Não sei como ele consegue dormir nela, pelo menos a Lily me deixou dormir com ela ou eu não teria dormido.

Eu ainda não acredito que o Sirius e a Lene finalmente se entenderam. Só queria ser um mosquito para ver como foi que tudo aconteceu. Será que o Sirius disse a palavra com "A"?

Não… Acho que não!

É impossível ele ter dito a palavra com "A", não é?

Não é?

- O que você esta fazendo parado aí igual um bobão? – me perguntou a Dora.

- Só pensando na vida. – respondi dando de ombros.

- E porque não aproveita esse te,pó livre e vai acordar o Sirius e a Lene? – ela me perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Quero poupar meus olhos. – eu disse dando de ombros e descendo para me juntar a Lily que abria os presentes.

Desci as escadas correndo, apesar de tudo eu adoro presentes.

- Obrigada! – eu escutei a Lily falando ao meu ouvido e pendurada no meu pescoço.

Eu realmente preciso solta-la?

- De nada, mas o que eu fiz? – perguntei quando ela me soltou.

- Primeiro fez a árvore e depois me deu esse presente fofo. – ela respondeu sorrindo e mostrando o embrulho.

- Sabia que iria gostar. – respondi sorrindo.

- Estou traumatizada! – escutamos a Dora dizendo enquanto descia as escadas.

- O que houve? – perguntou o Aluado saindo da cozinha.

- Eles estão sem roupa! – ela reclamou.

- Eu falei para não ir até lá. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Quem esta sem roupa? Não estou entendendo nada. – reclamou o Aluado.

- Vamos dizer que tinha uma meia na porta da Lily hoje de manhã. – eu respondi sorrindo maroto.

Só vi a boca do Aluado se abrindo ligeiramente.

- Só não entendi por que uma meia e não outra coisa. – comentou a Lily pensativa.

- Isso é coisa do Sirius. – respondeu o Aluado se recuperando do choque.

- Como que eles se entenderam? – perguntou a Dora já se sentando para ouvir – Droga! Deveríamos ter ficado mais um pouco. – ela reclamou com o Remus.

- Vocês não perderam nada, nem nós que ficamos até tarde acordados vimos alguma coisa. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Mas pelo menos vocês dois se entenderam, não é? – ele perguntou olhando para o mim e para a Lily. – Agora que todo mundo esta bem… Só falta saber como aconteceu com a Lene e com o Sirius.

- Como você sabe que eles se entenderam e eu não? – perguntou a Dora revoltada.

Olhei para a Lily sem entender e ela me olhava do mesmo jeito.

Dá onde o Aluado tirou que estamos juntos? Dos meus sonhos?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Como que eles se entenderam? – perguntou a Dora já se sentando para ouvir – Droga! Deveríamos ter ficado mais um pouco. – ela reclamou com o Remus.

Até parece que eles perderam alguma coisa.

- Vocês não perderam nada, nem nós que ficamos até tarde acordados vimos alguma coisa. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Mas pelo menos vocês dois se entenderam, não é? – ele perguntou olhando para o Tiago e para mim. – Agora que todo mundo esta bem… Só falta saber como aconteceu com a Lene e com o Sirius.

Mas de onde ele tirou essa idéia? Sò por que dormimos na mesma cama?

- Como você sabe que eles se entenderam e eu não? – perguntou a Dora revoltada.

Olhei para o Tiago para ver se ele tinha uma explicação, mas ele também não tinha.

- Eu vi os dois juntos ontem de noite. – respondeu o Remus.

Ele nos viu? Só se for conversando abraçados.

É pode ter sido… Talvez ele tenha imaginado que estivéssemos juntos. Talvez!

- E por que ninguém me conta nada nessa casa? – reclamou a Dora.

- Posso saber por que toda essa gritaria? – perguntou a Lene descendo as escadas com o Sirius.

- Pelo menos eles estão vestidos. – comentei com o Tiago que riu.

- Vocês dois sabiam que a Lily finalmente se entendeu com o Tiago? – perguntou a Dora revoltada para o casal que descia as escadas.

- Sério? E ninguém me contou! – reclamou a Lene.

- Você estava ocupada de mais nua na sua cama. – repreendeu a Dora.

- Sirius por que diabos você colocou uma meia na maçaneta do quarto? – perguntei.

- É um código! – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- E posso saber por que uma meia ao invés de outra coisa? – perguntei curiosa.

- Por que é sempre a última coisa que eu tiro das mulheres, sempre me esqueço que as meias existem. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Espero que essas mulheres fiquem no passado! – comentou a Lene não muito animada.

- Ficaram Lenizinha. Todas elas. – respondeu o Sirius como um cãozinho obediente.

- Estamos perdendo o foco da conversa. – comentou o Remus.

- Que conversa? – perguntei já que nem me lembrava qual absurdo estávamos falando antes do novo casal chegar à sala.

- Do seu romance com o Tiago. – respondeu a Dora.

Eu ri. Realmente ela falou com tanta convicção que não tive como segurar o riso.

- Não via a graça. – comentou o Tiago.

- A graça foi à convicção deles. – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então vocês não estão juntos? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Não. – respondi.

- Ainda não. – escutei o Tiago respondendo.

- E o que fez o Remus pensar que vocês estavam juntos? – perguntou a Lene sem entender.

- Eu vi os dois dormindo abraçados hoje de manhã. – disse a Dora inconformada.

- O Tiago estava com medo dos trovões. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Ei! Não estava não. – reclamou ele.

Pensa que me engana. Que outra razão ele teria para ir dormir comigo?

- É a cara do veado ficar com medo da chuva. – disse o Sirius se lamentando. – E eu pensando que você tinha aprendido alguma coisa omigo.

- Eu não estava com medo da chuva. Só não conseguia dormir naquela sua cama horrível. – reclamou o Tiago.

- Minha cama não é horrível. – ele retrucou.

- Estamos perdendo o foco do novo. – reclamou a Lene. – Os dois dormiram juntos antes e ninguém afirmou tanto assim que eles estavam juntos.

- Você afirmou. – eu a incriminei.

- Afirmei, mas não publicamente. – ela respondeu com um sorriso falso.

- Mas e o beijo que eu vi? – perguntou o Remus.

Ok! Podem me matar de vergonha!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

O Remus tinha que falar sobre isso?

Aposto que a Lily vai ficar com vergonha e não vai olhar para a minha cara nas próximas horas.

- Então teve um beijo ontem de noite. – comentou a Lene maliciosa.

- É isso ai nanica! Mostra que você também sabe aproveitar a vida. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

Vi a Lily corando ainda mais que o normal, isso não é um bom sinal.

- Não aconteceu beijo nenhum. – eu finalmente disse.

Claro que eu rezava para que essa afirmação durasse pouco e não me importaria se a Lily quisesse me beijar agora, alias, tivesse coragem para me beijar agora.

- Eu vi! Não adianta vocês negarem. – comentou o Remus. – Ontem perto da meia noite vocês estavam se beijando aí no sofá. – ele disse indicando o sofá que eu estava sentado com a Lily e a Lene.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem de noite. – respondi novamente.

- E lá vem ele com essa história: "Não aconteceu nada". Já ouvi isso antes. – reclamou o Sirius.

- E a situação é parecida, por que realmente não aconteceu nada ontem à noite. – respondi.

- Só conversamos até tarde e pegamos no sono. – comentou a Lily ainda corada.

- E o beijo que eu vi? – perguntou o Aluado.

- Já disse que não aconteceu ainda. – eu respondi com pesar.

Queria tanto que o Aluado estivesse certo.

- Eu tenho certeza que vi um beijo. – comentou o Aluado novamente.

- Aconteceu ou não o beijo Lily? – perguntou a Lene já impaciente.

- Não aconteceu beijo nenhum. – ela respondeu ficando mais vermelha.

- Mas… – começou o Aluado.

Será que a Lily vai ficar muito envergonhada se eu contar que quase nos beijamos?

- Eu só fui tirar um cisco do olho dele e você derrubou aquele vaso e pensou besteira. – respondeu a Lily.

Cisco? Quem ela pensa que engana com essa história? Era melhor ter contado a verdade.

- Cisco? Achei que você mentia melhor Lily – comentou a Dora. – Podre amiga, não sabe mais nem mentir.

- E quando foi que a Lily soube mentir que eu não fiquei sabendo? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Ei! Eu sei mentir. – reclamou a Lily.

Dessa vez fui eu que não agüentei e comecei a rir. Ela nunca soube mentir.

- Não ri que você acredito na mentira mais absurda da Lily. – me disse o Remus.

Fiquei sem entender.

- Não se lembra mais da nossa conversa com a Alice? – perguntou o Aluado triunfante.

Nessa ele me pegou… Realmente acreditei que a Lily me odiava.

- Mas que droga de conversa vocês tiveram com Alice? – perguntou a Lily revoltada.

- Conversa com a Alice? Quando? – perguntou a Dora.

- Longa história e eu estou morrendo de fome. Vamos comer… – pediu o Sirius já se levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Salvo pelo Sirius!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Eu tenho que descobrir que conversa é essa com a Alice.

O Tiago já comentou dela e essa conversa me parece ser bem suspeita.

Preciso mandar uma carta urgente para a Alice.

- Aqui tem corujas? – perguntei assim que terminei de comer.

- Vai ter que esperar chegar ao castelo. – comentou o Remus dando de ombros.

- Ou melhor, chegar à sua casa, já que o Dumbledor disse que vai trazer a chave de portal aqui. – respondeu a Tiago.

Mas que droga! Só vou poder mandar a carta amanhã de tarde.

- Agora que todos já comeram alguém pode me contar como vocês dois estão juntos? – perguntou a Dora curiosa para a Lene e para o Sirius.

Pelo menos a conversa não era sobre eu e o Tiago novamente.

- Aconteceu! – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Como assim "aconteceu"? Queremos detalhes. – pedi.

Aconteceu! Ele acha que isso é resposta?

- Primeiro eu comecei beijando o pescoço dela, ai fui abaixando a alça da blusa, enquanto a Lene tentava tirar a minha… – começou o Sirius.

- Não quero esse tipo de detalhe! – reclamei.

- Eca! – reclamou a Dora. – Poupe-nos dos detalhes sórdidos.

- Eu me lembro que a Lene subiu e logo o Sirius subiu também. – comentou o Tiago.

- Eu estava cansada. – respondeu a Lene.

- Por que será que eu não acredito nisso? – falei fazendo bico.

- Eu também não acredito Lily. – comentou o Remus.

- Pareceu bem suspeito a Lene subir assim e logo o Sirius subindo tentando disfarçar. – comentou o Tiago parecendo desconfiado também.

- Vocês vão ficar com frescura ou vão contar logo? – perguntou a Dora já sem paciência.

- Eu não deveria contar Dorinha. Você quis esconder da gente o que aconteceu entre você e o Remus, alias, até agora ninguém sabe direito. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Mas isso é covardia. Ninguém quer me contar nada. – fiz drama, quem sabe assim alguém começa a me contar alguma coisa por aqui.

- Vamos lá Sirius. Pode ir contando tudo que aconteceu depois que você saiu da sala. – pediu o Tiago.

- Vocês já tinham combinado de conversar, não é? – perguntou o Remus.

- Na verdade não tínhamos combinado, mas quase isso. – comentou o Sirius meio enrolado nas palavras.

- Não entendi nada. – comentou a Dora tirando as palavras da minha boca.

- Nós tínhamos que conversar sobre a festa, mesmo que nenhum de nós quisesse realmente falar sobre isso ou tomar a iniciativa. Então quando vi a Leme subindo sozinha para o quarto achei bom tentar conversar. – respondeu o Sirius.

- E eu subi naquela hora por que estava querendo pensar em um jeito de ir falar com o Sirius sem que ele ficasse um metido arrogante.

- Não mais do que ele já é. – comentou a Dora comigo.

- Eu escutei isso, nanicas. – comentou o Sirius olhando com raiva para mim e para a Dora.

- O Sirius foi até o meu quarto para conversarmos. – comentou a Lene parecendo perdida em pensamentos.

- Algum dos dois tinha que criar coragem e vergonha na cara e ir conversar. – comentou o Tiago.

- Eu fui. Claro que não foi muito fácil falar sobre isso com a Lene. Eu não queria me falar que me lembrava de tudo e ela não queria falar antes que eu mesmo admitisse. – comentou o Sirius.

- Então você se declarou? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- Até parece! – comentei com o Tiago que riu baixo.

- Claro que não. Ficamos discutindo por um tempo. Até que vimos que já era natal. – comentou o Sirius.

- E eu resolvi falar a verdade. Sabe, como presente de natal. – comentou a Lene.

- E eu disse que também me lembrava de tudo. – respondeu o Sirius.

- E antes que ele falasse alguma coisa como: "Mas aquilo não conta por que eu estava bêbado", eu simplesmente beijei ele. – disse a Lene pensativa.

- Você agarrou o Sirius? – perguntou a Dora ainda mais empolgada.

- Realmente… Com esses lerdos é mais fácil você agarrar eles. – comentei rindo.

- Ei! – reclamaram os três.

- Eu sou irresistível! – comentou o Sirius o convencido.

- Eu só te agarrei para ver se você sentia alguma coisa e dizia a verdade. – comentou a Lene.

- E deu certo. Já que eu estava pronta para falar que estava bêbado e que disse tudo aquilo sem pensar, mas quando ela me beijou vi que não poderia mais ficar sem essa morena. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo para a Lene e lhe dando um breve beijo.

- E depois? – perguntou o Remus.

- Depois a meia foi parar na porta. – comentou o Sirius com o seu sorriso mais safado.

- Agora vocês estão namorando! Ai que romântico! – comentou a Dora sorrindo encantada.

- Vocês estão namorando, ficando, dando uns amassos… ? – perguntou o Tiago.

Os dois se olharam, acho que na duvida do que responder. Isso significa que eles não estão namorando.

- Sirius, você quer namorar comigo? – escutei a Lene perguntando.

Sério! Foi à voz dela que disse isso. Ela esta ficando maluca? Desde quando é a mulher que pede o homem em namoro?

Escutei o Remus se engasgando com o suco e a Dora foi acudir ele.

- Eu escutei direito? – me perguntou o Tiago.

- Fiquem quietos e não estraguem o momento. – pediu a Lene.

- Acho que tem alguma coisa errada nesse pedido de namoro! – comentou a Dora.

- O Sirius não deveria estar respondendo alguma coisa? – perguntei vendo que o Sirius era o único que não tinha falado até agora.

Todos nós olhamos para o Sirius com expectativa, mas ele ficou lá com os olhos dilatados e a cara engraçada.

- Almofadinhas, fala alguma coisa homem! – pediu o Tiago já sacudindo o Sirius.

- Ela me pediu em namoro cara! – o Sirius disse meio abestalhado para o Tiago.

- E ela ainda esta esperando uma resposta. – respondeu o Tiago.

- E se for para dizer sim eu não quero nenhum enfeite na minha testa Sirius. – comentou a Lene.

- Ele não é tão louco ainda. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Quer responder logo! – pediu o Remus sem paciência.

Oh! Eu nunca vi o Remus sem paciência antes.

Certo, eu também nunca vi o Sirius com essa cara de pateta antes, quer dizer, com cara de pateta eu já vi, mas nunca com essa cara.

- Sirius! Você quer namorar comigo ou não? – perguntou a Lene mais uma vez.

Acho que o Sirius foi abduzido!

Ficamos ainda alguns segundos olhando da Lene para o Sirius, até que o Sirisu levantou e deu um beijão na Lene. Sabe aqueles de cinema que a menina até levanta o pé? Um beijo desses.

- Acho que isso foi um sim. – comentou a Dora.

- Ou uma despedida. – comentou o Remus.

- Remus, meu amor, não seja pessimista igual à Lily. – pediu a Dora com uma voz enjoada.

- Ei! Eu não sou pessimista! – reclamei.

- Até parece! – respondeu o Tiago para a Dora.

- Eu ouvi isso Potter! – reclamei.

Ele só deu de ombros.

- Não acham que eles já estão se beijando a tempo demais? – perguntou o Tiago alguns instantes depois com uma cara inconfundível de maroto.

- Eu acho que é nosso dever não deixar que eles se sufoquem. – comentou o Remus com o mesmo sorriso maroto do Tiago.

Não tive nem tempo de imaginar o que eles iriam fazer, quando vi o Sirius e a Marlene já estava molhados dos pés a cabeça.

- É bom os dois correrem. – comentou o Sirius pegando a varinha.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Depois do jantar não tínhamos muito o que fazer, alias, eu e a Lily não tínhamos muito o que fazer, já que o Sirius e a Lene não desgrudavam mais e o Remus e a Dora acabaram achando que seria legal me deixar sempre sozinho com a Lily.

Eu não estou reclamando, mas é que as coisas estão ficando constrangedoras, claro que no bom sentido.

É que a Lily agora quer saber de qualquer jeito o que eu conversei com a Alice.

O problema é que eu não posso simplesmente dizer.

- Acho que temos que confiar um no outro. – comentou a Lily de repente.

- Concordo plenamente com você Lily. E eu confio em você. – eu disse sem saber aonde ela queria chegar com tudo isso.

- Por que você sabe que amigos têm que confiar cegamente no outro. – ela comentou.

- Exatamente. – eu concordei.

Não só amigos, mas nesse caso namorados, que é o que eu vou ser em breve da minha Lily.

- Então você tem que confiar em mim e me contar que conversa foi essa com a Alice. – ela insistiu.

E lá vamos nós tentar convencer a Lily que não é bom para ela saber disso.

- Não é uma conversa muito agradável para você Lily. Tenho certeza que vai ficar sem graça e vai sair correndo. – eu comentei.

- É tão ruim assim? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Não é ruim Lily, mas não é bom que você saiba assim. – eu lhe disse tentando lhe manter longe do assunto.

- Você não ajuda falando assim. – ela comentou emburrada.

- Sei que vai falar com a Alice. Se ela te contar juro que falo o que você quiser, mas não posso sair por aí falando.

Vai que as duas brigam por minha causa. Nem pensar!

- Tiago Potter, o que você anda me escondendo? – ela me perguntou muito desconfiada.

Por que fui amar a mulher mais desconfiada da Terra?

- Vai descobrir logo Lily. Por que não nos poupa do constrangimento e espera até amanhã de tarde para falar com a Alice. Sério Lil, confie em mim. Você não vai gostar de saber. – eu tentei mais uma vez convencê-la.

Ela me olhou com dúvida por um tempo. Aquele olhar vivo e penetrante diretamente nos meus olhos. Não sei ao certo o que ela procurava, mas acho que encontrou por que deu um pequeno sorriso e mudou logo de assunto:

- O que vai fazer com o eu tempo longe dos amigos? – ela me perguntou se referindo as vinte e quatro horas antes que fossemos para a casa dela.

- Na verdade não sei ainda. O Sirius e o Remus vão para casa e provavelmente vamos contar os minutos até termos diversão de novo.

- Acho que vocês vão gostar da Petúnia, alias, de atormentar a Petúnia. – ela me disse rindo.

- Então temos autorização para tornar a vida dela um inferno? – perguntei animado.

- Eu não sei de nada. – ela respondeu piscando para mim.

- Vejo que alguém por aqui esta ficando marota também. – brinquei olhando para aquela cara de sapeca.

- Tive algumas influencias. – ela me respondeu antes de começarmos a rir.

É! Acho que meu namoro com a Lily nunca vai ser tedioso.

A noite passou rápido e logo a manhã já estava terminando também.

Quando dei por mim Já estava quase na hora do almoço.

- Acho que nos esquecemos do almoço. – eu lhe disse depois que conseguimos parar de rir.

- Vamos fazer um lanche. – ela disse dando de ombros. – Colocamos a culpa no Remus que sumiu e não ajudou no almoço. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Sua amiga esta dando má influencia para o pobre Aluado. – comentei fingindo um falso ar de tristeza.

- Pelo menos eles ainda estão inteiros. Já não posso dizer o mesmo do que o Sirius esta fazendo com a Lene. – ela comentou segurando o riso enquanto pegava as coisas na geladeira.

- E o que o Sirius esta fazendo com a Lene? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- Esta tirando a pureza dela. – respondeu a Lily e ela mesma não se agüentou e caiu na risada junto comigo.

Essas últimas vinte e quatro horas estão sendo as melhoras. Sem mais companhia ficamos com o tempo livre para conversarmos sobre tudo e para a Lily me conhecer melhor.

Não demorou muito e ouvimos batidas na porta. E claro que só eu e a Lily estávamos disponíveis para abri-la.

E lá estava Dumbledor com seus óculos de meia lua, sua barba cumprida e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Professor! – disse a Lily assustada.

- Vejo que estão se divertindo. – ele comentou ainda sorrindo.

- Não tenha duvidas. – respondi piscando para ele.

Ele sabe o quando eu amo essa ruiva.

- Pode entrar professor, estamos preparando um lanche. Está servido? – perguntou a Lily o conduzindo para a sala.

Já disse que ela fica ainda mais linda parecendo a dona da casa.

Já posso até imaginar a Lily cuidando da nossa casa e das crianças, o tio Dumb indo nos visitar e nós dois cozinhando.

- Tiago? – escutei alguém me chamando.

- Oi. – respondi.

- Estava em que mundo? – me perguntou a Lily com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Diga minha flor. – eu disse ignorando a cara amarrada dela.

- Pegue alguma coisa para o professor beber. – ela pediu sorrindo.

Será que dá para negar alguma coisa a ela?

Quando voltei a sala com três copos de suco os dois conversavam alegremente.

- Vejo que realmente lhe fez bem esses dias longe da escola Lílian. – comentou o professor.

- Estamos nos divertindo muito nesses últimos dias. – ela respondeu feliz.

- Aqui esta. – eu disse entregando um copo para cada um.

- Você esta muito bem Tiago. – me disse o diretor sorridente.

- Vamos dizer que ficar aqui foi a melhor coisa que fizemos.

- Mas e os outros? – ele perguntou depois de mais alguns minutos conversando.

- Estão lá em cima. – comentou a Lily vaga.

- Vamos dizer que temos novidades sobre aqueles quatro. – eu comentei sorrindo.

- Então deu certo finalmente? – ele me perguntou.

Mas é claro que deu certo. Eu sempre disse para ele que iria dar certo.

- Claro que deu certo. Se não sou eu por aqui… – comentei fazendo a Lily revirar os olhos.

- E quem tomou a iniciativa? – ele me perguntou animado.

- Acho que esta me devendo dez galões tio Dumb. – eu respondi me lembrando da nossa aposta quando fomos falar com ele sobre à casa dos gritos.

- Não entendi a piada. – comentou a Lily.

- Fizemos uma pequena aposta. – comentou o diretor.

- E claro que eu ganhei. – respondi passando as mãos no cabelo.

Ao invés da Lily dizer algo como "Convencido!", ela só riu.

- Vejo que as coisas estão melhores do que imaginei. – ele comentou olhando de mim para a Lily.

Vi a Lily ficar vermelha em milésimos de segundos.

- Não tão bem. – respondi.

- Que pena! Minerva vai ficar desapontada. – ele comentou brincalhão.

- Não quer comer alguma coisa professor? – ofereceu a Lily.

- Acho que vou ter que aceitar senhorita Evans, mas só se me disserem que não foi o Sirius que fez.

Oh! Me lembro a última vez que o Sirius resolveu cozinha, foi bem quando o tio Dumb foi visitar meus pais em casa. Acho que a disputa pelo banheiro foi grande naquele dia.

- Foi a Lily que fez. – eu respondi na mesma hora.

- Na verdade o Tiago ajudou muito. – ela disse na mesma hora e pude ver seu rosto mais uma vez vermelho.

- Estou vendo que as brigas pararam. – ele comentou quando chegamos a cozinha.

- Ela me ama. – brinquei passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Palhaço. – ela respondeu rindo. – Vou chamar os outros.

Mas que fique claro que ela já não discordou de mim.

Assim que a Lily saiu vi o diretor me olhando intrigado.

- Esses dias lhe fizeram bem. – ele me disse.

- Vamos dizer que a Lily esta mais receptiva esses dias. Acho que logo ela deixa a teimosia de lado. – comentei.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Já disse que quero estar presente nesse casamento.

- Já está convidado. – respondi sorrindo.

- Cuide dela Tiago. – ele me pediu. – Você sabe que ela vai enfrentar muitos problemas com o Tom.

- Não me fale daquele palhaço. Meus pais ainda estão tendo muito trabalho com ele. – comentei irritado.

- Esta tendo uma guerra lá fora. E logo vou precisar de pessoas de confiança para lutar. – ele me disse.

- É só chamar. – eu disse na mesma hora.

- Quando terminarem o curso de auror. – me respondeu o diretor antes que todos chegassem à cozinha.

- Tio Dumb! – disse o Sirius feliz. – Esta me devendo cinco galões agora e mais cinco quando voltarmos às aulas. – ele comentou piscando.

O Sirius e suas apostas.

- Do que esta falando Sirius? – perguntou a Lene curiosa. – Há, desculpe. Olá Professor.

- Só fizemos uma aposta sobre o Remus e a Dora e eu ganhei. O Tio Dumb disse que os dois eram tímidos de mais e iriam precisar de mais um tempo. – explicou o Sirius.

- E o que temos para comer hoje Lily? – perguntou o Remus.

- Na verdade lanche. – ela respondeu um pouco desanimada.

- E foi tudo culpa sua que resolveu ficar namorando e nem veio nos ajudar. – reclamei.

- Vocês têm que parar de fazer comida só quando o Aluado for ajudar. E quando vocês casarem? Como vão me chamar para comer? – perguntou o Sirius com um falso ar de repreensão.

Olhei com expectativa para a Lily. Eu já estava pronto para os gritos, mas ela fingiu que não ouviu o que o Sirius disse.

- Perdemos alguma coisa enquanto estávamos aqui professor? – perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade não muita. O ministério ainda continua fingindo que não estamos em guerra apesar das tantas mortes, os aurores estão mais atarefados do que de costume, mas nada que vocês precisem se preocupar agora. – ele completou sorrindo gentilmente.

Comemos ainda conversando alegremente e logo coloquei o Sirius e as meninas para lavarem a louça.

- Vejo que todos estão ajudando. – comentou o diretor rindo.

- Eles só estão tentando me fazer parecer uma mulherzinha para me parecer com ele. – comentou o Sirius emburrado.

- Se falar que lugar de mulher é na cozinha você vai ficar sem comida até que aprenda a cozinhar sozinho e sem uma mão. – comentou a Lene sorrindo.

- Eu adoro lavar louça! – comentou o Sirius dando um beijo estralado na bochecha da namorada.

Deixamos os três na sala, alias, os quatro, pois o Aluado foi ajudar a namorada.

- Pelo que percebi vocês são os únicos solteiros do grupo agora. – comentou o diretor.

- Na verdade ainda temos o Pedro que vai morrer solteiro. – comentei para descontrair quando vi a Lily ficar vermelha.

- A conversa esta boa, mas realmente preciso ir meninos. Só vim trazer a chave de portal. – ele disse nos entregando um abajur velho. – Ela os levara direto paa a sua casa Tiago. Já falei com os seus pais e todos ficaram por lá.

- Mas eu preciso ir para a minha casa. – disse a Lily na mesma hora.

- Acho que os meninos ficaram felizes em levá-la. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Só me diz que você sabe andar em outra coisa que não seja uma vassoura. – ela pediu assim que o diretor foi embora.

- Tem a moto do Sirius se preferir. – comentei.

E pela cara de pânico dela, acho que ela não gostou.

- Não subo naquela porcaria nem que me paguem. – ela respondeu horrorizada.

- Não se preocupe Lily. Não vou levá-la para uma vila trouxa em uma vassoura.

E por que não me surpreendo com esse olhar de desconfiança?

- E posso saber como vamos? A pé? Tenho certeza que nossas casas são um pouco longe. – ela disse convicta.

- Vai ver na hora ruiva. – respondeu piscando para ela. – Agora precisamos arrumar as malas. Temos uma hora e meia para a chave de portal se ativar.

Não demorou muito e já tínhamos pegado tudo que precisávamos da casa e nos reunimos na sala esperando que a chave se ativasse.

- Ninguém esqueceu nada? – perguntei.

- Não esquecemos pai! – reclamou a Dora.

– Você já perguntou isso Tiago. – comentou o Aluado justificando o ataque da namorada.

- Ele só esta sendo prevenido. – comentou a Lily me defendendo.

- Vocês vão adorar a minha casa. – comentou o Sirius.

- A casa é minha Sirius. – reclamei.

- Na verdade eu como filho adotivo tenho metade da herança, então a casa é nossa. – comentou o Sirius pedindo para ser azarado.

- Devo essa discussão não! – reclamou o Remus.

- Eles estão mesmo brigando por dinheiro? – perguntou a Lily para o Remus.

- Na verdade ele disputam a atenção dos pais do Tiago. – comentou o Remus.

- Ah! – foi só o que escutei da parte das meninas.

- Acho que a chave já vai se ativar. – comentou a Lene.

Olhei para a chave que começava a piscar em grandes intervalos.

- Todo mundo pegando suas coisas. Logo estaremos na MINHA casa. – comentei.

- Peguem suas bolsas e vamos para a MINHA casa. – disse o Sirius.

Já disse que o cachorro me perturba as vezes?

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Minha nossa!

Eu não tenho mais o que falar. Isso é realmente uma casa? Acho que isso esta parecendo uma mansão ou algo do tipo. Eu realmente estou em uma sala de estar?

É maior que a minha casa inteira. Acho melhor cancelar a festinha na minha cama!

- Gostou ruiva? – me perguntou o Sirius me abraçando pelos ombros.

- É enorme, e linda! – eu comentei ainda olhando a decoração simples e delicada.

- Realmente minha mãe tem muito bom gosto. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- A mãe é minha e a Ru… – comentou o Tiago a reclamar, mas parou.

- Desculpe Lily, mas por que não ficamos na casa dos meninos? – perguntou a Lene.

- Por causa do casamento estúpido da Petúnia. – eu respondi revoltada.

Aqui eles teriam um quarto para cada um e ainda iria sobrar espaço. Já na minha casa todos iriam dormir comigo no quarto, ô vida!

- Vai ser legal atormentar a Petúnia, sem contar que podemos fazer uma festa do pijama todas às noites e aqui não vai dar. – comentou a Dora sorrindo.

- Por que não fazemos uma festa do cabide? – perguntou o Sirius malicioso.

- Acho que o pai da Lily não iria gostar disso Sirius. – comentou o Remus.

- Aí caramba! – eu gritei comigo mesma.

Como vou apresentar o Tiago para o meu pai depois de tudo que falei dele nesses últimos anos?

- Esta tudo bem? – me perguntou a Lene.

- Meu pai! – eu só disse.

É… Acho que a Lene e a Dora entenderam já que olharam para o Tiago na mesma hora.

- Que troca de olhares foi essa? – perguntou o Remus.

- Vamos dizer que tenho vinte e quatro horas para convencer o meu pai que vocês não são tão ruins. – comentei derrotada.

- Ele não vai precisa disso. Ele vai olhar para mim e vai ver a perfeição em pessoa. Quem não gosta de Sirius Black? – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Seu pai vai entender Lily. – comentou o Remus.

- Espero que sim! – comentei me dando por vencida.

- Sirius mostre a casa para o pessoal. – pediu o Tiago.

- O pessoal a Dora e a Lily você quer dizer, os outros já conhecem. – comentou ele. – Venham meninas!

Vi o Tiago sorrindo encorajador para mim e subi como o Sirius para ver o restante da casa.

Alias, nem tenho o que falar. É linda, e enorme, e eu tinha razão quanto aos quartos.

Quando voltamos para a sala todos estavam conversando.

- Já quer ir Lily? – me perguntou o Tiago.

- Ela nem vai conhecer os sogros? – perguntou o Sirius querendo me matar de vergonha.

- Eu preciso ir Sirius. – eu comentei.

- Tiago vai pegando as malas da Lily que eu quero falar com ela. – comentou a Lene me puxando para a cozinha.

O que essa maluca quer?

- Fale para o seu pai que o Tiago é o Remus. – ela me disse.

- O que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Seu pai não quer nem escutar o nome do Tiago. Se ele pensar que é outra pessoa, pelo menos ele pode parar para conhecer o Tiago. – me respondeu a Lene.

- Mas ele vai ficar com raiva quando descobrir a verdade e não vai dar para enganá-lo por muito tempo, principalmente com a Petúnia lá. – eu respondi.

- Com sorte o Tiago já o conquistou até lá. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

Mas por que eu estou tão preocupada no meu pai aceitar o Tiago? Não vai acontecer nada entre nós.

- Não preciso mentir! Eu e o Tiago não temos nada e nem vamos ter. Meu pai não precisa aprovar nada. – eu disse decidida voltando para a sala. – Já podemos ir.

- Vou levar a Lily em casa. Alguém quer ir junto? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Eu quero… – gritou a Dora empolgada – Aí Sirius! – ela reclamou – Eu quero sorvete! – disse a Dora massageando a barriga.

Vou fingir que não vi o Sirius batendo na Dora.

- Logo estou de volta. – disse o Tiago me empurrando para fora.

- E posso saber como vamos? De vassoura? – eu perguntei quando chegamos ao portão.

- Na verdade de carro, mas se quiser ir de vassoura eu acho mais empolgante. – ele me disse apertando o alarme do carro e uma Mercedes surgiu na minha frente.

- Ele fica invisível, mas como vamos ao modo trouxa… – ele comentou.

- E você sabe dirigir? – perguntei na duvida.

- Mas é claro que sei. – ele me respondeu empolgado.

Não vou entrar em um carro com esse maluco. Sem chance!

- Então vamos? – ele me perguntou sorrindo galante.

- Tem certeza que sabe dirigir? – perguntei só para ter certeza.

- Mas é claro que eu sei Lily. Vem! Vou te mostrar. – ele me disse me empurrando levemente para a direção do carro.

Enquanto eu observava o Tiago dirigir e ele tentava me convencer de que ele sabia o que estava fazendo as coisas ficaram em um clima agradável, um silêncio gostoso.

- Então Lily… Fale-me sobre a sua família. – ele me pediu depois de algum tempo.

- Não tem o que falar. – eu respondi pensativa.

- Como é a sua mãe? – ele me perguntou curioso.

- Ruiva, com os olhos castanhos escuro, pouca coisa mais alta que eu… – comecei.

Como eu posso descrever minha mãe?

- Não quero saber a aparência, isso eu vou descobrir amanhã. Quero saber como ela é, como pessoa. – ele me disse rindo.

- Não sei muito o que dizer da minha mãe… Ela é bem… Moderna!

- Como assim moderna? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso.

- Ela parece mais jovem do que realmente é, não fisicamente, mas ela sempre age como mais jovem, já posso até ver o escanda-lo que ela vai fazer quando saber do namoro das meninas.

- Então faça o favor de só contar quando eu estiver por lá. Vou adorar ver isso.

- Pode deixar. É só você ir com um algodão no ouvido. – brinquei.

- O que mais você pode dizer dela? – ele me perguntou.

- Não sei… Ela é bem amiga, sabe de tudo sobre mim e as meninas, às vezes sabe mais do que gostaríamos. E ela fala mais que a boca quando acha alguém que dê ouvidos as maluquices dela.

Ele ficou algum tempo quieto só analisando o que eu disse.

- E sua irmã? – ele me perguntou.

- Sem comentários. – eu disse emburrada.

- Me fale dela. Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim. – ele me disse divertido.

- A Petúnia não aceitou muito bem a magia, então ela acaba sendo contra tudo que envolve a magia. Ela tenta ser o mais desagradável possível. – comentei.

- Mas a Dora me disse que nem sempre ela foi assim. – ele comentou.

- É verdade. A Petúnia era uma ótima irmã e amiga antes deu entrar para Hogwarts. Brincávamos juntas, nos divertíamos e até saíamos juntas, mas tudo mudou.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Lily. Não tem como conversar com ela para que tudo volte a ser como antes? – ele me perguntou parecendo chateado.

- Não tem. Já tentei de tudo que você pode imaginar, mas as coisas só pioraram. Depois que tentei virar amiga dela de novo ela me chama de aberração e coisas do tipo e tenta fazer com que a minha vida vire um inferno, mas quem sabe daqui alguns anos ela perceba o que esta fazendo e resolva concertar o erro, até lá e só esperar.

- E como é seu pai? – ele me perguntou ainda com a voz um pouco mais leve do que de costume.

- Meu pai é um ótimo pai. Carinhoso e compreensivo.

- E por que a Lene me disse para tomar cuidado com ele? – em perguntou desconfiado.

- Vamos dizer que meu pai não é muito receptivo com garotos. – respondi tentando parecer delicada.

- Ele é ciumento. – afirmou o Tiago.

- Exatamente. Ele chega até a tratar mal o porco por um tempo.

- Porco? – perguntou ele curioso.

- O noivo da Petúnia. É como eu e as meninas apelidamos ele. Apesar da minha mãe gostar do apelido ela não admite. – completei rindo.

- E seu pai aceitou o namoro, alias, o noivado? – ele me perguntou curioso.

- Na verdade até hoje ele é contra, mas ele diz que não muito o que fazer contra isso, e tenta tratar o Valter bem, mas vai ver que ele não consegue isso com muita freqüência.

- E afinal, como é esse seu futuro cunhado? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- O porco? Ele se chama Valter, é baixinho e gordinho. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você descreveu o Pedro. – ele me disse rindo.

- Na verdade o Pedro é até mais legal que ele. O Valter é muito preconceituoso, e por isso a Petúnia não quer que ele saiba sobre a minha maldição.

- Maldição? – ele me perguntou sem entender.

- Ser bruxa. – respondi dando de ombros. – Mas acho que o que a Petúnia mais gosta nele é que ele é bem de vida. – eu disse pensativa.

- Rico? – ele me perguntou pensativo.

- Não… Você é rico. Ele é bem de vida. – comentei rindo.

- Meu pai acha que todos os ricos são mimados, e acho que ele teve a prova dele com o Valter, apesar dele nãos ter tanto dinheiro como a sua família ou a do Sirius.

- Eu não sou mimado. – ele me disse fazendo bico.

- Não é agora, mas já foi. – comentei.

- Águas passadas. – ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- E afinal como você sabe onde é a minha casa? – perguntei agora que percebi que ele não tinha perguntado o caminho.

- Vamos dizer que já te visitei algumas vezes com o Sirius. – ele respondeu constrangido.

- Eu não me lembro disso. – comentei pensativa.

Quando ele veio na minha casa?

- Não era para se lembrar mesmo. Nunca tive coragem de tocar a campainha. – ele respondeu ficando levemente vermelho.

- Amanhã você pode ter a honra. – brinquei.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu rindo.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- E afinal como você sabe onde é a minha casa? – ela me perguntou parecendo só perceber agora que eu não tinha perguntado o endereço.

- Vamos dizer que já te visitei algumas vezes com o Sirius. – respondi rezando para que ela não continuasse o assunto.

- Eu não me lembro disso. – ela comentou pensativa.

Droga!

- Não era para se lembrar mesmo. Nunca tive coragem de tocar a campainha. – respondi extremamente constrangido.

Eu não podia mentir, não é?

- Amanhã você pode ter a honra. – ela brincou rindo.

- Obrigado. – respondi sorrindo.

Ficamos alguns minutos quietos e tive que quebrar o silêncio quando chegamos à casa dela.

Infelizmente a viajem foi mais curta do que eu esperava.

- Chegamos Lily. – eu disse com um leve pesar na voz, esperando que ela não percebesse.

- Até que foi bem rápido. – ela comentou sem se mexer no banco.

- Era essa a idéia. – brinquei.

Claro que não era a idéia, mas eu não poderia falar que queria passar mais algum tempo com ela no carro.

V alguém espiando pela janela da casa, acho que a diversão acabou.

- Te vejo amanhã? – perguntei irritado por ter que me despedir tão cedo.

- Vocês têm certeza que querem vir? A casa é pequena e vamos ter que ficar todos exprimidos no meu quarto… – ela começou a se explicar.

Acho que ficou com vergonha por que viu o tamanho do exagero de casa dos meus pais.

- Não nos importamos com onde vamos dormir Lily. A Diversão é justamente essa, ficarmos juntos. Imagine a confusão que vamos fazer, as conversas até de madrugada… – comentei sorrindo.

- Então até amanhã Tiago. – ela me disse sorrindo e tirando o cinto de segurança. – Não se atrasem. – ela pediu quando abriu a porta do carro para descer.

Aproveitei para descer do carro e pegar a mala dela que estava no porta-malas.

- Tchau. – ela me disse assim que encostei-me à porta do motorista esperando ela entrar em casa.

- Até amanhã. – respondi sorrindo.

Ela não chegou a se afastar dois metros, largou a mochila no chão e correu para a minha direção se jogando no meu pescoço.

Sensação maravilhosa. Queria que ela fizesse isso com mais freqüência.

- Lilian! – escutamos alguém gritando.

Um senhor de aproximadamente seus quarenta e cinco anos estava parado na porta da casa da Lily, com seus olhos verdes vivos me olhando com raiva.

É… Acho que o pai dela nos viu.

A Lily se soltou rapidamente de mim e com uma cara assustada correu para casa.

Pelo menos ganhei um abraço.

Achei melhor não ficar enrolando. Assim que a porta se fechou eu voltei para o carro a caminho de casa.

Foi uma tarde agradável dentro daquele carro. Pelo menos não vim de vassoura, teria economizado mais de meia hora e ao teria tido esse tempo com a Lily.

Fui um pouco mais rápido para casa já que logo iria começar a anoitecer.

Quando cheguei em casa todos já estavam acomodados e juntos se agarrando.

Sem ter muito o que fazer sozinho fui para o meu quarto me deitar um pouco e pensar na Lily.

Não sei direito quanto tempo passei ali deitado, só sei que já escurecerá quando a Lene apareceu no meu quarto:

- Podemos conversar? – ela me perguntou parada na porta.

- Pode entrar Lene. – eu disse me sentando na cama.

- Como foi à pequena viajem? – ela me perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Muito boa. – comentei sorrindo.

- Conversaram um pouco no caminho? – ela me perguntou.

- Conversamos um pouco sobre a família dela. – comentei por cima.

- Então deve estar sabendo sobre o pai ciumento da Lily. – comentou a Lene.

- Vamos dizer que ele não me parece muito simpático. – respondi tenebroso.

- Já o conheceu? Droga! – comentou a Lene irritada.

- Não conheci exatamente… – eu disse um pouco inseguro. – Vamos dizer que estávamos nos despedindo quando ela apareceu na porta e chamou a Lily para dentro um pouco irritado. – expliquei.

- A minha intenção era que você tivesse pelo menos uma hora com o pai da Lily para que ele te conhecesse e te aceitasse. – ela comentou.

- Mas isso é realmente necessário? – perguntei inseguro.

- Tiago o pai da Lily passou seis anos escutando o quanto você é imaturo e mimado. Acha que ele irá ficar feliz quando a Lily finalmente disser um "sim" para você?

- Já entendi, mas não acho que vai dar certo. Assim que ele saber quem eu sou o seu plano vai por água a baixo.

- Não se a Lily me escutou. – comentou a Lene. – Pedi para ela falar que você é o Remus. Á que seu pai sempre escutou coisas boas sobre ele. Então você terá algum tempo para convencê-lo que você Tiago é uma boa pessoa.

- Não acho que vamos enganá-lo por tanto tempo, se é que a Lily mentiu, e não acho que a Lily iria mentir para o pai dela.

- A Lily só esta com medo Tiago. Ela quer ficar com você, mas tem medo.

- Eu sei! – comentei um pouco irritado.

Pensei que ela já teria perdido o medo dela depois de tantos dias juntos.

- Se você tiver o pai da Lily te apoiando às coisas seriam bem mais fáceis. – ela comentou antes de sair do quarto.

Pelo visto vou ter uma boa conversa com o senhor Evans.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Até agora não acredito que eu menti para o meu pai!

Como eu fui seguir a idéia idiota da Lene de falar que o Tiago é o Remus, só para o meu pai não ficar com raiva?

Eu sei que realmente deu certo. Meu pai não ficou com raiva por eu estar abraçada com o "Remus" perto do carro, mas é bem estranho.

- Lily querida, vem jantar! – escutei a minha mãe me chamando.

Como prometi para o Tiago não contei para a minha mãe sobre o namoro das meninas. Só quero ver o mico que vou pagar quando ela fizer um escândalo na frente de todo mundo.

Não posso dizer que o jantar foi agradável, já que a Petúnia só queria falar do porco do noivo dela, e é claro falar o quanto eu sou horrível, uma aberração que nem ao menos um namorado eu tenho.

Cansada da conversinha irritante da Petúnia voltei para o meu quarto e escrevi finalmente a carta para a Alice perguntando qual é o segredo que ela tem com o Tiago. Alias, acho que não fui muito delicada perguntando, eu meio que a intimei a dizer o que os dois estavam me escondendo.

Como ela demorou para responder eu acabei pegando no sono.

A Alice demorou tanto para responder que só recebi a resposta depois do almoço, mas não tive chances de chegar a ler assim que fui pata o meu quarto já que a Petúnia resolveu aparecer: e para o meu azar acordei com a Petúnia irritando:

- Mamãe me disse que você vai povoar a casa de aberrações. – ela comentou me olhando com raiva.

- São pessoas Petúnia. – respondi sem importância.

- São monstros como você. E não os quero aqui no meu casamento. Mande todos embora e vá junto com eles. De preferência não volte mais.

- Eles vão vir, vão ficar, e você vai ter que aceitar. Ou aceite ou fica irritada atoa.

- Esta tentando arruinar o meu casamento só por que você esta encalhada? – ela me perguntou já gritando.

- Eu não estou encalhada Petúnia. Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Pare de fazer suposições. – eu respondi irritada.

- Vocês só têm esses amigos por que deve pagar para eles. Ninguém iria quere namorar você. Uma aberração! Você vai morrer solteira e vai virar titia. E claro que não vai ficar perto do meu filho. Não vou querer esse tipo de influencia no meu filho.

- Saia do meu quarto Petúnia! – gritei irritada.

- Olha só… A aberração esta nervosinha! – comentou a Petúnia rindo.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou meu pai aparecendo no quarto.

- Só estávamos conversando. – respondeu a Petúnia saindo do quarto.

- Esta tudo bem filha? – ele me perguntou.

- Esta tudo ótimo pai. – respondi segurando as lágrimas.

Assim que meu pai saiu do quarto não tive como segurar mais e logo estava soluçando.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali me lamentando pela Petúnia, só sei que me recuperei logo e a primeira coisa que fiz depois de lavar o rosto foi correr para ler a carta da Alice.

_i"Oi Lily,_

_Como estão as coisas por aí?_

_Quero saber tudo sobre à casa dos gritos. Como ela é? Como os meninos se comportaram? Todos já estão de aliança no dedo?_

_Queria tanto ter ficado para ver a cara de vocês… E claro que passar o natal com vocês! Gostou do meu presente? Eu não fazia idéia do que comprar, mas o Frank ajudou._

_Em falar nisso não vou poder ir na sua casa, tenho um compromisso com a família do Frank, mas vou tentar aparecer por aí, apesar de achar que você não vai sentir tanto a minha falta com tanta gente por aí. E não me esqueça de contar a cara da Petúnia quando ver os meninos._

_Sobre a sua pergunta eu não queria te contar, mas como o Tiago é um boca aberta ele que te explique tudo depois, o que você realmente precisa saber… Olha Lily… Não fique brava comigo. Eu só estava te ajudando._

_Você se lembra quando somos para a casa dos gritos e eu pedi para falar com os meninos na cozinha? Eu fiz uma coisinha que vocês não vão gostar muito. Eu contei tudo para eles._

_Contei que a Dora ama o Remus, mas que tem vergonha de falar com ele, assim como contei do orgulho da Lene e para completar deixei o Tiago saber, alias, escutar você dizendo para a Lene que o ama._

_Não fique com raiva. Só fiz o necessário. Se eles não forem burros terão me escutado, tirando o Tiago que não tinha muito o que fazer. Só fiz aquilo para que ele não desistisse de você._

_Espero que me entenda._

_Estou com saudades_

_Alice."/i_

Ai meu Deus!

Nada de pânico! Nada mudou! Não é?

Respira… Inspira!

Dim-dom!

- Lily tem gente na porta! – gritou minha mãe. – Atende lá. Estou fazendo bolinho de chuva.

- Já vou! – gritei ainda tentando me acalmar.

Eles já tinham chegado!

Desci correndo e estranhei o meu pai não estar na sala. Hoje é dia de jogo e ele não perde por nada. No mínimo esta no intervalo do jogo e ele aproveitou para comer alguma coisa e ir ao banheiro.

Respirei fundo a abri a porta da sala.

Senti meu rosto esquentar quando vi o Tiago sorrindo.

- Entrem! – pedi sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Que saudades nanica! – me disse o Sirius me abraçando apertado.

- Eu não consigo respirar Six. – eu disse tentando pegar ar.

- E a tia? – perguntou a Dora.

- Já deve estar vindo. Ela esta curiosa para ver os meninos. – eu disse rindo.

- Já posso até imaginar a cara dela. – comentou a Lene.

- Olha só… Você não seguiu os meus conselhos Lily. Eu disse para não trazer aberrações para a minha casa. – disse a Petúnia aparecendo.

- A casa também é minha Petúnia. – respondi entre dentes.

- E quem são esses? Você ameaçou eles ou pagou para que eles fingissem que gostam de você? – ela perguntou olhando os meninos com desdém.

- Esses são meus amigos. – eu disse irritada.

- Vi que um deles deve apanhar muito. Você andou batendo no coitado para vir até aqui? – ela perguntou olhando o Remus;

- Esse é o Remus e não ouse falar assim dele. – eu respondi irritada.

- Por que você não vai ver se estamos lá na esquina Petúnia? – perguntou a Dora irritada.

- Vejo que voltou mais corajosa do mundo das aberrações Ninfadora. – comentou a Petúnia olhando a Dora irritada.

- E você esta ainda mais venenosa do que de costume Petúnia. – respondeu a Lene.

- Oras vejam se não é a Marlene. Ainda esta beijando qualquer um por aí? – ela perguntou olhando irritada para o Sirius.

- E você ainda beija aquele porco? – perguntou a Lene.

- Ora sua… – começou a Petúnia.

- Não enche Petúnia. – respondi já me irritando.

- Estou vendo que você agora é a única aberração solteira Lily. Como se sente segurando tantas velas? – perguntou a Petúnia maldosamente.

- E quem disse que estou segurando vela? – perguntei.

De onde eu tirei isso? È claro que eu estou segurando vela!

A Petúnia começou a rir.

Dá para acreditar que ela estava tão descrente que eu não consigo arrumar alguém que ela esta rindo?

- Coitada Lily. Arrumou um namorado imaginário foi? – ela perguntou ainda se acabando de rir.

O que eu faço agora?

- Por que não vai encher a paciência da sua vó Petúnia? – perguntou a Lene irritada.

- Por que não cuida da sua vida Marlene? – retrucou a Petúnia. – Deixa a encalhada se expressar. Quero ver o que ela vai inventar agora. Já sei… Esta namorando um fantasma. Só alguém morto para gostar de você.

- Não achei graça. – comentou a Dora.

Vi que os meninos olhavam tudo com atenção e desprezo.

Foi quando o meu olho pousou nele. Acho que o Tiago não vai ficar com tanta raiva, vai?

- Meu namorado é bem mais bonito e educado que aquele porco que você chama de noivo Petúnia. – respondi.

- E quem seria seu namorado? O gasparzinho? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Não! Ele é meu namorado! – eu disse apontando para o Tiago.

O que foi que eu fiz?

* * *

**Olá turminha...**

**Primeiro: não me matem... Eu não demorei tanto assim vai... E eu sei que o cap parou em uma parte importantíssima, mas é só para deixa-los curiosos hauhaua**

**Segundo: Não sei se esse foi o penúltimo ou antepenúltimo cap, só vou saber assim que estiver lá na metade do próximo... então... eu aviso no próximo cap tah?**

**Desculpem os errinhos, é que novamente não deu para verificar o cap... to tentando agilizar a fic e depois revisar rsrsrs**

**E mtooo obrigada pelos comentários, espero que comentem ainda mais nessa cap**

Zix Black: desculpe a demora, mas até que dessa vez não demorei tantooo como nas outras neh? realmente só faltou o beijo... quem é mais besta?? a Lily cabeça dura ou o Tiago lerdo?

deny weasley: o tiago é o cara perfeito para todas as meninas neh?? quem não se encantaria por ele?

Mii Yamauti: uauuuuuuuuuuu caramba... obrigada mesmo pelo comentário gigante.. fiquei mto feliz lendo... e fiquei ainda mais feliz qdo vi que se divertiu rindo da cara do povo.... adoro qdo isso acontece... tenho leitora que já passou por cada uma rindo da fic rsrs e realmente a lily esta entrando em um mundo sem volta... esta deixando de ser a cdf e virando a marota... dá para ver o que mais vem por aí só pelo final do cap neh rsr vai o ti é sempre cavalheiro, as vezes até de mais rs o remus é um cabeça dura msm... só ele para ter atrapalhado o beijo da história, o sirius... o sirius é sempre o sirius nem tem o que falar. rsr obrigada pelo comentário gigante... se quiser outro estamos as ordens rsrs

Niinhasm: nossa feer, não da para te reconhecer com esse nome rsrsrs e eu nunca iria querer me ver livre de você menina... adoro seus comentários rsrs obrigada... acho que essa fic não tinha ficado tão boa qto as outras, mas agora que você falou o contrário já me animou :D pior que eu tenho a mesma visão que você sobre o remus... certinho?? ele é o pior rsrsrs o indiscreto é o nome do meio do sirius... disse a palavra certa.

Aninha Potter :D: aeeeeeeeee fico feliz que a fic esteja nas suas favoritas, e espero que continue por lá rsrsr sinceramente eu amoooooo a fic de paris... achei que ficou tão perfeita!!

**Obrigada de novo pelos comentários, e vou pedir novamente... quem não comentou até agora é melhor comentar logo antes que a fic termine rsrsrsr**

**Bjinhos, espero que vocês não façam nenhum feitiço para a minha morte precoce depois de lerem o cap rsrsrs até mais!  
**


	12. Sr e Sra Evans

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Por que não vai encher a paciência da sua vó Petúnia? – perguntou a Lene irritada.

- Por que não cuida da sua vida Marlene? – retrucou a Petúnia. – Deixa a encalhada se expressar. Quero ver o que ela vai inventar agora. Já sei... Esta namorando um fantasma. Só alguém morto para gostar de você.

- Não achei graça. – comentou a Dora.

Vi a Lily olhando para nós rapidamente. Ela deve estar muito irritada. Dá para ver isso nos olhos dela.

Foi quando vi ela me olhando estranhamente. Não estranho do jeito que ela me olhou quando chegamos, acho que naquela hora era vergonha, mas agora é diferente.

- Meu namorado é bem mais bonito e educado que aquele porco que você chama de noivo Petúnia. – ela respondeu irritada.

A Lily não deveria mentir tanto. Deveria encurtar a conversar e deixar a irmã para lá.

Alias, pensei que a irmã dela fosse menos pior, apesar de tudo que as meninas me contaram hoje sobre ela.

- E quem seria seu namorado? O gasparzinho? – ela perguntou rindo.

Quem é gasparzinho?

- Não! Ele é meu namorado! – escutei a Lily dizendo.

Vi a todo mundo me olhando estranhamente e quando vi o dedo da Lily estava apontando para mim.

"Ele é meu namorado!" – ela não pode estar falando sério!

E agora?

- Desculpem a demora, estava fazendo bolinhos de chuva. – disse uma senhora ruiva aparecendo na sala.

Acho que estou diante da minha "sogra".

Vi a Lily me olhar desesperada, só assenti com a cabeça para que não se preocupasse. Não iria desmentir nada até pelo menos conversarmos.

- Até que enfim vocês chegaram! – disse mãe da Lily empolgada indo abraçar as meninas.

- Tia! – as duas gritaram enquanto as três ficavam se abraçando.

Vi a Lily revirar os olhos e se sentar no sofá. E Alias, todos nos fizemos isso, tirando a Petúnia que subiu irritada.

Acho que ela não contava com o "namoro" da irmã.

Sem brincadeira. Acho que ficamos uns cinco minutos sentados esperando as mulheres se acalmarem.

- Desculpe! – me disse a Lily disfarçadamente.

- Depois conversamos. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Agora eu quero vê-los. – escutei a mãe da Lily dizendo e se soltando das meninas.

- Temos novidades tia. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Não! – gritou à senhora Evans feliz.

- Sim! – gritaram as duas.

Depois de mais uma sessão de gritos que agora eu não entendi.

- Estão comemorando o namoro das duas. – me explicou a Lily.

Agora entendo por que a Lily diz que a mãe é jovem.

Depois a mãe da Lily puxou o Remus para ficar de pé.

- Loiro, olhos claros, arranhões charmosos pelo corpo, alto e magro. Prazer Remus, sou Elizabeth, mãe da Lily. – ela disse abraçando o Remus. – Você prefere que te chame de Aluado? – ela perguntou depois que se afastou.

- Como à senhora quiser. – ele disse inseguro.

- Ele é perfeito para você Dora. Lindos! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu disse tia. – comentou a Dora ficando levemente vermelha.

- Ele é tão tímido. Uma graça! – comentou a mãe da Lily nos fazendo rir e fazendo o Remus ficar parecido com um tomate.

- Deixe o coitado em paz mãe. – pediu a Lily revirando os olhos.

- Vou deixar Lily. Olha só quem esta aqui. – ela disse olhando o Sirius sorrindo. – É mais bonito do que pensei Lene. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Eu disse! – comentou a Lily rindo também.

Não sei o que elas tanto riem.

- Vamos ver... Lindo! Cabelos pretos e cumpridos, olhos azuis maravilhosos, e o sorriso mais safado que já vi. Já ouvi falar muito de você Sirius. – comentou a mãe da Lily feliz.

Não quero nem ver o que ela vai falar de mim. Já imagino o que a Lily disse de mim quando me odiava.

- Estou encantado bela dama. – disse o Sirius sedutor beijando a mão da senhora Evans.

- Ainda mais encantador do que pensava. Se fosse mais velho... – ela comentou suspirando.

- Mamãe! –reclamou o Lily.

- Eu sou casada, mas estou viva minha filha. Sem contar que ele é namorado da Lene. Posso achá-lo bonito.

- Vou contar para o papai. – comentou a Lily irritada.

- Só por que você é baixinha de mais para o Sirius? – perguntou a mãe da Lily piscando para o Sirius.

- Viu nanica eu sou irresistível! – comentou o Sirius e seu grande ego!

- É ainda melhor ao vivo! – comentou a mãe da Lily com a Lene.

- Logo o papai esta aí! – comentou a Lily.

A mãe da lily revirou os olhos.

Acho que já sei onde a Lily aprendeu.

- Eu não acredito! É ele mesmo! – disse a senhora Evans olhando intensamente para mim.

- Mamãe, não! – pediu a Lily autoritária.

- Ele não me parece um filhote de cruz credo Lily. – ela comentou fazendo todo mundo rir.

Já vi que minha reputação por aqui não é uma das melhores.

- Esses óculos realmente são um charme. Concordo quando disse que os óculos dão um ar sério que ele precisava. E esses cabelos...

- Mamãe, por favor. – pediu a Lily.

- Gosto também dos olhos. Castanhos com um leve tom esverdeado. Adoro homens com olhos verdes. – comentou ela pensativa.

- Eu disse que ele era lindo, tia. – comentou a Lene.

- Mas é claro que é. Senão a Lily não falaria tanto dele.

- Mãe! – gritou a Lily envergonhada.

Até que estou gostando disso.

- Fique de pé. Anda quero te ver melhor. Por que você não tira a blusa para... – começou a mãe da Lily de novo!

- Mãe! – pediu a Lily de novo.

- Só queria ver se era verdade o que você disse sobre a barriga dele.

Ouvi os risos e vi a Lily escondendo a cabeça na almofada.

- Faço questão que dance comigo no casamento. Esses braços devem ser...

- Mamãe por que não oferece os bolinhos? Aposto que eles estão com fome. – pedi a Lily quase implorando.

- Não posso mais nem admirar meu genro em paz? Eu sabia que cedo ou tarde você iria parar de negar. Depois daquelas rosas ano passado pensei que iria ter a decência de contar para a sua mãe.

- Mãe... – pediu a Lily vermelha.

- Depois eu vou interrogar ele. Vamos comer. Vocês devem estar correndo de fome. – ela disse feliz puxando o Sirius para a cozinha.

Vi que a Lily ficou para trás e fiquei também.

- Olha Tiago eu... – ela começou.

- Depois conversamos. Não se preocupe. Vou fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. – brinquei.

Ela sorriu agradecida e foi para a cozinha.

- Você não vem? – perguntou no vão da porta.

- Já vou. – eu respondi olhando as fotos.

Queria pegar uma dessas fotos para mim.

As sardas da Lily quando ela era criança ficavam mais a mostra, deixando seu pequeno rosto ainda mais inocente. Os cabelos ruivos voando, os olhos verdes com um brilho maravilhoso... Queria tê-la conhecido naquela época para poder apreciar melhor sua beleza.

Fiquei ali uns minutos ou horas apreciando a foto da Lily e da irmã abraçadas em um parque e não percebi quando o pai da Lily entrou na sala:

- Lindas, não são? – ele me perguntou.

Não sei dizer se ele estava sendo simpático ou agressivo.

- Maravilhosas. O senhor deve ter orgulho das duas. – respondi ainda observando as fotos.

- Sem dúvidas. Elas são o meu tesouro mais precioso e não quero ninguém para roubá-lo. – ele comentou um pouco severo.

Fique meio sem palavras. Se ele me trata assim sem saber do plano maluco da Lily imagine quando souber.

- A Lily me falou muito de você. – ele comentou pensativo.

De mim? Coisa boa não deve ter sido.

- Ela disse que você é um bom amigo. Estudioso, inteligente... Uma boa companhia. Não duvido que seja. Você parece ser um bom rapaz. – ele comentou mais uma vez me olhando estranho.

Eu estudioso? Acho que ele esta me confundindo com alguém. Inteligente eu sei que sou, mas estudioso? De onde ele tirou isso?

- Acho que o senhor esta me confundindo. – comentei incerto.

- Claro que não. De tanto a Lily falar de vocês reconheceria vocês andando na rua. – ele comentou sorrindo.

- Que bom... Então já posso me perder que alguém vai me encontrar com facilidade. – brinquei um pouco nervoso com a situação.

- Espero que não se perca. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

Acho que estou no caminho certo.

O pai da Lily olhou para a televisão, mas como o jogo não tinha voltado ainda ele se sentou e ficou olhando para mim.

- Pretende cursar faculdade? – ele me perguntou pensativo.

- Faculdade? Mais ou menos isso, mas no nosso mundo não temos faculdade, só fazemos cursos, longos cursos. Pretendo fazer curso para ser auror. – comentei.

- Auror? A Lily já me falou sobre isso. São policiais, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – comentei me sentando no sofá.

- Não sei por que vocês têm dificuldades para prender os bandidos. Vocês podem fazer magia. Fica tudo mais fácil. – ele comentou pensativo.

- O problema é que os criminosos também podem fazer alguns truques mágicos. – respondi.

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento, mas não tive tempo de saber o que ele iria falar, já que o jogo começou.

Para não ser mal educado aproveitei para continuar tentando uma conversa, mas claro que dessa vez sobre futebol.

- Falta! – gritamos eu e o pai da Lily alguns minutos depois.

Sorrimos um para o outro e assim se passou mais algum tempo. Acho que o pai da Lily não é tão assustador quando não sabe que quero namorar a filha dele.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês estão namorando e ninguém me contou antes! Vocês poderiam ter ligado.

- Não usamos telefone na escola mãe. – comentei.

- Me mandassem uma carta então. Isso não é desculpa. – comentou minha mãe pela milésima vez.

- Pode deixar que a senhora vai ser a primeira a saber quando a Lene tiver vários Sirius Junior. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Eu ter filhos? Não obrigada. – comentou a Lene.

- Claro que teremos filhos. Pense como irão ser lindos. Teremos que ter seguranças de plantão... Serão tão lindos que todo mundo vai querer ficar na presença deles... Sem contar às mulheres que vão querer come-lo vivo. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Menos Sirius. – comentou a Dora.

- Você esta com inveja. –comentou o Sirius revirando os olhos.

- Vocês são ainda mais engraçados do que imaginei. – comentou a minha mãe.

Foi quando olhei novamente para a sala. Já fazia muito tempo que o Tiago esta lá. Provavelmente meu pai já tinha voltado para assistir o jogo.

- Falta! – ouvimos a voz do meu pai e do Tiago.

- Acho que o Pontas já esta conquistando o sogro. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Será que seu pai sabe que aquele é o Tiago? – perguntou o Remus quando ficamos espiando os dois.

- Provavelmente não. – comentou a Lene.

- Não pai não seria tão receptivo com um menino. – comentei.

- Então está tudo certo. Não sei se te contaram ruiva, mas ele tecnicamente é uma mulher. – comentou o Sirius com uma de suas piadinhas.

- Acho que você vai ter que contar para o seu pai logo Lily. – comentou a Dora.

- Ele não precisa saber. – comentei me afastando na porta.

- Claro que precisa. Vai lá contar para o seu pai que você agora é uma mocinha comprometida. – comentou minha mãe quase me empurrando para a sala.

- Não tem necessidade mãe. – eu disse tentando me manter no lugar enquanto ela me empurrava para a sala.

- Claro que tem. Seu pai tem que aceitar o namoro. – ela disse séria.

- Mas... –comecei.

- Alguém vai ter que contar Lily. – comentou o Remus.

- Algum de vocês pode contar. – eu choraminguei.

- Só você ou o Tiago podem contar. – comentou a Lene.

Amiga traíra!

- Então o Tiago conta! – eu disse ainda tentando fugir.

- Você conta. – disse minha mãe dando fim na conversa. – Querido, a Lily quer falar com você. – disse minha mãe chamando a atenção do meu pai.

- Oi meu anjo. Espera só um pouco que o jogo já esta acabando. – ele comentou sem nem olhar para mim.

Dei um passo de volta para a cozinha, mas minha mãe fez cara de poucos amigos e acabei indo me sentar no sofá ao lado do Tiago.

Vi ele me olhando e segurando o riso. Acho que ele viu que fui arrastada para a sala.

Fiquei observando os dois assistindo o jogo, pelo menos eles ficaram me ignorando tempo suficiente para o pessoal perder a paciência e voltarem para a cozinha.

Foi quando o jogo finalmente terminou que o Tiago olhou para mim sorrindo. Pelo menos o time do meu pai ganhou, isso é um bom sinal, sinal que ele esta feliz e não vai gritar tanto quando eu falar sobre meu suposto namoro.

Será que não posso voltar atrás? Queria ter ignorado a Petúnia!

- Eu disse que eles são os melhores jogadores. – comentou meu pai com o Tiago.

- Aposto que eles não jogam assim em cima de uma vassoura. – brincou o Tiago convencido.

Não entendi como e nem porque, mas os dois começaram a rir da piada sem graça.

Alguém pode me dizer o que eu perdi por aqui?

Eu sei que meu pai pensa que o Tiago é o Remus... Ai Meu Deus! Vou ter que contar que menti para ele ontem... Ele vai ficar ainda mais furioso. Será que vou ser expulsa de casa por mentir?

- Você esta bem meu anjo? – perguntou meu pai.

- Lily? Você esta bem? Quer alguma coisa? Você esta pálida! – me disse o Tiago preocupado.

Olhei do meu pai para o Tiago e percebi o olhar estranho que meu pai lançou para o Tiago.

Será que se eu fingir desmaiar eles me perdoam depois?

- Eu estou bem. – eu disse desistindo da idéia de desmaiar.

- E o que você queria falar comigo filha? – me perguntou meu pai alguns minutos depois.

- Na verdade nada pai... Eu só queria ver quem ganhou o jogo, e como já vi... – eu disse ficando de pé desajeitada, e pronta para sair correndo.

Vi o Tiago me olhando estranhamente e depois me puxou para o sofá.

- Não fique tímida Lily. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Você sabe que pode me contar Lily. Juro que dessa vez não saio correndo atrás de ninguém. – me disse meu pai me fazendo me lembrar de quando apresentei o Severo para ele. – Sem contar que gostei do seu amigo. Os outros devem ser iguais a ele.

Olhei espantada para os dois. Meu pai tinha um sorriso bem singelo no rosto e o Tiago estava com aquela cara "Eu sou o máximo!"

- Gostou dele? – eu perguntei impressionado.

- É claro que ele gostou de mim Lily. E por que não gostaria? – perguntou o Tiago com aquela falsa cara de inocente.

Meu pai nos olhou ainda mais confuso, mas não disse nada.

- Já contou as novidades para o seu pai Lily? – perguntou minha mãe traidora colocando a cabeça na porta.

- Que novidades? – me perguntou meu pai um pouco irritado.

- Nossa filha agora tem um namorado. – comentou minha mãe dedu-duro.

Olhei preocupada para o meu pai enquanto ele passava de branco para vermelho em segundos.

- Como isso foi acontecer Lily? Você me prometeu quando era pequena que nunca iria namorar, disse que iria virar freira. – ele disse irritado.

Vi o Tiago segurando o riso e fingindo estar indignado.

- Traga esse rapaz agora mesmo aqui. Quero ver quem é ele. Quem ele pensa que é para namorar a minha filha assim? Por que ele não veio me pedir permissão? Não deve ser um rapaz honesto se nem ao menos teve coragem para vir me encarar. Eu te proíbo de vê-lo Lílian Evans! Estamos entendidos? – ele perguntou já gritando

Vi a cabeça dos meninos e das meninos surgirem no vão da porta enquanto minha mãe vinha para a sala tentar acalmar meu pai.

- Alguma hora ela teria que namorar, até que demorou para isso acontecer. – minha mãe disse revirando os olhos.

- Mãe! – reclamei.

- De onde o conhece? Foi da escola não foi? Você não vai mais voltar para aquela escola Lily. – reclamou meu pai ainda gritando irritado.

Eu sabia que teríamos problemas, mas não tanto.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Esse não me parece o mesmo senhor que eu estava conversando há segundos atrás.

- Alguma hora ela teria que namorar, até que demorou para isso acontecer. – disse a mãe da Lily revirando os olhos.

- Mãe! – reclamou a Lily.

Acho que toda a simpatia que consegui com o pai da Lily minutos antes está prestes a desaparecer.

- De onde o conhece? Foi da escola não foi? Você não vai mais voltar para aquela escola Lily. – reclamou meu pai ainda gritando irritado.

- É claro que o conheço da escola pai. E é claro que vou voltar para a escola. – disse a Lily irritada.

Pelo menos só vou precisar passar por isso uma única vez. Não queria ter que convencer o senhor Evans que sou legal uma segunda vez.

- Quem é ele? Se for aquele moleque que você trouxe aqui anos atas... – comentou o pai da Lily irritado.

- Eu já te disse que nunca quis nada com o Severo, e eu e ele nem nos falamos mais. – reclamou a Lily.

Não acredito que a Lily teve coragem de apresentar o Severo para o pai.

Alias, pelo menos o Severo não foi aprovado, um ponto a meu favor.

- Não aceito namoro nenhum! – disse o pai da Lily ainda extremamente vermelho e irritado.

- Mas você nem o conhece direito. – ela respondeu irritada.

- E não preciso conhecer para saber que não é um bom partido para você. Ele nem ao menos veio falar comigo. – ele reclamou mais uma vez.

Será que preciso mesmo me intrometer nisso tudo?

A é! Eu sou o namorado! Queria pelo menos ter beijado a Lily antes de ter que me esconder em um beco escuro para continuar vivo.

- Papai... – começou a Lily.

- Não Lily! – disse o senhor Evans.

- Com todo o respeito senhor Evans, mas acho que o senhor não esta dando uma chance para o rapaz. – comentou a Lene.

- Aprecio que esteja tentando ajudar sua amiga Marlene, mas não é necessário. A Lily já desistiu desse namoro, não é? – ele perguntou ainda mais vermelho.

Vi a Lily abaixando a cabeça. Não acredito que ela vai concordar.

Vi o Sirius e o Remus quase me mandando fazer alguma coisa.

- O Tiago não é tão mal assim tio. – comentou a Dora.

- Tiago? O das rosas? – ele perguntou para a mãe da Lily.

Parece que as rosas que mandei ano passado deu o que falar por aqui.

- Esse mesmo. Pensou que sua filha iria querer namorar com quem? – perguntou a mãe da Lily revirando os olhos.

- Não vou permitir que se envolva com alguém como aquele Potter! – reclamou o senhor Evans já gritando.

- Me desculpe senhor Evans, mas achei que o senhor tinha dito que... – vi a Lily quase implorando para que eu ficasse quieto e a mãe da Lily sorrindo para mim. - ... que eu era uma boa pessoa. – completei.

Vi o pai da Lily me olhar confuso por poucos segundos e depois ficar mais vermelho ainda, se é que era possível.

- Você! Você mentiu para mim. Disse que era o Lemus. – ele disse apontando para mim.

- Eu disse que achava que o senhor estava me confundindo. – eu comentei na defensiva.

- Ele é o Remus pai. – disse a Lily apontando o Remus.

Vi o Remus dar um sorriso amarelo enquanto todos olhávamos para ele.

- Mas você me disse... – começou a pai da Lily.

- Disse que o Remus avia me trazido em casa. E foi o que aconteceu. – mentiu a Lily.

- Você estava muito longe para ver o menino direito. – comentou a mãe da Lily.

- Mas você não disse que ele parecia um filhote de cruz credo? – perguntou a pai da Lily.

- Eu estava com raiva naquela época pai. – comentou a Lily ficando vermelha.

O pai da Lily se sentou no sofá ainda irritado. Ele conversou em sussurros com a senhora Evans e logo voltou sua atenção para a televisão nos ignorando.

Ficamos cerca de cinco minutos em silêncio, mas o Sirius não agüentou ficar calado:

- Acabou a briga? Pensei que iríamos ter mais ação. – ele brincou com o Remus, mas todos escutamos.

- Ele é inteligente, bonito, educado, atencioso, gosta da Lily, gosta de futebol e o melhor de tudo é que ele não é um Durley. – comentou o pai da Lily dando de ombros.

Vi a mãe da Lily sorrindo e a Lily pulando no colo do pai dela.

- Eu sempre vou ser a sua garotinha pai. – escutei a Lily falando para o pai dela.

Acho que o pior já passou!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Acabou a briga? Pensei que iríamos ter mais ação. – ele brincou com o Remus, mas todos escutamos.

- Ele é inteligente, bonito, educado, atencioso, gosta de você, gosta de futebol e o melhor de tudo é que ele não é um Durley. – comentou meu pai dando de ombros.

Eu não acredito!

Ele realmente gostou do Tiago?

E por que eu me sinto tão bem com isso se é um namoro de mentira?

Ele gostou do Tiago!

Não me agüentei e pulei no colo do meu pai para agradecer.

Ele mexeu no meu cabelo e cochichou para mim:

- Você sabe que não tem problema em namorar vinte anos se achar necessário.

- Eu sempre vou ser a sua garotinha pai. – sussurrei para ele de volta ainda sorrindo.

Ainda não acredito que meu pai gostou do Tiago pelo simples fato dele não ser o noivo da Petúnia.

Adorei isso! Meu namorado é tão galante que conquistou meu pai ciumento!

Soltei meu pai e fui até a minha mãe.

- Por eu não leva seus amigos para verem a casa Lily? – ela comentou sorrindo ainda mais que eu.

- Claro. – e disse antes de sair puxando a Lene escada à cima.

Vi que os meninos não nos seguiam e parei na ponta da escada.

- Vocês não vão vir? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Achei que nunca iria perguntar ruiva. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

Fui mostrando a minha casa, claro que a excursão não durou nem cinco minutos e já estávamos no meu quarto.

- Estava com saudades daqui. – disse a Lene se jogando na minha cama.

- É a sua cara o quarto Lily. – comentou o Remus indo até a pequena sacada.

- Vamos fazer muitas festas aqui. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Só prometa que não vão ficar se agarrando aqui dentro. O espaço vai ficar muito pequeno se vocês resolverem ficar se agarrando. – comentei.

- Vamos tirar as roupas para que fique com mais espaço e menos calor ruiva. – respondeu o Sirius piscando.

Depois só vi a mão do Tiago voando para a cabeça do Sirius.

- Doeu! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Só fala besteira! – comentou o Remus.

- Me lembro da ultima vez que dormimos aqui. Fizemos um concurso de danças bisaras. – comentou a Dora.

- E claro que a Lene ganhou. – comentei rindo.

- Vocês duas que não sabem dançar! – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- Estou vendo que vamos nos divertir muito de noite. – comentou o Tiago.

- Se minha mãe não nos matar durante o dia com os preparativos para o casamento. – comentei desanimada.

- E a Alice? Sabe quando ela vai chegar? – me perguntou a Dora.

Olhei para o Tiago e senti meu rosto esquentar com aquele olhar curioso dele.

Acho que ele já sabe que a Alice me contou tudo. Isso não é bom!

- Na verdade a Alice disse que não vêm. Disse que teve alguns imprevistos e vai ficar com o Frank, mas que vem nos visitar. – comentei ainda olhando o Tiago.

- Aquela traidora! Nos abandonou para ficar com o namorado... – comentou a Lene irritada. – Deixe eu ver essa carta. Vou mandar uma resposta educada para ela.

Olhei na mesma hora para a carta que estava em cima da escrivaninha onde o Tiago estava encostado.

Ele viu meu olhar e o vi dobrando a carta disfarçadamente e colocando no bolso.

- Não sei onde coloquei a carta Lene. Vou procurar e depois te mostro.

- Como você não sabe onde colocou? – reclamou a Lene. – Deve estar aqui nessa sua bagunça. – ela reclamou apontando a escrivaninha.

- Se achar, ela é toda sua. – comentei sorrindo.

- O que tem nessa carta que você não quer me mostrar? – ela perguntou desconfiada enquanto empurrava o Tiago para longe da escrivaninha e começava a revirar tudo.

- Não tem nada na carta sua maluca. – eu comentei dando de ombros.

- A Lene esta meio paranóica ultimamente. – escutei a Dora comentando com o Remus.

- Deixa essa carta para lá Lenezinha. Vamos namorar enquanto a ruiva vai explicar essa história maluca de namoro dela e do Pontas. – comentou o Sirius.

Todos ficaram empolgados e se encostara em algum lugar para ouvir.

Novamente senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. Eles não vêem que não quero falar sobre isso, principalmente na frente deles?

Vi o Tiago segurando o riso por alguns instantes.

- Acho que isso não é um assunto publico. – comentou ele.

- Mas você vai nos contar depois. Por que não podemos ver tudo em primeira mão? – perguntou o Sirius revoltado.

- Por que não podem. – comentou o Tiago dando de ombros.

- Somos suas amigas Lil. – comentou a Dora.

- Isso já é constrangedor de mais para virar alguma coisa comunitária. – comentei.

- Mas... – o Remus abriu a boca para falar e alguém bateu na porta.

Respirei aliviada.

- Pode entrar. – eu disse me sentindo bem melhor.

- Quero um dos meninos fortes e altos emprestados Lily. – comentou a minha mãe sorrindo. – Serve você Tiago. Assim conversamos um pouco. – ela disse já puxando o Tiago pelo braço.

Isso não deve ser boa coisa!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

- Isso já é constrangedor de mais para virar alguma coisa comunitária. – comentou a Lily ficando cada vez mais parecida com um tomate.

- Mas... – o Remus abriu a boca para falar e alguém bateu na porta.

Segurei o riso quando ela suspirou aliviada com as batidas na porta.

- Pode entrar. – ela disse já com um pequeno sorriso ao invés da cara de pânico que tinha há poucos segundos.

- Quero um dos meninos fortes e altos emprestados Lily. – comentou a mãe da Lily sorrindo. – Serve você Tiago. – ela disse vindo na minha direção - Assim conversamos um pouco. – ela disse já me puxando pelo braço.

Foi impressão minha ou ela fez tudo isso de propósito?

- Só preciso que alguém pegue uns cobertores aqui no armário. É muito alto e eu não alcanço. – ela comentou quando chegamos ao quarto dela.

Fiquei um pouco receoso quando a mãe da Lily encostou a porta.

- Agora pode me contar. – ela me disse se sentando na cama.

- Contar? – perguntei sem entender.

- Sei que esse namoro não é de verdade, apesar de não demorar para se tornar real. – ela comentou.

- É claro que é de verdade. – menti.

- Se eu não conhecesse tão bem a Lily teria acreditado em você. Você mente muito bem. Precisa ensinar a Lily há mentir um pouco. – comentou a mãe da Lily rindo.

Sem ter muito o que falar eu sorri para ela.

- Tiago, sei que gosta da Lily e sei que ela gosta de você, como também sei que ela é teimosa e uma medrosa. Essa é a sua chance de mostrar para ela que vai dar certo. – ela comentou pensativa.

- A Lily não é medrosa. – comentei sem ter muito que falar.

- Não é medrosa para tudo, exceto para se envolver com alguém. Você precisa agir como e tudo isso fosse real. Mostre para ela que o namoro pode dar certo, que ela vai ser feliz.

- Eu estou tentando mostrar isso para a Lily há muito tempo. – comentei.

- Na verdade você estava tentando fazer ela acreditar que você gosta dela de verdade e que tinha mudado. E teve sucesso nisso. A Lily acredita em você. – ela me disse sorrindo. – Só que o medo dela ainda não a deixa se entregar a esse amor. – comentou ela pensativa.

- Com a Lily as coisas têm que ir com calma para que ela não se assuste e fuja. – comentei.

- Vejo que não vou precisar me meter. Você a conhece bem. Só vou pedir que siga com esse namoro seja lá o que vocês dois combinaram. Meu marido nunca aprova ninguém para chegar perto das meninas e ele gostou de você. Não jogue isso fora. Isso pode ser um grande ponto para você.

- Não vou decepcioná-los senhora Evans. Luto pela Lily há tempo demais para desistir ou deixá-la desistir. – comentei decidido.

- Agora que estamos entendidos, posso te pedir um favor? – ela me perguntou com uma cara suspeita.

- Pode falar. – eu disse sem me importar.

- Estou muito curiosa para te ver sem camisa. – ela comentou.

Olhei sem entender.

O que a Lily disse para ela sobre mim?

- É alguma brincadeira? – perguntei confuso.

- Eu sou curiosa. Não me culpe se a Lily não falava em outra coisa antes de começarem as aulas.

O que foi que a Lily disse?

- Eu... – como eu saio dessa?

- Mãe! Não acha que já interrogou o Tiago de mais? – perguntou a Lily surgindo na porta.

- Não sabe bater na porta não? – reclamou a mãe da Lily irritada.

- O que a senhora estava aprontando? – perguntou a Lily cruzando os braços e olhando de mim para a mãe dela.

- Nada de mais. Eu só fiquei curiosa. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

Vi a Lily ir de branca para vermelha em um segundo.

Eu tenho uma futura sogra maluca!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Mamãe! – eu disse já vermelha e irritada puxando o Tiago pelo braço. – Não dê atenção para a maluca da minha mãe. – completei.

- Mas ele não pegou os cobertores que vocês vão precisar. – ela comentou quando estávamos já saindo do quarto.

- Depois eu pego. Eu disse tentado sair o mais rápido possível do quarto. – Aí que mico! – eu reclamei sozinha.

Não acredito que minha mãe tentou tirar a blusa dele só por que eu disse algumas vezes que ele é incrivelmente sexy e gostoso sem camisa.

Entrei no meu quarto ainda arrastando o Tiago e bati a porta irritada.

- O que sua mãe queria com ele? – perguntou a Lene.

- Que ele tirasse a roupa! - reclamei.

Ainda não acredito que tenho uma mãe tarada por caras sem blusa.

- Preciso manter o Sirius longe dela? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Eu tenho uma mãe tarada! – reclamei.

- Na verdade a culpa é sua. Se não tivesse ficado falando sobre... – a Dora começou, mas ao ver o meu olhar irritado ela parou. – A culpa é sua. E ela é igual a você, ou seja, não é mais fácil pedir para o seu namorado tirar a camisa logo para ela ver do que ela ficar todos esses dias tentando arrumar situações para o Tiago arrancar a roupa? – perguntou a Dora.

- Se lembra quando a Lily escutou a Hestia falando isso como ela ficou? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Me lembro que ela fazia mil planos para fazer o Tiago tirar a camisa. – comentou a Dora rindo.

Eu não estava em mim naquela época. Só por que eu fiz alguns plano para fazer ele tirar a camisa não quer dizer nada, sem contar que foi a Hestia que começou.

- Por que vocês duas não vão salvar o namorado de vocês da Petúnia? – perguntei irritada me lembrando que vi o Remus tentando seduzir a Petúnia.

- O que a Petúnia esta fazendo com eles? – perguntou a Dora assustada.

- Até onde fiquei sabendo o Sirius desafiou o Remus a fazer alguma coisa. – comentei por cima para deixá-las desesperadas.

- Eu vou matar o Sirius! – comentou a Dora irritada.

- Não mate o meu namorado, só se eu quiser matá-lo também. – reclamou a Lene enquanto as duas iam atrás dos namorados.

Assim que elas saíram do quarto eu me sentei na minha cama cansada e o Tiago puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentou na minha frente.

- Acho que isso é seu. – ele disse me entregando a carta da Alice.

Acho que a conversa vai ser longa!

Alias muito longa!

- Obrigada. – eu disse pegando a carta e posso jurar que meu rosto ficou vermelho.

- Então... O que conversou com a Alice? – ele me perguntou ainda me olhando diretamente.

- Nada. – respondi rapidamente.

- Lily... – ele me chamou se sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Não conte as meninas. Não sei como elas iriam reagir. – pedi vendo que era inútil negar.

- Não vou contar, mas preciso saber como você vai reagir a tudo isso.

- Eu não entendo você! – eu disse revoltada.

Como ele ainda continuou meu amigo depois de saber de tudo? Por que ele não forçou a barra ou alguma coisa assim?

- Você não estava pronta Lily. Infelizmente você não estava pronta. – ela comentou chateado.

- Foi tudo um plano? – perguntei com um nó na garganta.

Não acredito que tudo possa ter sido um plano.

- Não foi um plano. Eu só te dei um tempo. – ele comentou pensativo. – Você precisava desse tempo. Só espero que não precise mais. – ele comentou rindo.

- Eu... – eu gaguejei começando a ficar nervosa com o rumo da conversa.

Eu preciso de tempo! De muito tempo!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Ela estava ali do meu lado, me olhando apreensiva. Tímida e receosa.

- Por que disse aquilo para a sua irmã? – perguntei.

Eu preciso saber! Ela poderia ter só ignorado a irmã.

- Eu não sei! – ela disse parecendo perdida.

Ela realmente parece não ter certeza do que responder. Preciso que ela pare de pensar com a cabeça e me responda com os sentimentos.

- Por que não ignorou a sua irmã como sempre faz? – perguntei.

Eu preciso de alguma resposta para continuar com isso. Preciso saber se ela também esta lutando para ficar comigo. Lutando contra si mesma nesse caso.

- Não sei. Eu não consegui. Ela estava...

- Eu sei que ela estava sendo maldosa, mas você não precisava ter se irritado tanto. Por que fez isso? – perguntei de novo.

- Eu... – ela disse ficando vermelha novamente.

Vamos Lily! Preciso que me diga! Preciso que me diga o que esta sentindo. O que sentiu nesse ultimo dia, nessa última hora.

- O que aconteceu Lily? – perguntei a pressionando.

Eu precisava de respostas, ela mesma precisava de respostas para seguir.

- Ela passou dos limites. – comentou a Lily acuada.

Aja com o coração Lily. Não pense, só sinta!

- Ela sempre passa. Por que foi diferente agora? Por que mentiu para o seu pai sobre mim ontem? Por que estamos tendo essa conversa? – perguntei me aproximando cada vez mais.

- As coisas saíram do controle. Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Em um minuto estávamos conversando e no outro... – ela dizia ainda gaguejando.

Estávamos sendo nós mesmos.

- Por que me abraçou quando estávamos nos despedindo? Você já tinha se afastado!

Seja você mesma comigo Lily. Se deixe livre para me amar.

- Não sei. Eu fiquei triste, irritada, não sei... Só queria que você não fosse embora. – ela me disse ficando muito vermelha.

Essa é a Lily que eu quero. Preciso saber o que sente e o que pensas para saber como agir.

- Por que mentiu para o seu pai? – perguntei colocando nossas testas.

- Não sei, só pensei que seria bom ele te aceitar. – ela comentou com a respiração descompassada e tremendo levemente.

Você precisa que ele me aceite para que você nós aceite, não é?

- Por que cedeu a Petúnia? Por que mentiu? – perguntei passando meus braços pela sua cintura.

- Eu não sei! – ela disse desesperada. – Só saiu da minha boca. Eu estava irritada, mas quando te vi foi como se eu não precisasse ser forte, como se nada mais fosse me atingir. Eu não o que aconteceu. Senti-me segura.

Admita para si mesma Lily. Preciso que você admita.

- Você quer continuar com essa mentira ou quer se seja verdade? – perguntei deixando nossas bocas bem próximas.

Ou seja, você quer namorar comigo ou precisa de um tempo para se acostumar com isso?

Senti sua doce respiração se juntar com a minha pela primeira vez, ver seus olhos me encarando antes de vê-los de fecharem. Ver sua boca abrir ligeiramente a espera da minha, seu corpo tremer diante a expectativa e o suor escorrendo pela suas costas de dão nervosa que estava.

- Eu... Eu quero... Não quero... Eu... – ela começou já ficando com o coração acelerado e fazendo sua respiração ficar ainda mais irregular.

Ela quer, mas ainda não sabe se é o certo a se fazer.

- Posso mentir com você até que se ache pronta para a verdade? – perguntei.

Eu tive que perguntar. Não vou agüentar ficar ao seu lado fingindo ser seu namorado se não puder ao menos tocá-la algumas vezes, abraçá-la ou lhe fazer um agrado.

Só preciso de um sim, para continuar.

- Você já esta mentindo comigo. – ela respondeu sorrindo levemente.

Diante dessa breve confirmação não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser beijá-la.

Beijá-la como sempre quis fazer e nunca pude.

* * *

**Oiee... sei que demorei para postar, mas é que demorei para escrever tb... espero que tenham gostado do cap... e começo a escrever o próximo hj, mas já aviso que como deve ser o último cap ele vai demorar... O que vocês acharam dos pais da lily??  
**

Vic P.: aposto que você adorou o final do cap rsrsr

Jane L. Black: a lily é realmente maluca!!! como ela diz que é namorada do tiago assim??

zix black: se vocÊ amou o finl do cap anterior só quero ver o que achou desse rsrsrs

Niinhasm: eu acho que o remus deve ser o pior... ele é santinho de mais para o meu gosto rsrsrs o que achou do pai da lily??

Mii Yamauti: menina que comentário gigante!!!!!!!!!!! adorei hehehe realmente a lily é uma comédia... acho que podemos esperar tudo daquela louca. O que achou do pai da Lily?? E da mãe dela?? hahahah o Sirius tem que ser o Sirius... Perfeito hauahua qto a lily namorar o remus que é o tiago acho que ficou bem mais claro agora neh???

**Mtooooooo obrigada pelos lindos e fofos comentários turminha!! Vocês não sabem o qto eu fico feliz qdo recebo um comentário de vocês... Espero que tenham curtido o cap e vou fazer de tudo pro próximo não demorar tanto... Bjinhos**


	13. Verdade ou Mentira Parte I

**Metade do cap gente... Qdo terminar de postar aviso, mas vou postar aki mesmo... espero que gostemm...**

* * *

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu sempre quis beijá-la. Durante anos fiquei imaginando o gosto da sua boca e a suavidade do seu toque!

Esse beijo era para ter sido perfeito, mas...

Estávamos tensos de mais, quase imóveis esperando o outro ter reação, e mesmo quando conseguimos nos lembrar que precisávamos nos mexer as coisas ainda ficaram um pouco tensas de mais.

Nunca pensei que eu poderia ficar sem reação ao beijar alguém.

Claro que sempre soube que a Lily iria ser um pouco relutante, mas nenhum de nós conseguir relaxar foi estranho, não sei se tivéssemos mais tempo teria dado certo, só sei que não foi o melhor beijo da minha vida como deveria ser!

E se a Lily pensar que eu beijo mal e não quiser mais me beijar?

E se não fomos feitos um para o outro?

- Voltamos outra hora. – disse a Lene saindo do quarto e puxando o Sirius.

Talvez se eles não tivessem entrado no quarto nós tivéssemos relaxado e o beijo tivesse ficado bem melhor?

Estava cheio de dúvidas e aposto que a Lily também estava, e percebi que estava certo quando a olhei.

- Não deveríamos ter feito isso. – ela comentou sem me olhar.

- Acho que estávamos um pouco tensos. – comentei.

- Acho melhor darmos um tempo. – ela comentou chateada.

- Lily... Não desista assim. Nós fomos interrompidos quando... – comecei tentando me aproximar.

- Eu sei. Só precisamos de um tempo para nos acostumarmos com tudo isso. Eu preciso de um tempo. – ela comentou desviando o rosto quando fui beijá-la de novo.

- Esta desistindo? – perguntei chateado.

- Claro que não! Só que podemos fazer isso sem nos beijarmos realmente. É só por um tempo. – ela comentou ficando extremamente vermelha.

- Me desculpe Lily. Eu sabia que você não estava pronta ainda e forcei a barra. – comentei desapontado.

- Como vamos fazer com tudo isso? – ela me perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Esta se referindo a nossa pequena mentira? – perguntei na dúvida.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça ainda sem ter muita coragem de me olhar.

- Vamos fazer como deve ser feito ruiva, mas claro, sem beijos. A menos que você já tenha mudado de idéia. – comentei tentando descontrair.

- Acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? – ela me perguntou pensativa.

- Mas é claro que vai dar certo. Vamos enganar sua irmã, seu pai vai ter tempo para digerir a noticia, você se acostumara com tudo isso e ficaremos bem.

- Tenho medo que as coisas se compliquem ainda mais. – ela comentou indo para a varanda.

- Só vão se complicar se você não nos der uma chance ruivinha. – comentei a abraçando por trás.

Senti ela ficando tensa com a abraço repentino, mas não a soltei.

Acho que se passaram alguns minutos antes dela começar a relaxar e logo também o pessoal voltou.

- Eu disse que sou irresistível. – escutei o Sirius comentando quando entrou no quarto.

Soltei a Lily e voltamos para o quarto sem dizer nada.

- Vocês deveriam ter visto a cara da Petúnia quando o Sirius e o Remus começaram a flertar com ela. – comentou a Dora rindo.

Eu ainda estava esperando algum deles falar alguma coisa sobre o beijo que a Lene e o Sirius viram.

- Sua mãe falou que logo o jantar vai ser servido. – comentou a Lene.

Eu e a Lily nos olhamos ainda esperando os comentários.

- Acho melhor ver se ela precisa de ajuda. – comentou a Lily.

- Eu vou tomar um banho. – comentou a Lene.

- Eu vou junto. – disse o Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu vou desfazer as malas. – disse a Dora já pegando a mala dela.

- E nós vamos ficar fazendo o que? – perguntei.

- O quarto é de vocês. – comentou a Lily antes de sair.

Assim que a Lily saiu do quarto todos voltaram correndo e se sentaram em algum canto e ficaram me olhando.

- Por que estão me olhando assim? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Estamos esperando você contar as novidades. Não podíamos perguntar na frente da Lily. – comentou o Remus dando de ombro.

- Não tenho novidades. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Como não seu veado? E aquele beijo? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Eu vi vocês dois se agarrando! – afirmou a Lene sorrindo travessa.

- Foi só um beijo e não foi muito bom por sinal. – comentei tentando evitar uma careta.

- Não foi bom? – perguntaram as meninas alarmadas.

- Não é que não foi bom, mas estamos tensos que de mais, e não deu tempo para relaxar já que os dois indivíduos resolveram atrapalhar. – comentei apontando o Sirius e a Lene.

- Não acredito que você beija tão mal assim. Aposto que a ruiva saiu correndo. Agora vou ter que tirar o trauma dela. – comentou o Sirius tentando me fazer sorrir.

- Na verdade foi tudo bem rápido. Eu estava pressionado a Lily. Queria respostas. Queria saber que ela vai nos dar uma chance e acabei a beijando. Ela ainda não estava preparada para isso.

- Você a pressionou? – perguntou o Remus incrédulo.

- Na verdade sim. Não queria ficar fingindo ser namorado dela se ela não estivesse disposta a tornar isso uma coisa agradável e benéfica para nós dois.

- Falou até bonito agora. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- E o que foi decidido? – perguntou a Lene.

- Na verdade só discutimos isso por cima. Podemos andar abraçados, de mãos dadas e tudo mais, mas a Lily ainda quer um tempo para avançarmos mais que isso. – comentei chateado.

- Mas agora as coisas vão ser mais rápidas. – comentou o Remus.

- Bem mais rápidas! – comentei sorrindo.

- Por isso vocês estavam abraçados na varanda. – comentou o Dora.

- Eu a abracei. Acho que demorou uns cinco minutos pelo menos para a Lily relaxar, mas logo ela se acostuma com isso. – respondi sorrindo.

- Agora as coisas vão dar certo Tiago. – comentou a Lene me abraçando.

- Não acredito que vocês estão praticamente namorando. – comentou a Dora feliz.

- Precisamos comemorar. – comentou a Lene.

- Na verdade não podemos. Precisamos fingir que tudo é normal. Se ficarmos comentando sobre isso, vai ser mais difícil a Lily entrar no espírito da coisa. – comentou o Remus.

- Isso mesmo Aluado. Comentários maldosos só enquanto a Lily não puder ouvir. – comentou o Sirius antes deu dar outro tapa na cabeça dele.

- Não acostuma com isso não veado. – ele comentou massageando a cabeça.

Antes da Lily subir todos nós já tínhamos tomado banho e estávamos contando piadas.

- Acho que perdi a parte legal do dia. – ela comentou se jogando na cama em cima do Sirius.

- Você esta me esmagando! Eu vou morrer! – começou a gritar o Sirius.

Claro que não conseguimos fazer muito além de rir do drama do Sirius.

- Veado! Tira essa obesa de cima de mim! – pediu o Sirius enquanto nós ainda riamos.

- Eu não sou obesa. – reclamou a Lily.

- Lenezinha... Eu deixo todos os meus bens para você e minha dividas para a minha mãe. – comentou o Sirius. – Eu estou vendo a luz!

- Para de drama Sirius. – comentei ainda rindo e puxando a Lily de cima do Sirius.

- Você tem sorte que eu não posso usar a minha varinha ruiva. – ele comentou se sentando na cama.

- Eu não preciso de varinha para ganhar de você Six. – comentou a Lily antes de empurrar o Sirius que acabou caindo sentado na cama de novo.

- Eu te pego ruiva. Vou jogar você na lama. Sua anãzinha de jardim. – ele disse já se levantando e correndo atrás da Lily.

- Para me pegar você vai ter que pegar o Remus primeiro. – disse a Lily se escondendo atrás do Remus.

- Eu não estou na brincadeira. – comentou o Rems antes do Sirius se jogar em cima dele.

- Montinho no Aluado! – eu gritei me jogando em cima dos dois.

Não vi quem veio depois, só senti o peso caindo.

- Já podem sair! – comentou o Sirius com a voz sufocada.

- Espera aí! Eu ainda não subi! – escutei a Lily.

- É que você não alcança sua anã. – retrucou o Sirius.

- Não seja por isso. – comentou a Lily.

- Não faz isso Lily. – escutei a Dora reclamando.

- Um... – a Lily começou a contae.

- Me deixem sair daqui! – gritou a Lene.

- Eu saio primeiro. – disse a Dora nos empurrando ainda mais tentando se levantar.

- E o que esta acontecendo aí em cima? – perguntou o Remus.

- Dois... – disse a Lily.

- A Lily vai se jogar de cima da cama. – gritou a Dora já se afastando.

- Socorro! – gritou a Lene se jogando do meu lado.

- Três! – disse a Lily se jogando em cima de mim.

- Aí! Não sabia que iria doer tanto seu monte de ossos. – reclamou ela.

- Eu vou morrer esmagado! – gritou o Remus.

- Saiam de cima de mim! – brigou o Sirius.

- Lily a posição esta ótima, mas o Aluado e o Almofadinhas vão morrer se não levantarmos. – comentei.

A Lily ficou rapidamente vermelha e tentou se levantar.

- Estou vendo a luz. – gritou o Sirius.

- Não vá para a luz Six. – pediu a Lene.

Vendo que a Lily não conseguia se levantar eu tive que levantar e a levar junto livrando o Remus e o Sirius de uma morte terrível.

- Eu ainda tenho meu corpo! – gritou o Remus massageando o corpo. – Esta tudo doendo! – reclamou ele.

- Eu estou vivo! Essa anãzinha já acabou com duas vidas minhas em um dia. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Fiquem aí se lamentando que eu vou tomar banho antes que a minha mãe... – dizia a Lily antes de ser interrompida.

- Aberração! A mamãe esta chamando. – disse a Petúnia já entrando no quarto.

- Não sabe bater na porta? – reclamou a Lily.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a Petúnia nos analisando.

As meninas estavam descabeladas e nós sem ar.

- Nada que seja da sua conta. – respondeu a Lily irritada.

- Vou contar para o papai. – comentou minha cunhada irritada.

- E por que não foi ainda? – perguntou a Lily irritada.

Eu quase vi saindo fumaça da cabeça da Petúnia antes dela sair do quarto batendo o pé.

- Ela vai inventar alguma coisa Lily. Não deveria tê-la deixado sair assim. – comentou a Dora.

- Ela iria inventar de qualquer jeito. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Acho que seu banho fica para depois. – comentou o Remus.

- Fazer o que! – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Então vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Novidade! – comentou a Lene.

E lá vamos nós para o nosso primeiro jantar em família.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Fiquei pensando na conversa que tive com o Tiago enquanto ajudava a minha mãe. Tudo ainda é novo para mim e espero que acostumar com a idéia logo, e que tudo dê certo. Não quero sofrer de novo!

- Então vamos comer que eu estou morrendo de fome. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Novidade! – comentou a Lene.

Eu sai do quarto e todos foram junto comigo sentido a cozinha, mas foi bem estranho quando estávamos chegando na cozinha senti a mão do Tiago procurando a minha.

Paralisei na hora! Acho que fiquei em uma posição bem constrangedora também, se duvidar uma das minhas pernas ficou levantada.

Não sei o que acontece comigo quando ele chega perto, principalmente sem avisar. Meu corpo inteiro treme, fico estática sem saber como agir, pensar ou falar.

Será que isso algum dia vai passar? Não vou conseguir viver assim por muito tempo.

Olhei para as meninas. Eu precisava de uma ajuda! Mas elas agiram como se eu estar de mãos dadas com o Tiago fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Isso não é normal!

- Relaxa Lily! – escutei o Tiago dizendo no meu ouvido.

Ok! É só respirar fundo e imaginar que estou andando de mãos dadas com as meninas. Nós fazíamos muito isso quando éramos mais novas.

Vamos lá Lily... É só agir normalmente.

- Por que estão parados aí iguais bobos? – perguntou minha mãe surgindo no vão da porta.

- Estamos brincando de estátua e a Lily não quer perder de jeito nenhum. – comentou o Sirius.

Minha mãe nos olhou estranhamente e voltou para a cozinha.

Brincando de estátuas? Onde o Sirius tirou isso?

- Estátuas? – perguntei descrente.

- O que eu poderia responder se sem motivo você ficou parada aí feito uma estátua? – ele me perguntou dando de ombros.

Foi quando todos ficaram quietos de novo que fui novamente me lembrar que eu estava de mãos dadas com o Tiago!

É estranho... Um estranho bom claro... Tirando a parte de não saber como agir é bom estar perto dele. É gostoso, não tem explicação, é como se uma paz interior me invadisse.

- Esta pronta? – escutei a voz do Tiago.

Dei um sorriso sem graça e fui para a cozinha.

Nos sentamos lado a lado na mesa e minha mãe sorriu enquanto terminava colocar as panelas na mesa.

O jantar estava bem agradável até que meu pai resolveu fazer uma investigação sobre a acusação insana da Petúnia que eu nem sei qual é:

- Então meninos... O que vocês estavam fazendo enquanto a comida não ficava pronta? – perguntou meu pai sério.

Reconheci aquele olhar. Ele sempre me diz que estou com problemas.

- Estávamos só conversando. – comentou a Dora.

- Até que o insano do Sirius resolveu dar um montinho no Remus. – comentei sabendo que meu pai não iria acreditar em "conversando".

- Eu não sou insano! – reclamou o Sirius.

- Meu amigo... Já te falei mil vezes que mentir assim é muito feio. – disse o Tiago segurando o riso.

Vi minha mãe segurando o riso quando o Sirius fez uma careta.

- Só sei que você deveria castiga-los tio. Eles quase mataram o meu namorado. – comentou a Dora.

- Quase mataram o seu namorado? E o coitado do Sirius? – perguntou a Marlene.

- Eu fui esmagado, trucidado, perdi algumas vidas, cheguei a ver a luz, mas fiquei aqui pela Lene. – comentei o Sirius dramático.

Agora foi a vez do meu pai segurar o riso.

- A minha pobre pessoa foi massacrada por esse ser minúsculo. – disse o Sirius apontando para mim.

- Eu não fiz nada. – comentei dando dele ombros.

- Ninguém tem culpa se você é pequena Lil. – comentou o Tiago.

- Palhaço! – reclamei.

- Essa pequena anã quase me matou. Eu quero uma indenização. – comentou o Sirius novamente.

- O que a Lily te fez? – perguntou meu pai ainda segurando o riso.

- Esse ser... Essa coisa pequena que chamamos de ruivinha – ele disse se levantando e fazendo o maior drama apontando para mim – Essa coisa ruiva não conseguiu subir no montinho.

- Não acredito Lily! – comentou minha mãe rindo.

- E foi esse mesmo ser minúsculo que resolveu se jogar no montinho de cima da cama.

- Não acredito Lily – comentou meu pai rindo

- E claro que essa obesa esmagou todo mundo. – comentou a Petúnia enjoada.

- Menos eu é claro. Eu sai do montinho antes da Lily se jogar. – comentou a Marlene

- E eu também. Não queria ser massacrada. – comentou a Dora.

- Eu não sou pesada suas baleias. –respondi mostrando a língua para as duas que retribuíram.

- Então a Lily só esmagou os meninos? – perguntou minha mãe que se divertia com a história.

- Na verdade ela só me esmagou tia. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Só você? Eu estava em baixo de você. – comentou o Remus.

- Mas quem sofreu o impacto fui eu. – comentou o Tiago.

- Até tu brutos? – perguntei indignada.

- Quem é brutos? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Não sou obrigada. – disse a Petúnia se levantando e indo para o quarto.

- Deixa para lá Sirius. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu queria ter visto essa cena. – disse meu pai rindo.

- Podemos reconstituir a cena. – comentou a Lene.

- Claro que podemos... Você estava em cima e não em baixo. – comentou o Sirius emburrado.

- Vocês são umas figuras. – disse meu pai antes de dar um beijo na minha mãe e sair da cozinha rindo.

- Vou tomar um banho. – eu disse já me levantando.

- Eu vou junto. Vou arrumar as camas. – comentou a Dora.

- Eu te ajudo. – comentou o Remus se levantando.

- Eu vou precisar de ajuda na cozinha. – escutei minha mãe falando e subi correndo.

Odeio lavar louça.

Tomei o meu banho sossegado, até pensei em ajudar o casal a arrumar a cama, mas acho que eles estavam mais bagunçando do que arrumando.

Achei estranho a Lene e os meninos não terem subido ainda e resolvi ver o que estava acontecendo na cozinha.

- Foi hilário o Tiago acompanhando a Lily pelo castelo inteiro em cima de uma vassoura. – escutei o Sirius comentando.

- E é claro que a Lily fingia que ele não existia. – comentou a Lene fazendo todo mundo rir.

Claro que não escutei a voz do Tiago com tudo isso.

- Ai meu Deus. Me desculpe querido. Foi sem querer. – escutei minha mãe dizendo.

- Não foi nada. – escutei a voz do Tiago e corri para a cozinha.

Não sei por que não imaginei isso antes. Lá estava minha mãe terminando de lavar a louça com uma vasilha na mão onde antes tinha água que estava agora no chão e na blusa do Tiago.

- Tire essa camisa que eu vou colocar para secar para você. – disse minha mãe já pegando na camiseta do Tiago para ajudá-lo a tirá-la.

Tirei a varinha no bolso e sequei a camisa dele na mesma hora. E vi todos me olhando.

- Não vi que estava aí meu amor. – comentou minha mãe sem graça.

- Pensei que iria ser mais discreta. – comentei guardando a varinha.

- Culpa sua! – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Pensei que você não pudesse fazer magia ainda Lily. – comentou a Lene segurando o riso.

- Não posso, mas o Tiago e o Sirius podem. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Não entendi. – comentou minha mãe.

- Eles não sabem quem fez a magia, só de onde ela vem, por isso nunca posso fazer magia, senão vou ser descoberta, mas como os dois estão aqui... – comentei dando de ombros.

- Eu sabia que você tinha um lado maroto Lily. – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- É mais fácil você deixá-la fazer o que quer. – comentou a Lene.

- Você esta parecendo uma adolescente mãe. – reclamou a Lily emburrada.

- Você teve a quem puxar. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – E não é culpa minha se vocês me contaram essa história umas dez mil vezes no verão passado. Eu só fiquei curiosa. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Só revirei os olhos.

- Ainda não entendi essa história. – comentou o Tiago.

- Nem eu. – comentou o Sirius.

- Já que vocês têm essas maravilhas na mão por que não lavaram a louça? – perguntou minha mãe revoltada para o Sirius e para o Tiago.

Acho que foi mais para mudar de assunto.

Vi os dois se olhando engraçado, mas resolvi não interferir.

- Vou deixar os homens cuidando da cozinha e vou ver se o casal não destruiu o quarto. – comentou a Lene.

- Vamos arrumar aquelas camas logo. – eu disse subindo com ela.

- Se precisar tem cobertor lá no meu quarto. – escutei minha mãe falando enquanto eu subia as escadas.

Será que é confiável deixar aqueles dois sozinhos com a minha mãe na cozinha?

- Acha que sua mãe vai querer atacar o Sirius e o Remus depois? – perguntou a Lene quando chegamos à porta do quarto.

- O Sirius eu acho que sim, mas o Remus eu não posso afirmar por que eu nunca... – eu disse abrindo a porta, e para o nosso espanto o Remus e a Dora estavam os dois sem camisa.

- Eu não vi isso! – eu disse voltando para o corredor.

- Não façam isso onde eu pretendo dormir! – escutei a Lene reclamando.

Eu acho que ainda estava em estado de choque quando o Sirius e o Tiago subiram.

- Você esta bem ruiva? – o Sirius me perguntou me olhando preocupado.

- Pensei que você era o mais pervertido. – comentei apontando para o Sirius.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o Tiago me olhando com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Acho que mais alguns minutos que teríamos outra meia na porta. – eu disse enjoada.

- Esta falando que o Aluado e a Dorinha estavam... – começou o Sirius malicioso. – É isso ai Aluado! – disse o Sirius entrando no quarto.

- Você não parece muito bem. – comentou o Tiago ainda me olhando estanho.

- Estou traumatizada! – respondi.

- Eles estavam sem roupa no seu quarto? – ele perguntou alarmado.

- Estavam tirando a roupa. – respondi chateada.

- Vou falar com os dois. – ele me disse.

- Não precisa. – eu disse chateada.

Acho que a Lene já deve ter falado o suficiente.

- Mas Lily... – começou o Tiago.

- Eles só se empolgaram. – eu respondi sorrindo.

Eca! Ainda bem que chegamos antes de acontecer alguma coisa.

Vi o Tiago sorrir para mim com aquele sorriso "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes".

- Vamos! – ele me disse pegando a minha mão e me puxando para dentro do quarto. – Posso saber que fará é essa? – ele perguntou sério quando vimos a bagunça que estava tudo.

- Culpa do Sirius. – comentou a Dora.

- Culpa do Aluado que revidou. – comentou o Sirius na defensiva.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – eu reclamei quando vi todas aquelas penas espalhadas pelo quarto.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eles são malucos!

- Agora que a Lily entrou no banho é melhor vocês arrumarem logo isso. Precisamos arrumar as camas antes que a casa inteira vá dormir.

- Não precisamos de cobertor nem nada Tiago, relaxa. Nós sempre ligamos o aquecedor no máximo e dormimos sem coberta. – comentou a Lene.

- Por que vocês não pegam a coberta? – perguntou o Aluado também sem entender.

- Muito trabalho para guardar. – respondeu a Dora dando de ombros.

- Mudando de assunto. Por que a mãe da Lily quer tanto que o veado tire a roupa? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Vamos dizer que a Lily acha o nosso amigo aqui muito sexy sem camisa. – comentou a Lene piscando para mim.

- É por que ela não me viu sem camisa. – comentou o Sirius.

- E nem vai ver. – comentei revoltado.

- Tem medo dela preferir a mim como todas as mulheres veadinho? – me perguntou o Sirius sorrindo malicioso.

- E lá vão eles para mais uma briga sem fundamento. – escutei o Aluado comentando enquanto eu e o Sirius corríamos pelo quarto.

Não demorou muito para a Lily sair do banho e as meninas irem se trocar.

Achei muito linda quando vi a Lily com aquele pijama de flanela, eu sei que o pijama não era sexy nem nada, e cobria tudo e mais um pouco por ser pijama de frio, mas ela me pareceu ainda mais inocente e delicada do que já é.

- Já disse que você é linda? – perguntei para ela quando ela passou do meu lado.

- Não comecem com a melação. – pediu o Sirius fazendo careta enquanto a Lily passava de branca para rosa e vermelho em milésimos de segundos.

Ficamos conversando enquanto as meninas se arrumavam, e olha que eles demoraram e quando saíram do banheiro as duas estavam com camisolas curtas de calor.

Vi a Lily levantar a sobrancelha espantada para as duas, mas não comentou nada.

- Vocês não vão se trocar? – perguntou a Dora depois de algum tempo.

Olhamos um para os outros sem entender e tiramos a camisa.

- Já estamos prontos para dormir. – comentou o Remus.

- Agora você já pode babar ruiva. Sei que sou gostoso. – comentou o Sirius.

- Menos Sirius. – reclamou a Lene.

Foi quando olhei para a Lily que encarava as minhas costas de um jeito que nunca tinha visto.

- O que deu nela? – perguntei para a Lene que estava do meu lado.

- Ela esta com a mesma cara de quando te viu sem camisa pela primeira vez. – comentou ela sem dar importância.

Ainda não entendi.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei para a Lily me sentando ao lado dela.

- Quer, por favor, colocar a camisa? – ela perguntou depois de alguns segundos encarando o meu peito.

- Mas eu durmo assim. - comentei.

- Não dormiu assim nas duas vezes que dormimos juntos. – ela comentou vermelha.

- Então você finalmente admite que já tinha rolado alguma coisa entre vocês. – comentou a Dora.

O que deu na Dora? Ela sabe que estamos fingindo ser namorados e que o máximo que aconteceu foi aquele beijo esquisito.

- Claro que aconteceu. Dormimos juntos no sofá e acordamos os dois com dor nas costas. – respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – comentou a Dora.

- E você já sabe a resposta. – respondeu a Lily mal-humorada.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou a Lene empolgada.

- Podemos jogar alguma coisa. – comentou o Remus.

- A Lily tem alguns jogos trouxas legais. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Podemos joga stop. – comentou a Lily.

O que diabos é isso?

- Tem que tirar a roupa? – perguntou o Sirius animado.

- Claro que não Sirius. – respondi mesmo não sabendo do que se tratava esse jogo.

- Então não tem graça. – ele respondeu emburrado.

- É um jogo para quem tem pensamento rápido. – comentou a Lily.

- Já ganhei! – respondeu o Sirius.

- Quer me deixar explicar? – perguntou a Lily. – Escolhemos alguns temas para as resposta, como cor, nome, fruta, marca de carro, essas coisas, ai sorteamos uma letra e todas as palavras terão que começar com aquela letra.

- Ainda não entendi. – comentou a Dora.

- Exemplo, sorteamos a letra A, então podemos escreve, Ana no nome, Azul na cor, Abacate na fruta e coisas assim.

- Parece legal. – comentou o Remus.

- Quem preencher tudo primeiro fala stop e todos têm que parar de escrever. Aí contamos os pontos.

- E quem perder tira a roupa. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Quem perder pode pagar um mico. – comentou a Lene.

- Então vamos jogar! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Por que não jogamos em dupla? Vai ficar mais legal. – comentou o Remus.

Eu gostei da idéia.

- Certo. Vou pegar papel e caneta para todo mundo. – disse a Lily já se levantando.

- Eu ajudo. – eu disse na mesma hora indo atrás dela.

Sai do quarto para ajudar a Lily, mas ela virou para mim bem irritada e respirou fundo:

- Coloca a camisa! – ela me disse irritada.

- Por que você se sente tão incomodada quando eu fico sem camisa? – perguntei na defensiva.

- O problema não sou eu. É alguém mais te ver assim. – ela respondeu irritada.

Isso me parece ciúme!

- As meninas já me viram assim. – comentei.

- Mas a Pet... – ela dizendo antes da minha "querida cunhada" nos interromper.

-Aberração eu já... – ela começou a falar, mas parou para me encarar.

- Quer tirar os olhos? – perguntou a Lily irritada para a Petúnia que ainda me encerrava.

- Olha só... Não pensei que você tivesse bom gosto. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- Por que você não vai babar em cima daquele porco que chama de namorado e para de babar em cima do meu? – reclamou a Lily irritada entrando na minha frente.

- E quem disse que achei a sua aberração de estimação bonito? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

- Caí fora Petúnia. – respondeu a Lily irritada.

Agora eu tenho certeza que a Lily esta com ciúmes.

- E você por que ainda não colocou a porcaria da camisa? – ela me perguntou irritada quando a irmã saiu de perto.

- Você fica ainda mais linda com ciúmes. – comentei antes de entra no quarto de novo para colocar a camisa.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

Ele quer me torturar assim. Só pode! É castigo!

- E quem disse que achei a sua aberração de estimação bonito? – ela perguntou fazendo uma careta.

Como a Petúnia é cara de pau. Esta babando em cima do MEU namorado e ainda diz que o acha feio.

- Caí fora Petúnia. – respondi muito irritada.

Olhei para o Tiago irritada. Por que ele não coloca logo a camisa? Não vê que isso vai me causar problemas? Principalmente se eu agarrar ele.

- E você por que ainda não colocou a porcaria da camisa? – perguntei me contendo entre a irritação com a Petúnia e a vontade de jogar ele na parede e beijá-lo.

- Você fica ainda mais linda com ciúmes. – ele me disse com aquele sorriso convencido antes de voltar para o quarto.

Eu não estava com ciúmes.

Isso é totalmente diferente.

- Vocês esta equivocado. – respondi antes de sair indo atrás de papel e caneta.

Não demorou muito e voltamos para o quarto e devo acrescentar que ele graças a Merlin colocou a camisa.

O que foi ótimo para a minha sanidade mental.

- Pegamos papel e lápis para todo mundo. – eu disse quando voltamos para o quarto.

- Como vamos separar as duplas? – perguntou o Remus.

- Eu vou ficar com a Lenezinha. – comentou o Sirius na mesma hora.

- Vamos ficar cada um com o seu amor. – comentou a Dora rindo.

Nos sentamos cada casal em um canto do quarto.

- E vamos fazer que temas? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Os clássicos primeiros. – respondi dando de ombros. – Nome, cor, fruta, animal... – respondi já anotando.

- O que mais vocês colocam? – perguntou o Tiago.

- Na verdade muita coisa, mas vocês não vão saber responder como, por exemplo, marca de carro, marca de cigarro, essas coisas. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Podemos colocar feitiço. – comentou o Sirius.

- Pode ser. – respondi já anotando. – E não podemos esquecer de colocar "Minha sogra é". – respondi empolgada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a Lene interessada.

- É bem simples, temos que colocar um adjetivo para a nossa querida sogra, como, amiga, chata, companheira, feia, bonita, coisas assim.

- Mas que droga! Não conheço a mãe do Remus. Não dá para brincar. – respondeu a Dora emburrada.

- Não precisa colocar a verdade Dora. É só um jogo, não é por que a mãe do Sirius é uma vaca que a Lene não pode colocar que ela e simpática. – respondi sorrindo.

- Obrigado por chamar a minha mãe de vaca. – respondeu o Sirius rindo.

- Disponha! – respondi rindo.

Jogamos por um longo tempo. Só fomos dormir depois que o Remus desistiu do jogo. A Dora já dormia no colo dele há muito tempo e eu também não estava em meu juízo perfeito, acho que o tico e o téco já não estavam funcionando direito naquela hora da noite.

Levando em conta o meu sono todo não parei para pensar como todos iriam dormir, ou quem iria dormir na cama comigo, quando fui pensar nisso vi que o Remus já estava abraçado com a Dora perto da escrivaninha, a Dora pelo que vi já deveria estar no quinto sono, só fui reparar em como as coisas estavam ficando quando a Lene me deu boa noite e se deitou do lado do Sirius no colchão que estava no pé da minha cama.

Olhei um pouco perdida para o Tiago que me encarava receoso.

- Aposto que você não tinha pensado nisso até agora. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Nem me passou pela cabeça. – comentei observando meus amigos abraçados.

- Pensei pelo lado positivo, já fizemos isso algumas vezes. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Não acho que seja a mesma coisa. – comentei na defensiva.

- Por que não? – ele me perguntou segurando um riso.

Onde ele viu a piada?

- Você sabe bem por que. – respondi o encarando.

- Eu não faço idéia. – ele respondeu me encarando de volta.

- Melhor irmos dormir! – eu disse emburrada.

É claro que ele sabe por que é diferente.

- Você tem que aprender a falar o que quiser comigo Lily. Vamos... Diz por que é diferente dormirmos na mesma cama agora.

- Por que nos beijamos hoje. – respondi revoltada.

- Poderíamos nos beijar mais vezes se esse é o problema. – ele respondeu com aquele sorriso "eu tenho trinta e dois dentes na boca."

- O nosso próximo beijo vou ser eu que vou te dar e não o contrário. – reclamei.

- Estou esperando. – ele me disse se aproximando um pouco.

- Não vai ser hoje. – reclamei o empurrando revoltada.

- Sei que não. Só estou te perturbando. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Então... Podemos dormir? Você esta bocejando a cada dois minutos.

- Temos que arrumar uma solução para isso. – eu respondi pensativa.

Não é uma boa idéia dormirmos juntos. E se meu pai entra no quarto?

- Lily! Se quiser posso esperar você dormir depois eu venho dormir. – ele me disse com um leve sorriso não típico dele.

- Tiago, meu pai pode entrar no quarto. Não é uma boa idéia. – comentei mordendo os lábios.

- Então é esse o problema? Pensei que estava desconfortável.

- Não vou dizer que não estou, mas... – comecei.

Mas o que? Eu realmente quero dormir abraçada com você? Patético! Claro que não vou dizer isso!

- Já entendi. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – Mas não se preocupe com o seu pai. Primeiro que ele vai trabalhar amanhã e depois que os colchões estão atrapalhando um pouco para abrir a porta, então ele não vai entrar assim.

- Não sei não. – respondi olhando incerta para a porta.

- Confia em mim Lily. Seu pai não vai entrar aqui enquanto estivermos dormindo. Não se preocupe. – ele me pediu puxando levemente meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

Espero realmente que ele esteja certo ou vou ter grandes problemas com o meu pai.

**Narrador por Tiago Potter**

Acordei com o sol entrando pela cortina que estava aberta.

Vi também que deixaram o aquecedor ligado ontem, já que todos estavam descobertos. Devo ter acordado muito cedo já que todos ainda estavam dormindo tranquilamente.

Comecei a velar o sono da Lily, que por sinal estava linda com um sorriso singelo no rosto, acho que o sonho estava realmente bom.

Peguei a minha varinha que eu tinha deixado do lado da cama e aproveitei para desfazer o feitiço que coloquei na porta ontem de noite. Prometi para a Lily que ninguém entraria no quarto e nada melhor do que um bom feitiço para garantir isso.

Assim que vi a Dora acordando levantei e fui tomar um banho. Já estou ate imaginando a briga que vai ser quando todo mundo acordar e quiser tomar banho ao mesmo tempo, vai ser pior que no nosso dormitório em dia de prova, afinal somos mais e as meninas demoram uma eternidade no banho. Queria saber o que elas tanto fazem embaixo do chuveiro para demorar.

Quando sai do banho todos estavam acordados exceto a Lily que ainda dormia.

- Como ela consegue? – perguntei indicando a Lily.

- Ela dorme feito uma pedra. – comentou a Lene. – Pelo menos na maior parte das vezes.

- Crianças! - chamou a mãe da Lily antes de entrar no quarto. - Já estão acordados? A mesa esta pronta para o café. Estou saindo com a Petúnia para ver algumas coisas do casamento. Deixei dinheiro em cima da mesa para caso precise.

- Não se preocupe tia. - respondeu a Lene.

- Juízo! - pediu a mãe da Lily antes de sair do quarto rindo.

Não demorou muito até todos nos estarmos prontos para tomar café.

O café foi bem legal, tínhamos a casa toda para nos e claro que aproveitamos, exceto a Lily que estava um pouco abatida.

- Esta tudo bem Lily? - perguntei pela quarta vez no dia.

- Esta tudo bem sim. - ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Por que esse Coiote só se dá mal? - perguntou o Sirius revoltado.

- É a graça do desenho Sirius. Que graça teria se ele conseguisse pegar o papa-léguas? - perguntou o Remus.

- Esses trouxas não sabem o que e diversão. - comentou o Sirius revoltado.

- Acho que já acabamos com a cota de desenhos animados por hoje. - respondeu a Lily mudando de canal.

- O que os trouxas fazem para se divertir? - perguntou o Sirius depois de alguns minutos.

- O mesmo que todo mundo. - respondeu a Lily dando de ombros.

- Podemos colocar uma musica e dançar um pouco. - sugeriu a Dora empolgada.

- Às onze da manhã? - perguntou a Lily espantada.

- Estamos de férias! - respondeu a Lene rindo.

- Só coloco uma musica se os meninos dançarem funk. - escutei a Lily falando e rindo.

Pelo tom de voz era para ser uma piada, mas como não sei o que é esse tal do funk...

- O que e isso? - perguntou o Sirius curioso.

- Algo que eu não vou querer dançar. - comentou o Remus.

- Eu ia gostar de ver isso. - comentou a Lene rindo.

- Você sempre disse que odiou funk. - comentou a Dora com a Lene.

- Odeio, mas se o Sirius dançar para mim eu não iria odiar tanto assim. - respondeu a Lene maliciosa.

- Já estou começando a gostar desse tal de funk. - comentou o Sirius sorrindo malicioso para a namorada.

- O que afinal e funk? - perguntei.

- Isso. - disse a Lily mudando novamente de canal.

Que coisa mais sem noção! Ok! A Lily dançando isso para mim em quatro paredes deve ser bom, mas no meio de todo mundo? Isso não poderia ser considerado uma dança.

- Só danço se você dançar comigo Lene. - comentou o Sirius se empolgando.

- Sou inocente demais para isso Sirius. - comentei tampando o meu olho e o da Lily quando o Sirius começou a rebolar.

- Não acredito que estou vendo isso. - comentou a Dora rindo.

- Pelo menos a Lene rebola junto. - comentou Sirius rindo.

- Isso esta ficando indecente demais para mim. - disse a Lily desligando a TV.

- Agora que estava ficando bom. - reclamou a Lene.

- Vou colocar música de verdade. - comentou a Lily indo até o rádio.

Os outros aproveitaram algumas músicas que a Lily colocou para dançar enquanto ela só olhava tudo. Fiquei intrigado com aquilo e me sentei ao seu lado no sofá um pouco distante do pessoal:

- Você não esta bem hoje. – comentei ao me sentar.

- Vamos dizer que a noite foi longa. – ela comentou sem dar importância.

- Foi tão ruim assim dividir a cama comigo? – perguntei fazendo a minha melhor cara de coitado.

Não sei o que a Lily tem hoje, mas pretendo descobrir logo.

- Não foi por isso, acho que não me acostumei com o aquecedor ainda ou alguma coisa parecida. – ela mentiu.

Por que ela esta mentindo para mim? Sei que o problema não fui eu, dormimos a noite inteira abraçados e ela não reclamou e nem ficou constrangida com isso, mas por que ela esta mentindo?

- Sabia que você é uma péssima mentirosa? – perguntei sorrindo.

Ela me olhou espantada por alguns leves segundos, mas logo se recompôs.

- Não estou mentindo. – ela respondeu mentindo novamente.

- Sei quando você mente. – respondi.

- Claro... Isso como eu sei quando você mente. – ela me respondeu irônica.

- Você sabe quando eu minto ou não estaríamos aqui agora. – respondi piscando para ela.

- Tenho minhas dúvidas. – ela respondeu pensativa.

- Quer um teste? – perguntei rindo.

- Que tipo de teste? – ela me perguntou desconfiada.

- Posso te contar três histórias que aconteceram comigo e com os marotos, posso contar duas histórias falsos que até mesmo Mcgonacal acreditou e vai me dizer qual a história é verdadeira.

- Sou toda ouvidos. – ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Podemos ir para a cozinha pelo menos? Como vai prestar atenção em mim com o Sirius rebolando desse jeito? – perguntei rindo e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

- Posso fazer esse sacrifício de perder o mico do Sirius para provar que você esta errado. – ela me respondeu sorrindo.

Essa é a minha Lily que eu conheço.

- Não precisa ver o Sirius dançando. Posso dançar para você quando você quiser, mas me recuso a fazer isso com toda essa roupa. – brinquei.

- Seria uma honra. – ela respondeu sorrindo e se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

O dia passou rápido depois disso e com ele os pais da Lily e sua irmã.

- Amanhã temos que ir ver o seu vestido Lily. – comentou a mãe dela enquanto ajudávamos a arrumar a cozinha depois do jantar.

Vi a Lily fazendo uma careta, mas achei melhor não interferir.

- Claro mãe. – ela respondeu com uma voz rouca.

- Petúnia quer escolher o seu vestido pessoalmente. Ela esta muito empolgada para isso Lily. Então seja simpática. – pediu a mãe dela sorrindo.

- Petúnia esta empolgada? – perguntou a Lily desconfiada.

- Esta sim. Falamos sobre isso hoje. – respondeu a mãe da Lily.

- Não seria melhor ir alguém para ajudar? – comentei tentando deixar a Lily mais feliz. – Uma opinião de alguém que não esta tão envolvida com o casamento. Aposto que a Lene ou a Dora adorariam ir com vocês. – comentei.

- Até que não seria má idéia. O pai da Lily não quer ir junto, mas acho que você iria ajudar Tiago. – respondeu a mãe da Lily empolgada.

- Ajudar em que? – perguntei receoso.

- Precisamos de uma opinião masculina. – ela comentou empolgada.

Lily me olhou deprimida.

- Ótima idéia mãe. – ela respondeu ainda desanimada.

Assim que terminamos de arrumar a cozinha parei a Lily no corredor para conversar:

- Por que o desanimo? Pensei que iria ficar feliz com alguma companhia.

- É que Petúnia esta animada para isso. – ela me disse desanimada.

- Ainda não entendi qual o problema com isso. Talvez ela esteja querendo ser simpática. – comentei esperançoso.

Seria bom para a Lily se as duas se dessem bem.

- Tiago... – ela começou pensativa quando peguei na sua mão.

- Pode falar. – eu disse confiante acariciando a sua mão.

- Não quero que vá amanhã. – ela disse sem me olhar.

O que?

Não acredito que ela não me quer por perto.

- Mas... – comecei.

Ela me olhou estranhamente, parecendo sofrer com aquilo mais do que eu.

- É que... – ela começou insegura.

Ela não pode estar terminando o que nem começou. Ela esta se acostumando, nem fica mais tão estranha quando me aproximo. Ela estava reagindo tão bem com tudo isso.

O que deu na Lily?

- Não quero que me veja amanhã. – ela comentou mais uma vez.

- Eu entendi isso Lily. Só não entendi o que. – respondi incerto.

- Por causa da Petúnia. – ela me disse insegura.

O que a irmã dela tem haver com tudo isso?

- Mas sua irmã esta tentando ajudar. – eu comentei.

- Ela quer me humilhar Tiago, e não vou deixar ela fazer isso na sua frente. – ela comentou com os olhos úmidos.

Não acredito que a Lily ficou chateada por isso.

- Mas ela não vai fazer nada Lily. Vou estar com você. – eu disse a abraçando.

- Você não entende! – ela disse dengosa. – Ela vai me fazer ir para o casamento com o pior vestido que encontrar, vai me fazer parecer uma palhaça. Não quero que veja isso. – ela comentou ainda me abraçando forte.

- É impossível sua irmã conseguir te fazer ficar feia com alguma coisa Lily. Sem contar que sua mãe vai estar ajudando com tudo e eu vou estar ao seu lado. – comentei mexendo em seus cabelos.

- Mas... – ela ia começar a argumentar novamente.

- Vou estar ao seu lado mesmo que não queira. O dia vai ser agradável. Não vou deixar a Petúnia estragar o nosso dia. – respondi sorrindo confiante.

A Lily só esta nervosa. A irmã dela não arriscaria fazer isso com a Lily no casamento dela. Ela não é tão má assim, não é?

Ficamos todos conversando no quarto até resolvermos dormir.

A Lily ainda continuava estranha, mas acho que não era mais por causa da Petúnia, ela estava agora assim como estava pela manhã, abatida e desanimada.

Se deitou ao meu lado e lhe dei um beijo de boa noite no rosto, a abracei e deitamos de conchinha.

Não sei que horas eram quando escutei a porta do quarto se fechando.

Já pensei no pior, o pai da Lily tinha nos visto. Apesar que se ele nos visse com certeza ele iria fazer um escândalo.

Assim que comecei a raciocinar direito percebi que a Lily não estava na cama e a porta do banheiro estava aberta, sinal que ela não estava lá.

Relaxei. Ela só deve ter descido para beber água, ou coisa parecida.

Não sei quanto tempo demorei para pegar no sono, só sei que depois acordei novamente e a Lily ainda não estava na cama, olhei para o relógio que marcava três e quarenta da madrugada.

A Lily não tinha ido simplesmente tomar água. Ela já teria voltado.

Me levantei e coloquei o roupão que estava do lado da cama, como a Lily disse, não posso andar pela casa só de calça.

Desci as escadas tentando não fazer barulho para não acordar o resto da casa e foi com espanto que encontrei a Lily deitada no sofá.

- Lily? – chamei me aproximando para ter certeza que ela estava acordada.

- Oi. – ela respondeu com um leve sorriso.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntei me agachando ao seu lado.

- Só passando o tempo. – ela respondeu ainda tentando dar um sorriso descente.

- Por que não passa o tempo na sua cama? – perguntei me sentando onde ela estava com a cabeça, a forçando a deitar no meu colo.

- Não sou fã de aquecedor. – ela respondeu se acomodando mais no meu colo.

- Vou anotar para comprar mais cobertores para a nossa casa. – respondi sorrindo.

- Aquecedor não esquenta tanto quando cobertores. - ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Talvez... - respondi na dúvida.

Acho que nunca parei para pensar nisso.

- Não esta empolgada para sair amanhã? - perguntei para puxar assunto.

Eu não poderia simplesmente sair perguntando o que ela tem, sei que ela não responderia.

- Você sabe que não estou empolgada. Amanhã o dia vai ser muito longo. - ela respondeu desanimada.

- Talvez até seja bom. - tentei animá-la.

Ela me olhou levantando a sobrancelha. Já vi que não gostou do comentário.

- Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui embaixo? - ela me perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio onde eu mexia no seu cabelo.

- Acordei e você não estava na cama. - respondi dando de ombros.

- E já desceu para me ver? - ela perguntou desconfiada e risonha.

- Na verdade eu voltei a dormir, mas como eu acordei de novo e você ainda não tinha voltado eu resolvi vir ver se o lobo mal veio te pegar. - respondi rindo.

- Muito atencioso querer me salvar de um possível lobo mal. - ela me respondeu rindo.

- Mas você esta há algum tempo e não vi nada que a impedisse de estar na cama. - comentei.

- Não é nada de mais. - ela respondeu escondendo o rosto na minha barriga.

- Estava cansada de ficar deitada? - perguntei.

- Talvez. - ela respondeu rindo.

- Aposto que você ficou cansada de se agarrar em mim e quis me dar um tempo. - brinquei.

- Mas minha idéia não deu muito certo já que você veio me agarrar. - ela me respondeu rindo ainda mais.

Esperei ela parar de rir e novamente voltei o grande mistério. O que a minha ruivinha esta fazendo de madrugada no sofá?

- Agora que já estraguei os seus planos podemos voltar para a cama. - comentei.

- Não quero voltar Tiago. - ela me respondeu manhosa.

- Se não me dizer por que saiu da cama no meio da noite eu não vou poder te ajudar. - respondi tentando fazer ela me olhar, mas como ela estava deitada o meu colo, isso ficou um pouco difícil.

- Só não estava muito bem. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Vai Lily. Já te vi algumas vezes com a cara que você ficou o dia inteiro, mas nunca entendi o que estava acontecendo.

- Nada que você precise se preocupar mocinho. - ela me respondeu com um sorriso.

- Acho que você esta sorrindo muito para mim ultimamente, vou ficar mal acostumado. - comentei rindo. - Sério Lil, o que foi? - perguntei mais uma vez.

Foi quando reparei que ela não havia tirado o braço da barriga o tempo inteiro que estávamos conversando e me lembrei que o mesmo aconteceu o dia inteiro.

- Dor de estômago? Posso fazer um bom chá. Sabe... Vivemos com o Pedro e como ele vive comendo de mais e precisamos aprender algumas coisas para aliviar a dor de estômago. - comentei.

- Não é o estômago. - ela me respondeu desanimada.

- Vou te arrastar para a cama e te forçar a ficar deitada do meu lado se não me contar o que esta acontecendo. - brinquei.

- Isso seria uma tortura. - ela respondeu rindo.

Estou gostando dessa Lily animada e sem vergonha. Será que é só o sono?

- Então vou te torturar todas as noites. - respondi sorrindo.

- Não se preocupe Tiago. É só um pouco de cólica. - ela respondeu sem me olhar, mas puder ver seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Você tem cólica? Pensei que não tivesse problema com isso. Tudo bem que você fica um pouco abatida quando esta nesses dias, mas ficar doente? - perguntei desanimado.

- Como sabe que estou naqueles dias? - ela me perguntou se levantando para me encarar e tive a confirmação que ela estava muito vermelha.

- Faz algum tempo que sei. Você fica bem abatida sabia? Não tem como não reparar, ai comecei a juntar o fato de que você só fica assim alguns dias no mês... Enfim... Isso não é motivo para ficar com vergonha. - eu disse sorrindo enquanto ela ficava ainda mais vermelha a cada palavra minha.

Ela voltou a se deitar e pelo visto fez voto de silêncio até que voltasse ao seu estado normal.

- Mas como posso te ajudar? - perguntei

- Já já passa. - ela me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você esta assim o dia inteiro. Não vai passar assim.

- É só esquentar um pouco que melhora. - ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Só isso? - perguntei animado.

Por que ela não falou antes?

- Esquentar sempre ajuda. - ela respondeu dando de ombros novamente.

- Então vamos para a cama que já vou dar um jeito nisso. - eu disse já a forçando a se levantar.

- O que você vai aprontar? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Vem comigo. - eu disse a puxando pela mão.

A levei até o seu quarto e parei na porta.

- Vai deitando na cama que eu já venho. Vou dar um jeito. - respondi misterioso.

Adoro deixar a Lily curiosa.

- Mas o que você... - ela começou.

- Não me faça perguntas. - respondi lhe dando um beijo no rosto e a empurrando levemente para dentro do quarto.

Fui direto para o quarto dos pais dela e sem fazer barulho abri a porta e com um feitiço peguei três cobertores.

Voltei para o quarto da Lily e joguei os cobertores em cima dos dois casais deitados no chão, não preciso acrescentar que eles logo empurraram o cobertor para longe, não é?

Aproveitei e desliguei o aquecedor ou eu iria morrer desidratado já que peguei o cobertor mais quente para mim e para a Lily.

- Pegou cobertores? - ela me perguntou estranhando.

- Você não disse que cobertor esquenta mais que o aquecedor? - perguntei dando de ombros.

- Não acho que vai ser suficiente, ou o aquecedor teria resolvido. - ela comentou.

- Na verdade vai dar certo porque quem vai te esquentar vou ser eu. - respondei me deitando onde ela sempre deitava, ou seja, encostada na parede.

- Você pegou o meu lugar. - ela respondeu fingindo estar brava.

- A parede é gelada e não é bom você ficar perto dela. - respondei puxando o cobertor para nos cobrir.

- Você vai ficar com frio. - ela reclamou se deitando virada de frente para mim.

- Eu sou quente Lily, não se preocupe, sem contar que vou precisar de alguma coisa gelada para não morrer de calor aqui dentro. - respondi indicando o cobertor que já começava a esquentar.

- Não esta tão quente assim. - ela comentou revirando os olhos.

- Vou te esquentar. - eu disse a puxando mais para perto.

- Não vai dar certo. - ela comentou ficando a milímetros de mim.

- Claro que vai ruiva. - respondi colocando a minha mão n barriga dela por dentro da blusa do pijama.

- Ei! - ela reclamou um pouco alto fazendo a Lene resmungar alguma coisa.

- Não vou fazer nada. Só estou com mão n su barriga. Isso vai esquentar o local mais rápido. - me defendi.

- Seu tarado! - ela comentou rindo no meu ouvido.

- Só com você. - respondi rindo também.

- Tiago... - ela me chamou depois de alguns minutos.

- Sim. - respondi já um pouco sonolento.

- Minha mãe ou meu pai vai vir nos acordar hoje. Eles vão achar ruim de nos ver assim. - ela comentou apreensiva.

- Eu me preocupo com isso Lily. Só durma. - respondi lhe dando um beijo na testa.

* * *

**esta aí metadinha do último cap da fic, espero que gostem... Posto o resto assim que terminar de escrever, desculpem a demora!!**

**resposta aos comentários:**

Jane L. Black: rsrsr quem não quer um james???

Zix Black: hahh a fic ficou tão boa assim que vc estava passando mal?

flor potter: obrigada!!! alguém tem que ir lá e dar um xaqualhão na lily

Niinhasm: o remo terrível?? coitado!!! hahaha eu adorei o pai da lily, mas adorei ainda mais a mãe dela

carolshuxa: obrigadaaaaa!!! fico mto feliz que pense isso :D lê as minhas outras fics e tem mtas boas nas minhas favoritas

gisllaine farias: hahahaha fiz de propósito a ultima frase do cap anterior... eu prefiro postar por aki, apesar que na comu o pessoal comenta mais...

Ginny: obrigada amore...e desculpa a demora...

MiCullen31: rsrsrsrs

**Novamente desculpem a demora!! Mas pelo menos essa metade esta grande e pode apostar que o cap esta gigante!!!  
**

**bjinhos**


	14. Verdade ou Mentira Parte II

_- Vou te esquentar. - eu disse a puxando mais para perto._

_- Não vai dar certo. - ela comentou ficando a milímetros de mim._

_- Claro que vai ruiva. - respondi colocando a minha mão n barriga dela por dentro da blusa do pijama._

_- Ei! - ela reclamou um pouco alto fazendo a Lene resmungar alguma coisa._

_- Não vou fazer nada. Só estou com mão n su barriga. Isso vai esquentar o local mais rápido. - me defendi._

_- Seu tarado! - ela comentou rindo no meu ouvido._

_- Só com você. - respondi rindo também._

_- Tiago... - ela me chamou depois de alguns minutos._

_- Sim. - respondi já um pouco sonolento._

_- Minha mãe ou meu pai vai vir nos acordar hoje. Eles vão achar ruim de nos ver assim. - ela comentou apreensiva._

_- Eu me preocupo com isso Lily. Só durma. - respondi lhe dando um beijo na testa._

* * *

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Lily! Tiago! Hora de levantar. - escutei minha mãe falando.

- Já estamos acordados. - escutei o Tiago respondendo antes que minha mãe tivesse chance de abrir porta do quarto.

Abri os olhos e vi ele me olhando e sorrindo.

- Bom dia! - me disse gentil e me dando um beijo no rosto.

- Bom dia! Acordou há muito tempo? - perguntei desconfiada.

Será que ele acordou cedo só para que meus pis não entrassem?

- Acordei agora. - ele me respondeu dando de ombros. - Coloquei um feitiço no corredor. - ele se explicou quando viu minha cara de quem não entendeu.

- Não anda fazendo feitiços de mais n minha casa? - perguntei rindo.

- Vou fazer muito mais quando estivermos na nossa casa. - ele respondeu rindo.

- Dá para o casal melação parar de falar? Eu ainda quero dormir. - reclamou o Sirius com voz de sono.

Continuamos rindo enquanto eu ia ao banheiro me arrumar. Deixei o Tiago na cama para que ele dormisse mais.

Acho que essa foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida! E por incrível que pareça não estou mais com cólica.

Quando voltei par o quarto o Tiago tinha voltado a dormir e claro que eu tive que acordá-lo.

- Não vai acordá-lo? - escutei a Lene perguntando.

- Ele fica uma graça dormindo. - comentei.

- Não esta na hora desse namoro de vocês ficar mais emocionante? - ela me perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.

- Estamos fingindo Lene. - comentei.

- E daí? Não é para que você se acostume para que isso possa ficar bem real depois? - ela me perguntou.

Olhei para ela na dúvida. Ela estava certa, mas...

- Acorda ele da melhor forma possível Lily. - ela pediu sorrindo.

- Não sei não. - respondi incerta.

Eu queria, mas é complicado!

- Vocês não iriam me acordar para presenciar isso? Já perdi o último beijo não quero perder o próximo.

- Não vai haver beijo. - respondi descartando a idéia.

- Selinho não é beijo Lily. - comentou a Dora fingindo estar desinteressada.

Olhei incerta par as duas. Eu não posso fazer isso!

- Vai dizer que não quer? - perguntou a Lene já se sentando.

- Até parece que ela não quer. - comentou a Dora rindo.

- Vocês vão acordá-lo. - comentei muito constrangida com o rumo da conversa.

- Se você não vai acordá-lo como se deve por que esta irritada se vamos acordá-lo? - perguntou a Lene maliciosa.

Onde eu fui arrumar amigas assim?

- Eu não posso fazer isso suas taradas. - respondi.

- Taradas? Não fui eu que fiquei babando quando ele tirou a camisa para dormir. - comentou a Lene.

Só espero que nenhum deles acorde para escutar isso.

- Eu não estava babando. - comentei cruzando os braços fingindo estar nervosa pra esconder vergonha.

- Imagina se estivesse. Ele iria precisar comprar um babador par você. - comentou a Dora rindo.

- Suas palhaças. - respondi rindo imaginando a cena cômica.

- Vai beijá-lo ou não? - perguntou a Lene impaciente.

- Vai querer tirar fotos se eu fizer? - perguntei irônica.

- Se algum deles me emprestar uma máquina fotográfica. Acho que a foto ficaria melhor sendo bruxa do que trouxa. - comentou a Dora.

- Eu estava sendo irônica. - respondi indo até a cama.

- Que pena! Eu não estava! - comentou a Dora dando de ombros.

- O que vocês fizeram que ele está tão cansado? Acabou com o coitado ontem Lily? - perguntou a Lene.

- Não sei do que você esta falando. - comentei sentindo meu rosto esquentar levemente.

- Acordei de noite e nenhum dos dois estava na cama. - ela respondeu.

- Sem contar essas cobertas que apareceram do nada aqui. - comentou a Dora.

- Só estávamos conversando. - respondi agora ficando muito quente.

- Conversando com a língua dentro da boca um do outro? - perguntou a Lene maliciosa.

- Você e sua mente poluída. Só estávamos deitados no sofá conversando. - respondi passando a mão no rosto do Tiago de leve.

- Estavam trocando carinhos ontem também? - perguntou a Dora rindo.

Tirei minha mão do rosto dele na mesma hora.

- Voltem dormir. E cuidem bem da casa. Não quer nada quebrado e nem indecente por aqui. - comentei antes de me virar e me aproximar do Tiago para acordá-lo.

Não foi difícil acordá-lo afinal acho que ele nõ tinha dormido há muito tempo.

Depois dele tomar um banho descemos para tomar café e minha mãe e a Petúnia já estavam terminando de comer.

- Vocês demoraram. - comentou minha mãe trazendo o leite.

- Tiago acabou dormindo novamente. - comentei novamente.

- A culpa não é minha se você demora para tomar banho. - ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não vamos brigar logo cedo. - comentou minha mãe.

- Não estamos brigando mãe. Só expondo fatos. - comentei.

- Hoje o Valter vai vir jantar conosco. É bom que você e as aberrações se comportem como gente normal ou sumam daqui. - disse a Petúnia com o seu sorriso falso.

- Petúnia! - repreendeu minha mãe.

- Só estou falando a verdade. Não quero que o Valter saiba que temos uma aberração na família. - comentou a Petúnia dando de ombros.

- Então por que ele esta se casando com uma? - perguntei já me irritando.

- Parem as duas! - pediu minha mãe autoritária.

O Tiago pegou na minha mão por de baixo da mesa depois disso. Acho que ele já percebeu que o dia não vai ser tão fácil.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Já havíamos passado por várias lojas e a Petúnia não tinha gostado de nenhum vestido, mesmo sendo todos muito bonitos. A mãe da Lily fez ela experimentar dois vestidos mesmo a Petúnia dizendo que não gostou, eu já pelo contrário achei a Lily inda mais linda vestida daquele jeito.

Pelo pouco que já vimos hoje já reparei que infelizmente a Lily estava certa sobre a Petúnia querer escolher o vestido dela, mas vamos dizer que eu e a Sra. Evans não vamos deixar que isso aconteça.

- O que você tem? - me perguntou a Lily enquanto seguimos a Petúnia por mais uma rua cheia de lojas de vestidos.

- Só estou pensativo. - respondi não querendo entrar em detalhes.

A verdade é que eu ouvi pelo menos um pedaço da conversa das meninas hoje e estou pensando seriamente a possibilidade de avançar um pouco mais o meu suposto namoro, como as meninas disseram "selinho não é beijo".

Mas ainda estou na dúvida, afinal não faço idéia de como a Lily irá reagir, não sei se realmente é uma boa idéia.

- Pensando no que? - ela me perguntou quando paramos em frente a uma loja que a Petúnia entrou.

- Em como te ajudar com a Petúnia hoje. - respondi.

Eu não estava mentindo totalmente, eu realmente estou tentando arrumar um jeito de ajudar a Lily com toda essa história de vestido de dama de honra, mas não faço a menor idéia do que eu posso fazer para ajudar.

- Esquece. Ninguém vai tirar da cabeça da Petúnia a idéia absurda dela. Muito menos fazê-la confessar. - ela me respondeu dando de ombros.

- E você não se importa com isso? - perguntei vendo a expressão de indiferença da Lily.

- Me importo, mas é melhor fingir que não estou ligando para isso, ou então ela vai ficar inda mais feliz.

- Já te falei que você tem que prender a mentir, não é? - perguntei rindo.

- Eu sei mentir muito bem. E você sempre acreditou nas minhas mentiras. - ela me respondeu rindo.

- Na verdade só acreditei em uma delas, e para falar a verdade muitas vezes tive minhas dúvidas. - respondi rindo enquanto ela fechava a cara.

- Ei! - ela reclamou.

- Você sabe que é verdade. - eu respondi rindo e lhe dando um beijo demorado no rosto.

- Parem de namorar e venham ver o vestido maravilhoso que encontrei. - disse a mãe da Lily empolgada nos chamando para entrar na loja.

- Ela não vai com esse vestido mãe. Não combina com decoração. Sem contar que é de péssimo gosto. - disse a Petúnia indicando um vestido vermelho que a mãe da Lily tinha nas mãos.

- Pois eu achei que excelente gosto. - ela comentou ainda admirando o vestido. - O que você acha Lily?

- É só um vestido mãe. - ela respondeu sem olhar diretamente para a mãe dela.

- Mas não custa experimentar. - ela disse entregando para a Lily.

- Eu gostei desse. - disse a Petúnia pegando um vestido que mais parecia do século passado cheio de babados.

- Isso é bem ultrapassado Petúnia. - comentou a mãe da Lily.

- Mas vai ficar perfeito! - ela respondeu jogando o vestido em cima da Lily.

- Claro que vai. - respondeu a Lily com um sorriso amarelo para a irmã.

Será que é só eu que vejo o quanto a Lily mente mal?

Alguns minutos depois a Lily saiu com o vestido que a irmã escolheu, o vestido era ridículo, mas na Lily devo admitir que tudo fica bom, mas pelo olhar que ela me deu acho que não gostou muito.

- Ficou perfeito! - disse a Petúnia empolgada.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou a senhora Evans.

- Não vê que o perfeito? - perguntou a Petúnia rodeando a Lily.

Foi nessa hora que finalmente eu tive a minha idéia. Vou entrar no jogo da Petúnia.

- Ficou muito bom. Acho que a Lily vai chamar muito atenção na festa. - eu comentei fazendo a Lily esboçar uma cara de pânico.

Vi que além dela a Petúnia também estranhou me olhando irritada e com dúvida. Só espero que ela acredite. E a mãe da Lily? Ela ficou inconformada com o que eu disse.

- Você gostou do vestido? - ela me perguntou espantada.

- Não gostei do vestido, mas ele ficou muito lindo na Lily. - eu disse sorrindo para a Lily que ainda me olhava irritada.

- De qualquer jeito coloque o outro para vermos Lily. - pediu a mãe dela. - Você realmente achou que ficou bom? - ela me perguntou.

- Claro que ficou bom. Ela já seria a mais linda da festa de qualquer jeito, com esse vestido então... comentei.

- Pensando bem mãe. O vestido não ficou tão bom assim. - comentou a Petúnia nervosa.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui. - disse a Lily colocando cabeça para fora do provador.

- Se quiser estou a disposição. - brinquei sorrindo galante.

- Nem vou responder. - ela disse fazendo bico antes da mãe dela entrar no provador para ajudá-la.

- Então vocês estão namorando. - comentou a Petúnia quando ficamos sozinhos.

- Sou. - respondi meio incerto.

Será que ela não reparou isso ainda? Que conversa mais estranha.

- Tenho uma amiga que iria gostar de ficar com você. - ela comentou.

- Que pena! Já achei a pessoa perfeita. - respondi dando de ombros.

O que essa maluca quer agora?

- Eu não acho. - ela comentou.

Posso ser grosso?

- Mas eu acho. - respondi.

- Eu acho que você esta ajudando a Lily inventando que estão juntos para que todos pensem que ela deixou de ser uma encalhada. - ela respondeu.

Eu sei que de certa forma ela esta certa, mas ela esta errada! Estamos fingindo por que queremos estar juntos e a Lily tem um certo bloqueio quanto a isso.

- Não sei de onde você tira essas coisas. Acho que andou vendo muita televisão. - eu comentei maldosamente.

- Lily nunca falou bem de você. - ela respondeu na mesma hora.

- E como sabe se ela não conversa muito com você? - perguntei confiante.

- Sempre escutei ela gritando irritada no quarto quando você mandava cartas, sem contar que ela falava mal de você para o meu pai. Sei que vocês não estão juntos.

- Pois pense o que quiser. Estamos juntos e a Lily tinha um amor reprimido que finalmente resolveu colocar para fora.

Eu não menti!

- Amor reprimido? Só por que ela não quis jogar fora aquelas rosas verão passado? Pensa que me engana? - ela me perguntou com uma expressão vitoriosa.

- Esse vestido ficou lindo! - disse a mãe da Lily empolgada saindo do trocador de roupas.

Foi quando vi a Lily com aquele vestido. Ela estava divina, um anjo de vermelho. Perfeita!

Acho que juntei o meu desejo e a curiosidade da Petúnia quando me levantei e fui até a Lily.

- Me desculpe amor, mas acho que o outro estava melhor. - eu comentei para que a Petúnia ouvisse.

Chegando mais perto dela lhe dei um selinho, assim como as meninas sugeriram hoje cedo, foi rápido, tanto que a Lily nem o menos teve uma reação, abracei e sussurrei no seu ouvido:

- Você é um anjo que caiu do céu. - disse sussurrando. - Acho que o outro vestido estava melhor. - eu comentei em voz alta.

Espero realmente que a Petúnia cai nessa mentira.

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

- Ficou muito bom. Acho que a Lily vai chamar muito atenção na festa. - comentou o Tiago.

O que deu nele? Ele não viu como eu estou ridícula nessa porcaria dos anos 50?

Acho que cada di o Tiago fica ainda mais maluco.

Mas vi a Petúnia olhando irritada para o Tiago. Estranho!

- Você gostou do vestido? - eu perguntei espantada.

Impossível ele gostar disso. Ninguém em sã consciência iria dizer que isso é bonito.

- Não gostei do vestido, mas ele ficou muito lindo na Lily. - ele respondeu olhando pra a minha mãe que também o olhava espantada.

- De qualquer jeito coloque o outro para vermos Lily. - pediu a minha mãe me empurrando par dentro do provador. - Você realmente achou que ficou bom? - ela perguntou para o Tiago novamente.

Acho que ninguém acredito que ele realmente gostou dessa porcaria.

- Claro que ficou bom. Ela já seria a mais linda da festa de qualquer jeito, com esse vestido então... ele respondeu, e tenho certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

Será que isso é tudo mais um plano maluco?

- Pensando bem mãe. O vestido não ficou tão bom assim. - escutei a Petúnia dizendo nervosa.

- Preciso de ajuda aqui. - eu disse não conseguindo abotoar os botões do vestido.

- Se quiser estou a disposição. - brincou o Tiago sorrindo galante.

Não acredito que ele fez esse tipo de piada n frente da minha mãe. Que mico!

- Nem vou responder. - respondi fazendo um bico para ele antes da minha mãe entrar no provador para me ajudar.

Com a minha mãe falando sem para dentro do provador eu não consegui escutar o que a Petúnia e o Tiago conversavam, mas não acho que deva ser boa coisa. A Petúnia não esta com uma cara muito boa.

- Pensa que me engana? - escutei a Petúnia dizendo irritada, acho que a conversa não deve estar muito boa

- Esse vestido ficou lindo! - disse a minha mãe saindo e me puxando para fora do provador.

Olhei diretamente pra o Tiago. Queria saber o que ele e a Petúnia tanto conversaram, mas ele estava me olhando com cara de bobo.

O que deu nele?

- Me desculpe amor, mas acho que o outro estava melhor. - ele nos disse.

Ele não pode estar falando sério. O vestido ficou perfeito!

Mas não estranhei tanto o que ele disse quando ele começou a vir na minha direção, mas agora com uma cara mais decidida, mas ainda sorrindo.

Senti seus lábios se juntarem os meus por breves segundos e logo ele me abraçou.

Ele me beijou! Foi rápido, mas ele me beijou!

- Você é um anjo que caiu do céu. - ele disse sussurrando ao meu ouvido. - Acho que o outro vestido estava melhor. - ele disse se afastando novamente.

Primeiro ele me beija depois diz que estou linda e logo em seguida diz que estou feia.

O que ele bebeu hoje?

Eu já disse que ele me beijou e eu fiquei lá parada? Como eu sou estúpida!

Passamos o dia inteiro andando de um lado para o outro. Por incrível que pareça Petúnia resolveu alugar o vestido vermelho e depois pra não perder viajem acabamos indo ver outras coisas do casamento, o dia foi muito longo e depois disso não tive um tempo sozinha com o Tiago.

Assim que chegamos em casa eu me joguei no sofá enquanto a Petúnia foi correndo tomar um banho.

- Foi um dia produtivo. - comentou minha mãe antes de subir.

- Acho melhor irmos ver se os outros não quebraram nada. - comentou o Tiago parando ao lado do sofá.

- Só uma pergunta. - eu pedi me sentando.

- Eu não fiquei louco. - ele me respondeu na mesma hora. - Só precisava enrolar a Petúnia e ela comprou o vestido certo.

- Foi tudo um plano seu! - eu comentei horrorizada. Como eu não vi isso antes?

- Foi sim. Eu sou o máximo! - ele me disse passando as mãos no cabelo. - Mas acho que não era bem essa a sua pergunta.

- Na verdade queria saber o que deu em você na loja. - eu disse já sentindo o meu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Você esta muito linda. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas nós tínhamos combinado. - respondi indignada.

Não é que eu não tenha gostado do beijo, alias, nem deu tempo de realmente saber se foi bom, mas o fato que é tínhamos combinado deu beijá-lo e não o contrário.

- Combinamos que você me beijaria e ainda estou esperando, mas não tínhamos falado nada sobre selinhos, como as meninas disseram hoje cedo "selinho não é beijo", e tinha ainda a sua irmã que estava desconfiada.

Que parte eu perguntou primeiro?

- Você estava acordado? Não credito que ficou fingindo que estava dormindo. - reclamei.

- Fiz por uma causa maior. Na verdade eu estava dormindo e vocês me acordaram com a conversa. - E você não pode falar que nunca fez isso por que eu posso até exemplificar as vezes que você o fez. - ele comentou sorrindo.

Não acredito que ele escutou o que eu disse hoje cedo. Vou matar as meninas!

- Não precisa matar ninguém Lily. Teria sido mais fácil se você tivesse falado comigo o invés de ter falado com as meninas. Você sabia que elas iriam contar para os meninos que iriam me contar, alias, eles devem estar me esperando para contar.

Eu não estou nervosa com ele afinal eu já fingi dormir várias vezes para ficar perto dele, mas... Ele não poderia escutar aquilo.

- E o que você disse sobre a Petúnia? - perguntei tentando não pensar nele escutando a minha conversa comprometedora.

- Podemos falar disso depois? - ele me perguntou chegando mais perto.

- O que foi? - perguntei desconfiada.

- Só quero namorar um pouco. Aproveitar que ninguém vai nos interromper. - ele me disse já me puxando pela cintura.

- Tiago... - eu comecei dizer.

- Calma. Não vou quebrar o nosso acordo, mesmo morrendo de vontade, mas não vou. Só quero ficar perto de você. - ele me disse deixando um rastro de beijos da minha orelha até a minha boa, onde ele depositou um leve e rápido beijo.

Eu sei que esse seria o momento perfeito para agarrá-lo e beijá-lo ou até mesmo mandar ele me beijar, mas eu duvido que sou mesmo um grifinoriana já que não tive coragem nem de me aproximar mais e muito menos mandá-lo me beijar como se deve. Então só ficamos ali abraçados.

- Olha os dois pombinhos. - escutei a voz do Sirius.

- Como sabiam que tínhamos chegado? - perguntei chateada por meu momento "a sós" ter terminado.

- Sua irmã estava cantando no banho. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Petúnia cantando no banho? Essa é nova!

- Foi bem bizarro. - comentou a Lene fazendo uma careta.

- Sua mãe passou no quarto para ver se precisávamos de alguma coisa. - comentou o Remos.

- Eu disse que ela iria acreditar. - comentou o Sirius.

- É que o Tiago desconcentra ela. - comentou a Dora.

- Eu não acreditei. A Petúnia nunca canta no banho. - respondi dando de ombros.

- E como foi o dia? - perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade foi até agradável. - comentei sorrindo.

- Agradável? Pensei que a Petúnia tinha ido. - comentou a Lene em dúvida.

- E ela foi, mas a minha companhia é tão boa que a Petúnia não conseguiu estragar o dia, só melhorá-lo. - respondeu o Tiago me abraçando pelos ombros.

O que ele quis dizer com melhorá-lo?

- Estou vendo que as coisas entre vocês esta bem melhor. - comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Essa ruiva não resiste ao meu charme. - comentou o Tiago passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

- Me desculpe Pontas, mas eu tenho que discordar, e ruivinha é não resiste ao meu charme. - comentou a Sirius dando aquele sorriso sexy dele.

- E o que vamos fazer agora de noite? - perguntou o Remus se sentando no outro sofá.

- Eu pretendia ficar agarrando uma certa ruiva, mas como me atrapalharam podíamos ver algum filme. - respondeu o Tiago me apertando enquanto minhas bochechas teimavam em ficar vermelhas.

- E idéia é boa - comentei pensativa.

- Então vamos logo alugar algum filme Lily. - disse a Dora empolgada.

- Só temos que avisar a minha mãe. - eu disse me levantando relutante.

- Não temos que ajudá-la com o jantar? - perguntou o Remus.

- Temos, mas fazemos isso depois que voltarmos da locadora.

- Loca quem? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Você vai ver. - eu respondi dando de ombros e subindo para falar com a minha mãe.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos escolhendo os filmes, aproveitei para interrogar o Tiago sobre a conversa misteriosa que ele teve com a Petúnia mais cedo, mas ele estava bem evasivo.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Assim que saímos da casa da Lily somos direto para a tal locadora. Lá por mais incrível que pareça cada casal foi para uma direção diferente, eu arrastei a Lily para a sessão de terror, mas pelo que percebi ela não estava muito empolgada para escolher o filme:

- O que acha desse? - perguntei mostrando acho que o quarto ou quinto filme seguido.

- Quer parar de escolher filmes um minuto? - ela perguntou fazendo bico.

- O que foi? - perguntei estranhando o humor dela.

- Por que não me conta logo o que estava conversando com a Petúnia? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Por que não é nada que você precise se preocupar. - respondi o que parecia ser a milésima vez.

- Tiago Potter! - ela disse autoritária.

- Lily relaxa. Não é nada. - eu tentei tranqüilizá-la.

- Se não é nada você pode me contar. - ela disse não acreditando na minha mentira.

- Por que você não para de brigar comigo e aproveita para namorarmos um pouco? - perguntei a puxando pela cintura.

- Me recuso a namorar enquanto não me disser o que aconteceu entre vocês.

Mas como ela é teimosa!

- Por que não deixamos isso para depois? - perguntei tentando ganhar tempo.

Precisava que ela estivesse calma e longe da Petúnia para contar tudo que a irmã dela falou.

Depois que a Lily ficou emburrada fiquei pensando se não era melhor inventar alguma coisa só para ela não precisar se chatear com a verdade, mas acho que não seria a melhor coisa a fazer.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos de volta para a casa da Lily. Eu e os meninos fomos revezar para tomar banho enquanto as meninas ajudavam a mãe da Lily com o jantar.

Assim que o Remus entrou no banho escutamos batidas na porta e logo a Petúnia entrou no quarto.

Estranhei ela estar ali, principalmente depois de hoje de tarde.

- Perdida? - perguntou o Sirius com um leve sorriso.

- Na verdade não. - respondeu ela olhando o quarto atentamente.

Ficamos olhando para ela esperando que ela se manifestasse, e isso demorou um pouco.

- Valter vai vir jantar aqui hoje. - ela comentou.

É só comigo ou acho que essa conversa é estranha?

- A Lily já comentou. - respondi.

- Não quero que ele saiba que tenho uma anormal na família, então nada de gracinhas. - ela disse confiante.

- Não somos anormais. Somos bruxos. - respondeu o Sirius revoltado. - E você não vai falar da anã assim na minha frente.

- Pensei que você fosse o namorado dela. - ela disse para mim.

- Não é só por isso que nossos amigos não podem defendê-la também. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Não quero saber de gracinhas, nem de nada que envolva as loucuras de vocês. Pelo menos finjam por algumas horas que vocês são normais. - ela disse autoratária.

- E se eu não quiser? - perguntou o Sirius debochado.

Eu sei que a Petúnia não é melhor pessoa do mundo, mas poderíamos pelo menos fingir que estamos fazendo isso por ela.

- Valter pode acabar com vocês. Ele é rico e tem poder. - ela respondeu triunfante.

Eu não acredito que ela nos disse isso, sério eu não agüentei e comecei a rir, e não foi surpresa quando o percebi que o Sirius também ria da situação.

- Deixa ele tentar então. - respondi rindo. - Olha Petúnia, não pretendemos fazer nada por respeito a Lily e a seus pais, mas um trouxa como o seu noivo não pode contra nós. E não tente nos ameaçar novamente e nem pense também em descontar na sua irmã depois. - eu respondi sério.

- Eu não acharia ruim em te lançar uma azaração para você virar um sapo. - comentou o Sirius portando a varinha para a Petúnia.

- Saia de perto de mim sua aberração! - ela gritou irritada antes de sair correndo.

- O que houve? - perguntou o Remus saindo do banheiro.

- A cunhada do Pontas veio nos ameaçar. - comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Não acredito. - comentou o Remus surpreso. - O que aconteceu?

- O noivo dela vem jantar aqui e ela esta com medo de nós assustarmos ele. - respondi.

- Mas já tínhamos falado para a Lily que tudo iria ficar bem. - comentou o Remus.

- Mas a Petúnia não acredita na Lily. - comentei.

- Ela veio falar que o noivo dela tem dinheiro e pode acabar conosco. Vê se pode! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Não entendo como duas irmãs podem ser tão diferentes. - comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Acho que a Lily é adotada. - brinquei.

Assim que terminamos de nos arrumar as meninas chegaram para tomar banho. A Lily saiu correndo e se trancou no banheiro primeiro que as outras duas.

- A ruiva foi mais rápida. - comentou o Sirius.

- Infelizmente! - respondeu a Marlene dando de ombros.

- E como andam as coisas entre você e a Lily? - me perguntou a Dora deitando na cama da Lily.

- Estão indo bem. A Lily não fica mais assustada nem sem reação quando a abraço. - comentei.

- Então logo as coisas ficam do jeito que se deve? - perguntou o Sirius com aquele olhar malicioso.

- Na verdade ainda acho que vai demorar. Prometi para a Lily que não a beijaria, que ela iria ter que fazer isso, e até agora e Lily nem ao menos pega na minha mão sozinha, eu que tenho que pegar na dela. - comentei um pouco chateado.

- Mas passou pouco tempo. E você esta tendo um progresso rápido se for parar para pensar. - comentou a Dora.

- Na verdade esta demorando, já que ambos já admitiram se gostar há algum tempo. - comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Podemos falar com ela se quiser. - comentou a Lene.

- Vocês já ajudaram bastante hoje de manhã. - comentei rindo.

- Então você estava acordado? - perguntou a Dora espantada.

- E quem não acordou com as três batendo papo? - perguntou o Remus sorrindo.

- Mas então ajudou? - perguntou a Dora ignorando o namorado.

- Um pouco. Parti do principio que a Lily concordava com vocês e agora avançamos para os selinhos. - comentei feliz.

- Mas... - disse o Sirius desconfiado.

- Mas não estou tendo muito progresso na parte da Lily. Ela nunca toma iniciativa de nada. - comentei desanimado.

- Mas ela esta bem receptiva, não é? - perguntou a Lene.

- Disso eu não posso reclamar. - respondi sorrindo.

- Do que você não pode reclamar? - perguntou a Lily saindo do banho.

- Que seus pais me adoram. - menti.

- Isso ninguém pode reclamar. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Minha vez de tomar banho. - disse a Dora correndo para o banheiro.

- Por que eu sempre sou a última? - reclamou a Lene.

- Por que você é a mais bonita. - comentou a Sirius beijando a namorada.

- Isso não fez muito sentido Sirius. - comentou a Lily rindo.

- Não era para fazer mesmo. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos todos sentados à mesa. Sei que não deveria falar assim, mas onde a Petúnia conseguiu um cara tão feio?

Sem brincadeiras! Esse tal de Valter consegue ser pior do que eu imaginei. Posso dizer que o Pedro é uma versão bem melhorada do Valter. Eca!

A única coisa boa de estarmos aqui com esse ser mal educado do Valter é que o Sr. Evans também não gosta dele.

- Você sabe por que todos os gordos dizem que têm ossos largos? - me perguntou o pai da Lily em mais uma tentativa de mostrar claramente ao Valter que ele não é bem vindo.

- Deve ser por que eles não gostam de admitir que comem de mais. - o Sirius respondeu rindo.

- Não acho que a Petúnia vai ficar muito feliz com tudo isso. - comentei com a Lily que estava ao meu lado.

- A Petúnia não iria gostar do jantar de qualquer jeito mesmo. - ela comentou dando de ombros.

A noite passou entre muitas risadas da nossa parte e muitas caras feias da parte da Petúnia.

- Tem sobremesa tia? - perguntou a Dora cara de pau.

- Eu só fiz gelatinha querida. Não deu tempo de fazer outra coisa. - comentou a mãe da Lily.

- Mentira. Ela fez gelatina pra não engordar ainda mais o querido genro. E não estou falando de você. - comentou o sr. Evans comigo.

- Papai! - reclamou a Petúnia.

- Não menti! - ele disse na defensiva.

- Eu não me importo com isso Pet. - respondeu o Valter com uma careta que acho que deveria ser um sorriso.

- Mas eu me importo! - ela reclamou.

- Ela esta assim por que sabe que esta se casando com uma rolha de poço. - comentou o Sirius segurando o riso.

Não demorou muito e finalmente o jantar terminou. Deveríamos ir todos para a sala assistir tv, pelo menos é o que a Lily disse que eles fazem toda vez que o noivo da irmã vem aqui, mas como estávamos em muitos os pais da Lily nos deixaram subir para o quarto.

- Não vamos poder assistir o filme que alugamos com todo mundo na sala. - reclamou a Lene.

- Não tem problema. Temos o dia inteiro amanhã livre para isso. - comentou a Lily dando de ombros.

- Só de pensar que depois de amanhã já é dia 31 e vamos ter festa... - comentou a Dora.

- Deveríamos ter ido viajar. - comentou a Lily.

- Mas está divertido ficar aqui. - comentou o Remus.

- Principalmente com esse jantar. - comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Mas o que vamos fazer no ano novo? - perguntei.

- Na verdade nada de mais. Provavelmente minha mãe vai fazer mais comida do que vamos comer, vamos ter música e uma festa no jardim, fógos e essas coisas. - respondeu a Lily pensativa.

- Eu adoro festas! - disse o Sirius empolgado.

Ficamos conversando até que a Lily dormiu no colo da Lene. Em seguida eu a coloquei na cama e todos fomos dormir.

**Narrado por Lilían Evans**

Os dias estão passando muito rápido. Não acredito que manhã já é véspera de ano novo e eu nem aproveitei muito bem as férias!

Assim que abri os olhos percebi que estava sozinha no quarto, ou melhor, quase sozinha já que o Sirius ainda dormia no outro canto do quarto deitado na diagonal ocupando o lugar que antes tinham quatro pessoas.

Reuni toda a minha pouca coragem e fui para o banheiro me arrastando. Tomar um banho poderia ajudar a me acordar um pouco.

Assim que desci para tomar café e vi todos na sala assistindo tv foi que percebi que deveria já ter passado da hora de tomar café.

- Nunca te vi dormir tanto. - comentou a Lene.

- Bom dia para você também. - eu disse enquanto me arrastava para a cozinha.

- Acordou tarde e de mal humor! - comentou a Dora.

As coisas do café ainda estavam na mesa, o que significava que não poderia ser tão tarde quanto imaginei. Procurei o relógio as cegas e percebi que faltava cinco minutos para as onze da manhã. Como fui dormir tanto?

- E o Sirius? - me perguntou o Tiago depois de me cumprimentar com o leve beijo nos lábios.

- Ainda estava dormindo quando sai do quarto. - respondi dando de ombros.

- O que vocês dois fizeram de noite que estão tão cansados? - perguntou ele com um meio sorriso.

- Ficamos falando mal de vocês. - respondi enquanto me sentava para tomar café.

- Que coisa mais feia ruivinha. Ficar acordada até tarde só para falar mal do seu namorado perfeito. - comentou o Tiago fazendo bico.

- E o que vamos fazer hoje? - perguntei enquanto ele me olhava comer.

- Podemos assistir os filmes que alugamos ontem. - respondeu o Tiago dando de ombros.

- Já tinha me esquecido dos filmes. - comentei dando de ombros.

Parece que alugamos esses filmes há tanto tempo.

- Para isso que estou aqui. - ele comentou sorrindo.  
- Então vamos ficar o dia inteiro deitados comendo pipoca? - perguntei me animando com a idéia.  
- Acho que nós dois vamos ficar deitados comendo pipoca, os outros vão ficar dando uns amassos o dia inteiro. - ele respondeu sorrindo malicioso.  
- Eles não vão fazer isso. - comentei pensativa.  
- Você é tão ingênua ruiva. - disse o Sirius entrando na cozinha.  
- O que eu fiz? - perguntei.  
- Eu escutei um pouco da conversa. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Olha quem resolveu acordar... - comentou o Tiago.  
- Minha noite foi longa. Eu e a anã fugimos para nos divertir. - ele comentou me abraçando.  
- É bom que tenham se divertido bastante, por que hoje vão dormir tarde assistindo filme. - respondeu o Tiago dando de ombros.

O que deu nele que não ficou com ciúmes?

- Assistindo filme? - perguntou o Sirius maliciosamente.  
- Não entendi a malicia na voz. - comentei.  
- Vamos aproveitar a falta de luz e namorar é claro. - comentou o Sirius sorrindo.  
- Eu te disse. - me disse o Tiago quando olhei para ele inconformada.  
- Se eu fosse vocês seguiria o nosso exemplo e iria se agarrar por aí. - disse o Sirius antes de enfiar um pedaço de pão enorme na boca.  
- Eu estou a disposição. - me disse o Tiago piscando para mim e voltando para a sala.  
- Eu acho que você deveria ir lá e agarrar ele logo. - comentou o Sirius.  
- E eu acho que você deveria ir comer e ficar quietinho. - eu disse fechando a cara.  
- Por que você não ara com isso de fingir e parte logo para a ação? - ele me perguntou me olhando sério.

Desde quando o Sirius fala sério?

- Acho que esse leite não te fez muito bem. - comentei fingindo ver se ele estava com febre.  
- Isso foi uma desculpa para poder passar a mão em mim ruiva? - ele perguntou sorrindo.  
- Foi uma desculpa para te fazer sorrir. - respondi piscando para ele.  
- Assim vou ter que largar a Lene e disputar com o Tiago pelo seu pequeno coração ruivo. - ele comentou sorrindo.  
- Coração ruivo? - perguntei rindo.  
- Se você é ruiva seu coração deve ser ruivo também. - ele comentou dando de ombros.  
- Vou fingir que isso fez sentido. - comentei rindo.  
- Mas é claro que fez sentido. - ele me disse inda sorrindo.

Não sei como eles conseguem sorrir tanto!

- Mas voltando ao assunto em questão. Vai mesmo me fazer brigar com o veado para podermos dar uns amassos por aí? - ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso que ele lança para as fãs dele.  
- Eu adoraria jogar o lencinho no chão para que vocês saíssem se batendo por aí, igual antigamente. - brinquei.  
- Acho que você anda assistindo muitos filmes ultimamente. - ele respondeu rindo.  
- Eu tenho culpa de ser romântica? - perguntei fazendo a minha melhor cara de inocente.  
- Faça essa cara para o Pontas e ele não vai responder por ele. - comentou o Sirius.  
- E você vai fazer tudo que eu pedir também? - perguntei esperançosa.  
- Só se você fizer uma coisa que eu pedir. - ele me disse sorrindo maligno.

Ele sabe que não eu não iria confiar em ficar em divida com ele.

- Depende do que você quer. - respondi pensativa. - E não me venha com coisas impróprias.  
- Não vou falar nada pornográfico Lily. - ele comentou rindo.  
- Nunca se sabe. - respondi dando de ombros e esperando ele falar.  
- Você poderia dar uma chance a vocês. - ele me disse pensativo.  
- Pára tudo! Você esta falando sério? Nunca tinha te visto sério, a não ser quando esta brigando com a Lene.  
- Eu sou uma pessoa séria. - ele disse fazendo cara de indignado.

O que mais eu pude fazer a não ser rir?

- Claro que é. - eu respondi rindo.  
- Então vou falar sério com você anã. - ele me disse ainda mantendo a expressão séria.  
- Pode dizer gigante. - respondi prendendo o riso.  
- Por que não vai agora lá na sala e agarra o veado? Sei que você quer tanto quanto ele. - ele me disse com a expressão séria.

Da onde o Sirius tira essas coisas?

- Não posso fazer isso Six. Não vou te trair. - comentei brincando para escapar da pergunta.

Por que eu não o agarro logo? Fácil! Seria estranho. Sem contar que mesmo querendo... Talvez ele nem goste do meu beijo, afinal nunca tentou me beijar de novo.

Tudo bem que combinamos dele não me beijar, mas ele é o Tiago não é?

- Eu divido tudo com o Tiago. - ele me disse sorrindo.  
- Até a Lene? - perguntei espantada.  
- A Lene é só minha sabe. Temos um acordo... - ele comentou dando de ombros.  
- Sei... Um acordo!  
- Isso... A Lene também não me divide com ninguém. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
- Desculpe Six. Sou bem egoísta e não gosto de dividir as coisas. - eu comentei sorrindo.  
- Então eu abro mão de você se você quiser ficar com o Pontas.  
- Vai me largar assim? - perguntei fazendo a maior cara de indignada.  
- Vai partir meu coração, mas sei que vocês serão felizes juntos. - ele comentou fingindo chorar de emoção.  
- Mas eu não vou poder viver sem ter você. - eu brinquei também fazendo drama.  
- Ninguém gosta de viver sem o Sirius aqui, mas não posso dar atenção a todas. - ele comentou metido.  
- Palhaço! - eu disse rindo já me levantando para ir para a sala.  
- Aonde você vai? - ele me perguntou.  
- Vou ver o pessoal - comentei dando de ombros.  
- Mas você ainda não me disse por que não vai lá agarrar o Pontas.  
- Você sabe que não vou fazer isso. - comentei desanimada.  
- Você sabe que o Tiago não vai agüentar isso para sempre. - ele comentou.  
- Ele veio te falar alguma coisa? - perguntei desconfiada.

O que será que eles andaram conversando?

- Não precisa falar nada Lily. Eu conheço ele e sei que esta ficando preocupado com a relação de vocês. - ele comentou parecendo realmente preocupado.

Fiquei estática sem ter muito o que fazer.

Por que ele estaria preocupado? Nunca estivemos tão bem!

- Ele não me parece preocupado. - comentei me lembrando que o Tiago sempre esta com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Por que ele não quer te deixar preocupada Lil. - comentou o Sirius.  
- Mas ele iria falar comigo. - respondi pensativa.

Ele não iria falar comigo se estivesse alguma coisa errada?

- Talvez, mas só se ele já estivesse sem saída. Você sabe que a última coisa que o Tiago quer é te ver triste ou magoada. - o Sirius me respondeu chateado me fazendo voltar a me sentar.

Agora quem esta ficando preocupada com essa conversa sou eu.

- Mas é complicado Sirius. - eu respondi desanimada.  
- Sei que é, mas não deveria ser. - ela comentou.  
- Não deveria ser? Ok! Confesso que beijar ou agarrar alguém não é complicado, pelo menos para você. - respondi irritada. - Mas eu sempre odiei o Tiago e sempre tive aquela visão que nunca daria certo. - ele me olhou desconfiado. - Eu sei que as vezes ainda parece que não vai dar certo, mas eu não sou uma pessoa extrovertida como vocês e não saio agarrando ninguém por aí. É mais complicado do que você pode imaginar. - desabafei.  
- Eu sei que você não agarra ninguém por aí Lily. E nem quero que você seja assim, mas é o cara que você ama, não é? Você já esta dando uma chance para vocês. Só falta se entregar e entrar de vez nessa história. - ele me respondeu sorrindo levemente.  
- Eu estou tentando Sirius. Realmente tentando, mas passei cinco ou seis anos da minha vida dizendo odiá-lo e colocando na minha cabeça que nunca poderia ceder e de repente me encontro apaixonada por ele, parece loucura ceder assim, agir como se tudo fosse normal...  
- Quem sabe se você tentar um pouco mais Lily. Ser mais agressiva, ir lá e mostrar que pode dar certo, ou invés de ficar esperando que o Tiago mostre isso para você. - ele comentou de uma forma despreocupada.

Sei que foi meio grosseiro o que o Sirius disse, mas não fiquei chateada e nem irritada com ele, ele foi sincero e o tom de voz não era rude.

- Tiago nunca vai conseguir te mostrar que vocês podem ser felizes juntos se você não ajudar. - comentou o Sirius me abraçando.  
- Queria que as coisas fossem simples. - comentei chateada.  
- Se tudo fosse simples a vida não teria mais graça. - ele respondeu sorrindo.  
- Acha mesmo que ele está chateado comigo? - perguntei angustiada.

Preciso concertar as coisas!

- Acho que chateado não seria bem a palavra certa, mas ele não esta tão feliz como estaria se você tomasse uma atitude as vezes. Tente ser você mesma Lily. Abrace-o se tiver vontade, pegue em sua mão se quiser, beije-o se estiver com vontade.

As coisas não precisam ser complicadas. - ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- Que amor todo é esse aqui? - perguntou a Marlene entrando na cozinha e me vendo abraçada com o Sirius.  
- Estávamos tentando te trair, mas eu te amo de mais para isso. - respondeu o Sirius me soltando e indo beijar a namorada.

Prestei atenção que foi a Lene que o puxou pela mão e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, o Sirius só lhe cumprimentou com um selinho. Isso é o certo a fazer! Eles são namorados... Não tem problema dela querer beijá-lo.

- Não se empolguem que eu ainda estou aqui. - eu disse quando eles embalaram um beijo de desentupir pia.

Quando vi que eles não me deram ouvidos achei melhor ir para a sala, afinal, eu não iria ficar segurando vela.

Entrei na sala e todos ainda estavam do jeito que deixei, assistindo televisão e o Remus e a Dora ainda estavam se agarrando.

- Nunca imaginei vocês dois se agarrando assim em publico. - eu disse me sentando no braço da poltrona do Tiago.  
- Não estamos fazendo isso em público. O Tiago não conta exatamente como público, já que ele finge que nós nem estamos aqui. - respondeu a Dora.  
- Se eu ficasse olhando para vocês iria ter náuseas. - respondeu o Tiago enquanto eu ria.  
- Pelo menos agora a Lily esta aqui para te distrair. - comentou o Remus dando de ombros antes de puxar a Dora para mais um beijo.

Fiquei observando os dois juntos e realmente o Tiago estava certo, ficar olhando os dois se agarrando não é nada divertido.

Foi quando reparei na mão do Tiago apoiada na minha perna. Não tinha reparado nela antes e foi quando percebi a intimidade que ele demonstrava, ele nem se preocupou se eu iria gostar ou não dá mão dele ali. Ele simplesmente fez o que queria.

É isso que os namorados fazem? Eu posso simplesmente escorregar e sentar no colo dele sem me envergonhar e sem me preocupar com o que ele vai achar disso?

Mas o que todo mundo vai pensar se me ver no colo dele? Não posso simplesmente sair e me sentar no colo dele como eu queria fazer. É errado... Apesar do Sirius ter dito para fazer tudo que eu quisesse.

Olhei novamente para a mão dele que ainda repousava na minha perna, era bom ela estar ali, quente e macia. Ela definitivamente não me incomodava, pelo contrário, queria que ele acariciasse minha perna ao invés de deixar a mão ali parada. Acho que a conversa com o Sirius não me fez muito bem!

Será que o Tiago realmente está chateado comigo? Ele parece estar tão normal! Esta aqui concentrado na televisão dando risada das besteiras que aparece no desenho. Definitivamente ele não esta chateado!

Mas é melhor tentar a abordagem do Sirius de aproximação para garantir que ele não fique chateado.

Claro que não vou me jogar no colo dele e ficar com a cabeça na curva do pescoço sentindo aquele cheirinho gostoso dele enquanto passo as minhas mãos pelo peito dele.

Não... Vou... Pegar na mão dele. Isso! Já fiz um contato, eu gosto de andar de mãos dadas com ele e garanto que ele não vai se incomodar com isso, afinal ele vive pegando na minha mão.

Disfarçadamente enquanto garanti que ninguém estava olhando fui lentamente em direção a mão dele que repousava na minha perna, mas quando eu estava chegando perto ele simplesmente pegou a minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Simples assim! Eu aqui há uns dez minutos tentando me aproximar e ele vai lá e faz!

Fiquei me xingando internamente até o Sirius chegar rindo com a Lene.

- Perdi alguma piada? - perguntou o Tiago.

- Você perdeu a Lene tentando comer mais rápido que eu. - respondeu o Sirius ainda rindo;

- Não tenho culpa que você tem essa boca gigante que cabe mais comida. - respondeu a Lene dando de ombros antes de voltar a rir.

- Não vi a graça, mas tudo bem. - eu disse dando de ombros.

- Podemos ver os filmes agora? - perguntou a Dora finalmente se desgrudando do Remus.

- Temos filme para o dia inteiro. Vamos até cansar de ficar deitados. – comentou o Remus indicando os quatro filmes em cima da estante.

- A Lily e o Sirius precisam escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa ainda. - disse o Tiago voltando a olhar televisão.

- Já vamos papai. - respondi mostrando a língua para ele.

Soltei a mão do Tiago e sai arrastando o Sirius escada a cima para escovar os dentes.

- Fez o que eu te falei? - ele me perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

- Na verdade eu ia fazer, mas ele fez primeiro. - comentei derrotada.

- Então ele te beijou? - perguntou o Sirius empolgado.

- Não seu malicioso. Eu ia pegar na mão dele. - respondi.

- Mas isso nem tem graça. - ele respondeu antes de se trancar no banheiro.

Mas é claro que tem graça... Eu demorei uns dez minutos só para conseguir me aproximar da mão dele e o Sirius fala que não tem graça? Isso é revoltante!

Não demorou muito e finalmente descemos para assistir os filmes. Claro que eu já arrastei um cobertor para mim, afinal na sala estava muito frio.

Quando voltei todos ainda estavam na mesma posição, o Tiago ainda estava naquela poltrona solitário assistindo televisão, a Lene estava deitada no sofá de três lugares assistindo com o Tiago, enquanto a Dora e o Remus estavam aproveitando o tempo para namorar.

Fiquei na dúvida se ia me sentar no braço da poltrona do Tiago ou se ia me sentar com a Lene.

Escutei a voz do Sirius na minha cabeça me dizendo para fazer o que eu queria, e eu queria era ir lá ficar com o Tiago, mas ele estava em um sofá de um lugar!

- Vocês demoraram! - reclamou a Lene.

- O Sirius ainda esta se embelezando. - respondi dando de ombros.

- Nunca vamos conseguir assistir esses filmes. Logo já é hora do almoço. - reclamou ela.

- Podemos almoçar pipoca, muita pipoca. - eu disse já pensando na ótima tarde preguiçosa.

- Nem todo mundo adora pipoca como você Lil. - reclamou o Remus.

- Podemos comer uns salgadinhos e bolachas também. - eu respondi.

- Eu gostei da idéia. - disse a Tiago sorrindo para mim.

E que sorriso!

- Então vou pegar doces na cozinha. - eu disse já jogando o cobertor em cima da Lene e indo para a cozinha.

- Eu vou junto! - disse o Tiago já se levantando.

Não demorei muito para juntar todas as guloseimas da casa.

- Larga isso aí e vem ficar um pouco comigo Lily. - pediu o Tiago me puxando para seus braços.

- Podemos namorar enquanto vemos o filme. - respondi sorrindo.

- Até que eu gostei da idéia. - ele respondeu com um sorriso muito suspeito.

Depois dele me dar um leve beijo nos lábios e um beijo bem demorado na bochecha, seguido de uma mordida voltamos para a sala onde o Sirius já estava ao lado da Lene.

- Eu trouxe doces. - eu disse indicando meus braços e os do Tiago cheio de bolachas e afins.

- Por que não levamos a televisão para o quarto ao invés de trazer o quarto para a sala? - perguntou o Remus pensativo.

- Por que não teria graça não bagunçar a casa? - perguntou o Sirius sorrindo.

- E como vamos subir a televisão? - perguntou a Lene.

- Sua mãe não vai brigar? - perguntou a Dora.

Para quem eu respondi primeiro?

- O Remus pega a televisão. A Dora ajuda com os cabos. Lene sobre com o cobertor da Lily. Sirius vai arrumar o quarto para colocar a televisão. Eu vou ajudar a Lily com os doces, e com as bebidas. - disse o Tiago depois de alguns segundos.

Adoro quando ele toma conta de situação e me poupa trabalho.

Não demorou muito e já estávamos assistindo um dos filmes, não vi o nome, mas o filme parece ser legal, de aventura.

Estávamos no mesmo lugar que dormíamos então eu estava abraçada com o Tiago, e pode ter certeza que estava muito bom estar ali.

O dia passou muito rápido, só paramos de ver filmes para tomar um banho e comer um pouco. Eu reparei que o Sirius ficou me mandando olhares estranhos o dia inteiro, pelo menos a parte do dia que não estávamos deitados vendo filme, pensando bem, me lembro de olhar para o Sirius e para a Lene e o Sirius estar olhando para mim com aquele olhar estranho.

O que ele quer que eu faça? Ele não acha realmente que eu vou agarrar o Tiago aqui no meio de todo mundo, não é?

Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas se teria coragem de fazer isso quando estivermos sozinhos, imagine na frente de todo mundo? Nem pensar!

Acho que se o chapéu seletor me visse agora eu não conseguiria me classificar para a grifinória novamente. Acho que minha coragem me abandonou nesses últimos tempos.

As coisas deveriam ser mais fáceis, afinal, se a Petúnia consegue beijar aquele porco eu posso muito bem beijar o Tiago que é um monumento de homem.

- Esta tudo bem Lily? - escutei a voz do Tiago bem baixa ao meu ouvido, pude sentir sua respiração chegando a minha nuca.

- Está tudo ótimo! - me aprecei a responder.

- Você esta estranha desde que voltou do café da manhã. - ele comentou me puxando levemente para olhá-lo.

Agora eu estava deitada na cama com o Tiago debruçado sobre mim, não senti seu corpo tocando o meu, mas sentia a calor que irradiava dele, e única coisa que eu via era seu rosto me olhando preocupado.

- Brigou com o Sirius? - ele me perguntou me olhando fixamente.

- Eu nunca brigo com o Sirius. - respondi brincando.

- Então o que aconteceu? - ele me perguntou ainda preocupado.

O que deu nele hoje?

Ele me pergunta se eu estou estranha, mas é ele que está meio esquisito, ficou assistindo televisão ao invés de ficar comigo, me largou com o Sirius na cozinha, não ficou me agarrando, alias, esta até mantendo uma distancia razoável.

- Eu é que tenho que te perguntar o que houve! - reclamei.

- Por quê? - ele me perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

- Você esta distante. - respondi excitante.

- Não estou! - ele disse na mesma hora.

- É claro que esta. - respondi levemente irritada.

- Só por que te deixei conversando com o Sirius na cozinha hoje cedo? - ele me perguntou de cara fechada.

- Não só por isso, mas você nunca me deixa sozinha assim. - reclamei.

- Achei que você precisava de espaço. Você não tem gastado seu tempo conversando com os seus amigos ultimamente. Ia te fazer bem. - ele respondeu pensativo.

- Se eu quisesse ficar com os meus amigos eu simplesmente iria lá e ficava, não precisa ficar me jogando para cima deles. Se não me quer por perto para poder assistir desenho animado na televisão é só falar. - reclamei.

Como em um momento eu estou admirando ele e no outro estamos brigando?

- Olha que emocionante. A primeira briga deles como um casal. - escutei a Dora dizendo.

Foi quando finalmente reparamos que todos tinham deixado a televisão de lado e estavam assistindo nós dois em nosso infelizmente momento de briga.

- Não é nada disso e você sabe Lily. - ele me respondeu irritado.

- Por que estão brigando? - perguntou o Remus.

- A Lily esta de TPM. - respondeu o Tiago.

Como se eu estar de TPM já justificasse alguma coisa.

- Você esta distante comigo. E eu não estou de TPM! - reclamei.

- Não esta? Você estava com cólica esses dias. Como diz que não esta? Eu sei que esta.

- Eu estar naqueles dias e estar de TPM não têm muita coisa haver. Eu nunca tenho TPM! - reclamei.

- Até parece! - escutei a Lene comentando.

A Lene também não ajuda! Fica colocando lenha na fogueira. Ela deveria estar do meu lado!

- Até a sua amiga concorda que você não esta em seu juízo perfeito! - comentou o Tiago.

Não acredito que ele me disse isso! Cadê o Tiago fofo e amoroso?

- Eu estou no meu juízo mais que perfeito Potter. - respondi irritada.

- Agora eu volto a ser Potter? Cadê o "Ti" e derivados? Eu prefiro eles. – ele respondeu emburrado.

- Pelo visto foi um erro tudo isso. – comentei mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

O Tiago que eu amo não é assim! Ele nunca brigaria comigo por besteira, seria compreensivo e esperaria eu estar pronta para seguirmos em frente.

- Um erro? Foi um erro deixar você pensar que tudo vai ser sempre do seu jeito Lílian. Eu amo você! Escutou? Eu amo você com todos os seus defeitos e todas as suas qualidades. Eu simplesmente aceito você como você é e sei que se mudar tem que vir de você e não de mim. Mas você não me aceita como eu sou. Esta sempre esperando que eu mude!

- Agora a briga é sobre isso? Sobre eu não aceitar que você seja imaturo? – reclamei muito irritada.

Não acredito que ele me disse tudo isso.

- Acho que preciso de um pouco de ar. – escutei o Remus comentando.

- Melhor irmos dar uma volta. – escutei a Dora concordando.

- Vou com vocês. – comentou a Lene.

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. – foi à voz do Sirius agora.

- Vem logo Sirius. – escutei antes de escutar e estrondo da porta do quarto.

Agora estávamos sem platéia.

Vi o Tiago ainda me olhando irritado e andado de um canto ao outro do quarto.

- A briga não é sobre isso Lily. A briga é sobre tudo. Eu amo você, mas não posso esperar a vida inteira para que você veja que eu mudei. Eu mudei por você e para você. Não vou negar que eu era imaturo, mimado e fazia muita besteira, mas isso ficou no passado.

- Também pensei que tinha ficado, mas você esta mostrando que estava enganada. – reclamei.

- Estou mostrando como? Só por que estou chateado por que você mesmo gostando de mim ainda se recusa a se aproximar? Só por que eu estou fazendo o possível e o impossível para estarmos bem e você ainda sente vergonha de mim? – ele comentou se sentando na cadeira e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos em mais um sinal de nervosismo.

- Agora você é o santo e amado Potter. O coitadinho que a malvada da Lily só maltrata! – reclamei revoltada!

Como ele espera que as coisas sejam simples? Qualquer pessoa no meu lugar iria recuar logo de começo, eu ainda entrei nessa maluquice sabendo que iria me magoar, e olha só... Eu estava certa!

- Por que você não pode simplesmente se entregar e entrar de corpo e alma nisso Lily? Por que com você as coisas são sempre pela metade. Eu quero você por completo, sem medo de me beijar ou de me abraçar. Que quando precise eu possa ser seu ombro amigo, alguém para rir e chorar com você, eu quero uma vida com você e não metade dela.

- Não é bem assim! – eu respondi irritada. - Eu não faço tudo pela metade!

- Você não faz tudo pela metade, só o que diz respeito a mim. – ele respondeu nervoso.

- Preste atenção no que você esta dizendo Tiago! Só por que eu não fico te agarrando pelos cantos.

- O problema é que você não sente vontade de estar comigo, e se agarrar comigo Lily.

- Não sinto? Você só faz suposições ruins sobre mim, e ainda diz que sabe tudo sobre mim. - eu disse incrédula.

E eu realmente cheguei a acreditar que ele me conhecia bem o suficiente para entender que eu precisava de um tempo.

- Não são suposições. Se você realmente sentisse vontade de estar comigo como eu sinto de estar com você, nós não teríamos chegado a esse ponto.

- Que ponto? Discutindo no meu quarto por motivo nenhum e todos ao mesmo tempo? – perguntei sarcástica.

- Não! Discutindo por que você se recusa a olhar dentro de você e ver que o melhor para nós dois e estar juntos. Juntos como se deve!

- E como se deve estar junto Potter?

Como ele é cara de pau! Nós estamos juntos como se deve! Ou ele acha que um namoro é feito só por beijos?

- Amar é viver intensamente Lily. Não ter vergonha de estar e sentir a pessoa amada, de não esconder segredos e não ter medo de dizer o que pensa. Amar é poder ser você mesmo sem medo. – ele me respondeu antes de sair do quarto.

- Volte aqui Potter! – gritei no corredor.

- Quando você aprender a me amar me procure. – ele me disse ainda de costas andando rumo às escadas.

E logo o perdi de vista.

- Vejo que tem problemas no paraíso! – escutei a voz da Petúnia ao meu lado.

Olhei para ela sem entender o que ela fazia em casa e percebi que já deveria estar a algum tempo parada ali no corredor esperando ele voltar e me pedir desculpas.

Simplesmente não respondi para a Petúnia. Entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Alguma coisa dentro de mim parecia quebrada em mil pedaços, alguma coisa me apertava e me sufocava, estava sem ar, sem chão, a única coisa que eu tinha consciência era da minha dor e das lágrimas molhando o meu travesseiro.

- Você esta bem Lily? – escutei a voz da Lene da porta depois de algum tempo.

- Quer conversar? – escutei a Dora.

Não tive forças e nem coragem de olhar para as duas, a dor ainda era mais forte que eu.

Senti o peso das duas na cama e logo uma sensação boa chegou até mim junto com um abraço das minhas amigas. É... Talvez seja possível superar isso.

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Eu não sabia bem o que tinha acabado de fazer, alias, eu sabia. Tinha acabado de jogar anos de trabalho duro para conquistá-la pela janela. Eu tinha jogado fora a única chance de ser feliz ao seu lado. Eu sou um idiota!

Tentei me acalmar e não deixar os sentimentos de derrota e culpa me dominarem, mas foi um pouco difícil.

Eu tinha acabado de brigar com a Lily. Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes. Estou me sentindo a pior pessoa da face da Terra! Alias, eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo!

- Você esta bem? – escutei o Sirius se sentando ao meu lado na varanda dos Evans.

- Não acredito no que acabei de fazer Sirius. – comentei com uma incrível vontade de chorar.

Sei que homens não choram, mas eu acabei de perder o amor da minha vida para sempre por que eu não tive paciência de esperar o tempo que ela precisava.

- Não quer dar uma volta? – me perguntou o Remus quando vimos o carro da mãe da Lily virando a esquina.

- Acho que pode ser uma boa idéia. – o Sirius comentou já me puxando para me levantar.

- Vamos dar uma volta. Voltaremos logo. – escutei o Remus dizendo para alguém.

Nunca pensei que poderia sentir tanta dor! Suportar tanta dor e sofrimento, e muito menos imaginei que eu mesmo causaria isso tudo em mim.

- Eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo! Me matem enquanto ainda não achei um motivo para continuar com tudo isso. – pedi aos meninos quando nos sentamos na grama em algum lugar que eu nem ao menos sei como cheguei.

- O que você fez não foi tão errado Tiago. A Lily estava precisando de um empurrão, só que você deveria ter dito com um pouco mais de calma.

- Eu estraguei com tudo! Passei anos tentando ser o melhor para ela e agora que estava perto de conseguir faço isso! – reclamei.

- Não foi a sua intenção! – o Remus comentou.

- Eu só queria que ela realmente tentasse sabe? Ela nunca tentou de verdade ficar comigo. – comentei sentindo algo molhando o meu rosto.

- A Lily sempre teve problemas para demonstrar seus sentimentos. – comentou o Remus.

- Você falou o que precisava Tiago. Talvez não tenha sido o certo, mas foi realmente o que você sentia, você disse para a Lily o que estava sentindo, e ela vai perceber que deveria ter feito o mesmo.

- Eu poderia ter esperado mais. Ter deixado tudo ao tempo dela, mas eu sou ansioso de mais! Ficar ao lado dela sem realmente tê-la é tortura de mais para mim. Eu juro que tentei!

- Nós sabemos que você tentou, e a Lily sabe disso também. Só você precisar dar um tempo para ela digerir tudo isso que aconteceu hoje. – o Sirius me respondeu.

- A Lily nunca vai me perdoar! – choraminguei.

- Não vou dizer que você esta certo, mas você não esta sem razão. Vocês dois só conseguiram ficar juntos quando ambos realmente tentarem, e a Lily ainda não estava tentando, só aceitando. – respondeu o Remus tranqüilo.

- Eu tenho que pedir desculpas, tenho que fazê-la me perdoar. – comentei desesperado.

- Você têm que deixar ela absorver tudo isso e reagir. – comentou o Sirius. – Não vai adiantar chegar lá e pedir desculpas, pelo menos não agora. Espere pelo menos até amanhã.

- Acho que vou voltar para casa. A Lily não vai mais nem querer me ver.

- Escute Pontas! Só dê até amanhã para ela. Amanhã vá pedir desculpas, mas não retire as coisas que dizer e que realmente acredita. Diga como se sente, e deixe que ela decida se quer você por perto ou não.

- Só espero que vocês estejam certos. – comentei chateado antes de me levar rumo à casa da Lily.

Não posso dizer que estava confiante, não sabia o que a Lily iria dizer e como iria reagir.

Quando cheguei novamente na casa da Lily com os marotos as meninas estavam na sala sentadas no sofá. Fiquei receoso até de olhar para elas. Provavelmente as duas estariam com raiva de mim também.

- Como ela esta? – perguntou o Remus se sentando ao lado da namorada.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – comentou a Dora pensativa. – Só dê um tempo para ela.

- Acho que vai ser melhor eu ir para a minha casa hoje. Para a Lily se sentir melhor. – comentei chateado.

- Vocês são namorados Tiago. E têm que resolver isso. Se você ir embora vai estar assinando uma confissão de culpa. – comentou a Marlene.

- Mas eu... – comecei.

- Lá vem você de novo! – comentou o Sirius impaciente. – Você fez o certo e a Lily têm que acordar para a vida. Ela tem que ver que voe não vai ficar esperando a vida inteira.

- Espere até amanhã e tente conversar com ela. Hoje você só vai conseguir se chatear ainda mais. – comentou a Dora quando me viu olhar para as escadas.

Na verdade eu estava morrendo de vontade de subir e implorar por perdão, mesmo acreditando que tudo que disse era verdade, é realmente como me sinto e acho que a Lily deveria enxergar isso, mas acho que não era à hora certa para ter aquela conversa.

Os meus amigos ficaram assistindo televisão e conversando entre si enquanto eu me corroia por dentro imaginando como a Lily estaria se sentindo com tudo isso.

Foi preciso muita força de vontade para não subir aquelas escadas e ir falar com ela, mas o pessoal tinha razão. A Lily nunca iria me escutar estando nervosa do jeito que eu imagino que esteja.

Acordei do meu transe quando a mãe da Lily apareceu na sala para nos chamar para jantar.

Não sei como, mas tive a impressão que ela sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido mais cedo, ela me olhava de um jeito diferente, quase maternal, chateada, preocupada e acima de tudo parecia compreensiva.

Não tive coragem de me aproximar da Lily para fingir para a família dela que tudo estava bem, mesmo sabendo que a casa inteira sabia que alguma coisa estava errada.

Ficou bem claro que eu e a Lily tínhamos brigado, principalmente quando esta se sentou ao lado da Marlene e do Remus na mesa de jantar e nem sequer me olhou.

Fiquei procurando seus olhos por todo o jantar, mas a Lily manteve a cabeça baixa o tempo inteiro. Reparei que a Petúnia mostrava um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, não sei se por que soube da nossa briga ou por que logo estaria se casando.

Assim que terminou de jantar a Lily pediu licença e subiu para o quarto. Fiquei olhando enquanto ela se afastava e senti um grande aperto no peito. Queria ir lá confortá-la e dizer que tudo iria dar certo, mas ela é que deveria me dizer isso.

Assim que todos terminamos de comer o senhor Evans se levantou e foi para a sala, as meninas subiram para o quarto para falar com a Lily e nós três ficamos com a mãe da Lily na cozinha.

Ajudamos a arrumar as coisas e quando estávamos subindo escutei a mãe da Lily me chamando:

- Fiquei mais alguns minutos Tiago. Quero falar com você.

Voltei a me sentar, porém agora ao lado dela apreensivo. Só espero que ela não venha brigar comigo por causa da minha briga com a Lily.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que houve entre você e a Lily hoje, mas espero que se entendam. – ela disse chateada.

- Eu também espero. – comentei chateado.

- Percebi que ficou olhando para a Lily o jantar inteiro e que os dois quase não comeram.

Não tive o que responder, realmente quando vi as minhas olheiras refletidas no rosto da Lily perdi totalmente a fome.

- Estava sem fome, mas a comida estava maravilhosa. – comentei gentilmente.

- Sei que você esta tentando fazer a cabeça dura da minha filha enxergar e quanto te ama e o quanto você a ama... – ela começou.

Me senti ainda pior com isso! Tudo mundo vê o quanto a ama, menos a própria Lily.

- ... Você sabe que a Lily é incrivelmente teimosa Tiago. Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu, mas sei que provavelmente você precisou dar uma ajuda para a Lily ver que vocês são feitos um para o outro. Eu já fiz isso e acredito que todos os seus amigos também já fizeram, mas não desanime. Sei que minha filha apesar de tudo te ama muito e vai perceber isso de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Obrigada senhor Evans. - agradeci.

- Não me agradeça. Só estou falando o que eu mesma vejo.

Sorri sem ter muito o que falar.

- Amanhã minha irmã virá com minhas sobrinhas para o ano novo e não iria estranhar se minha sobrinhas gostarem de você e dos meninos, então siga um conselho, aja como se nada tivesse acontecido. Passe um tempo com as minhas sobrinhas que já vai ser o suficiente para a Lily.

- A senhora não entende que a Lily... – comecei.

- Sei que pelo jeito que você olha para a Lily que você se sente culpado pela briga e se achar que precisa pedir desculpas peça, mas não vá correndo atrás dela como sempre faz. Deixe que ela venha trás de você, aja como se ela precisasse agir.

- Os meninos me disseram a mesma coisa.

- A Lily só vai entender que realmente precisa tomar uma atitude quando pensar que você não vai mais tomar essa atitude por ela. – comentou a mãe da Lily sorrindo para mim.

- A Lily só esta sendo... – comentei.

- A Lily só esta sendo ela mesma. Minha filha é corajosa para muitas coisas, mas não espere que ela seja corajosa quando se trata de seus sentimentos. Nessas horas é mais fácil ela se fechar e fingir que esta tudo bem. – ela completou por mim.

- Eu preciso que a Lily veja que pode dar certo.

- Ela já viu Tiago, ou não teria te apresentado como namorado para o pai, o problema é ela mesma aceitar isso. – comentou a senhora Evans. – Sei que as coisas entre vocês logo vão se resolver. Mas não vá atrás dela. Converse normalmente, mas deixe que ela venha até você. Converse com outras garotas quando ela estiver por perto, isso vai fazer o ciúme dela ficar incontrolável.

- A Lily é bem ciumenta. – comentei me lembrando de algumas cenas de ciúmes da Lily.

- E isso vai ser um ponto positivo para você amanhã. – ela comentou piscando para mim antes de se levantar.

Aproveitei e voltei para o quarto me sentindo um pouco melhor. A mãe da Lily tem razão. As coisas vão se resolver amanhã!

**Narrado por Lilían Evans**

Eu estava sentada na minha cama ainda pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido hoje quando o Tiago entrou no quarto.

Eu estava com raiva, magoada, chateada, irritada, estava com tantos sentimentos que eu nem ao menos sabia o que realmente sentia. Só sabia que não poderia olhar para ele.

Não queria que ele visse o quanto fiquei mal com tudo que ele me disse.

Não poderia dar esse gostinho de vitória para ele.

Sei que as meninas disseram que eu é que estou errada e que deveria parar para pensar em tudo que ele me disse, mas sei que não estou errada. Ele foi grosseiro! Brigou comigo sem motivo. Só por que eu não fico me agarrando com ele por aí ele acha que não o amo mais? Ridículo!

Eu sei que até o Sirius veio falar comigo que eu deveria tomar uma atitude, mas o Sirius é amigo dele mais do que meu amigo, não é?

Não vou escutar nenhum deles. Todos estão do lado dele como se ele é que estivesse certo nessa briga.

- Vamos assistir outro filme ou vocês estão com sono? – perguntou a Lene.

- Por mim ficamos assistindo filme à noite inteira. Amanhã temos que acordar tarde para agüentar a festa. – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Pode colocar o filme então. – comentou a Dora.

- Acho que vou dormir. – comentei já me deitando.

- Vamos deixar a televisão baixa Lily. – disse a Dora sorrindo.

- Alguém me dá um espaço aí. – escutei o Tiago pedindo para os meninos.

- Sua cama é ali. Não é só por que vocês brigaram que vão dormir em camas separadas. – comentou o Sirius.

- Minha mãe sempre dizia que a melhor forma de fazer as pazes é quando vai dormir e de noite um pé encosta no outro. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Encarem como se fossem casados e resolvam suas coisas na cama. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- E ignore que vocês têm sofá em casa. – comentou o Remus na mesma hora. – Se eu desconfiar que um dos dois foi dormir na sofá vocês vão me escutar.

Não acredito que eles estão mandando ele dormir comigo depois de tudo que passamos hoje.

- Não acho uma boa idéia. – comentou o Tiago.

Eu também não acho uma boa idéia.

- Se resolvam. – comentou o Remus antes de apertar play e o filme começar.

Fiquei encarando o Tiago, vi que ele também não estava muito confortável com tudo aquilo. Tenho certeza que se arrependeu de tudo que me disse.

Por que eu tenho que gostar dele?

Não sei exatamente por que fiz aquilo, só sei que me afastei e dei um espaço para ele na cama, e só me lembrei que a cama era pequena quando vi que não teria como não nos encostarmos.

Nunca deveria ter ido atrás da Alice aquele dia, então eu não teria admitido que amo ele e nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Ficamos os dois deitados de costas um para o outro, eu estava tentando ao máximo me fundir com a parede para não encostá-lo e pude sentir ele quase caindo da cama algumas vezes, acho que na mesma tentativa que eu de não encostá-lo.

Não sei quanto tempo aquilo durou, só sei que o filme já tinha terminado quando consegui pegar no sono, e não posso dizer que foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Acordei inúmeras vezes com pesadelos sem sentido.

Sempre sonhava que eu estava sozinha, ou que o Tiago estava com outra, ou até mesmo que ria da minha cara.

Acho que estou ficando mais maluca do que o normal

Isso que é o ruim de se apaixonar, você fica um bobão e só faz coisas bobas, como chorar por um pesadelo.

Não acredito que acordei chorando por que sonhei que ele tinha me deixado no altar! Eu nem ao menos quero me casar!

Depois da longa noite, alias, pelo menos sei que a noite não foi longa só para mim, pois todas as vezes que acordei ele também estava com os olhos abertos. Até me acalmou quando eu acordei chorando.

Claro que não falei o motivo! Mas acho que ele percebeu quando eu fiquei apertando ele pedindo para que ele tivesse cuidado com os carros na rua.

Assim que vi que não conseguiria dormir de jeito nenhum já que as vozes lá na sala já estava bem altas resolvi levantar e tomar um banho, e não foi nenhum espanto quando vi o tamanho das minhas olheiras. Eu estava horrível! Pelo menos o Tiago não estava muito diferente.

Deixei os outros dormindo e o Tiago tomando banho e fui ver a confusão que estava aquela casa.

Não foi grande surpresa quando desci e vi minha tia e minhas duas primas na sala conversando animadamente com a minha mãe.

- Olha quem resolveu levantar. – minha mãe comentou.

- Lily querida! – disse minha tia antes de me dar um abraço apertado.

- Que saudades de vocês. – eu disse sem muito entusiasmo para as três.

- Elas vão passar a noite aqui hoje para a festa de ano novo Lily. – comentou minha mãe.

- Que bom! – comentei tentando mostrar entusiasmo.

- E seus amigos? Sua mãe disse que você esta com um monte de amigos no quarto. – comentou minha tia.

- Ainda estão dormindo. – respondi.

- Têm algum gatinho solteiro Lily? – perguntou minha prima rindo. – A Tia comentou que eles são lindos. – comentou minha prima Anita.

- Eles são realmente bonitos. – respondi.

Já não sabia se todos estavam comprometidos ou não. Talvez o Tiago já esteja pensando em arrumar outra namorada, afinal, nunca namoramos de verdade.

- Bom dia! – escutei a voz dele da escada.

- Olha quem acordou! – disse minha mãe feliz.

- Me diz que ele está solteiro Lil. – pediu minha prima comendo o Tiago com os olhos.

Não sei ao certo por que, mas fiquei com muita raiva dela naquela hora.

- Pergunte para ele. - respondi com um sorriso amarelo.

Ela sorriu abertamente quando o Tiago foi cumprimentá-la.

Eu realmente não sei por que, mas tive uma vontade louca de me jogar em cima dela e arrancar aqueles cabelos loiros fio por fio. Principalmente quando ele sorriu para ela de volta.

Como ele é cara de pau!

- Bom dia querido! - disse minha mãe se aproveitando da situação para dar um abraço apertado nele.

Será que só eu não sou descarada e fico agarrando ele pelos cantos?

- Bom dia! - ele respondeu com outro sorriso.

Ele só sabe sorrir?

Não prestei atenção na conversa deles. Só reparei que já estava tempo de mais reparando no sorriso dele, quando minha prima saiu me arrastando para a cozinha.

- Então como vocês se conheceram? - escutei a minha prima perguntando animada.

- A Lily caiu em cima de mim. - ele respondeu enquanto se servia de leite.

- Você caiu ou se jogou em Lil? - perguntou a minha prima risonha e maliciosa.

- Sua irmã não vai comer? - perguntei não me importando em ser grosseira.

- Ela deve estar com vergonha. - comentou ela dando de ombros e ainda sem tirar os olhos do meu namorado, ou ex-namorado, sei lá.

- Então quero estar presente quando ela conhecer o Sirius. - comentou o Tiago rindo.

Por que ele esta de tão bom humor? Era para ele estar triste com a nossa briga de ontem. Estar se sentindo mal igual eu me senti, mas ele não para de sorrir!

Foi quando escutei risadas femininas na sala que tive certeza que os outros marotos já haviam acordado.

- Bom dia pombinhos. - disse o Sirius feliz da vida.

- Por que a alegria? Sonhou com a Lene? - perguntou o Tiago, e adivinhe, sorrindo novamente.

- Dormi com a Lene meu caro veado. - comentou o Sirius sorrindo. - E quem seria a bela dama? - ele perguntou olhando fixamente para a minha prima que finalmente tirou os olhos do Tiago e agora estava secando o Sirius, deixando a Lene com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Se soltar mais uma piadinha hoje pode se considerar solteiro. - reclamou a Lene o puxando para se sentar e pude reparar que bem longe da minha prima.

- Olha quem resolveu nos fazer companhia. - disse o Remus entrando e trazendo a Dora emburrada e a minha prima mais nova sorrindo encantada.

- Vejo que já estão ficando amigos. - comentou minha mãe entrando na cozinha também.

É impressão minha ou minhas primas estão babando em cima do namorado das minha amigas e do Tiago?

Por que nós fomos brigar ontem? Por que eles tinham que chegar hoje? Eu poderia simplesmente dizer que ele é meu namorado e acabar com a alegria delas, mas nem sei mais se estamos namorando, alias, nem sei se eu quero namorar com ele.

Na primeira oportunidade ele já esta flertando com outra, e não adianta ele falar o contrário. Esse sorriso dele não me engana!

Graças a Deus o café da manhã terminou logo e eu logo voltei para o meu quarto.

Não sei por que, mas acho que o dia não vai ser nada bom.

- Podemos conversar? - escutei aquela voz.

Minha primeira opção era fingir que não era comigo, mas como só tinha eu no quarto e bom... Eu realmente queria que ele pedisse desculpas e tudo voltasse a ser como antes, e claro, tirar aquelas duas de cima dele!

Abri a minha boca para reclamar dos sorrisos excessivos para as minhas primas, mas desisti. Ele já é convencido de mais sem incentivo.

- Precisamos realmente conversar sobre ontem. - ele comentou se sentando na minha cama descontraído.

Ele não parece triste e nem arrependido. Ótimo! Vou ter o namoro mais rápido da história! Quatro dias e claro, um beijo meia boca. Ô vida!

Me sentei na cadeira da escrivaninha e fiquei olhando para ele séria esperando ele pedir desculpas.

- Sobre ontem Lily... – ele começou antes da minha prima Ângela entrar no quarto.

- Nosso você nunca muda esse quarto? – ela perguntou sorrindo e entrando.

- Você deveria ter batido na porta. – eu disse um pouco irritada.

- Para que? Só estão vocês dois aqui. Não iria encontrar nenhum dos dois sem roupas. – ela disse rindo.

- Ainda precisamos conversar. – disse o Tiago depois de um suspiro cansado e saindo do quarto.

- O que houve? – perguntou a minha prima olhando a porta onde o Tiago havia saído.

- Nada que precise se preocupar. – respondi tentando ser simpática.

- Seus amigos são lindos! – ela comentou sorrindo.

- E muito convencidos também. – comentei.

- Algum defeito eles teriam que ter, já que são bem simpáticos. – comentou ela pensativa.

- Vocês chegaram há muito tempo? – perguntei sem ter o que falar.

Eu queria simplesmente levantar e ir falar com ele, mas além disso deixar ele muito convencido iria ser falta de educação com as visitas.

- Na verdade tínhamos chegado uma hora mais ou menos antes de você descer. Mas que olheiras são essas Lily? Ficaram conversando até tarde?

- Ficamos vendo filme. – eu não menti, só não completei dizendo que depois disso não dormi nada.

- Deve ser tão legal ter tantos amigos em casa. Minha mãe nunca deixaria tanta gente dormir comigo, muito menos tendo três homens entre eles. – ela comentou parecendo chateada.

- Vamos dizer que foi o jeito deu não ficar perambulando pela casa irritada por causa dos preparativos para o casamento. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Você ainda esta estudando naquele colégio interno? – ela me perguntou.

- Estou sim. Eles todos são de lá. – respondi sorrindo e desejando estar em Hogwarts.

- Eu não iria querer estudar em um colégio interno. Deve ser horrível.

- Até que não. É bem divertido se parar para pensar. – comentei pensando em todas as coisas boas daquele castelo.

- E suas amigas namoram há muito tempo? – ela perguntou depois de alguns minutos.

- Na verdade não muito. – comentei pensando em como tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido.

- Eles parecem bem ligados. Pensei que namorassem há décadas. – ela comentou rindo.

- Na verdade é como se fosse. Eles são amigos desde sempre e isso ajuda. – respondi chateada.

Por que eu a o Tiago não podemos ser assim?

- Atrapalho? – perguntou a Lene.

- Não tem o que atrapalhar. – comentei chateada.

Já haviam atrapalhado o que dava.

- Já conversaram? – ela me perguntou.

- Na verdade não deu. – respondi tentando não pensar muito nisso.

- Conversar com quem? – perguntou minha prima.

- Com o Sirius. – respondi.

Não quero que ela fique sabendo sobre o Tiago.

- O que tem a minha pessoa? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou minha prima para mim e para o Sirius.

Vi o Sirius me olhar desconfiado e fui logo respondendo:

- Six, já falei para você comprar seu próprio xampu ao invés de usar o meu. – reclamei olhando significantemente para ele.

Acho que ele entendeu o que estava acontecendo e me ajudou:

- A Lene gosta do cheiro do seu xampu. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não falei que ele é abusado? – perguntei para a minha prima sorrindo agradecida para o Sirius.

- Ei! Eu sou perfeito! – comentou o Sirius.

- E muito modesto. – comentou a Lene revirando os olhos.

- Obrigado. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Cadê o Remus e a Dora? – perguntei.

- Estão conversando com o Tiago no jardim. – respondeu o Sirius me olhando de um jeito estranho.

- Então vamos lá. – disse a minha prima empolgada.

- Vão descendo que eu quero falar com a Lily um minuto. – disse a Lene.

- Você vai vir para o casamento? – escutei o Sirius perguntando a minha prima.

- Vocês não conversaram? – ela me perguntou decepcionada.

- Ângela chegou. – respondi desanimada.

- Vocês precisam conversar Lily. – ela me disse.

- Ele precisa me pedir desculpas Lene. – eu disse irritada.

- Não acho que ele esteja errado Lily. – ela comentou.

- Como não? Você não viu que ele gritou, e me disse coisas horríveis? – perguntei revoltada.

- Ele esta chateado com você.

- Eu também estou! – reclamei.

- Concordo que ele deveria ter sido mais paciente, mas não acho que ele esta errado por estar chateado, você vem dando motivos.

- Motivos? Que motivos? Eu estou tentando! – reclamei revoltada.

- Não esta tentando o bastante ou já teria falado para a sua prima que são namorados. – ela comentou.

- Namorados? Depois da briga de ontem? Não tenho certeza.

- Vai mesmo deixar uma briga acabar com tudo? – ela me perguntou alarmada.

- Ainda estou chateada. – respondi triste.

- Sei que esta, mas era bom você ao invés de ficar remoendo as coisas por causa do jeito que ele falou, deveria pensar no que exatamente ele tentou dizer. – comentou a minha amiga pensativa.

- Não quero pensar nisso. – eu respondi tentando não pensar em ontem.

- Mas deveria. – ela comentou. – Vamos descer antes que a sua prima encalhada tente mais uma vez dar em cima do meu namorado. – ele comentou mudando de assunto.

Por que ninguém ficou do meu falo nessa história? El foi grosso!

Quando chegamos no jardim minha prima mais nova, Carla, estava tentando ensinar os meninos a jogar vôlei, mas não estava tendo muitos resultados.

- Dê que mundo vocês vieram que não conhecem vôlei? – perguntou ela inconformada.

- Eles são de Marte. – comentei.

Vi todos me olhando, e tentei não olhar para o Tiago, mas senti seu olhar sobre mim.

- Acha que estou precisando passar umas férias em Marte então. – comentou a Ângela.

Vi a Carla revirando os olhos.

- O que vocês fazem para se divertir em um colégio interno? – perguntou a Carla sentando na grama.

- Na verdade eu gosto particularmente de jogar bomba de bosta na sala do zelador. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Não... Acho que a melhor parte é zoar o Ranhoso nos corredores. – comentou o Tiago.

- Gosto da biblioteca! – comentou o Remus.

E todos tivemos que olhar para ele espantados.

- De tantas coisas que você poderia falar, foi falar bem da biblioteca? – perguntou a Lene revoltada.

- Eu tenho um namorado nerd! – comentou a Dora.

- A biblioteca de lá é muito boa. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E eu uma prima nerd! – comentou a Ângela. – Você deveria falar alguma coisa sobre a paisagem, não sobre livros. – ela comentou olhando sugestivamente para o Tiago.

- Vamos dizer que a paisagem nem sempre me agrada. – respondi olhando para ele.

Acho que ele entendeu o recado, pois não ficou quieto.

- É que às vezes ficamos um pouco irritados com tudo isso. – ele respondeu.

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou a Carla.

- É que estudar em um colégio interno é bom, você sempre tem alguma coisa para fazer e distrair a cabeça de bobagens. – comentou a Dora.

- Deve ser legal! – comentou a Carla.

- Se tiverem muito gatinhos... – comentou a Ângela.

- Você não vai achar ninguém mais bonito que eu, mas sinto te informar, mas sou comprometido, se quiser te apresento o Ranhoso, aquele ali nunca vai desencalhar. – comentou o Sirius.

- Só se a Lily quiser. – comentou o Tiago parecendo irritado.

- Então você tem alguém? Pensei que a tia estivesse brincando quando disse que você estava tendo um caso. – comentou a Ângela.

- Deixa a Lily em paz Ang. – pediu a Carla.

- Só quero saber quem fez essa cabeça dura mudar de idéia e experimentar beijar na boca. – comentou a Ângela.

- Isso foi um comentário maldoso. – escutei a Dora comentando com o Remus.

- Acho que a Lily já tinha até teias de rainha na boca. Mas conta Lily. Ele é bonito pelo menos? – perguntou novamente a Ângela.

- Melhor ter teias de aranhas do que sair beijando qualquer um. – respondi revoltada.

Nunca me dei muito bem coma Ângela. Ela tem o mesmo humor negro da Petúnia.

- Pará com isso Ângela. – pediu a Carla.

- Só fiz uma pergunta. – comentou minha prima dando de ombros.

- Por que não vamos ao cinema? – perguntou a Carla animada depois de alguns minutos em silencio.

- Cinema? – perguntou o Sirius.

- E estava passando algum filme legal no cinema? – perguntei cortando o Sirius.

Será que eles entenderam a indireta?

- Não sei. – disse a Carla dando de ombros.

- Vou ver na internet. – comentou a Ângela já se levantando.

- Quarto da Petúnia. – eu disse dando de ombros.

- Não sei como alguém vive sem internet. – ela comentou antes de ir para dentro de casa.

- Desculpem pela minha irmã. – pediu a Carla envergonhada.

- Ela anda muito com a Petúnia? – perguntou a Lene.

- Vamos dizer que a Ângela gosta de "aproveitar a vida". – respondi.

- No estilo do Tiago e do Sirius? – perguntou a Dora.

- Eu sou um homem comprometido agora. – comentou o Sirius. – Só tenho olhos para a Lenezinha.

- Então vocês são os pegadores da escola? – perguntou a Carla. – Você não tem cara. – ela disse para o Remus.

- Eu nunca fui na onde deles. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

- Por isso você é um namorado perfeito. – comentou a Dora dando um selinho nele.

Ficamos conversando mais um pouco descontraídos até que a Ângela voltou com a programação dos filmes.

Resolvemos ir ao cinema depois do almoço, já que ainda estava cedo, e tentei disfarçadamente explicar para os meninos o que era um cinema.

A manhã passou bem rápida depois disso. Logo já estava ajudando minha mãe a colocar a mesa para o almoço e quando percebemos já estávamos nos arrumando para sair.

- Quero assistir um filme de terror. – comentou Ângela.

- Poderíamos assistir uma comédia. – comentei.

Eu realmente preciso rir um pouco.

- Para mim uma aventura seria melhor. – comentou a Carla.

- Prefiro um romance. – comentou a Dora sonhadora.

- E lá vamos nós para mais uma briga para escolher o filme. – comentei rindo.

Pegamos o carro da minha mãe, e por incrível que possa parecer o Tiago foi dirigindo.

- Você tem cata? – perguntou a Carla.

- Que carta? – ele perguntou.

- Carteira de motorista. – respondeu a Carla.

- Ele tem carta. – respondi.

- Pensei que você tivesse a idade da Lily. – ela comentou dando de ombros.

- E eu... – ele começou.

- Ele é mais velho. – respondi lançando um olhar irritado para ele.

Como eu vim parar do lado dele no carro de novo? Estranho é que dessa vez não é nada parecido com a primeira vez que andei de carro com ele. Aquele dia foi tão bom!

Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao cinema e escolhermos um filme.

- Vou comprar pipoca. Você vem comigo Tiago? – perguntou a Ângela quando entramos na fila para ver o filme.

- Só vocês dois não vão conseguir trazer todas as coisa. A Lily vai junto. – disse a Dora me empurrando.

- Mas... – eu comecei a dizer.

- Eu quero pipoca com manteiga. – disse o Sirius sorrindo.

- Então vamos. – disse a Ângela sorrindo.

Fui com os dois me arrastando para a fila da pipoca enquanto via a Ângela puxar assunto com o Tiago.

Por que eu não tomo logo uma atitude e afasto ela dele?

Sei que essa raiva toda é ciúmes, mas não posso ir lá e dizer que somos namorados. Não voltaremos a nos dar bem se ele não pedir desculpas.

- A fila esta enorme. Por que não vai ao banheiro Lily? Você me disse que queria ir. – disse minha prima minutos depois de entrarmos na fila.

Banheiro? Quando eu disse isso?

- Pode deixar que a fila esta grande dá tempo de você voltar e nos ajudar. – ela comentou mais uma vez me empurrando levemente para fora da fila.

Vi o Tiago me olhando de um jeito estranho, acho que ele estava realmente esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa como bater na minha prima.

Ela esta tentando me tirar de perto para dar em cima do meu namorado! Eu realmente teria motivos para bater nela, e vontade não falta, mas é ele que deveria afastar ela.

Eu sei que ele não esta realmente dando bola, nem esta dando aqueles sorrisos para ela, mas acorda! Ela ainda não entendeu que ele não quer nada com ela. Ou será que ele quer?

- Não quero ir ao banheiro. – respondi irritada voltando para a fila.

- Esquecemos de perguntar o que o Remus queria. – comentou o Tiago.

- Lily você... – começou a minha prima.

Não acredito que ele também esta inventando desculpas para se livrar de mim!

- Por que não me faz esse favor Ângela? – disse o Tiago interrompendo a minha prima.

- Mas a Lily... – ela começou.

- A Lily brigou com o Remus hoje cedo. – ele mentiu.

Bom, pelo menos prova que ele não quer arrumar desculpas para ficar sozinho com ela.

Vi minha prima se afastando irritada, claro que ela não deixou de sorrir para o Tiago, mas me lançou um olhar irritado.

Enfim sós!

- Agora acho que podemos conversar. - ele disse assim que minha prima saiu do nosso campo de visão.

- Na fila da pipoca? – perguntei descrente.

Ele não vai querer discutir a relação na fila da pipoca do cinema, não é?

- Me desculpe por ontem! – ele disse segurando o meu rosto com delicadeza.

Arregalei os olhos!

Ele realmente pediu desculpas?

- Eu realmente sinto muito Lily. Sinto muito por como eu disse tudo aquilo. Não deveria ter gritado, nem sido grosseiro, mas eu realmente precisava te dizer o que eu penso e você não estava me dando oportunidade. Arrependo-me do modo que disse, mas não do que disse.

O que?

Cadê o momento perfeito disso tudo?

Pensei que ele pediria desculpas e que eu aceitaria, alias, quando ele pediu desculpas com aquela voz doce e com uma dor ressentida realmente me derreti.

Mas ele não esta arrependido de tudo que me disse!

- Acredito que você deveria se esforçar um pouco mais. E se você quiser ficar comigo como eu quero ficar com você, você vai me procurar, só quero que saiba que não vou ficar a vida inteira esperando Lily. Eu realmente preciso seguir em frente e você também.

- Tiago eu...

- Eu quero namorar você. Eu quero estar ao seu lado. Quero te fazer rir. Quero escutar seus problemas. Quero ficar preocupado com você. Mas preciso que você também queira.

- Eu quero! – eu disse irritada.

Como ele pode pensar que eu não quero.

- Então mostre que quer Lily. Diga pra você mesma que me quer. Quem sabe assim você demonstre um pouco.

- Esta dizendo que eu não demonstro meus sentimentos? – perguntei irritada.

- Estou dizendo que ciúmes não é a melhor forma de mostrar que gosta de mim. – ele me respondeu. – Queria que você se sentisse a vontade do meu lado, para poder me tratar como uma namorada trataria, sem receios e vergonha.

- Eu não tenho... – comecei.

- Desculpem a demora, o Remus demorou para decidir. – disse a Ângela chegando.

Fiquei olhando estática para o Tiago quando ele deu espaço para a minha prima voltar para a fila.

Acho que não preciso dizer que eu não consegui assistir o filme por causa do pequeno incidente na fila da pipoca.

Eu não sei o que fazer!

**Narrado por Tiago Potter**

Pensei que conversando com a Lily eu tiraria um peso das minhas costas, mas ao ver a sua cara de sofrimento e descrença me arrependi de falar o que realmente eu queria.

Eu sei que o Sirius esta certo e que foi a coisa certa a se fazer, mas por que a coisa certa é sempre a mais difícil?

A única coisa que me anima no meio de tudo isso é que a prima da Lily é uma vaca. Já conheci mulheres fáceis, mas essa Ângela não precisa nem parar para pensar. Ela não tenta disfarçar que esta querendo ficar comigo.

No começo eu realmente pensei que a Lily iria tomar uma atitude, ledo engano! É mais fácil a Lily ficar se corroendo de ciúmes do que ir tirar satisfação com a prima.

O Remus acha que ser simpático com a menina apesar de tudo não é tão ruim, ele acha que pode fazer a Lily tomar alguma atitude e terminar de vez com essa história.

O problema é que eu conheço aquela cabecinha ruiva, e sei que é mais fácil ela pensar que estou dando bola para a prima dela do que esperando ela tomar uma atitude quanto a tudo isso.

Me vi em problemas no cinema. Fiz de tudo para me sentar ao lado dos marotos e claro que tentei me sentar ao lado da Lily. O problema foi que de uma hora para a outra eu estava entre a Lily e a Ângela. Olhei para o Sirius desesperado, mas ele disse que era bom isso acontecer.

Qual a intenção dele? Que eu morra jovem? Ou a Lily me mata ou eu me mato se essa Ângela ficar muito perto.

Qualquer um se perguntaria por que eu não afasto essa menina logo e acabo com tudo isso, mas eu realmente não quero dar um fora em alguém da família da Lily.

Já me basta a minha cunhada que me detesta, não preciso de mais ninguém da família me odiando, sem contar que no fundo eu tenho esperanças da Lily se irritar e tomar uma atitude quanto à prima estar dando em cima de mim tão descaradamente.

Não consegui prestar atenção no filme, por que toda vez que eu me distraia e apoiava o braço na poltrona eu senti a mão da Ângela no meu braço.

Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo!

Reparei que a Lily me olhava repetidamente durante o filme e algumas vezes olhava irritada para o meu braço quando ele estava apoiado na poltrona e conseqüentemente com a mão da Ângela nele.

Não sei exatamente o que se passou na cabeça da Lily durante aquele tempo que ficamos sentados no escuro assistindo filme e comendo pipoca, só sei que os olhares que ela me mandava não eram muito bons.

Assim que saímos do cinema as meninas arrastaram a Lily para o banheiro e deixaram a Carla e a Ângela conosco.

- Que tal darmos uma volta enquanto as meninas estão ocupadas? – me perguntou a Ângela sugestiva.

- Prefiro ficar esperando. – respondi sorrindo.

Eu não queria ser grosseiro, mas tem horas que não tem como.

- Você não vê que ele não quer nada com você? – perguntou a Carla para a irmã.

- Impossível Carla. Fique quieta e não atrapalhe. – ela respondeu.

Acho que essas duas são como a Petúnia e a Lily, a versão boa e a versão descarada.

- Deixe de ser tímido Tiago. Eu sei que você também quer. – ela me disse se aproximando perigosamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus faça alguma coisa Lily! – escutamos a Lene gritando revoltada de dentro do banheiro e eu aproveitei para me afastar da maluca.

- O que esta acontecendo? – perguntou a Carla.

- Não ligue não. Essas mulheres são malucas. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Acho que seria bom alguém ir lá salvar a Lily da Marlene. – comentou o Remus.

- Deixe elas lá mais um pouco. Não estão fazendo falta. – comentou a Ângela dando de ombros.

- Vou buscá-las antes que minha irmã queira sumir com vocês. – comentou a Carla revoltada entrando no banheiro.

- Algum de vocês poderia tentar conversar com ela? – pedi para os marotos.

- Eu já tentei e não adiantou muito. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Vou tentar conversar com ela mais tarde. – disse o Remus se dando por vencido.

- Vocês não estavam brigados? – perguntou a Carla para o Remus.

- Por isso vou falar com ela. – ele mentiu.

- Se você não tomar alguma atitude quem vai tomar sou eu. – escutei a Marlene reclamando antes de sair do banheiro irritada.

- Vou querer saber? – perguntou o Sirius indo abraçar a namorada.

- Provavelmente não. – ela respondeu.

Acho que as coisas não estão tão boas por aqui.

- Nossa como o banheiro estava cheio. – comentou a Dora saindo distraída.

Quem ela pensa que engana? Escutamos os gritos da Lene.

Reparei que a Lily estava muito vermelha quando saiu do banheiro e a Carla estava olhando de mim para ela.

Acho que a prima boa já esta sabendo do nosso caso.

- Vamos dar uma volta no shopping antes de volta? – perguntou a Dora empolgada.

- Por que eu acho que não vai ser muito bom "dar uma volta"? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Por que isso significa compras. – eu respondi enquanto seguíamos as meninas.

Entramos em muitas lojas e carregamos muitas sacolas até convencermos as meninas que já estava tarde e precisávamos voltar para a casa da Lily.

Vi que a Ângela empurrou a Lily quando foi entrar no carro e acabou indo comigo na frente, pelo menos foi o que eu pensei quando entrei no carro.

- Já podemos ir. – disse o Sirius fechando o porta-malas.

- Cadê a Lily? – perguntou o Remus assim que olhou para o banco ao meu lado e viu a Ângela.

Foi quando olhei pela janela e vi ela parada a um metro de distancia de carro extremamente vermelha.

- Eu vou adorar ver isso. – escutei o Sirius falando. – Eu aposto na Lily!

- Duvido que ela faça alguma coisa. Aceito a aposta. – escutei a Lene dizendo.

- Foi falar com ela. – disse a Dora se preparando para descer do carro.

- Acho que não vai ser preciso. – escutei a Carla dizendo.

Foi quando voltei a olhar para a Lily. Ela estava vindo para o carro ainda muito vermelha e com a cara bem fechada apertando a varinha no bolso.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – eu disse na mesma hora abrindo a porta.

- Que emocionante! – disse a Dora empolgada.

- Deixem a estressada para lá! – foi a ultima coisa que escutei antes da Lily bater no vidro da porta da Ângela.

- Aqui está ocupado. Senta lá atrás ou pega um ônibus. – disse a Ângela sorrindo.

- Posso mudar a minha aposta? – escutei a Lene dizendo enquanto eu tentava pensar no que fazer.

- Cai fora! – escutei a Lily dizendo antes de abrir a porta do carro irritada.

- A porta estava trancada! – disse a Ângela transtornada.

- Involuntário? – perguntou o Remus.

Não acho que a Lily tenha feito uma magia involuntária.

- Cai fora! – a Liyl disse novamente.

- Pelo amor de Deus Lílian. Pare de frescura. Eu cheguei primeiro. Sente lá atrás como todo mundo.

- Eu disse para sair. – disse a Lily irritada antes de puxar a Ângela pelo braço.

- Você esta me machucando! – gritou a outra.

- Sai daí! – disse a Lily muito nervosa.

Acho que a única vez que vi a Lily assim ela estava brigando com a prima do Sirius.

- Ângela, acho melhor você... – eu comecei.

- Saí – disse a Lily pela última vez tirando a prima do carro.

Enquanto a Ângela estava tentando se equilibrar e não cair com o puxão que a Lily deu nela, minha ruiva entrou no carro e fechou a porta.

- Já podemos ir embora. – ela disse o olhando irritada.

- É isso aí ruiva! – disse o Sirius animado. – Você me deve dois galões Lenezinha.

Olhei dela para a prima dela que tentava abrir a porta do carro e já tratei de colocar o cinto de segurança.

- Vão deixar ela lá fora? – perguntou o Sirius animado.

- Claro que não. – disse o Remus abrindo a porta para a menina entrar.

- Ora sua... – começou a Ângela quando entrou no carro.

- Se eu fosse você ficava quieta. – disse a Carla para a irmã.

Acho que a Lily expulsar a prima do carro foi um bom sinal.

O resto do passeio passou em um completo silêncio. Ninguém ousava dizer alguma coisa, com a Lily irritada dentro de um ambiente chegado. Iríamos ficar todos surdos.

- E como foi o passeio? – perguntou a mãe da Lily quando chegamos.

- Muito bom! – disse a Dora mostrando as sacolas de compras que o Remus carregava.

- O resto da família chegou. Vai lá apresentar seus amigos. – pediu ela para a Lily.

- Vamos só guardar as coisas mãe. – ela respondeu séria.

Todos nós subimos para o quarto da Lily, mas infelizmente a Ângela e a Carla subiram também. Não que eu não gostasse da Carla. Ela era bem legal, mas com ela no quarto não poderíamos conversar sobre muitas coisas.

Quando chegamos ao quarto e a Carla viu a cara irritada da Lily ela logo inventou uma desculpa e saiu:

- Vou cumprimentar todo mundo. – ela disse antes de sair.

- Nossa que dia hein! – disse a Lene.

- Agora vamos conversar Lilian. O que você pensa que estava fazendo me tirando do carro daquele jeito? – perguntou a Ângela nervosa.

- Deveríamos ter comprado mais pipoca. – comentou o Sirius torcendo para ter uma briga.

- Se não calar a boca e sair do meu quarto não vou só te empurrar para fora. – disse a Lily sem nem mesmo olhar para a prima e arrumando as roupas novas no guarda roupas.

- Até parece! – disse a Ângela rindo.

- Acho melhor você nos dar licença. – disse o Remus gentilmente.

- E o que essa nanica vai fazer comigo? Poupe-me!

Tudo aconteceu em uma fração de segundos. Quando vi a Lily já estava com a varinha apontada para a prima e Ângela estava de ponta cabeça guspindo lesmas.

- Lily... – eu comecei.

- Vai dizer que se fosse o Severo você ao teria feito pior? – ela me perguntou irritada.

Resolvi ficar quieto porque é obvio que eu já teria mandado ele para o St. Mungos.

- O que esta acontecendo a... – disse a Petúnia entrando no quarto. – Mamãe! – ela gritou apavorada. – O que você fez aberração?

- Nada que eu não vá fazer com você se não me deixar em paz. – respondeu a Lily nervosa.

- Vamos ter que alterar a memória dela Lily. – disse o Remus pensativo.

- Façam o que quiseram. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Por que toda essa gritaria Petúnia? – escutei a voz da mãe da Lily.

- Essa aberração fez alguma coisa com a Ângela. – disse a Petúnia irritada.

Vi a mãe da Lily acompanhada do marido entrarem rapidamente no quarto.

- Aí meu Deus! O que você fez Lily? – perguntou a mãe dela.

A Lily não respondeu só deu de ombros.

- Podemos concertar isso senhor Evans. – eu disse tentando acalmá-lo.

- Precisamos conversar Lilian. – ele disse para a filha.

Ela simplesmente largou as roupas e saiu do quarto acompanhando o pai.

- O que aconteceu com a Lily? – perguntou a mãe dela.

- Vamos dizer que a Ângela realmente a tirou do sério. – comentou a Dora.

- O que vocês estão esperando para desfazer o feitiço? O ministro da magia chegar para prender a Lily? – comentou a Lene.

- Não posso fazer magia. – disseram o Remus e a Dora juntos.

- Ela mereceu. – comentou o Sirius.

- A questão não é essa Sirius. – disse a Lene.

Enquanto eles discutiam desfiz o feitiço e apaguei a memória de Ângela. Melhor assim!

Não demorou muito para a Lily voltar para o quarto ainda de cara fechada.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ela disse antes de pegar uma roupa e entrar no chuveiro.

- Que belo ano-novo! – disse a Dora pensativa.

- Em falar nisso já passa das oito da noite. Melhor nos arrumarmos. – comentou a Lene indo pegar roupas na mala.

- A Alice vai lamentar ter perdido essa cena. – comentou a Dora.

Acho que talvez as coisas melhorem, mas só talvez!

**Narrado por Lílian Evans**

E daí que eu a azarei? Ela realmente mereceu! Quem ela pensa que é para fica dando em cima do meu namorado assim?

Tudo bem que meu pai ficou muito irritado com tudo isso e me deixou de castigo, mas pelo menos a minha prima vai ficar quieta agora.

Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito aquilo, e que se eu estivesse em meu juízo perfeito eu não teria feito, mas, certo, não tenho uma explicação boa para isso.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai lutar pelo Tiago? – me perguntou a Dora enquanto me ajudava a arrumar o cabelo.

- Isso quer dizer que não vou deixar ninguém tentar tira-lo de mim. – respondi.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse mais ciumenta que o próprio Tiago. – comentou a Lene.

- Não sou ciumenta. Ela que abusou da minha paciência.

- Então vai fazer o que o Tiago pediu e vai mostrar para ele que o ama? – perguntou a Dora animada.

- Não sei. Fiquei a tarde inteira pensando nisso, mas...

- Mas você é teimosa de mais. – completou a Lene.

- Eu sei que ele esta certo, mas é complicado. – eu respondi.

- Se eu fosse você não perderia tempo. Vocês já perderam tempo de mais.

- Vou falar com ele. – eu disse na defensiva.

Depois disso realmente não sobrou muito tempo para realmente falar com ele, mas acho que ele aceitou o meu pedido de desculpas, pois quando abriu o guardanapo que mandei para ele, o vi sorrindo.

Eu sei que deveria ter ido lá e pedido desculpas pessoalmente, que mandar um guardanapo voador escrito com batom um "Sinto muito! Eu realmente vou tentar!" não era bem o que se espera de alguém, mas acho que é um bom começo.

Só me vi perto dele de novo quando minha mãe perto da meia noite nos empurrou para dançar, já que ela queria uma foto.

- Recebeu meu bilhete? – perguntei enquanto rodopiávamos na pista de dança improvisada.

- Recebi! Só me arrependi de ter te prometido que não tentaria nada. Você esta realmente muito bonita com esse vestido branco. – ele me disse sorrindo.

Descobri que eu realmente gosto dos sorrisos dele.

Olhei para os lados e não teria como beijá-lo assim, no meio de todo mundo.

- Tem muita gente aqui. – comentei.

- Um minuto para a meia noite. – escutei minha tia gritando animada e tirando a música.

- Sua última chance do ano Lily. – ele me disse sorrindo e se aproximando perigosamente da minha boca.

- É muita coisa para um único dia. – eu comentei meio tonta.

Escutei ele rindo e quando dei por mim o resto dos marotos e as meninas já estavam ao nosso lado.

- Qual seu desejo para o ano novo Lene? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Terminar a escola. – ela respondeu.

- Isso á fácil, tem que desejar coisas difíceis. Dizem que é bom desejar coisas assim na virada do ano.

- Sabe o que dizem? Que do jeito que você começa o ano vai termina ele. – comentou a Dora abraçando o Remus.

- Então o ano vai ser muito bom. – comentou o Remus abraçando forte a namorada.

- Então acho que deveríamos estar em outro cômodo da casa ao invés do jardim Lenezinha. – comentou o Sirius malicioso.

- Dez! – escutei o povo gritando.

Reparei que meus pais estavam bem próximos e minha mãe estava com algumas champanhes na mão. Aquilo não poderia dar boa coisa.

- Nove!

- Oito!

- Esta acabando o tempo Lily. – comentou o Tiago no meu ouvido.

- Sete!

- Seis!

- Cinco!

- Que se dane! – eu disse antes de puxá-lo pela camisa grudando nossos lábios.

Não escutei o pessoal terminando a contagem e duvido que tenha escutado realmente quando os fogos começaram.

Eu só sentia ele! Ou pelo menos quase, já que nos afastamos quando algo gelado nos atingiu.

- Desculpem! – pediu minha mãe com uma falsa inocência com a garrafa de champanhe na nossa direção.

Acho que eu tinha acabado de levar um banho de champanhe.

Só entendi o propósito de tudo aquilo quando o Tiago tirou a camisa e tentou me cobrir com ela.

- Você esta tentadora com essa roupa transparente! – ele comentou rindo.

- E você sem camisa. – eu retruquei piscando para ele.

- O que posso fazer se sou irresistível? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Seu pai tinha essa mesma barriga de tanquinho quando nos casamos. – comentou a minha mãe comigo. – Mas ele realmente é muito sexy assim!

Acho que finalmente ela conseguiu vê-lo sem camisa. E me deixar incrivelmente vermelha de uma única vez.

Olhei para a barriga nada pequena do meu pai apavorada com a informação da minha mãe.

- Você nunca vai deixar de jogar quadribol! – eu disse para o Tiago antes de beijá-lo novamente.

- Então eu sou sexy? – ele perguntou rindo.

- Deixe o seu ego de lado e me beija logo! – eu respondi.

Tentei distraí-lo e quem ficou distraída fui eu. Vamos dizer que eu deveria ter beija ele bem antes.

**_FIM_**

* * *

**Bom... primeiro tenho que informar que não gostie mto do final, por isso demorei essa semana a mais pra postar, estava pensando em outro final, mas espero sinceramente que voces gostem...**

**Depois vocês nem podem brigar tanto assim, já que a outra metade do cap esta ainda maior que a primeira neh! Aposto que vocês perderam pelo menos uma meia hora lendo!**

**Obrigada a todossssssss que me acompanharam nessa fic e em todas as outras! Não é só por que a fic acabou que não precisa deixar comentários! Eu AMO comentários!**

**Já estou começando a escrever outra fic, na verdad escrevi só as primeiras 2 pag, vou postar o trailer ainda essa semana, mas fic vai se chamar "Sr e Sra Potter", bom... quem gosta do filme Sr e Sra Smith vai gostar da fic rs**

**Leiam as mais outras fics tb ok?**

**Mais uma vez obrigada pelo carrinho e compreensão que tiverem comigo em mais uma fic.**

Niinhasm: espero que tenha gostado da mãe da lily tb nesse cap final... eu gostei dela jogando champanhe nos dois hauha

zix black: o tiago foi tão fofo neh! apesar da briga... acho que os dois estavam precisando

CAROL POTTER CULLEN: rsrsr achou ele lindo durante a briga deles? huahaua mas era bom ter mais james por ai

Esther Mara: espero que consiga comentar nesse cap! eu necessito de comentários para existir hauhauah bom acha que a liyl teve um desconto por estar de tpm neh? rsrs

**Bjinhos amores vejo vocês na próxima fic (espero que qdo vcs lerem isso eu já tenha postado o trailer da nova fic rs)  
**


End file.
